


Loki is a little shit for the nth time but that’s what we’re all here for, so, eh, fuck it. P.S. there’s also porn (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: 魔術の勉強をする、という名目でヨトゥンへイムと過保護な父ラウフェイを離れ、アスガルドにやってくるロキ王子。最初は打算的にソー王子に近づくが、やがて心から惹かれ合うようになり⋯⋯
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Loki is a little shit for the nth time but that’s what we’re all here for, so, eh, fuck it. P.S. there’s also porn (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loki is a little shit for the nth time but that’s what we’re all here for, so, eh, fuck it. P.S. there’s also porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860748) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



第一章 トリックスター来たる

絶対に好きになれるわけがない。

ロキが到着する前から、ソーはそう決めつけていた。

ついに到着した日に思い描いていたのは、巨体の戦士が扉を入ってくる光景だった。ラウフェイのように陰気な顔をして、のめし革みたいな青い肌に不気味な緑の鱗を生やしたやつに違いない。

しかし、実際に入ってきたのは着飾ってつんとすました顔の、華奢な体つきの男だった。むき出しの肩で長い黒髪を揺らし、高々と顎をあげて、周囲を見下すようにして歩いてくる。腰には緑色の絹の布が巻きつけられ、頭から青いつま先まで金の鎖と色鮮やかな宝石で飾り立てられていて、ひと足ごとにそれがしゃらしゃらと鳴った。背の高さはソーよりもわずかに低いくらい、傷跡ひとつない滑らかな肌にはいくつもの細い線が走り、繊細な紋様を描いていた。

ロキの顔に浮かぶ抜け目ない表情が、ソーに懐疑心を抱かせた。ラウフェイの末っ子であるこの王子について、ソーはそれまでほとんど何も聞いたことがなかった。ラウフェイはロキを宮中深く隠して育てたらしく、そのために今回の取り決めがいっそう怪しいものに思えた。ロキはスパイのような役目を負って送り込まれたのではないか、とソーは疑っていた。ラウフェイに秘密の情報を手渡すとか、高価な宝物を盗みだすとか、あるいは、ソーやオーディンを毒殺するとか。それ以外にこの取り決めの目的はありえないような気がした。

ロキが到着する何ヶ月も前から、ソーはその懸念をなんとか父親にわかってもらおうとした。なぜ敵国の王子に両腕を広げ、この城に呼び込まなければならないのか。その度に父親はそんな心配は馬鹿らしいと言いたげに手を振り、条約がどうこうとか王国の間に平和を築くためになどと繰り返し、とりあってくれないのだった。

そんな答えでは、ソーの不安は解消されなかった。

ソーをひと目見ると、ロキは馬鹿にしたようにふん、と鼻を鳴らした。まるで自分ではなくソーの方がこの場所で浮いて見えるかのように。宝石をちりばめたスカートのような腰布を身につけ、この王宮を丸ごと恥じ入らせるほどの大量の金で体を飾り立てているのはロキの方なのに。

実際にそう言ってやりたいほどだったが、唸り声を聞きつけた母親に脇を肘でつつかれ、ソーは黙り込んだ。ロキの赤い瞳と、人を小馬鹿にした薄笑いがいつまでも頭を離れなかった。フリッガとオーディンの前に歩み出て自己紹介をするロキの笑顔は、偽りの誠実さとしかソーには思えなかった。

全員の自己紹介が終わると、ロキは夕食まで休みたいと言い出し、ソーはうんざりして瞳をぐるりと回した。フリッガは優しく微笑み、部屋に一緒に行って荷ほどきを手伝いましょうと申し出た。ロキはフリッガに腕を差し出し、しゃらしゃらと音を立てながら部屋を出て行った。母親が言った何かに笑い声を上げているが、何を話しているのかはわからない。

「おべっか使いめ──」扉が閉まると同時に、ソーはつぶやいた。

その言葉に父親が振り向き、ソーを睨みつける。

「ソー！」父親の声は低く、警告に満ちていた。

ソーはつい口を滑らせたことを後悔し、気まずげに身じろぎした。

「礼儀に気をつけろ。私は両国の関係を強化しようとしているのだ。邪魔をしたら許さんからな」父はソーに指を突きつける。

ソーは両脇で拳を握りしめ、無表情を保った。

「夕食ではもう少し行儀よく振る舞うように」

ソーは奥歯を噛んでうなずき、きびすを返した。部屋に駆け込んでベッドに飛び込み、枕に顔を押しつけて呻く。ああ、最悪な夏になりそうだ。

\---

夕食時、ソーはロキの隣に座らされた。ロキはもう金の装飾に覆われてはいなかった。食べ物に金の鎖が一本(あるいは四本)浸ってしまうのが嫌だったのだろう。顔にありありと不快感を浮かべて母親を見ると、明るい笑顔が返ってくる。ロキに視線を戻すと、面白そうにソーを見ているところだった。ソーは居心地悪さを感じて椅子の上で身じろぎした。ロキはますます笑みを広げ、赤い瞳で射抜くように鋭くソーを見つめ続けた。

「私の隣にいると居心地悪いのか、オーディンソン」ロキは酒杯を唇に近づけながら訊いた。  
「いや」ソーは短く答えた。

ロキは酒杯に唇をつけたままふっと笑い、ワインをひと口飲んだ。「そうか、ではもっと頑張って居心地悪くさせないと」

ソーは唸り声をあげ、目を細めてロキを見た。ロキは黙って笑った。

ソーは目の前の食べ物が積まれた皿に意識を集中し、ロキのことは頭から締め出して、ひたすら食べ続けた。腿に冷たい指を感じてさっとロキに視線を戻し、ほとんど唸り声をあげそうになりながら、テーブルの上に置いた拳を握る。

「俺の忍耐力の限界を試したいようだな、ラウフェイソン」ソーは噛み締めた歯の隙間から言った。「二度と俺に触るな。さもないと今後は片手だけで魔法を使うことになるぞ」

ロキはまた笑った。ソーの怒りに少しも動じず、その冷たい手をまだ腿にしっかり乗せている。「私をもてなす気もないくせに、なぜ忍耐力の限界など試せる？」

ソーはロキを睨みつけた。平然として食事を続けるその姿を険しい目で見つめ続けていると、大きな咳払いが聞こえた。父親が怒りを顔に浮かべてソーを見ている。

ロキは酒杯の中でこっそりと笑い、やっとソーの脚から手を離した。

\---

ロキはため息をつき、扉を閉めると同時に手首を軽く動かして部屋中の松明を灯した。もう何度目かに部屋を歩き回り、家具やそれを装飾する質の良い布に手を走らせる。すべてが温かく、まるで手のひらの下で生きているかのようで、思わず笑みがこぼれた。

父親をうまく騙せたことが今でも信じられなかった。魔術を学びたいというロキの言い分をあの父が信じ、アスガルドに本当に送り出してくれたなんて。それも大量の衛兵をつけることなく。これでもう衛兵たちの目を盗んで出歩くことに余計なエネルギーを費やさず、もっと大切なことに集中できる。例えば、ソーについて。

ソーの顔を思い出すと笑ってしまう。ロキの存在に困惑しているあの表情。今まで聞いたどんな噂よりも、実物はもっとずっとハンサムだ。これからたっぷり弄んで楽しまなければ。

ロキは部屋についているバルコニーに出て、深呼吸をした。新鮮な空気と、階下の庭に咲く花の良い匂いを吸い込む。暮れたばかりで紫がかっている空が、ゆっくりと濃いインクの色に代わっていく。星が瞬き、月が昇りつつあった。松明や焚き火が黄金の建物を暖かい光で覆い、街全体が息づき始める。

ロキはもうすっかりこの国が気に入っていた。

胸の奥から罪悪感が泡のように浮かんでくる。なんとかしてヨトゥンヘイムを永遠に脱出しなければならないと心を決めてから、そういう気持ちになるのは初めてではなかった。けれどその計画が順調に実現している今、罪悪感は改めて強くなっていた。父親を愛しているし、ロキを守ろうとする行為にもそれなりの理由があるとわかっている。騙したのは申し訳ないと思うが、そうでもしなければ、父は決してロキを手放してくれなかっただろう。

父に会えないのは寂しかった。  
兄たちについては⋯⋯きっとそのうち寂しくなるだろう。

ロキは心地よい風に肌が包まれるのを感じながら、目を閉じ、故郷を思った。冷たくて常に暗い王宮の広間、地上から荒々しく飛び出したような氷の尖塔。どこまでも続く灰色の空には雲が渦巻き、氷と雪が広がる大地と鏡写しだった。陰鬱でたまらない光景。いつかこんな気持ちを父にもわかってもらえると良いのだが。

目を開くと、金色の光が頭に浮かんだ陰鬱な光景を洗い流してくれる。

アスガルドこそがいつかは自分の故郷になる。他の誰がなんと言おうと、ロキはそう心を決めていた。

\---

ひと晩頭を冷やして（さらに父親からまた厳しい小言を言われて）、ソーはロキにもっと友好的に接すると決心した。たとえ食いしばった歯の隙間から心にもないお世辞を言うことになるとしても。

食事用の広間に行くと、ロキはもう朝食を始めていた。ソーの友人たちに囲まれて（裏切り者たちめ）、ヴォルスタッグが食べ物を頬張りながら語る話に笑い声をあげている。ソーはロキの隣に立ったが、誰もなかなか気づいてくれず、ついに大きな咳払いをした。仲間たちはやっと顔を上げ、陽気に挨拶をしながらテーブルに加わるよう促した。

ソーはとっておきの魅力的な、親しげな笑顔を作った。「少し待ってくれ、友よ。俺はロキ王子と少し二人きりで話がしたい」それからその王子へと視線を移し、さらに大きな笑顔を無理やり浮かべた。

ロキは無表情で見返してきた。「言いたいことがあるならここで言えばどうだ？ 彼らはあなたと一番親しい仲間たちじゃないのか？」と言ってぶどうをひと粒、口に放り込む。

ソーは顔をこわばらせ、それでも笑顔を貼り付けたまま言った。「俺は──俺は、できれば少しだけ、二人きりで話したいんだ」

ロキはその時やっと気づいたような表情を浮かべた。ゆっくりうなずきながら言う。「ああ、昨日のことだな？ 心配するな、ソー」手をひらりと振り、顔を背ける。「あなたの礼儀を欠いたひどい態度のことなら許す。私たちはこれから数ヶ月、同じ屋根の下で暮らすんだ。そんなくだらないことでいちいち恨んだりしないよ⋯⋯」

ソーの友人たちは一斉に非難がましい顔でソーを見た。中でも大げさに反応したのは、ロキの隣に座っていたファンドラルだった。ファンドラルはロキの肩に腕を回し、申し訳なさそうな表情を浮かべて、体を近づけた。

「我が王子、我が友人の代理として、礼を失した振る舞いを謝罪したい。そして君さえよかったら、そのお詫びに俺が王宮をご案内しよう」王子に向かって片眉を上げて笑ってみせる。寝台に誘い込もうと狙いを定めた相手に対していつもする表情だ。

信じられないことに、ファンドラルはロキを口説こうとしている。ソーは力なくロキの隣の椅子に座った。もう作り物の笑顔を浮かべる気力さえなくなっていた。

シフが呆れて瞳をぐるりと回し、身を乗り出して直接ロキに話しかけた。「断ったほうがいいわよ。回廊の暗がりでベタベタ体を触られたりしたくなければね」

ファンドラルはむっとした顔をして抗議を始めたが、他の仲間は笑った。

ロキは柔らかい笑い声をあげ、恥じらったような笑顔を浮かべてファンドラルを見た。「では、もしかしたら後で連絡するよ。この王宮は本当に広い。迷子になってしまうのは困るからね」片目をつぶり、皿から林檎のスライスをつまみあげて囓る。

ソーは急いで目の前のバスケットからパンをひとつ取り、口いっぱいに頬張った。そうしなければ隣で展開するやりとりに対して窒息しそうな声をあげてしまいそうだった。

「それで、ヴォルスタッグ、さっきソーに関する何か面白い話をしてくれるって言ってたよね」

ソーは背中をこわばらせ、赤毛の友人に視線を移した。ヴォルスタッグは大声で笑い、テーブルに両手を叩きつける。

「ああ、そうだった！ 面白い話はたくさんあるんだが、俺のお気に入りはこれだ。アルフヘイムを冒険していて道に迷ってしまい、何マイルも歩いてやっと見つけたのが、寂れた娼館だった⋯⋯」

ソーはパンを頬張ったままうめき声をあげた。

\---

ロキは王宮の庭園を歩き回り、どこに何があるのかを探索していた。ファンドラルには、もちろん、連絡はしなかった。そうすると言った時のソーのぞっとした表情を楽しみたかっただけだ。

遠くから唸り声や叫び声が聞こえてきて、その方向に歩いていくと、庭のはずれに出た。咲き乱れる花が茂みと古い木々に取って代わる。平地には丸い赤土が敷き詰められ、その周りには古ぼけた木のベンチ、練習用に刃を鈍らせた剣その他の武器が散らばっている。

ロキは片手を動かして姿を消した。毛むくじゃらで上半身裸の男たちが戦い、地面を転げ回っている。最初に見えたのはソーの仲間たちが戦ったり、笑ったりしている様子だった。ロキはソーの姿を探した。

ソーは試合場の横で、他の男たちと一緒に立っていた。やはり上半身裸で、軽いトラウザーズとブーツを履いている。汗ばんだ体は太陽の下で輝き、金色の肌はところどころ赤い土で汚れていた。誰か他の男が言った何かに大声で笑い、その男の肩を強く叩いている。満面の笑顔を浮かべると、青い瞳の目元に小さなしわができる。ソーが心から笑う顔を見るのは、それが初めてだった。

ロキはめまいを感じて、自分が息を止めていたことに気づいた。普通に呼吸する方法を思い出してから、もう一度ソーに視線を向ける。ソーは試合場の真ん中に立っていて、対戦相手との距離を測りながら円を描くように歩いていた。手には何も武器を持っていない。観戦者の何人かがソーの名前を叫んでいる。

二人はお互いに飛びかかり、つかみ合って相手を組み伏せようとした。ソーは体を回転させて相手の上に乗り上げた。背中はさらに土で覆われ、笑顔も前よりもっと大きく輝いている。ぴんと張り詰めた肌の下で筋肉が波打ち、わずかな動きにも大きく曲がったり伸びたりするのが見える。ソーは軽々と相手を負かした。荒い呼吸と同時に胸が激しく上下し、玉のような汗が土を滲ませながら、たくましい胸板を流れていく。

ロキは気づくとまた呼吸を忘れていた。

「うん、まあ」ロキは小声でつぶやいた。「悪くはないな」

ソーは立ち上がり、両手をつきあげて勝利を宣言し、小さな群集の歓声に応えている。

動揺する気持ちを紛らわせなければならないような気がして、ロキは指を鳴らした。ソーが突然、何もない場所で転び、そのハンサムな顔を土に突っ込む。

「よし、この方がずっといい」

ロキは踵を返し、急いで自分の部屋に向かった。すぐにでも一人きりになって考え事がしたい気分だった。

第二章 ロキの誘惑マニュアルその１：うっとうしい小学校三年生作戦

使用人たちが物陰に隠れる。衛兵たちは不安げに視線を交わし、武器を握る手に力を入れる。王宮の壁を震わせ、ソーが荒々しい足取りで広間を横切っていく。片手にはムジョルニアが握られ、少しでも機嫌を損ねた者は容赦無く叩きのめされそうだった。

ソーは広間の扉を勢いよく開いた。広間にいる人々は皆大声で笑い、天井の方角を見上げている。ソーは唸り声をあげながら彼らの視線を追ったが、そこにある物の大体の予測はついていた。目に見えない糸で吊るされているのは、ソーの下着だった。窓から流れ込むそよ風にひらひらと揺れている。

ソーは怒りに満ちた笑いを浮かべ、群衆に目を向けて目的の男を探した。例の青い誰かだ。ついに見つけたとき、ロキはまっすぐソーを見つめていた。

ソーは唸り声をあげ、拳を固めてロキに詰め寄っていった。「ロキ！」

ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して笑った。ソーは耳の奥でぎりぎりという音が聞こえるほど強く歯を食いしばった。

「おまえのその編んだ髪で天井から吊るしてやるぞ、このろくでもない──」

「へえ、本当に？ ソー」ロキは肩にかかる編み込みを片手で撫でながら言った。その楽しそうな表情にソーはますます苛立った。周囲の者たちはソーの剣幕に恐れをなし、後ずさるか、広間の外に出ていってしまった。「本当にそれが賢い選択だと思うか？」

ソーは唸った。自分の手でロキに何らかの危害を与えれば、父親に手酷く罰せられるだろう。たとえロキが先にどんなひどい悪戯をしようと。がっくり肩を落とすソーを見て、ロキは静かな笑い声をあげた。

「何もできないくせに」ロキは挑発するように言った。ソーはさらに拳に力を入れ、ムジョルニアでロキの忌々しい、青い頭を叩きつけたい衝動と戦った。

「でもこれだけは言っておくよ。小さな雲の上に稲妻の柄の下着、あれを見つけたときはうれしかったな。あれを身につけたあなたはとびきりセクシーなことだろう」ロキはウィンクをして言った。

ソーは目をぎゅっと閉じた。下着姿の自分をロキが想像している、という想像をしたくなくて、そのまま背を向けて歩き始める。「とにかくそれは元に戻しておけ」何とか込められるだけの力を込めてそう言うと、一人きりで思う存分ハンマーを振り回せる場所を探して広間を出た。

\---

ソーは浴室を出ながら、髪をタオルでごしごしとこすって乾かし、床に放った。顔にかかる髪の束を頭を振ってかきあげ、櫛を出すためにドレッサーに近づく。

そのとき、鏡に自分の姿がちらりと映ったのが見えた。

そして何か、緑色のものも。

ソーは目を見開き、鏡に顔を近づけて、髪をひと束つまんで目の前に持ってきた。鏡に映っているものは本物なのか⋯⋯

本物だった。髪が緑色になっている。

王宮の上空に、雷鳴が響く。

「ロキ！！！！」

\---

ソーはワインを一口飲んだ。

口に含むと同時に顔をしかめ、テーブル越しに吹き出す。口の中に残る苦味にむせる。隣ではロキが大笑いしている。さらに、テーブルの少し離れたところで、父と母さえ笑っている。

「これは酢じゃないか！」ロキの足をめがけて床に残りを吐き出すが、狙いは外れた。

「まあまあ、害のない悪戯だ。落ち着け」

ソーは唸り、肉の大きなひときれを口に詰め込んで、後味を消そうとした。それが口の中で細かい粉に変わり、またむせる。

ロキが隣で嘲笑していた。

\---

ソーは恐る恐る上を見上げた。いったいロキはどうやって、ソーの部屋のあらゆる平らな場所にワインをいっぱいに注いだ繊細なクリスタルのグラスを並べたのだろう。それも部屋に一歩も入ることなく。ソーにとっては永遠の謎だった。

足をわずかでも動かせば、グラスは一斉に倒れ、部屋の床はワインとグラスの破片で覆われることだろう。

身動きが取れない。

怒りがふつふつと湧き上がってくる。何とか落ち着こうとするが、つい足をぴくりと動かしてしまう。するとドミノ倒しのように次々とグラスが倒れ、ワインが溢れ、ガラスの破片が飛び散った。

「ロキー！！！」

\---

「どうしてそんなに彼を嫌うの？」稽古場から王宮に戻る途中、シフが額の汗と汚れを拭いながら言った。「何度か悪戯を仕掛けられたからって。私たちだって同じようなことしてきたじゃないの」  
「何度かどころじゃないんだ、シフ」ソーは顔をしかめた。「毎日のように何かあるんだ。もうどこにいても安心できない。たった今だって、もしかしたらおまえは変身したロキかもしれない」

シフは立ち止まり、ソーに向かって片方の眉を上げて見せた。

「何だよ？ 俺の頭がおかしいみたいな目で見るな。俺はおかしくないぞ」

シフは目をぐるりと回してため息をついた。「真面目な話よ、ソー。話を聞いてると、私たちが昔やったような悪戯と大して違わないじゃない？」  
「いや、違う！」  
「どこが？」シフは落ち着いた声で訊いた。

ソーは肩をすくめた。「あいつは──」

「ヨトゥンだ、と言いたいの？」

ソーは目を細めてシフを見た。「そういう言い方をすると、何だか俺がひどいやつみたいに聞こえるな」

シフはため息をついた。「ロキと仲良くしようと努力はしてるの？」

ソーは傷ついたような顔をした。「ああ、努力している。あんな悪党にはもったいないくらいに」

シフは信じられないという顔でソーを見た。

ソーは根負けしたように言った。「わかった、認めるよ。俺は努力が足りなかったかもしれない」

シフは柔らかく笑ってまた歩き始め、ソーはその後ろに続いた。

「俺はこの取り決め自体が気に入らないんだ、それはわかるだろ」  
「わかってるわよ、ソー」

\---

ロキは王宮の書庫をとても気に入っていた。ここに到着して数日目にその場所を発見して以来、日に日に多くの時間を過ごすようになっている。大きな窓の横に椅子やカウチが置いてあるのが特に嬉しかった。読書に疲れたときは、顔を上げればいつでも外の庭の景色を見て目を休めることができるからだ。

向かいのカウチが軋む音が聞こえて、ロキは体をこわばらせた。ロキがここにいる間、すぐ近くに座ろうとする勇気のある者は今まで誰もいなかった。ゆっくり顔を上げ、その勇気ある者がソーであることに気づいて、驚き(と喜び)を感じた。ソーの姿勢はぎこちなく、顔には取ってつけたような笑顔を浮かべていた。ロキはゆっくりと本を閉じ、膝の上に置いた。

「こんにちは、ソー。一緒に過ごそうとしてくれるなんて、ずいぶん親切じゃないか」

ソーは笑みを貼り付けたままの顔で、黙ってうなずいた。ロキはじっとソーを見つめ、何のためにここに来たのか言うのを待った。

ソーに嫌われているのは明らかだったが、ロキはそのせいで計画がうまくいかなくなることなどまったく心配していなかった。嫌いな気持ちが強いほど、それはいつか爆発してまったく別のものに変わるのだから。ロキの準備が整ったときに。それにしても、今のこの時点でソーが自分からロキの目の前にやってきたのは、少し意外だった。きっと何か理由があるはずだ。ロキの持つ何かをソーは求めている。

ロキが目を細めると、ソーはまるで打たれたかのようにびくっとした。ロキは思わず微笑みを浮かべた。二人はしばらくお互いを見つめ続け、ソーはときどき目をそらしては、またロキに視線を戻した。ソーは何度かロキの体全体にちらりと目を走らせ、初めてはっきりと好奇心を見せた。

今日は特に着飾ってきて良かった、とロキは密かに考えた。髪に指を通して形を整えたい衝動を必死で抑える。ソーが怒りに燃えることもなくロキを見つめるのはこれが初めてなのだから、そのせっかくの機会を大切にしたかった。ロキはさりげなくカウチのアームレストに寄りかかって体の曲線を魅力的に見せ、首を強調するように顎をわずかに上げた。ロキは首の美しさを賞賛されることが多かった。こうすれば少なくともソーの気を惹くことはできるはずだ。

「何か用か？」ロキは少し声を低くして訊いた。

ソーの偽りの笑顔はやや弱々しくなり、我慢できなくなったように視線がまたロキの体を上から下まで移動した。ソーはそれから咳払いをして、二人の間にあるテーブルの上の本を見下ろした。

「いや。ただ少し一緒に過ごしたいと思って」両手を組み合わせ、落ち着かなげにつま先で床をぱたぱたと打つ。

ロキは眉をひそめた。「それだけか？」  
「ああ」ソーは唸った。  
「本当に？」  
「本当だ！」ソーはきっぱりと答えた。  
「へえ、これは意外だ。てっきり私に腹を立ててるんだと思ってた。あなたが入浴中に浴室の床にバターを塗りつけたり、その前は夕食中に服を透明にしたり、その前の朝食中、その前の夕食中にも同じことをしたり、髪に生きている花をつけてやったりしたせいで⋯⋯」正直に言えば、悪戯のほとんどはソーの裸が見たくてしたものだった。ソーの裸体といえばそれは見事なものだからだ。

「それ以上言うな」ソーは低い声で言った。ロキに仕掛けられた数々の悪戯のせいで、侮辱された心の傷が癒えていないらしい。「最初からやり直したい。俺たちはもっと仲良くできるはずだ」

「別に今のままで問題ないと思うが」ロキは真顔で言った。「私はあなたが何かやり返してくるのを待ち構えていたのに」  
「なんだって？」

ロキは首を傾け、不思議そうな顔をしてみせた。「この国ではそうやって友情を育むんじゃないのか？ あなたの友人たちと話していて、そういう印象を受けたんだが」

「待て」ソーは片手を上げ、身を乗り出した。「今までいたずらで俺をさんざん苦しめてきたのは、俺と友達になろうとしてやっていたことなのか？」  
「ああ、そうだ。それが普通のやり方じゃないのか？」

ロキはソーの目の前で笑い出さないように必死で自分を抑えた。ソーは笑顔を貼り付ける努力を放棄したらしく、口を引き結び、両手を拳に固めた。飛び上がるように椅子を立ち上がり、唸り声をあげながら出て行く。

「ソー？」ロキは本心から何もわからず、混乱したような声を作って呼びかけた。そしてソーの足音が消えるのを待ってから、ずっとこらえていた笑い声を思う存分あげたのだった。

第三章 ロキの誘惑マニュアルその２: 夢精作戦

ソーは部屋のバルコニーからロキの姿を見ていた。この高さからなら、他の魔術師たちと並んで歩くロキの体は、豆粒のように小さく見える。ソーは片目をつぶってロキに焦点を合わせ、人差し指と親指の間に挟んでつぶす真似をしてみた。思ったほどの爽快感はない。ため息をつき、手を下ろして、ふたたびロキを眺める。ロキは歩きながら魔術を披露し、魔術師たちは感心してそれを見ていた。

強い風が吹き、ロキの黒髪をかきあげる。輝くような笑顔が遠目からもはっきりと見えた。

くそっ。

認めるしかなかった。認めるのは悔しいが、数日前、書庫で無理に友好的に振る舞おうとしたあの瞬間から、もう否定できなくなっていた。

ロキは美しい。

今日に至るまで長いこと気づかないふりができたのは、ロキが常にソーを怒らせてきたせいだ。しかしもう限界だった。腰を揺らして歩くロキの姿、ワインを飲み干す喉の動き、夕食時に母親に話しかけるときの、言葉を紡ぐロキの唇。

あの美しさを無視できていた頃に戻りたかった。

さらに我慢ならないのは、ソー以外の誰もが同じように感じているらしいことだった。最近、ロキはよく戦士やその他の男たちに囲まれている。男たちは胸を張り、大げさな武勇伝でロキの気を引こうとしたり、それ以外の⋯⋯別の方面での強さを強調したりしている。そうかと思えば、若い乙女たちに囲まれていることもあった。ロキは(おそらく誇張した)魔術の話や母国の珍しい話を披露し、すると彼女たちはロキの髪を結ったり編んだりしながら、驚いて歓声をあげたり、楽しそうに笑ったりするのだった。

両手のひらの間に緑色の煙の球を作るロキの様子を、ソーは馬鹿にしたように見る。しかしロキがいる場所では、女たちはソーの方を見向きもしない。

「別にとびきり美しいというわけじゃない」

両手のあいだで緑の煙を回転させ、ロキは真剣な面持ちで攻撃の体勢をとる。肌の下でしなやかな筋肉が動き、緑の球は武術の指南役が掲げる的に投げつけられる。的は粉々に砕けて落ちた。ロキは勝ち誇った微笑みを浮かべ、空中で片手をひらりと動かす。地面に落ちた破片は消え、魔術師たちが拍手喝采した。

ソーはため息をつき、唸り声をあげながら、踵を返して部屋に向かった。

やはり、ロキはとびきり美しかった。

\---

「ところで、ロキ、武術の稽古をしていないときは、いつもどこで過ごしているの？」フリッガが優しい笑みを浮かべて尋ねた。

ロキも微笑みを返した。「アスガルドの素晴らしい書庫を楽しんでいます。あの本の豊富さときたら、母国の書庫など足元にも及びません。それに母国の本はほとんどが武術の指南書ばかりです」

「書庫に一人でいるの？」

ロキは質問の意図を推し量るようにフリッガを見た。「はい」

「そうなのね。あなたに寂しい思いはして欲しくないわ。ソーに一緒に過ごしてもらえるよう、私から言ってみても良いかしら。あの子はどうせ王宮の中をうろうろしてるだけなんですから。もしかしたらあなたの影響で少しは本を読むようになるかもしれないわ」

一人で大丈夫です、と言おうとしてロキは口を開き、思いとどまった。その顔に浮かぶ微笑みがわずかに鋭くなる。「そうですね、それはご親切な提案です。誰かと一緒に過ごせれば私も嬉しい」

フリッガは実に賢い女性だ。

\---

どうやらロキは、武術の稽古の時間以外は常に一緒に過ごせとソーに要求しているらしい。母親はソーに他の選択肢を与えなかった。

これでロキを避けるという計画は、彼が帰国する日まで実行できなくなった。

そんなわけで、ソーは一日の大半を書庫で過ごすこととなった。退屈のせいで死に至る以外にこの惨めさから逃れる方法はなさそうだ。ロキは今、不自然なほどソーの近くに寄り添ってカウチに座り、まるで今までの人生で一番面白い本に出会ったとでもいうように、埃まみれの古書を読みふけっている。

「あなたも好きな本を選んで読めばいい」ロキは感情のない声で、本から目を離しもせずに言った。

「それより、おまえが本を読む以外の何かをすればいいんじゃないか？」例えば森に探検に行って獣に食われるとか。そうすれば以前の平和な日々が戻ってくる。

「例えば？ 親愛なるソー」ロキの口調には、ソーが歯ぎしりしたくなるような、尊大な響きが含まれている。

ソーは素早く考えを巡らせた。「武術の稽古とか」噛み締めた歯の隙間から言う。

ロキはうっすらと笑い、横目でソーを見た。「私と素手で取っ組み合いがしたいんだな？」

ソーはさっと顔を上げ、目を見開いて、口をぱくぱくさせた。ロキは流し目でソーを見て、意味ありげな微笑みを浮かべた。ソーは一気に喉が乾くのを感じた。

ロキは膝に本を置き、ソーの肩にぴったりと寄り添うようにして体を近づけた。「私を組み伏せて地面に押しつけたいか？ あなたの強い腕の中で身悶えする私の姿を見たいんだろう？」

ソーはロキの顔から視線を引き剥がせず、ごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。

ロキが声をひそめたので、ソーは聞き取ろうとしてつい体を近づけてしまった。「知ってるか？ ヨトゥンヘイムでは、戦士たちは裸で練習試合をするんだ。勝った者がその場で負けた者の体を手に入れることさえある⋯⋯闘技場の真ん中で。私の母国では、戦いとセックスは切っても切り離せない関係にあるんだ」

ソーの息づかいは荒くなった。ロキを組み伏せ、土埃の中で抱くという想像が勝手に浮かんできてしまう。赤土の色はロキの深い青色の肌に美しく映えることだろう。「野蛮人め」とソーはつぶやいた。

ロキは侮辱をものともせず笑った。「そういう野蛮なのが好きなくせに」

ソーはズボンの中で頭をもたげ始めたペニスを隠そうと身じろぎをした。ほんの少し前まで、少しでもロキから遠ざかりたいと思っていたのに。それが今は、ロキがセックス中にどんな声を出すのか、それ以外に何も考えられない。必死に声を抑えて気品を保とうとするだろうか、それとも思う存分激しく喘いで、めくるめくセックスをしているのだと周囲に見せつけようとするだろうか？

ロキがぱたんと古書を閉じ、ソーは飛び上がりそうになった。

「あなたと一緒にいるのにも飽きたよ、ソー。もう部屋に戻りたい」ロキは埃だらけの本をテーブルに放り投げた。「ではまた夕食の席で」ロキは優雅に腰を揺らしながら書庫を出て行った。

ソーはしばらくその場にとどまり、股間のこわばりがおさまるのを待ってから、部屋に向かった。

\---

書庫からじゅうぶん離れると、ロキは腹の底から笑った。壁に寄りかかり、痛くなった横腹を押さえながら笑い続ける。

ソーがこれほど簡単に挑発に乗ってくるとは、ロキの想像以上、そして期待以上だった。ロキのほんのひと言、二言で、ズボンの内側でペニスが勃ちあがるのが見えるかのような反応をする。これからたっぷりと楽しませてもらおう。

ロキはひと息ついて壁を離れ、さっそく計画を立て始めた。微笑みを浮かべ、庭園に向かう。ある特別な花がそこに咲いていること願いながら。

\---

夕食の席で、ソーは頭の中で戦争が起きているような気分を味わっていた。ロキの顔を殴りつけて勝ち誇った笑みを消してやりたい自分と、その小さな曲線を描く唇に唇を重ねて、そこに滲むワインを直接味わいたいと思う自分とが戦っている。

書庫で聞いたロキの言葉が頭に蘇り、すると股間がふたたび落ち着かなくなる。ソーは身じろぎをしてワイングラスをつかみ、一気にその半分ほどを空にした。隣でロキがふっと笑うのが聞こえる。

くそっ、ロキのやつ。

\---

誰にも見られずにソーの飲み物に魔法の薬を混ぜるのは、なかなか困難な作業だった。けれどいくつかの小さな魔法の助けを借りて、ロキはなんとかそれを達成した。

ソーを見て思わず微笑まずにいられなかった。気の毒なソー、もうすっかり欲求不満になっている。おそらく、ロキを思い浮かべながら自慰をすることさえ拒絶したのだろう。

完璧だ。おかげでソーの夢はさらに苦しいものになるだろう。生々しいファンタジー、本物そっくりな快楽。けれどそのクライマックス直前で夢から覚めることになる。

ソーはやっとロキを盗み見るのをやめ、ワイングラスをつかんで大きくあおった。

ロキは笑いを抑えきれなかった。完璧だ。

\--

ソーは毛布を跳ね飛ばした。全身の肌が汗ばんで赤く上気し、わずかな刺激にも反応できるよう、筋肉が張り詰めている。ソーは断固として自分の下半身を見まいとした。それどころか、今は自分にペニスがあることすら否定したかった。両脇で拳を固める。

「どこにも逃げ道はないのか？！」

本当に起こったことしか思えなかった。ソーを誘い込み、きつく締めつける熱い肉。耳もとに聞こえたため息混じりの喘ぎ声、肌に食い込む爪。

ソーはぎゅっと目を閉じ、星が見えるほど強く手のひらをまぶたに押しつけた。夢で見た光景を頭の中で再生すると、ペニスがどくどくと疼き始める。寝返りを打ってうつ伏せになり、枕に顔を埋める。いっそこのまま窒息したい。腰が自然に小さく動いてしまう。解放を求めて全身が痛いほどだった。

やがてソーは荒く息をつきながら起き上がり、ベッドを飛び出して、浴室に走った。

氷のように冷たい水を大量に浴びるために。

第四章 全然満足できない！

ソーはどこかに向かって、回廊を早足で歩いている。どこへ何をしに行くのか、自分でもわからない。ふと気づくとその寝室の扉の前に立っている。彼の匂いがする。甘くささやくようにソーの名前を呼ぶ彼の声が聞こえる。ソーはハンマーで扉を叩き割り、それは粉々になって崩れ落ちる。

ベッドの真ん中にロキが横たわっていた。シーツの下で脚を広げ、その間で両手を動かしている。その指が彼の女陰の奥深くに沈められ、柔らかく濡れたそこを自ら押し広げている様子がはっきりと見えるようだ。ロキはうっとりとソーを見上げ、微笑みを浮かべる。

「やっと来たな。何故こんなに長く待たせたんだ？」

ソーは唸り声をあげ、ムジョルニアをどさりと床に落とす。冷たい空気が肌を包む。ベッドに駆け寄ると、それはソーが走るのに合わせて遠ざかっていく。

「早く、ソー。あなたが欲しい」

ベッドがさらに速く遠ざかっていき、ソーは唸りながらそれに飛びつく。手前の木枠をつかみ、引き寄せて、ついに乗りあげようとする。

「たっぷり時間をかけて濡らしたんだ、あなただけのために」ロキは片手をシーツの下から抜き出して、濡れて光る五本の指を見せる。ソーは息を荒くしてロキの手首を素早くつかみ、二本の指を口にくわえ、呻きながらそれを味わう。

手を伸ばす。シーツの端をつかんで思い切り引っ張り──

ソーは目を開いた。またしても汗だくで、自分の指を二本、口にくわえていた。腹立たしげな唸り声とともに指を吐き出す。シーツの下でペニスが固く張り詰めていて、ソーは泣きたくなった。

見下ろすと、重い毛布がペニスを上から押さえつけている。ふと思いついた。手を使うことは自尊心が許さないが、毛布にこすりつけて刺激を得れば多少楽になるのではないだろうか。

ソーは少しだけ脚を広げて、ベッドにかかとをめり込ませ、大きく息を吸ってから腰を動かし始めた。数秒もしないうちに、あまりもの物足りなさに毛布を突きあげながら泣きそうな声をあげていた。

夜毎に自分を苦しめる、今までに見たあらゆる夢を思い浮かべる。体にしっかりと巻きつくロキの脚、もっと欲しいとねだるようにソーの名前を呼ぶ声、全身から放たれる甘いセックスの匂い。

毛布を突きあげる虚しい数分の後、ソーは不満げな声をあげてぐったりと横たわった。苛立ちのあまり壁を殴りつけて穴を開けたくなる。その後はベッドの上で何度も寝返りを打ちながら、眠れずに朝までの時間を過ごした。欲求不満で苦しいだけではなく、絶対に思いを遂げることのできない苦しい夢をまた見るのが怖くて、眠りに戻れないのだった。

\---

ソーは朝食のテーブルにふらふらと歩いてくると、ロキの隣にぐったりと腰を下ろした。心の底から惨めそうな顔をしている。ロキは笑いをこらえた。ソーの酒に魔法の薬を入れてからもう一週間、効果はまだまだ続いているようだ。

「何をそんなに楽しそうにしてるんだ？」ソーはぶつぶつ言いながら、食べ物を口に詰め込んだ。

ロキは首を横に振って肩をすくめた。「気持ちの良い朝じゃないか。楽しい気分になって当然だ」身を乗り出し、からかうようにソーを肘でつつく。その後もわざと体を近づけたままでいた。

ソーは充血した目でロキを睨みつけた。疲れ切った表情のせいで、あまり迫力はない。ロキは笑ってまた肘でソーをつついた。ソーは目の前の皿に視線を落とし、ロキにはよく聞き取れない声で何事かぶつぶつとつぶやいた。

ロキはその後もソーに触れ続けた。偶然を装って指先でかすめるように触れ、足を擦り合わせる。ソーの心からロキの存在が決して離れないように。

肌が発する熱が感じられるほど体を近づけて、ロキは両手でソーの二の腕をつかんだ。指の下で筋肉がぴくりと震えるのを感じて、唇を舐める。

「思ったんだが、今日はこんな天気が良いし、書庫にこもる代わりに本を庭に持ち出して、木の下で読書をするというのはどうだろう」実際に木陰で本を読みたいと思っていたのだが、それはついでの楽しみだ。

ソーは石のような固い表情でロキを睨み返した。寝不足のせいで顔色が悪い上に、目の下には暗い隈ができている。ロキはにっこりと笑い、唇を噛んで何度かまつげを瞬かせてみせた。

さらに顔を近づけ、ソーだけに聞こえる小声でささやく。「お願いだ、ソー。何故こんなに長く待たせるんだ？」

ソーは立ち上がり、何も言わずにその場を立ち去った。

\---

ソーは床に座り、本棚に寄りかかって、向かいのカウチでまた別の本を開くロキの姿を見ていた。

ロキはしどけない姿で座っていた。膝を大きく広げ、絹の腰布でかろうじて卑猥すぎる光景にならずに済んでいる。それでもじゅうぶん際どく、欲望をそそった。

ソーはそこからどうしても視線を離せなかった。

昔、九つの世界に住むすべての種族に関して教わったことを思い出す。氷の巨人には一種類の性別しかないと教師が言ったとき、ソーは吹き出し、その後も笑い続けた。教師に頭の後ろを叩かれ、やっと笑うのをやめた。しかしその後、その年配の女性教師は、教科書の雑な絵が描かれたページを開き、ソーの目の前に突きつけた。ソーはその絵を今でもはっきりと覚えている。その隣には簡単な説明もついていた。〝性的興奮を感じるとき以外、すべてが内側に隠れている〟と。ソーは顔を赤らめ、その後何日もそのことについて考え続けた。

そして今、実物はどんな形をしているのか、夢の中で見たものと同じなのだろうかと考えずにいられない。

「人をじろじろ見るのは失礼だ」

ソーは咳払いをして目をそらした。

ロキは笑った。「何か知りたいことがあるなら、直接私に訊いてみたらどうだ？」

ソーはロキを見返し、口を開いた。そしてすぐに閉じる。耳の中で心臓の音が鳴っている。

ロキはにやりと笑った。「何だ？」

ソーはまた目をそらして、膝に手を乗せ、まるでそれが宝物の地図であるかのように手のひらのしわをじっと見つめた。ロキはふふんと笑い、本に視線を戻した。また沈黙が戻ってくる。

ソーは必死に努力してロキを見ないようにした。しかし難しかった。ロキが少しでも体を動かすたび、思わず見つめずにいられない。やがて、ロキは本を脇に置いて伸びをした。背中をそらし、筋肉をピンと張り、両手を組んで頭の上に高く上げる。そして力を抜きながら長々と悩ましい声をあげたので、ソーの頰はかっと熱くなった。ソーの視線に気づいてロキはにやりと笑ったが、何も言わずにまた本を手に取った。

ソーは急いで後ろの本棚から本を一冊取り出し、適当なページを開いて、そこに描かれている文字を必死に目で追おうとした。

\---

いつの間にか眠り込んでしまったらしい。夢の中でカウチにロキを押し倒したところで目を覚ますと、窓の外はもう日が暮れかけていた。首の凝りをゆっくりほぐし、口の端からよだれを拭き取る。ふたたびロキに対して怒りが湧いてきた。またこの容赦のない股間の屹立を耐えなければならないこと、そして眠っている自分を起こしもせず、固い床の上に一人残していなくなってしまったことに対して。

ソーは立ち上がり、ゆっくりと呼吸をした。息を吸い、吐き、腹立たしいペニスが落ち着くのを待つ。このまま外を歩けば、恥ずかしい事件を起こしてしまう。やっと立てるようになって歩き始めたとき、視界に何かが映った。テーブルに開かれたままの本が乗っている。ロキが置いていったのだろう。

本を見て良いのかどうかさえ、ソーにはわからなかった。おそらく見るべきではないだろう。もう一度ちらりと見る。ため息をつき、テーブルに歩いていって手に取ってみた。開かれたページにあったものを見て、ソーは目を見開いた。

あの教師が昔ソーに見せたものとは違う本だった。これはより新しく、絵はより詳細で丁寧に描かれている。ソーは本を勢いよく閉じ、カウチに放り抱いて、さっさと背を向けて歩き出した。

その絵は、夢で見たものとそっくりだった。

\---

いつものように、ソーは夕食のテーブルでロキの隣に座った。皿を見下ろし、手で視界を遮って、ロキを見ないで済むようにする。肉と野菜をつついて口に運びながら、意思に反して卑猥な想像を次々に思い浮かべてしまう。ロキの手首をつかんで押さえつけ、胸に舌を這わせて、何度も喘がせて⋯⋯。ソーはまた一切れの肉を口に入れ、ゆっくり噛んだが、ろくに味わってもいなかった。

「ところでロキ、最近は何の勉強をしているの？」フリッガが訊いた。

「読心術を。教師には、私には生まれつきの才能があると言われました」ロキは楽しそうに答えた。

ソーは手をぱたりと落とし、エールをこぼして、同時に口に頬張った食べ物を喉に詰まらせた。息ができるようになるまで、永遠のように感じるほど長い時間、咳き込まなければならなかった。

父親が呆れた顔で笑いをこらえ、母親は立ち上がってソーの背中を叩く。

「もうちょっと気をつけなさいね、ダーリン」

ソーは咳払いをして、落ち着かなげに唾を飲み込んでから、思い切って顔を上げた。ロキは何もかもお見通しの顔でソーに笑いかけ、指についた何かをゆっくり舐めた。使用人が近づいてきて、こぼれた酒を拭き取り、新しいグラスを運んでくる。ソーはそれを引ったくるように受け取り、数口で飲み干して、さらにもう一杯を要求した。

第五章 ロキはろくでもない小悪魔！ それと、ほら！ エロだよ！

ロキは姿を消して、ソーとその友人のいる酒場の片隅に隠れていた。ソーは胸の大きな女性を膝に乗せ、またひと口エールをあおっている。顔は相変わらず不機嫌で、肩を強張らせ、指はやや強引すぎるほど強く女性のふくよかな尻に食い込んでいた。

ソーが酒場に来ているのは、友人と酒を飲み、名前も知らない女とベッドに行くのを楽しむためではない。なんとか苦しみを逃れようとして、解放の手段を探しているのだ。

ソーは限界寸前だった。欲求不満があまりにもひどく、すでに怒りの域に達している。話しかけてくる使用人や兵士たちに当たり散らすほどだった。まっすぐ立っていることすらできず、落ち着かなげに両足の間で重心を移動させ、ムジョルニアを回転させて今にも敵に飛びかかろうとしているような状態だった。その気のある女たちを相手に（一度は男も）荒ぶる欲望を解放しても少しも満足できず、そればかりか余計に不満が募るばかりだった。

今では、ロキを見るソーの顔は怒りが見え隠れし、そして欲望は完全に丸ごと浮かんでいた。感情がそのまま顔に出ていることにソーは自分で気づいているのだろうか、とロキは不思議だった。いずれにしてもロキは存分に楽しんでいた。

ソーが何かを女の耳にささやいている。女はくすくす笑いながら立ち上がり、ソーを引っ張って立たせ、酒場の外へと促した。ロキは人混みを軽々とぬけながら、その後を追った。女はソーを近くの小さな家へと連れて行き、ロキは片手をわずかに動かし、二人と一緒にするりと中に入り込んだ。姿は完全に消えているので彼らには見えないはずだ。

ソーは女を壁に押しつけ、その胸に顔を埋めた。女の脚はソーの腰に絡まっている。女はまるで首を絞められた猫のような耳障りな声を出し、ロキは嘲笑をこらえた。ソーもその声が気になったらしく、女の胸に唇をつけながらも微妙な表情になった。ソーはため息をつき、女を壁からおろした。それから狭い階段を登って女を運び、指し示されたベッドルームへと向かった。ロキはそのすぐ後ろに続いた。

ソーはベッドに女を降ろすと、急いで服を脱ぎ始めた。ロキはソーの裸体に気を取られないよう、ただ薄明かりに浮かび上がる顔だけを見るようにした。なかなか難しいことだが、今は冷静に行動しなければならない。もうすぐソーをひとり占めできる、好きなだけあの体に触れ、味わい、楽しめるのだと自分に言い聞かせる。大きく息を吸って吐くと、ソーが顔をあげてちらりとロキのいる方向を見たので、ロキは一瞬恐怖に襲われた。思わず自分の体を見下ろすが、確かに姿は完全に消えていて、ほっと安心する。

若い女に覆いかぶさって片手でドレスを脱がせようとするソーを、ロキは静かに見守った。それから目を閉じ、心を集中させて片手を動かしながら、声に出さず呪文を唱える。ソーが幻覚を見なければこの魔法はうまくいかない。

ソーの叫び声、続いてベッドから飛び降りる音が聞こえて、ロキは目を開いた。気の毒な女はすっかり混乱して、半身を起こし、ソーに向かって手を伸ばしている。ソーはまるでその手が火でできているいるかのように、さらに後ろに飛び退いた。

素早くズボンとブーツを履き、残りの服をかき集めて、ソーは怯えきった顔で部屋を飛び出していく。女はあっけにとられて口を大きく開いたが、やがてその表情を怒りに変え、片足の靴を脱いでドアに向かって投げつけた。

ベッドでひとり唇を尖らせる女を見て、ロキは口に手を当てて笑い声を抑えた。それからそっと女に近づき、姿は消したまま、女の髪をひと束、耳に後ろにかけた。女はさっと背中をこわばらせ、フクロウよりも大きく目を見開いた。ロキはまた笑いをこらえなければならなかった。顔を近づけ、氷のように冷たい息を女の頰に吹きかける。

「彼は私のものだ⋯⋯」

女がベッドを飛び出し、悲鳴をあげながら部屋を走り出ていくのを見て、ロキはやっと笑い声をあげた。

\---

ソーはほとんど至福の境地にいた。何か体を使うことをしている限り、短い間とはいえロキについて考えずに済むことに気づいたのだ。あの夜以来、ソーが何よりも必要としているのは、ロキを心から追い出すことだった。ロキのイメージはソーがそれまでに見たどんな悪夢よりもしつこく心にまとわりついてきた。そんな状態のせいであの女がロキに変わる幻覚さえ見てしまった。柔らかな体の曲線は鋭い、しなやかな筋肉に変化し、ミルクのような白い肌は鮮やかな青色になった。最悪だったのは、女がロキに変わったせいで欲望がさらに募ってしまったことだ。

その日三度目にソーに負かされ、ファンドラルはよろよろと起き上がった。

「良い勝負だったな、友よ」ソーは楽しそうに言ってファンドラルの肩を叩いた。ファンドラルは痛々しげな声をあげた。

胸に手を当て、荒い呼吸を整えてファンドラルは言った。「君にとっては良かったかもしれないが」

ベンチに座っていたヴォルスタッグが立ち上がり、足を引きずりながらホーガンと一緒に近づいてくる。ホーガンは血の流れる額に布を押し当てている。その隣にはシフがいた。今日、ソーと対戦していないのはシフだけだった。

隣に立つシフを見て、ソーはにやりと笑った。「次はおまえか？ シフ」

シフは片方の眉をあげてソーを見た。「私を馬鹿だと思ってるの？」

ソーはよくわからないという顔をした。

シフは叩きのめされた仲間を見やり、またソーを見た。「何か悩みでもあるの？」と小声で訊く。

ソーは笑った。「最高の気分だ！ なぜそんなことを訊く？」

「だって」シフはゆっくり答えた。「普段のあなたは、ただの練習試合で友達を治療室送りになんてしないし、標的を粉々に砕いたりもしない」シフが指差す先には、ばらばらに砕けた標的の木の破片が落ちている。「それ以外にもいろいろあるけど」

ソーは咳払いをして目をそらした。「俺は何ともない」きっぱりと、小声で言う。

「はいはい」

三人の仲間はそれぞれの負傷の程度を比べ合っていたが、ふいにヴォルスタッグが顔を上げて別の方向を見た。「ごきげんよう、ロキ王子。今日はまたどうしてここへ？」お辞儀をした拍子に倒れそうになり、ファンドラルの腕につかまる。

ロキは首を少し傾けて微笑んだ。「新鮮な空気を吸いに。魔法の薬を調合していたら、少し頭が痛くなってしまったんだ」そう言いながら、片手を空中で優雅に動かす。

ロキの視線が動き、ソーの上で止まった。ソーの表情が暗くなるのを、シフが隣から横目で見ている。

「やあ、ソー」ロキは取ってつけたような親しげな口調で声をかけた。

ソーの脳裏にあらゆる妄想が押し寄せてきた。激しく息を乱すロキ、喘ぎ声をあげるロキ、腕の中で絶頂に達して震えるロキ。体がかっと熱くなり、ソーは片手を首に当てて熱を振り払おうとした。「やあ、ロキ」と小声で返す。

ソーとロキはまるでにらめっこをするような状態となり、沈黙は気まずくなるほど長く続いた。

「さて」ファンドラルがおずおずと言った。「我々は治療室に行かなければ。シフ？」

シフはうなずき、足を引きずる三人に手を貸しながら一緒に歩き始めた。

仲間が王宮に引き上げていくと、ロキはさらにソーに近づいた。低い声でまた同じ言葉を繰り返す。「やあ、ソー」

ソーの喉はからからで、胃がひっくり返りそうだった。

「具合でも悪いのか？」ロキはほんの数インチ離れたところで笑い、まつ毛を瞬かせた。

ソーは口を開いたが、言葉が見つからず、すぐに閉じた。

ロキは片方の眉をあげてソーを見た。「私を相手に武術の稽古をするか？ 激しい戦いを求めているように見えるな。何か発散したいものがあるみたいだ⋯⋯何か⋯⋯」ソーに向かって指をさす。「ぴんと張りつめたものを」

ソーは目をぎゅっと閉じた。ロキを抱くという想像を必死で心から追い払う。

頰に小さな息を感じて、ソーは目を開いた。ロキがさらにもう一歩、近づいてきていた。物欲しげな目でソーを見つめ、わずかに開いた唇を舌先で舐める。手を伸ばし、ソーの裸の胸に触れ、鎖骨のすぐ下を指先でなぞる。

ソーは身動きしなかった。ただ脇に下ろした両手を閉じたり開いたりしながら、この状況にどう対応すべきか、激しく考えを巡らせていた。

「いい加減に白状したらどうだ、ソー。あんたが何を考えてるか私には全部わかるぞ」ロキの舌先がのぞき、また唇を濡らすのが見えると、その手の下でソーの心臓は激しく鼓動し始めた。「私の味を知りたいんだろう？ 私がどんな声を出すか、ペニスを私の中に突き入れたらどんなに気持ちいいか知りたいんだろう？ 違うか？」顔を近づけてかすかに頰を触れ合わせてささやく。「全部教えてやる。あなたと同じくらい、私も欲しい⋯⋯」

ロキの唇がソーの顎をなぞる。ゆっくりと唇に移動していく。片手はソーの首に触れていた。ソーは身震いし、ロキを突き飛ばした。

稽古場を走り去りながら、ソーは背後にロキの笑い声を聞いた。血管が頭の中でどくどくと脈打っている。そして下半身でも。

逃げなければ。冷静に考えなければ。

\---

ソーは仮病を使って夕食を取らず、部屋に閉じこもった。広い部屋を行ったり来たりしながら、どう行動すべきかを考える。いったん座り、また立ち上がって歩き始める。また座る。ムジョルニアを手にとって柄をくるくると回す。

ロキに欲望を感じたくなかった。あんな鬱陶しい、気取り屋の、ずる賢い⋯⋯青いやつなんかに。

欲望を感じたくなどない。

でも実際には感じていた。激しい欲望を。あまりの苛立ちに、髪をつかんで引き抜いてしまいそうだった。

ロキもソーに欲望を感じている。

ソーは立ち上がり、部屋を飛び出した。扉を開く勢いが強すぎて、もう少しで蝶番が外れるところだった。怯えた目で見守る使用人達を無視し、回廊を進んでいく。

ロキの部屋の前まで来ると、大きく深呼吸してから、扉をノックした。

扉を開いたロキは、しらじらしく驚いた表情を浮かべた。「これはこれは、ソー！ 気分は良くなったか？ 夕食に来られなくて残念だっ──」

ソーはロキの頭の後ろをつかみ、柔らかな黒髪に髪を絡ませて、勢いよく唇を重ねた。ロキはくぐもった声をあげながら、ソーを部屋に引き入れて扉を足で蹴って閉めた。ソーはロキを一番近い壁に押し付け、唇を首筋へと滑らせた。

ロキはため息をついた。「いつになったら私の招待に応えてくれるのかと、待ちくたびれていたところだ」首をソーに噛まれ、鋭く息を呑む。

「黙れ」ソーはささやき、その熱い吐息を首に感じて、ロキはにやりと笑った。

ソーは顔を上げ、唇が触れ合う直前で止めてロキの赤い瞳をじっと覗き込んだ。「おまえが来て以来、俺はずっと頭がおかしくなりそうだった。たった一人にここまで悩まされたのは俺にとって生まれて初めてのことだ。今でも実はおまえが嫌いな気がする⋯⋯まだ自分でもよくわからない。とにかくおまえには我慢ならない」

ロキはにっこりと笑ってソーの肩に腕を回した。「私とセックスをするのに、別に私を好きになる必要はないぞ、ソー」

ソーは唸り声をあげ、ロキの唇に口を押しつけた。膝でロキの脚を割り開き、ペニスをこすりつける。ロキは両手をソーの胸に当てた。すると鎧や革の服が一枚ずつ消え、やがてロキの冷たい手のひらがソーの肌に直接触れ、撫で回した。

ソーは深い唸り声を上げるとロキを抱き上げ、ベッドに運び、乱暴に放り出した。腰布をつかみ、柔らかな毛皮と革でできたそれを引きちぎるようにして脱がせる。ロキは身を震わせ、唇の両端を吊り上げて笑った。ソーはブーツを脱ぎ捨て、ズボンの紐を解き、引き下ろしてベッドに乗り上げた。ロキの膝を押し開いて、その間に膝をつく。

かがみこんでロキの首に唇をつけると同時に、ソーは片手をロキの下腹へと伸ばした。指先がその下の割れ目を探り、勃ちあがりかけたペニスに触れる。ロキは息を荒くしてソーの手にそれを押しつけるように腰をくねらせ、ソーはその先端を撫でた。濡れはじめている小さな裂け目を親指の腹でそっと押し、小さな円を描くようになぞると、ロキは切なげに喘いだ。ソーはそれが完全に固くなるまで何度か扱き、次にさらにその下へと手を伸ばした。すっかり濡れて開いた女陰に触れ、思わず唸り声をあげる。

ロキは体を震わせて細い声を漏らし、腿をさらに大きく開いた。柔らかく掠れた声が、ソーの耳元で誘いかけるようにささやく。「さあ、ソー。早く私をあなたのものにしろ」

ソーは唸り、体を起こしてロキの腰を引き寄せた。自身のペニスをつかみ、ロキの濡れた割れ目にあてがって、ぐっと中に押し入れる。ロキは叫び声をあげてシーツを握りしめ、ソーはすぐに激しく動きはじめた。唸り声をあげながら、何度も強く腰を叩きつける。肌の打ち合う濡れた音が響き、ベッドは軋んで壁にぶつかった。ロキはソーの下で身をよじり、喘ぎながら背中をそらす。そして自分のペニスを握り、ソーの動きに合わせて手を上下させた。ソーはロキの腿に指を食い込ませ、さらに速く、さらに深くロキを突きあげ続けた。

「ソ⋯⋯ソー」ロキは泣き出しそうな声でソーの名前を呼び、素早く手を動かしながら全身をこわばらせた。そして大きく喘ぎながら下腹の上に射精した。

ロキにきつく締めつけられ、ソーは腰のリズムを崩した。ぎゅっと握りこまれるような感覚が絶頂へと追い上げていく。ソーは呻き、腰をぐっと前に突き出して、ロキの奥にすべてを放った。深々と息を吐き、体を引き離して、ロキの隣にぐったりと横たわる。二人はそのまましばらく動けず、荒い呼吸を繰り返した。

ロキは満足げにうーんと声を出して伸びをした。ソーに顔を向け、気だるげに笑いかける。頰と首が一段と濃い青色に染まっていた。「今のは」ロキはひと呼吸置いて言った。「長く待ったかいがあった」

ソーは苛立たしげに唸り、まだ膝の下に引っかかっていたズボンを蹴り飛ばすようにして脱ぎ捨てた。寝返りを打ってロキの上に覆いかぶさり、ロキの細い脚を腰に回す。

ロキは目を丸くした。すでにまた固くなっているソーのペニスが押しつけられるのを感じて、息を呑んで叫ぶ。「もう！？」

ソーはぐっと腰を押し上げ、たった一度の動きでロキの中に入り込んだ。叫び声をあげるロキにささやく。「俺は何も喋っていないときのおまえの方が好きだ」

ロキは言い返そうと口を開いたが、ソーは素早く顔を近づけ、舌と唇とでその言葉を塞いだ。

\--

太陽が地平線から顔をのぞかせ、窓の外で小鳥がさえずる。世界が眠りから目を覚まそうとしていた。ソーの気分は⋯⋯素晴らしかった。ごく久しぶりに性欲が満たされ、今この瞬間はロキに嫌がらせもされていない。ロキはまだ眠っていて、ソーにぴったりと寄り添って軽い寝息を立てていた。ソーの胸を枕にして、いつもはきちんと整えられている髪が今は乱れきっている。ソーはそのひと束をつまみ上げ、指にからめた。

ロキが身じろぎし、片脚をソーの脚に絡めたまま、頭を持ち上げた。眠たげに目を半分だけ開き、ソーを見上げる。

「おはよう」ソーは明るく声をかけた。

ロキは瞬きをして口の中で挨拶を返し、また頭をソーの胸に落とした。あくびをして体を伸ばし、長い、冷たいため息をつく。「あなたはすっかり機嫌が直ったようだな」ロキの声は低く、掠れている。

ソーはふむ、とうなずいて同意を示し、ロキのもつれた髪を指で梳いた。

ロキは人差し指でソーの胸の真ん中をなぞりながらつぶやいた。「激しいセックスの一夜が、ここまで人の気分を変えるものだとはね」

ソーは笑い声をあげ、ロキの髪を梳き続けた。「おまえの気分はどうだ？」

ロキは肩をすくめた。「疲れた、体じゅうベトベトする、ひりひりする。今日は歩くのもひと苦労だろうな。ひと言でいえば、なかなか素敵な気分だ」ロキは顔をあげ、片方の眉をあげて言った。「あなたの精力に関する噂話は、実際よりずっと控えめだ」

ソーは満足げにうむ、とうなずき、にっこりと笑った。

第六章 ソーがシャツアレルギーになってロキが迷惑する話

二人の間で張り詰めていた空気はやっと消えた。ソーは肩の力が抜け、同時にロキに対して感じていた怒りや不信感もなくなった様子だった。とは言え、まだときどきロキの方を不安げに見ることはあったが。

しかし、今度はロキが問題を抱える番だった。もう一度ソーに抱かれたくて、どうしてもそのことばかり考えてしまう。あの日、ソーがついに部屋に押し入ってきてロキを忘我の境地まで追い詰めるほど激しく抱いたあの夜以来、そのことは一度もロキの心を離れなかった。

まだまだ足りない。もっとたくさんのことを試してみたい。一度目はあまり選択肢がなかった。ソーはただロキを押し倒して、ハンマーを叩きつけるみたいに動き、ロキをマットレスにめりこませることしか頭になかったのだから。それはそれで素晴らしかったし、翌日は手足に力が入らなかったほどだった。けれど、ロキはソーの体にすみずみまで触れてみたかったし、一インチも残さずその肌を味わい、じっくりと時間をかけてソーの反応を見てみたかった。

ソーが不思議そうな目でテーブルの隣の席からロキを見ている。「どうした？」

ロキはびくっとして指でつまんでいたぶどうの一粒を取り落とした。いつのまにか、ぼんやりとソーを眺めながらそのぶどうをちゅうちゅう吸っていたのだ。「いや、別に。何の問題もない」

ソーは笑ってロキの肩を軽く叩いた。「おまえがそう言うなら」

そう言ってソーはテーブルの他の人々との会話に戻ってしまった。ロキは一人、目の前の皿に視線を落とし、じっと食べ物を見つめた。

気をつけていなければ、主導権を奪われてしまう。別にソーともう一度セックスをしたいなんて思っていない。これから何度も何度もセックスしたいなんて。ほんの先週まで他の誰ともセックスをしたことはなかったが、それで何の問題もなく生きてこれたのだから。今も同じことだ。ソーがまた求めくるまで待つくらい、なんてことはない。どれくらい待つことになるとしても。

問題ない。

いや、本当だ。

\---

一部の人々の考えとは違い、ソーはただの馬鹿ではない。この一週間ロキが向けてくる、焦がれるような、欲望でいっぱいの視線にはとっくに気づいていた。

そんな目を向けられると、密かに誇らしい気分になった。普段のロキはいつも冷静で、何事にも動じないように見える。そんなロキが自分でも気づかないうちに、飢えたような目でソーをじっと見つめている、その事実だけでこの上なく気分が良かった。

そこで思いついたのだ。到着以来、自分を苦しめてきたロキへの復讐方法を。ロキを焦らして、限界まで追い詰め、完全に我を失う様子を眺めてやろう。

そしてもう一度、ロキの脚を腰に回させ、このペニスに攻められて絶頂に達する様子を眺めることができれば最高だ。

\---

書庫を半時間ほどうろつかなければならなかったが、ソーはついにロキを見つけた。ロキは本棚の前にしゃがみこみ、一番下の段で何かを探していた。かかとでバランスを取りながら、真剣な目で二冊の本の間を覗き込んでいる。ソーはその背後に忍び寄り、腕に頭を乗せて近くの本棚に寄りかかった。

武術の稽古の相手をことごとく治療室送りにして以来、ソーはなかなか対戦相手を見つけられなかった。しかしあのときはストレスで苛立っていたんだ、今はもう大丈夫だ、と説明して、やっと何人かやりがいのある相手と手合わせをしたところだった。いい汗をかき、肌は土で汚れ、勲章のような痣がいくつかついていた。書庫を歩き回ったせいで汗が乾いてしまっていないといいのだが。

「遅くなって済まない。思ったより多くの対戦相手がいたもので」

「えっ？ ああ──」ロキは何かを言いかけ、ぴたりと動きを止めて、口を開いたままソーの全身に目を走らせた。

ソーは首を傾け、心から心配そうな声を作った。「ロキ？」

ロキははっとして表情をとりつくろい、持っていた本を胸に抱きしめた。「いや、なんでもない」

脇をすり抜けていこうとするロキを、ソーは体全体で阻んだ。ロキの視線は、汗の粒が今にも流れようとしているソーの首に釘付けになった。

「本当に何ともないのか？ 少し熱っぽいように見えるが」

ロキは目を瞬き、無理をするようにソーの目を見た。「何ともない」と弱々しい声で答える。「あなたは湯浴みが必要なんじゃないか」

そう言ってソーを避けるように身を翻し、ロキは膨大な数の本棚の中へと消えていった。ソーはこらえていた笑いを漏らした。

\---

ロキは湯気を立てる浴槽の湯の中に体を沈め、目のすぐ下まで深々と浸かった。ぼんやりと自分の膝を見つめる。紋様の線にそって、水が小川のように流れていく。頭を出し、大きく息を吸った。

憎たらしいソー。憎たらしいソーと、その完璧な裸の上半身と、あの微笑み。

馬鹿な自分。ソーに心を乱されるなんて。一度はもうセックスをしたんだから、今さらソーの外見にどきどきする必要なんてないのに。

実際は違った。くそっ。

ため息をつき、目を閉じる。もちろん、まぶたの裏にはソーの姿が浮かんでくる。もちろん。

「稽古を見にきてくれ」ソーは先日、そう頼んできた。「一度くらい、いいだろう」

そして馬鹿なロキは、イエスと言ってしまった。

ああ、稽古中のソーの姿ときたら。ロキはただの一度も目が離せなかった。

脚の間に手を伸ばすと、自然に膝が開く。ペニスを通り過ぎて──そこはもう、ソーの顔を思い浮かべるだけで勃ち上がっている──その下の割れ目を指でなぞる。わずかな接触でも内腿が震えだし、ロキは泣きそうな声を上げる。

稽古の後、ソーはロキの隣に来て草の上に寝そべったのだった。上下する胸、荒い呼吸。ああ、飛びついて上にまたがってその場でソーを乗りこなしてやりたかった。仲間や他の戦士たちの目の前で、その視線など気にもせず。

指を動かすとたちまち限界まで快楽が高まってしまう、一番敏感な固い蕾を見つけ、ロキは体を震わせた。指の腹で円を描くようにそこを撫で、背すじを駆けあがる強烈な快感に思わず声をあげる。

こんなことになるなんて、計画外だった。

ため息をつき、さらに自分を追い詰めながら、背中をそらす。脚が震えて水面に大きな波を立てる。

一人の男をこんなに強く欲しいと思ったことはなかった。母国にも何人か、悪くないと思った巨人はいた。彼らが目に浮かべる悪戯っぽい微笑みが好きだった。でも巨人たちはロキには大きすぎるし、他にも色々と気に入らない点があった。でもソーは。ソーは⋯⋯

「ああっ⋯⋯」ロキは体をこわばらせ、手のひらに下半身を押しつけた。絶頂が激しい波になって全身に広がっていく。それから深いため息をついて体の力を抜いた。ペニスが何度か震え、少しずつ柔らかくなって体の奥にしまい込まれる。

ロキは顔を横に向けて、泣き出しそうな声をあげた。体はまだまだ満足していなかった。

\---

午後遅い時間、ロキは庭の木陰で読書をしていた。暖かい空気が肌に心地よく、少し傾いた太陽が木の影を長く伸ばしていた。今日は一日ソーの姿を見ていない。人々に訊いて回ったところ（到着以来そんなことは初めてだから不思議に思っただけだ！）、誰も彼の居場所を知らないようだった。ロキはやがて探すのを諦めた。夕食にはどうせ会えるだろう。午後は外に出て、木々の間を渡る風の音を聴きながら過ごそうと決めた。

ロキは読書に没頭した。ハンサムな主人公がついにヒロインを胸に抱き上げ、激しい口づけを交わし始めたところで、両側に何かがどさりと落ちる音が聞こえた。ロキは叫んで飛び上がった。片側に歯をむき出しにした熊がいる。反対側にも、もう一頭の熊が。

そして目の前にはソーがいた。誇らしげに腰に両手を当て、満面の笑顔を浮かべている。上半身裸だ。またしても。

「今日は俺がいなくて寂しかっただろ？」

ロキは二頭の熊の死骸を見比べ、またソーに視線を戻した。

「いや⋯⋯えーと⋯⋯熊？」

ソーは誇らしげな笑い声をあげ、肩をすくめた。「ああ、部屋に新しい毛皮を敷きたいと思ってな」

「でも二頭もいるじゃないか」

「そうだ、二枚も毛皮が手に入った」

ロキは微笑み、木の幹に寄りかかって、つま先で熊の手をつついた。ふと思いついて訊いてみる。「待て、どうやって仕留めたんだ？」

ソーの笑顔はさらに自慢たっぷりのものになった。両手をあげて、指先をひらひらと動かす。

ロキは息を詰まらせた。「熊を素手で殺したのか？」

ソーはまた肩をすくめた。「武器を使うと毛皮に傷がつくからな」

ロキは目を見開き、本をぎゅっと握りしめた。怒り狂う熊をものともせず、上半身裸で飛びかかっていくソー。そしてもう一頭。純粋な腕力だけを使って二頭の熊を殺す。それはどんな優れた作家が書く小説よりも魅力的な物語に思えた。考えるだけで脈が速くなる。ソーの黄金の肌にはかすり傷ひとつついていない。ロキはめまいを感じた。

ああ、ノルンの女神よ。ロキは失神しそうだった。

「それは⋯⋯すごいな」

ソーは笑い、素早く腕を伸ばして二頭の熊を肩にかついだ。「早く持っていかなければ。臭いが出てくる前に皮をはぎたいからな」

ロキはうなずき、獲物を運んでいくソーをぼんやりと見送った。もう一度木の幹にもたれかかる。膝の本の内容など忘れ、ただひたすらソーのことを考えた。あのたくましい手、腕、その他のすべてについて。

\---

ロキは食べ物をつつきながら、周囲の賑やかな話し声や音楽を聞くともなしに聞いていた。ソーはいったいどこにいるんだろう、と考えたところへ、ちょうどその本人がやってきて隣に座った。ソーを見て、ロキはほとんど窒息しそうになった。ソーはまたしても上半身裸で、水が滴り落ちるほど全身が濡れていた。下半身にはリネンのズボンが貼り付いている。ロキは無意識のうちに深呼吸し、爽やかな、かすかにハーブの混じるソーの体の匂いを吸い込んだ。

ソーは濡れた髪をかきあげてロキに笑いかけた。「夕食をうっかり忘れるところだった。信じられるか？」

ロキはとっさに何も答えられなかった。ソーの筋肉が盛り上がり、濡れた肌に血管が浮き出るのに目を取られて、言葉が頭に入ってこなかったのだ。黙ったままうなずく。

「温かい湯に浸かっていたら気分が良くて、ついリラックスし過ぎた。あっという間に時間が経ってしまって⋯⋯」

ロキはまたうなずく。ソーの髪から水がひとしずく落ち、胸を伝わり落ちていく。

「⋯⋯浴槽に座ってゆっくりするのは気持ちがいいな。ぼんやり考え事をして⋯⋯」

「考え事⋯⋯」ロキはまた別の水滴がソーの腹筋をなぞるのを見ながら、ため息とともに繰り返した。

「教えてやろうか、俺が考えていたことを──いや、夕食の席でこんなことを言うのはマナー違反だな」

ロキはついに我に返り、目を見開いてソーの顔を見た。ソーは林檎をひと口かじり、少し遠くを見るような目をして小さな微笑みを浮かべた。

「こんなことって？」ロキは少し首を傾けて訊いた。

ソーは林檎を飲み込み、かじりかけをテーブルに置いてから、ロキに顔を近づけた。片方の眉をあげて、狼のような笑顔を浮かべる。「想像してたんだ⋯⋯誰かと一緒に浴槽に入って、体を洗いあって⋯⋯他にもいろいろなことをやって楽しむのを⋯⋯」

「他にもいろいろ⋯⋯」ロキの呼吸は荒くなっていた。頰が熱くなり、指先がぴりぴりする。

ソーはくすっと笑って片目をつぶり、それきり何も言わずに椅子に座りなおした。ロキの体温は上がり、頭に生々しいイメージが浮かび、体の奥が疼いた。

ロキは必死に別の方角を見て、少なくともひと口は食事をしようとした。まるでそうすれば、血が沸騰しそうなほどのこの飢えを少しはましにできるとでも言うように。

不意にソーが唸り声をあげた。低く野生的な、ロキの中で射精した瞬間に出したものとそっくりなセクシーな声で。蘇る記憶に性器の奥がぎゅっと締まり、ロキはもう少しで喘ぎ声をあげそうになった。

「今日の夕食は実に美味いな。ロキ、どうしてひと口も食べていないんだ？」

見てはいけないとわかっていたのに、ロキは視線を動かさずにいられなかった。そしてちょうど見てしまった。ソーが油で濡れた二本の指を口に含んで吸う様子を。ちゅっと音を立ててソーは指を唇から出し、意味ありげな表情で笑って見せた。

ソーはロキの心をもてあそぼうとしている。長いことロキを苦しめている欲望に、突然の怒りが絡み合った。ロキはソーを睨みつけた。ソーは笑い、目をそらしたかと思えば、別の肉のローストに手を伸ばして、その美しく憎らしい指をまた舐め始める。ロキは勢いよく席を立った。そのまま部屋に帰ることに決め、食事の広間をさっさと出ていく。

部屋に戻ったらすぐ、気絶するまで自慰をするつもりだった。ソーの強烈な誘惑などに負けない。絶対に。きちんと制御してみせる。自分を。この状況を、すべてを。

水が滴っていようと上半身裸だろうとたくましくて最強だろうと、私はそんなことで惑わされないとソーに見せつけるのだ。絶対に勝つ、そして欲しいものを手に入れてやる。自分の好きなように、好きなときに。

突然後ろから腕をつかまれ、ロキは振り向いて、ソーと対面せざるを得なくなった。ソーの顔に浮かぶ笑顔を見て、固めたばかりの決心がやや揺らぐのを感じた。

「何をそんなに急いでいるんだ、ロキ。気分でも悪いのか？」

ロキはソーの手を振り払い、数歩後ろに下がって胸の前で腕を組んだ。「私がどんな気分かなんて、よくわかってるくせに」

ソーは片方の眉をあげてソーを見た。「ああ、わかってる」

ロキはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。ソーがゆっくり近づいてくる。その体が放つ熱と、肌の匂いが伝わってくる。

「欲望で気が狂いそうになって、今すぐにでも発散しなければ世界を引き裂きそうだっていう気分だよな」ソーは笑い声をあげた。「それも、先に欲望に溺れて窒息せずに済めばの話だが」

いつのまにかロキは壁に追いつめられていて、顔の両側にはソーの両手があった。ソーは顔を近づけ、唇をかすめるようにしてささやいた。「抵抗すればするほど、体は疼く。もっともっと欲しくなる。九つの世界の何よりもそれが欲しくてたまらなくなる。そしてついに、限界が来るんだ」

確かに、限界が来た。ロキはソーの髪をつかんで顔を引き寄せ、まるでそうしなければ死んでしまうかのような激しさで、舌をソーの口に突っ込んだ。ソーは唸り、腰を突きあげるようにしてロキを壁に押しつけた。

しばらくのあいだ、ロキは夢中でキスを続けた。やがてソーは顔を離し、ロキに抵抗する隙を与えず、体を回転させて壁側を向かせた。片手でロキの肩甲骨の間を押さえつけ、もう片方の手で腰を引き寄せる。それから足で柔らかく蹴るようにしてロキの両脚を開かせた。

ロキは欲望に呻き、両手はすでにつかむものを求めて滑らかな壁を探り始めていた。ソーは素早くロキの腰布をずり上げ、二本の指を股間の奥の割れ目に滑り込ませて、素早く抜き差しした。ロキは唇を噛んで喘ぎ声を抑えた。甘く押し広げられる感覚にロキのペニスも疼き始め、つま先が丸くなる。

ソーは指を引き抜き、同じ場所にペニスをあてがった。そのまま一気に奥まで押し入れていく。両手でロキの腰をつかんでしっかり固定してから、ソーはすぐに激しく突きあげ始めた。ロキは叫び、壁にしがみついた。ソーのペニスが何度も何度もロキの中に叩き込まれる。ロキ自身のペニスも震え、容赦ないリズムに合わせて先端から雫を垂らした。

ソーはロキの背中に顔を埋め、熱く濡れた息をその肌に吹きかけた。両手をロキの前に回し、片方でロキのペニスを握って上下に動かす。もう片方の手はさらにその下に伸びて、ソーのペニスに押し広げられているロキの襞をなぞり、その頂点にある小さな突起をつまんだ。

ロキはソーの名前を呼びながら達した。体がぴんと張り詰め、一瞬、視界が霞んだ。ぐったりとなったロキの体の中でソーが続いて達した。ソーのペニスが体の中で何度か痙攣するのがわかり、その熱い息にロキの肌は火傷しそうだった。二人は壁にぐったりともたれかかった。ソーのペニスはゆっくりと柔らかくなり、ロキの中から滑り落ちた。壁にはロキの放ったものが凝固しつつあり、ロキは気だるげに指を振ってそれを消した。

ソーは笑った。体を離し、ロキの首にキスをする。「そのままにしておけば良かったのに」

「気持ち悪いことを言うな」ロキは言ったが、その口調はそれほど刺々しくはなかった。それからふっと笑った。「そうだな、そのままにすれば良かった。使用人たちに噂話のタネを提供できただろう」

ソーの笑い声がまた背中に伝わってきた。続けてもう一度首に唇が押しつけられる。

「これでまた、シャツを着る生活に戻るか？ あの上半身裸の姿で近くにいられると、私は気が散って仕方がない」

ソーは笑った。「ああ、そうするかもな」

\---

翌朝、ロキは寝室の扉がノックされる音で目を覚ました。立ち上がると脚の間に心地よい痛みを感じて、歩きながら思わず微笑む。使用人が手にしたものを見て、ロキの澄ました表情は驚きに変わった。それはあの熊の毛皮だった。部屋に敷くためのラグに加工されている。

使用人が毛皮を部屋の床に敷き、お辞儀をして去った後、ロキはその上にひざまずいた。柔らかく深い毛足に指を走らせる。この素敵な贈り物に対して、ソーにどんな風に感謝の気持ちを表すべきだろう。大胆なアイディアが次々に湧き上がってきた。

第七章 ロキの愛の洞穴

二人は息を弾ませ、微笑みながら毛皮の上に倒れ込んだ。ソーは片腕をロキの頭の下に差し込み、後ろから抱きしめた。ロキの首に張りついた髪をかきあげ、そこに顔を埋める。もう片方の腕はロキの腰をゆるく抱いていた。

「さっきも言いかけてたように、この毛皮のお礼がしたかったんだ」ロキはソーの腕に手を滑らせ、荒い呼吸の合間に言った。

ソーはロキの肌に唇をつけたまま笑った。「どういたしまして⋯⋯これがおまえの感謝の示し方なら、もっとたくさん贈り物をしなければな」

ロキは思わず笑い声をあげた。あわてて唇を噛んでそれを押さえる。「私に異存はない」

ソーは濡れた唇でロキの肩と首に柔らかいキスをした。ロキは首を傾けてそれを受け入れた。ソーはロキの首の紋様に沿って優しく肌を吸い、ため息をついて目を閉じた。それから手を少しずつ下に移動させてロキの腰をつかみ、体を密着させて、また固くなりかけているペニスを強調するようにぐっと押しつけた。

「また感謝したい気分になってきたよ、ソー」ロキは手を後ろに伸ばし、ソーの頭を引き寄せて、濃厚なキスをした。ソーは唸り、下に手を伸ばしてロキのペニスを握った。手を何度か上下させてから、さらに下に伸ばす。ソーの指が濡れたひだの間になめらかに潜り込み、ロキは甘い声をあげて尻の丸みをソーに押しつけた。脚のあいだに手を伸ばし、ソーのペニスをふたたび襞の内側へと導く。

ロキは喘ぎながら手をソーの髪から腰へと滑らせ、体を密着させた。ソーはロキの腰を抱いて、浅く揺すり上げ始めた。

その動きに合わせてロキも腰を後ろに揺らした。耳もとでソーが唸り、またロキのペニスを握った。先端を濡らして震えるそれをふたたび扱き始める。ソーの熱く濡れた息が首筋にかかり、浅い抜き差しはさらに速度を増した。ロキはソーの腰に爪を立て、大きく喘いだ。ソーの手の中でロキのペニスが痙攣し始める。

ロキは体をこわばらせ、大きく喘ぎながら毛皮とソーの指とに射精した。ソーの腰の動きは激しくなり、ロキの腰をつかむ手にぐっと力が入る。耳もとで小さく唸ると同時に、ソーもまたロキの中で達した。

ソーはロキの後ろにぐったりと横たわり、両手をゆるくロキの腰に回した。柔らかくなったペニスが滑りおち、同時に精液の一部が溢れ出る。ロキは気だるげな動作で手を振り、毛皮を綺麗にした。ソーは満足げに唸って額をロキの首に押しつけた。

「もう一度⋯⋯どういたしまして」

\---

ロキはソーの膝に足を投げ出し、仰向けになって顔の上で分厚い本を広げていた。ソーはロキの膝の紋様を指でたどった。幸せな気分だったが、少し退屈していた。読書をするロキの顔をしばらく眺めてから、ふとあることを思いついてにやりと笑った。

体をずらし、カウチの端まで移動してから床に膝をつく。両手でロキの膝を押さえ、少し開かせた。

ロキはさっと腿を閉じた。「私は読書中だ」困惑した声で言うロキに、ソーはますます笑みを広げ、低く笑い声をあげた。

もう少し力を入れて、ロキの脚を開かせることに成功した。ロキは呆れたようにため息をつき、読書を続けた。ソーを無視することに決めたらしい。

「おまえはどうしてそんなに読書が好きなんだ？ 俺のペニスにときどき邪魔をされることがなければ、おまえはきっと永遠に本のページに顔を突っ込んで過ごすんだろうな」ソーはロキの腰布を簡単に取り払い、腿をさらに開かせようとした。

「自分以外の誰かの人生を経験するのが楽しいんだ。登場人物を通して冒険したり、その他のことを楽しんだり」ロキは淡々と答えて本のページをめくった。

ソーは親指の腹でロキの性器を隠す長い割れ目を上下に撫でた。頭上でロキが少し呼吸を乱すが、本を持った手はまだ安定している。

「ここの肌はとても敏感なようだな？」ソーは悪戯っぽい笑顔を浮かべながら訊いた。親指はまだゆっくり、その場所を上下している。

「当たり前だろう、馬鹿だな」ロキはぴしゃりと言って本のページに目を細めた。

ソーはその割れ目に唇をつけ、短いキスをいくつも落とした。ロキはぴくりと体を震わせ、本を両手できつく握った。喉の奥から小さな悲鳴のような声が漏れる。ソーはほんのわずかに唇を離し、吐息でロキの肌をくすぐるようにして言った。「自分で本物の冒険に出かければいいじゃないか。何故他の誰かを通して経験しなければならない？」

ロキは脚を細かく震わせながら、ソーを見下ろした。「あんたは本当に良い本を読んだことがあるのか？」

ソーはさらに同じ場所へのキスを続けながら、ふむ、と考え込んだ。「教師に強要されて何冊か読んだが⋯⋯結局、枕として使うことになったな」

ロキは深々とため息をついた。「その中の一冊も面白いとは思わなかったのか？」

ソーは何も答えず短くため息をついた。ロキの脚の間に顔を埋めながら会話を続けるとは思っていなかったし、特に楽しい会話とも言えなかった。かがみこみ、舌の表面でゆっくり、丁寧にひだを舐め上げる。ロキは息を弾ませ、本を顔の上に落とした。ソーは思わず笑い声をあげた。ロキは顔の本を外してソーを睨みつけたが、本気で怒ってはいなかった。

「どこまで読んだかわからなくなったじゃないか。ちょうど面白くなってきたところだったのに」ロキは息を切らしながら言った。腿は震えながらさらに開かれ、両手はクッションをつかんでいる。

ソーはもう一度ゆっくりと同じ場所を舐めた。奥が濡れ始めているのが舌先に伝わってくる。アスガルドの女たちとは味が少し違い、甘みと塩辛さが強い。不思議な味だが、そこが気に入っていた。ソーは片手をロキの下腹にあてて腰が動かないように押さえ、もう片方の手を自分の顎の下に伸ばして、二本の指をロキの割れ目に差し込んだ。ロキはため息をつき、アームレストに頭を投げ出して、赤い瞳を閉じた。

ソーは指を中にぐっと差し込み、同時に突き出してきたロキのペニスの先端を舌先でくるりと舐めた。ロキは息を呑み、腰をソーの口に押しつけるように動かした。そして片脚をソーの腰に回し、もっと欲しいとねだるようにかかとをめり込ませた。

ソーは唇をつけたまま唸り、差し込んだ指を中で少し曲げた。それを規則的に抜き差ししながら、勃ちあがり始めたロキのペニスとひだの外側を舌先で舐めた。ロキは背中をそらして喘いだ。ロキの両手がソーの髪に絡みついてきつく引っ張る。ソーはその痛みを無視し、ロキに少しでも大きな声をあげさせようとした。ロキの体はソーの手の下で震え始めていた。

ソーはロキのペニスを口に含み、滲み始めた先端の小さな割れ目を舌でなぞった。頰をくぼませて吸いあげながら、頭を上下させる。ロキは低く呻いてソーの頭をさらに押し下げようとした。ソーは指の動きを早め、舌と唇をさらに激しく使った。やがてロキの内腿はソーの頭をきつく締め上げ、くぐもった叫びの他には何も聞こえなくなった。

ロキのペニスが痙攣したかと思うと、温かい、少し苦い液体が口の中に広がった。ソーは顔をあげ、口の中のものを素早く飲み込んだ。ロキが絶頂に震え続けるあいだも手を一度も休めず、割れ目から溢れる液体を舌ですくい取り、その震えを味わった。やがてロキが荒く息をしながらぐったりと力を抜くと、初めて顔を離した。

ソーは床から本を拾い上げ、埃を払う仕草をしてから、ロキの胸の上に置いた。カウチの端に座り、濡れた顎と手をシャツで拭う。その間、ロキは蕩けたような目で天井を見上げていた。

ソーは脚を伸ばしてカウチの前のテーブルに乗せ、頭の後ろで腕を組んで満足げにため息をついた。ロキの呼吸がゆっくりと鎮まるのを待ちながら、ふと思い出して言った。

「面白いと思った話ならあるぞ。ヴァナヘイムの兵士から聞いた戦争の話だ」

ロキは鼻で笑った。「あなたは戦の話なら何でもいいんだろうな」しばらく考えてから付け足した。「でも、もしかしたら気に入るかもしれない本がある。残酷な戦の生々しい描写がたくさんある本だ。この脚が動くようになったら、すぐに探して持ってきてやる」

ソーは柔らかく笑った。「おまえはどういう話が好きなんだ？」

「どんな話でも。その時の気分による」

ソーはまた笑い、座り直してロキを見た。「いつも同じ本棚の前にいるじゃないか」

「それはあなたの気のせいだ」ロキは言い、瞳をぐるりと回した。

ソーは微笑みを広げた。「いや、そんなことはない」カウチを飛び降り、いつもロキが立っている本棚に向かって歩きだす。「おまえはいつもあの本棚の前に行く。最初は他の本棚に行っても、結局ここに戻ってくる」ソーはその本棚を指差した。

ロキは素早く立ち上がり、服の裾を整えてからソーを追った。「待て、ソー⋯⋯」

ソーは本棚のひとつに駆け寄り、見覚えのある本を一冊抜き出して、型押しが施された本の表紙を見た。「〝騎士と失われた女王〟？」

ロキは目を見開いて、本を奪おうとした。ソーはロキが届かない場所に手を伸ばし、ロキの胸を片手で押さえて近づけないようにしてから、もう片方の手で本を開いた。

ロキは唸り声をあげてソーの手を振り払い、また本を取り戻そうと手を伸ばした。ソーはそれを軽々と避け、飛びかかってくるロキの反対側に素早く体を回転させた。適当なページを開き、読み上げ始める。

「〝アレクサンドラは仔牛が母牛の乳を求めるかのように、ヴィクターに恋い焦がれた。ヴィクターは彼女の腰をつかみ、白い双丘の間に顔をうずめ、スカートを捲り上げてクリーム色の脚をあらわにした。彼女は両脚を彼の腰に巻きつけ、エクスタシーに叫んだ。ヴィクターの脈打つ愛の竿が押し込まれ、彼女の肉の洞穴は震えた──〟」

ソーは吹き出し、ロキは両手で顔を覆ってソーに背を向けた。

「おまえはポルノ小説が好きなのか？」

ロキは手のひらの後ろからくぐもった声で叫んだ。「ポルノだってときどき面白い物語があるんだ！」

ソーは本を本棚に戻し、ロキの背後に近づいて、腰をつかんだ。低く掠れた声でロキの耳にささやく。「おまえも子牛が母牛の乳を求めるみたいに俺を欲しがってるのか？ おまえの肉の洞穴も、俺の愛の竿のまわりで震えるのか？」

ロキは唸り声をあげてソーの肋骨をひじで突き上げた。かなり痛かったが、ソーの笑いを止めるほどではなかった。ロキは顎を高くあげ、足音荒くその場を離れていった。

「今度ベッドで俺をヴィクターと呼びたかったら遠慮なくそうしろ！」

「あんたは最悪だ」ロキはそう言い捨てて、別の本棚の後ろに消えた。

\---

その夜、ソーはベッドの中で何度も寝返りをうちながら、昼間の出来事を思い出して何度も笑った。頭を起こし、部屋の隅の椅子に積み上げられた数冊の本を見る。夕食の席でロキが膝に叩きつけてきたのだった。ロキはそれからソーと目も合わせず、ひと言も口を聞かなかった。ソーはなんとかロキに機嫌を直してもらうために甘い言葉をささやこうとしたのだが、何を言っても結局、愛の竿に関することになってしまった。その度に改めてロキに睨みつけられ、皿の上の食べ物がいきなり動き出して怒り狂ったように襲いかかってきたりするのだった。

あと一日ほど放っておいて落ち着くのを待とう、とソーは考えた。ロキは必ずまたソーを求めてくるだろう。ソーはため息をつき、ベッドを抜け出して、椅子の上の本を一冊手に取った。最初のページを開き、暗がりの中で目を細め、文章を読む。

その物語は馬上の戦士が獣を残酷に斬り殺す場面から始まっていた。ソーは肩をすくめ、椅子に座った。勧められた本をソーが実際に読んだと知れば、ロキの怒りも少しはおさまるかも知れない。

腹の虫が鳴き、ソーは目をあげた。気づけばもうすぐ朝だった。空腹になるのも当たり前だ。本はあと数ページ残っている。ソーは読みかけのページの角を丁寧に折り、本を閉じて脇に挟み、立ち上がった。

ソーは朝食を食べながら本を読み続けた。友人がやってきて話しかけてきても、ただ黙って手を振った。隣にロキが来て座ったのに気づいた時だけ、わずかに顔を上げた。ロキの顔に浮かぶ微笑みが、ソーをなんとも言えない不思議な気持ちにした。

ソーはすぐに本に目を戻し、そのページの血みどろの戦闘の世界にふたたび頭の上まで浸った。

第八章 チキンみたいな味がする

今のところ、ロキの計画は順調に実現しつつある。二人きりでいるとき、ソーはロキから片時も手が離せない様子だった。熱っぽく見つめるその視線が外れるのは、ロキの首すじを強く吸う時だけだ。そうされるとロキの脚のつけ根は疼き出し、たまらない気持ちでいっぱいになる。ロキはもっと欲しいとねだるような声をあげ、するとソーはさらに強くそこを吸い、敏感な肌に歯を立てるのだった。

セックスについて乳母や父親に教わったことは、すべて間違っていた。ソーのロキに対する興味は、初めてのときから少しも減っていない。ほんの数分前に射精したばかりでも、ソーのペニスはロキの腰に押しつけられて脈打ち、またすぐに石のように固くなる。

たった今もそうだった。ソーは相変わらずロキに夢中だ。ロキは幸せなため息をついて腰を揺らし、その動きにソーは唇をロキの肌に押しつけたまま唸る。ロキはうつ伏せになり、尻を空中に突き出す。脚を大きく広げ、腰を小さくくねらせてソーを誘う。ソーは低く唸り、ためらわずペニスを突きいれる。ソーはゆっくりと腰を動かし始め、ロキの心はふたたび空中をさまよいだす。自分とその完璧な計画を心から賞賛する。

本当に完璧にうまくいっている、と霞がかかり始めた頭の中でロキは考えた。ソーのペニスが体の奥深くまで入ってきて、また滑らかに途中まで引き抜かれる。ロキはソーを嫌いではない。結婚するつもりなのだから、相手が嫌ではないのはおまけの楽しみのようなものだ。少なくともしばらくの間は。それに、ソーはロキが勧めた本を本当に読んでくれた。

そのことを考えるとロキは思わず微笑み、幸せな気持ちが胸に広がるのを感じた。良い本を楽しめる人と時間を過ごせるのは嬉しいことだ。でも単純にそれだけ、本当にそれだけ。

ソーの手がロキの肩にかかる髪をはらう。ソーはその下に隠れていた紋様の線を舐め、吸い始めて、ロキは考えを中断し、大きく喘いだ。

ソーが背中で笑うのがわかる。柔らかな震え、熱い息が背中の肌に伝わってくる。ソーは続けてそこの肌をもう少し強く吸い、噛んだ。ロキは大きな声をあげ、腰を揺らしてソーのペニスがさらに深く入ってこれるようにした。ソーはロキの背骨に沿って肌を吸い続け、ロキはたまらなくなってさらに腰を動かし、自身のペニスを素早く扱きながら、枕に顔を埋めてくぐもった喘ぎ声をあげた。ソーは起き上がり、両手でロキの肩を押さえつけて激しく腰を動かし始めた。肌がぶつかりあう濡れた音が部屋に響く。ソーは腰を打ちつけるたびに低く呻いた。ペニスがほとんど外れそうなほど引き抜いては、また勢いよく奥に叩き込む。

ソーはまたロキの上にかがみこんで、首のつけ根の濃い線を噛んだ。ロキは声を震わせて喘ぎ、背中を弓なりにそらして絶頂に達した。白い液体が弧を描いてシーツに降りかかる。ソーは最後にもう一度唸り、体をこわばらせた。深く息を吐くと同時にロキの体の奥に激しく射精する。ソーは体を支えきれなくなってロキの上に覆い被さり、呻きながらロキの髪に顔を埋めた。ロキはそうやって横たわるのが好きだった。ソーの重みの下で汗で濡れた肌の熱さを感じると、不思議と安心した。

ソーに噛まれた肌がかすかに痛み、ロキはまたひとつ素晴らしいアイディアを思いついた。寝返りを打って仰向けになり、素早く起き上がってソーの腰にまたがる。ソーは気だるげにロキを見上げ、両手をロキの腿から腰へと滑らせた。ロキはソーの胸の滑らかな金色の肌を見下ろし、にっこりと笑った。顔を近づけ、ソーの首のくぼみを舌先でそっと舐める。ソーは嬉しそうに笑い、首をそらしてロキが舐めやすいようにした。ロキはさらに首の横に移動し、唇を舌で濡らしてキスをしてから、そっとそこを吸った。ソーは低く呻いた。

ロキは密かに微笑んだ。この計画は何もかもが完璧だ。そう考えながら、最初の場所の少し上に唇を動かし、そこにピンク色の痕がつくまで、優しく噛んだ。

\---

特別に激しかった昨晩の交わりでロキが肌に残した引っかき傷や痣を、ソーは観察していた。傷が消えるのにいつもよりもずっと時間がかかっていて、ロキの魔法が関わっているのではないかとソーは疑い始めていた。ロキを愛おしく思う気持ちが胸に広がり、ソーは慌ててその気持ちを脇に押しやった。唇を噛み、微笑みを消そうとする。裸の肩にそっと誰かが触れる感覚があり、ソーは飛び上がりそうになった。振り向くと、シフが目を驚いてソーを見ていた。肌一面の引っかき傷、痣、噛み跡に視線を走らせている。

「酒場巡りに一緒に来るかどうか、ファンドラルが知りたがってるわ」シフは眉を高々と上げながら言った。

ソーは笑い、着ようとしていた清潔なシャツを手の中でねじりながら肩をすくめた。「また別の機会に」

シフは目を細めてソーを見た。「ちょっと待って。あなたはいつもだったら、そういうのを自慢したがるわよね⋯⋯」手でソーの体を指し示し、上半身を覆う傷を次々と目で追う。

ソーは手もとのシャツに目を落とした。「ああ、そうなんだが⋯⋯」首を傾けてまた肩をすくめる。

シフはまだ目を細めてソーを見ながら、興味深げな微笑みを浮かべた。「顔が赤くなってるわよ。いったい誰があなたにそんな恥ずかしそうな顔をさせるの？」

ソーはシフに背を向けた。頭からシャツをかぶり、濡れた髪を指で梳かす。「別に顔を赤らめてなんかいないし、恥ずかしがってもいない。湯浴みをしたばかりでまだ体が熱いだけだ」

「本当に嘘が下手ね。で、彼女は誰なの？」

ソーはゴクリと唾を飲み込み、肩越しに振り向いて片方の眉を上げてみせた。「実は、〝彼女〟じゃないんだ」

一拍おいてシフは目を見開き、ソーの肩を殴りつけた。「このケダモノ」

「頼む、シフ。誰にも言わないでくれ」

シフは握られた手を振り払い、腕を組んで呆れたようにため息をついた。「当たり前でしょ、友達を何だと思ってるの」

ソーはほっとして肩の力を抜いた。「ありがとう」

「彼のこと、数週間前まで嫌いだって言ってたのに」

「ああ──そうだったんだが」ソーは小声で言った。「仲直りしたんだ」

シフは鼻で笑った。「そうみたいね」

ソーは笑い、片手をぴしゃりと額に当てると、少しずつ下に滑らせた。

「わかってるでしょうけど、彼の父親に知られたら殺されるわよ。噂ではラウフェイ王はいろんな残酷な殺し方を知ってるそうじゃない」

「いや、そんな心配はいらない」ソーは淡々と言った。「つまり、その⋯⋯ロキがここにいるのは夏の間だけだ。だからそんな深い関係じゃないんだ。ロキが父親に言うはずがない」

ソーの背後で、シフは無言になった。ソーはゆっくりと振り向き、シフに向き直った。シフは信じられないという顔でソーを見ていた。

「いいんだ、心配しないでくれ」

「わかったわ」シフはうなずいて言った。

「それと、この話は誰にもしないでくれ、シフ。噂話好きの使用人から両親の耳に入るようなことは避けたいんだ」

シフは傷ついたような顔をした。「私のことを何だと思ってるの？ 寝室であなたが何をやってるか、あちこちに話して回るとでも思う？」

ソーは微笑んだ。「ありがとう」

シフはソーの肩を叩き、踵を返す前に笑顔でうなずいた。「その傷、ちゃんと消毒しておきなさいよ。感染症でも起こしたら大変だから」

シフが出て行って扉を閉じると、ソーは首を横に振って笑い、鎖骨のあたりの傷に触れた。ちょうどシャツの襟もとから覗くようにつけられた傷を。

第九章 男らしさとその他の強さの誇示（つまりセックス！ その他っていうのはセックスのこと！）

ロキはソーのベッドで汗で湿ったシーツに絡まり、背中に押しつけられるソーの胸を感じながら横たわっていた。ソーが何かを耳にささやきかけている。何の話かはよくわからない。戦士だとか、何かを殴るだとか、闘技会がどうとか言っている気がする。しかしロキは眠く、ソーの低く優しい声はロキの疲れた頭をさらに夢の世界へと誘った。それにロキの腕の紋様を上下に撫でるソーの指も。すべてがロキの瞼を重くする。ロキは目を閉じ、耳に流れ込むソーの声を聴きながら──

「⋯⋯というわけで、闘技会が終わるまではセックスも酒も禁止なんだ」

ロキはぱっと目を開き、ソーの腕の中で体をこわばらせた。「何だって？」

「俺は飢餓状態の時に一番うまく戦えるんだ。どういう意味かわかるだろう？」ソーはロキのうなじのあたりをくすぐるように顔を押しつけながら言った。「闘技会のあいだ、俺はほとんどろくに食事もしないんだ」いかにも楽しげにそう続ける。

「セックス禁止？」

「そうだ」ソーは何故ロキがそんなに混乱した顔をしているのかさっぱりわからないと言うように、少し間をあけて答えた。

「どれくらいの間？」

「闘技会が終わるまで。今そう言っただろう？」ソーは笑った。ああ、憎たらしいやつだ。

「つまり具体的にいつまで？」ロキはソーを振り向き、答えを待った。

ソーは不思議そうな顔をした。「明日からの三日間だ」

ロキは前に向き直り、はっと息を吐いた。起き上がってソーを仰向けに押し倒し、腿にまたがる。ソーのペニスをつかんで扱きだすと、柔らかかった肉の塊が手の中でたちまち大きく育った。ソーは肘をついて上体を起こし、さらに混乱した顔でロキを見た。ロキはソーの腰の上まで前進し、跨がる位置を調整した。

「ロキ？！」  
「あなたは空腹を楽しめるかもしれないが、私は違う。私の分は今いただいておく」ロキはソーのペニスに腰を落とし、頭を後ろに投げ出して悩ましい声をあげた。

\---

練習を終え、ソーは全身の血が沸き立つのを感じながら浴室に向かっていた。数時間後に闘技会の最初の試合が始まる。準備を始める前に湯浴みと軽い朝食の時間が残っていた。最初の数試合は短く、楽に勝てるとわかっていたが、それでもソーは戦いを前に興奮していた。

複雑に入り組んだ回廊のひとつを抜け、角を曲がったところで、視界の隅にロキの姿が映った。ロキは紙に書かれた何かを読みながら歩いていた。群青色のシルクを腰に巻き、片足を前に出すたびにそのスリットから長い素足が覗く。髪はまだ濡れていて、うなじでゆるく束ねられていた。

ソーはブーツを脱ぎ、静かに壁の横に置いた。石の床の上を素足で走り、音を立てずにロキの後を追う。後ろからロキを捕まえ、腰に両手を回して空中に持ち上げた。ロキは叫び、ソーの腕の中でもがいた。骨ばった肘がソーの鎖骨を打ち、首から腕まで痛みが走る。ソーはそんな痛みにも構わず、笑いながらロキをぐるりと回転させて壁に落しつけた。ばたつかせる腕を押さえ、器用に手首をとらえて拘束する。

「ソー！ くそっ、汗臭い！ 離せ！」

「ああ、俺の可愛い小さな氷の王子」ソーは猫撫で声で言い、ロキの首に顔を擦りつけた。ロキは怒った声で叫んで膝でソーの股間を蹴り上げようとしたが、ソーはその脚を腿でぎゅっと挟んで動けないようにした。「おまえと一緒に過ごせなくてさみしかったぞ。その麗しい性格も恋しかった」

それから顔をぐっと近づけ、声を低く落とす。「だが、それよりももっと恋しかったのはおまえの体だ」

ロキは唸り声をあげてもがいた。「離れてたのはたったの四時間だ、ソー。試合のために飢えなきゃいけないんじゃなかったのか」

ソーは構わずロキの唇を軽く噛んだ。ロキが唇を引き結ぶと、舌の先でそこを軽く舐め、それから強引に唇を重ねた。ロキが反応するのに数秒もかからなかった。唇が開き、物欲しげな声とともに舌がソーの舌を探し始める。ソーはしばらくキスを続け、それから顔を離してロキを焦らした。ロキの唇や顎、鼻の鋭い輪郭にいくつも軽いキスを落とす。ロキはその仕返しをするようにソーの下唇を噛んでピンク色に充血させ、ずきずきと痛むその刺激はそのままペニスの疼きに連動した。ソーは満足げに呻いた。

「ほら見ろ、おまえだってほんの数時間ぶりでもこんな激しく反応してるじゃないか」ソーは顔をしかめるロキに向かって笑った。「おまえも俺が恋しかったようだぞ」

ロキはソーに顔を近づけ、ソーがこれまでにふるったどんな剣よりも鋭くその赤い瞳を光らせた。「〝激しく〟っていうのがどういうものか教えてやる、オーディンソン」ロキは腰をぐっと押しつけてきて、ソーは互いの腰に感じるペニスの感覚を意識しすぎないよう、必死でこらえなければならなかった。

ソーは甘い声でささやいた。「それは俺が闘技会で勝った場合の褒美か？」

ロキはふふんと笑い、唇の片側をつりあげた。「一度私から受け取れば、あなたは〝褒美〟の定義について考え直すことになるだろう」

ソーはにっこりと笑って両眉をあげた。「つまり俺が勝つと思ってるんだな？ そんなに俺の強さを信じてくれるなんて、嬉しくて胸がいっぱいだ」

「あなたのベッドでのスタミナが戦場でのスタミナと同じなら、おそらく対戦相手はあなたが飽きる前に疲労で死ぬだろうな」

ソーはますます笑顔を大きく広げた。「おまえはまるで文句を言ってるみたいだが、今俺の頭の中はおまえの〝もっと〟という声でわんわんしている」

ロキはソーを睨みつけ、その頰は一段と濃い青色に染まった。その表情にソーのプライドはさらに膨れあがり、股間も同様に膨らんだ。ロキは腹立たしげに息を吐き、顔を背けた。するとロキの美しい青い首筋が目の前に差し出された形となり、ソーはその機会を利用して、むき出しになったそこを濡れた音を立てて吸った。ロキはため息をついた。わずかに抵抗してから力を抜き、ソーの腰にすりつけるように腰を動かす。ソーは嬉しそうな声を出して口を押しつけている肌に軽く歯を立て、ロキの肌の匂いを深く吸い込んだ。ハーブと魔法が混じった、氷のようにひんやりとした匂い。ソーはもう一度息を吸い、二人は同時に呻いた。

「祖父の遺灰に誓って言う、私をこれだけ昂ぶらせておいて何もせず去ったら、今日から一週間、あんたが食べるもの、飲むものすべて糞尿の味に変えてやる」

ソーはロキの肌に口をつけたまま笑い声をあげた。ロキなら本当にそれくらいのことをしかねない。手首を離し、片腕をロキの腰に回して、もう片方の手で内腿を撫で上げる。それからロキの濡れた陰唇を指先でなぞり、その上のペニスを握って素早く上下させた。

ロキは喘ぎ、ソーの肩にしがみついて腰をソーの手に擦りつけた。ロキのあげる甘い喘ぎにソー自身のペニスも硬くなり、泥だらけの稽古用ズボンの中でわずかの摩擦を求めて脈打った。ソーはもう片方の手をロキの背中から腰へ、その下の尻の谷間へと滑らせた。濡れた女陰の襞を撫で、その内側へ二本の指を沈めると、ロキは唐突に絶頂に達した。

ロキは壁にぐったりともたれかかり、息を切らしながら蕩けた瞳でソーを見上げた。ソーは指を引き抜き、濡れていない方の手でロキの腰布を整えた。ソーのペニスは痛いほど硬くなり、睾丸もあと数時間は疼いているだろうと思われた。けれどそのままでいい。この欲求不満をそのままにしておいて、戦いの燃料とするのだ。

ソーは濡れた指を口に入れて舐め、ちゅっと音を立てて抜いた。ロキはそれを口を半分開いたまま見つめた。「また闘技場でな」ソーはそう言って片目をつぶった。

震えるため息をつくロキを残して、ソーは踵を返した。ブーツを置いた方向へと歩きながら、満足と耐えきれないほどの不満とを同時に感じていた。

\---

ソーは首を回し、両腕を頭の上に、次に背中の後ろに伸ばした。太陽は空高くのぼり、熱い陽射しが闘技場をじりじりと焼いている。観客はソーとその対戦相手が試合の準備をする様子を静かに見守った。ソーは闘技場の反対側に目を向け、誰と対戦するのかを確かめた。シグルド。戦ったことはないが、何度か稽古中に会ったことがある。左側の防御が弱みで、剣術はあまり得意ではないが、それにもかかわらずいつも剣を使う。シグルドが剣を手に取り、手の内側で柄を回すのを見て、ソーは込み上げてくる笑いを抑えた。自分の剣を取り、指の腹を鈍くした刃に滑らせる。

ソーは両腕を空に突き出し、群衆に向かって鬨の声をあげた。人々の興奮は瞬時に最高潮に達し、割れるような歓声が闘技場を満たした。王族専用のバルコニーを見上げると、両親が笑みを抑えているのが見えた。その隣にはロキがいる。顎に片手を添えて冷静な顔でこちらを見ていた。髪に編み込まれた装飾のルビーがキラリと光るのが見え、ソーは微笑んだ。ソーはロキに片目をつぶってみせ、ロキがかすかに微笑みを浮かべるのを見て、にやりと笑った。

角笛が鳴り響き、戦いが始まった。ソーは自分の側で待ち受け、シグルドはゆっくり足踏みをする。ついに襲いかかってきたシグルドをソーは軽々と避け、地面に倒れたシグルドはまたすぐに立ち上がった。ふたたび襲いかかり、剣を大きく振るう。剣の交わる音が反響し、群衆は歓声をあげた。ソーの膝が脇腹に叩き込まれ、シグルドは息を詰まらせて後ろによろめく。ソーは剣の背でシグルドの頭を殴りつけ、素早く後ろに回って膝を後ろから蹴った。倒れ込んだシグルドの喉に剣の切っ先を突きつける。

「降参か？」

シグルドはうなずき、ソーは剣を上げた。男の肩を叩いて助け起こす。

「左をもう少し気をつけて防御しろ。それから斧を使え。その方がおまえの戦闘スタイルに合っている」

シグルドは少し驚いたような顔をしてうなずいた。「ありがとうございます、殿下」

ソーは微笑み、観客に向き直って勝利の雄叫びをあげた。

人々の賞賛の声を浴びて胸を張るソーの姿を見ながら、ロキはフリッガに体を近づけた。「ソーはいつもこうなんですか？」

フリッガは息子の自信たっぷりな態度に呆れたように首を振りながら笑った。「ええ、そうなのよ。でも、本格的な戦いになるまで待ちなさい。あの子が本当に輝くのはそのときよ」

ロキは椅子の背にもたれ、群衆に向かってもう一度叫ぶソーを眺めた。ソーが退場しても、次の対戦相手が現れるまで歓声はやまなかった。

それからいくつも試合が続いたが、どれも短く、翌日の試合出場者を選出するためのふるい落としに過ぎないようだった。一時間後、ソーが王族の席に戻ってきた。清潔な服に着替え、髪は洗いたてで濡れている。ソーは母親の頰にキスをしてから、ロキの隣に腰掛けた。

「俺の戦いぶりを楽しんでるか？ ロキ」

ロキはちょうど始まった試合に興味を持ったふりをして、隣を見なかった。「あなたはさっさとカタをつけるのが好きなようだな」

隣でソーが肩をすくめ、勝ち誇って笑うのがわかった。「勝負は最初から決まってるのに、なぜ長引かせる必要がある？」

「健全な戦略だ」

ソーはため息をついて椅子の背にもたれ、足を伸ばしてバルコニーの柵に乗せた。

フリッガが舌打ちをして、ロキ越しに手を伸ばし、ソーの脚をピシリと叩いた。

「痛っ、母上！」

ロキがソーを横目で見ると、ソーはにっこり笑った。

ロキは闘技場に視線を戻し、観戦を続けた。ソーはロキに顔を近づけて低くささやいた。「今日つけている宝石は綺麗だな、ロキ。明日もつけてくるか？」

ロキは唇を舐め、浮かんでくる微笑みを抑えた。「明日の試合で勝てば、この宝石以外は裸の姿を見せてやろう」

ソーは片方の眉をあげ、口を開いてロキを見た。「約束だな？」

ロキは無言でソーを見返した。

「よし、では明日はおまえの服が溶けて消えるくらいの勝ちっぷりを見せよう」

ロキは呆れて笑った。「ずいぶん強気だな」

「だが実際その通りになる」ソーは真剣な顔で言った。

「まったく傲慢な王子だ」ロキは小声で言い、それからゆっくりと笑顔を浮かべた。「ハンサムで幸運だったな」

\---

今日の試合はどれも前日よりずっと長く、戦いも激しかった。戦士たちは武器を投げ捨て、素手でつかみあった。ロキはすっかり楽しんでいた。

「私の兄たちはこのような試合を大喜びで見ると思います」ロキはフリッガに言った。「次に会った時に教えてやらなければ」

フリッガは優しく笑った。「あなたのお父様はそれを聞いて喜ぶでしょうね」

ロキは鼻を鳴らして瞳をぐるりと回した。「父は私に対してはやたらと過保護なんです。へルブリンディやビューレイストには、たとえ大怪我をしたって、我慢しろ、雪でも塗っておけと言うのに」

次の試合にソーが出場するというアナウンスを聞いて、ロキはあることを思いついた。自分のクローンを作り、姿を透明にして、戦士たちが試合の準備をしている（あるいは怪我の手当をしている）部屋に飛ばす。部屋の隅にいるソーを見つけ、飛びかかると同時に姿を現し、壁に押しつけた。ソーは驚いて叫び、目を見開いてからにっこりと笑った。

「何故おまえがここにいるんだ？」ソーはロキの姿にさっと視線を走らせ、またあの赤い宝石を身につけているのを見て嬉しそうな顔をした。

「ちょっとおしゃべりしにね、ダーリン」ロキはソーに体を押しつけて革の鎧に両手を走らせ、ソーにいきなり濃厚なキスをした。舌で唇を押し開いて、ソーの口の中を味わう。ソーは呻いてロキの腰をつかみ、強く引き寄せようとした。

ロキはソーを押しのけた。不満げな顔でロキの唇を追おうとするソーに、にやりと笑いかける。

「しっかり楽しませてくれよ」ロキはそう言って姿を消した。つかまえようとして空をつかむソーを残し、観客席に戻る。

ソーは壁にドスンと背中を預け、片手で顔を覆って呻いた。まさか自分がそんな風に感じる日が来るとは思わなかったが、今日はもう戦いたくなかった。

首を振り、心を奮い立たせる。大丈夫だ、待てる。この闘技会を勝ち抜いて、ロキを肩に担いで部屋に連れて行き、頭が真っ白になるまで何度も抱いてやる。

「次の出場者、ソー！」

しかし今はその想像はいったん心から追い出さなければならない。急いで鎧の準備を終え、闘技場へと走り出す。剣を取ろうとして、手を止めた。

〝しっかり楽しませてくれよ〟

指の関節を鳴らしながら観客席を見上げると、青い色がちらりと視界を横切った。

対戦相手のロルフは、王宮の門のひとつを護衛している衛兵だった。ソーが剣を投げ捨てるのを見ると、ロルフは眉を上げて肩をすくめ、同じことをした。二人は闘技場の中心に歩み寄り、数フィート離れて向かい合った。角笛の音が開始を告げる。

二人は同時に相手に殴りかかり、強烈な打撃を受けて骨の鳴る音が響いた。ソーは鼻から流れ出した血を拭い、さらに激しい攻撃を続けた。世界の音が消え、周囲の光景も見えなくなる。気づくとソーはロルフから無理やり引き離されていた。ふたたび世界が戻ってきて、観客の割れるような歓声と叫びが耳の中でわんわんと響いた。ソーは片手を突き上げ、衛兵たちがやってきてロルフとともに闘技場を連れ出された。あとでロルフが意識を取り戻したら、そしてソーの顎の痛みがおさまれば、良い戦いだったと労ってやらなければ。

その後の試合も同じように、激突する拳と砕ける骨とともに過ぎていった。ソーの体は黒と青の痣、切り傷やすり傷に覆われた。夕食時、唇の傷に塩味のものが触れないように気をつけながら食べ物を口に運んでいるソーの背後に、ロキがそっと近づいた。傷だらけの腕にひんやりと心地よい指が触れ、ソーはやっとロキに気づいた。

ロキはかがみこみ、ソーの耳に唇をかすめてささやいた。「今日の朝あなたが試合を始めてから、私の服は少し溶けてきたみたいだ。そして私はこの宝石以外に何も身につけない姿を見せると、確かに約束した⋯⋯」ソーの手から食べ物が落ち、ロキはふっと笑った。「部屋で待ってる⋯⋯」ロキの姿は渦巻く霧となって消えた。ソーはわずかに股間が固くなったまま後に残された。

広間中の人に盛り上がった股間を見せて楽しませるような事態を避けるため、少し落ち着くまで待ってから、ソーは冷静さを装って外に出た。そして背後で扉が閉まると同時に走り出した。

部屋の扉を壊さんばかりの勢いで開いてベッドルームに駆け込み、ソーは床に置いてあったブーツにつまずいて転びそうになった。ロキは約束どおりそこで待っていた。ベッドの黄金の柱のひとつにもたれかかって立ち、ソーに笑いかけている。真紅のルビー以外は完全に裸のロキの姿を見て、ソーのペニスはズボンの中でどくどくと脈打った。唇の端から少しよだれも垂れていたかもしれない。

「あんたの足音はうるさいな。広間の方からばたばた走ってくるのが聞こえたぞ」ロキはネックレスを一本指でつまみ、大きな楕円の宝石で下唇をなぞった。ソーは引き込まれたようにそれを見つめた。考えるより早く体が動き、ロキに近づいてその体に触れようとする。ロキは片手をソーの胸に置いて止め、後ろに下がらせた。

「何だ？」ソーは眉をひそめてロキを見た。

ロキはふっと笑い、顔を近づけてソーの唇に軽くキスをすると、いきなり胸を突き飛ばして後ろにあった椅子に放り込んだ。「私はこの姿を見せてやると言っただけだ」

ソーは口をぽかんと開け、情けない声をあげた。ロキはソーに背を向け、優雅に腰を揺らしながらベッドに戻った。

「心配するな、親愛なるソー。たっぷりと楽しませてやるから」ロキは空中で手を振り、するとソーの手首は目に見えない縄で椅子の肘掛に縛りつけられた。

ロキは肌の上でネックレスや鎖の音を響かせ、ベッドに横たわった。楽しそうにハミングをしながら、シーツの上で体をねじったり伸ばしたりする。そして脚を大きく広げ、片手を下に滑らせ、指で長い割れ目をなぞった。

「ロキ！！」ソーは椅子の上で泣きそうな声を出した。

「セックス禁止なんだろう？」

ソーは唸り声をあげて大げさに天井を仰ぎ、ロキは笑いながら指を動かし続けた。ロキのそこはあっという間に濡れ、ペニスは固くなって内側から突き出した。ロキはもう片方の手で震えるそれをつかみ、ゆるく扱きながら甘い声をあげた。

ソーの口は大きく開き、よだれは大きな水滴となって顎の先へと伝い落ちた。ロキの姿から目を離せず、ペニスは石のように固くなってきついズボンの中で拘束されていた。ロキは片手をひらりと動かし、一瞬後、そこには滑らかな透明のガラスでできた何かが握られていた。それが何をかたどったものか気づくと同時にソーは呻き、ロキは顔を上げてにやりと笑った。

「あなたのモノほど大きくはないが、まあ使えるだろう」ロキは片目をつぶって言うと、下を向いた。濡れて光る女陰にその玩具を押しあてる。滑らかなガラスはするりと中に飲み込まれた。「んんっ⋯⋯」

ソーは泣き声をあげた。「ロキ⋯⋯！」

ロキはソーを無視して、その玩具を素早く出し入れしながら、もう片方の手でペニスを扱いた。

この仕返しはさせてもらう、とソーは誓った。

そして、なぜセックスを禁じることでよりうまく戦えるなどと自分は考えたんだろう、とやりきれない気分になった。明日の試合中は、ベッドに寝そべってガラスの玩具を自分に突き立てるロキの姿以外に何も考えられないだろう。

ソーはふたたび唸った。

ロキは両足をベッドにつっぱり、腰を空中に押し上げて、息を乱し、喘ぎながら両手を素早く動かし続けた。

「ああ、おまえはなんてゴージャスなんだ」ソーは息を切らして言った。そう思ったと同時に口に出してしまったのだった。

ロキは震える声で喘ぎ、背中をそらしてペニスの先から精液を迸らせた。胸、そして高価な鎖や宝石が次々と飛沫で濡れた。やがてロキは力を抜いて、マットレスにぐったりと体を伸ばした。玩具はまだ女陰に深々と突き刺さっている。

「ああ、ソー⋯⋯」

ソーは苦しげに息をついた。今すぐ立ち上がってあの玩具を引き抜き、代わりに自分のペニスを突き刺してやりたい。そして夜明けまであの体を突きあげ続けるのだ。もう一度両手を上げようとしてみるが、魔法は解けず、唸り声を上げる。

「だめだ、今のはあなたが与えてくれる絶頂に比べたら全然足りなかった。もう一度やってみなければ」

ソーは情けない声で叫んだ。「ロキ、もうやめてくれ」

ロキは深くため息をつき、気だるげに玩具をまた抜き差しし始めた。ペニスの固さが少しずつ戻ってくる。

「おまえは俺を殺すつもりか？」

ソーの言葉にロキは笑い声をあげ、顔を上げてソーに微笑みかけた。「まさか、殺すわけないだろう。そのペニスを失うなんてもったいなすぎる。私はただあなたを苦しめたいだけだ」ロキはまた下を向き、鼻からゆっくり息を吸った。

「さあ、ショーを楽しめ。もう少し感謝の心を見せろ」

\---

闘技会の最終日、ロキはフリッガの隣に座り、光沢のある赤い腰布に手を滑らせて形を整えていたいた。

フリッガがそっとロキに体を近づけて言った。「赤はあなたにとてもよく似合うわ」

ロキは顔を上げ、フリッガが片目をつぶってみせるのを見て顔が熱くなるのを感じた。オーディンも両眉を上げ、小さく笑みを浮かべてロキを見た。ロキは目をそらし、片手を頰に当ててそこに広がった色を隠そうとした。今朝、服を選ぶとき、王と王妃がどう思うか考えることをすっかり忘れていた。ソーの反応を想像するので頭がいっぱいだったのだ。

ソーは軽々と最初の何人かの対戦相手を倒し、今日も観客に向かって勝利の叫びをあげていた。その姿を見て、ロキは片手の下で笑顔を浮かべた。ソーが親しい友人たちと戦う様子には感心した。誰も互いに手加減はせず、負けて恨みを抱くこともない。彼らは血まみれの顔で笑い、抱擁を交わし、冗談を飛ばして笑い合っていた。

戦いの形を通して、温かい友情が感じられた。

最終戦に臨むソーが闘技場に入ってきて、ロキは身を乗り出した。拳を固めて肩を回し、首の筋肉をほぐすソーをじっと見守る。対戦相手は筋骨隆々の男だった。信じられないことに、ソーよりも全体に大きい。肩の筋肉が大きく盛り上がり、首がほとんど存在しないかのようだった。この男はこれまでの対戦相手を容赦無く叩きのめしていて、普通は手加減をする一日目の試合でさえ流血沙汰を起こしていた。ロキはソーの身が心配になった。何か魔法をかけてソーを守りたい衝動にかられ、指先が震える。そんな不安をロキは必死で振り払おうとした。

ロキはフリッガを見て片方の眉を上げ、頭を傾けてその対戦相手を示した。「母国にあの男とよく似ている兵士がいました。まだ私がもっと若かった頃のことです。もちろん、あの男よりずっと大きかったけれど。彼は私を恋人にしたいと望んで、苦労して私の父に許可を得ようとさえしました」

フリッガは眉を上げた。「あら」

「その結果、床と壁についた血を全部きれいにするのに何週間もかかりました。魔法を使って掃除しても」

フリッガは目を見開き、膝の上を指でとんとんと叩いた。ロキは緊張した場の雰囲気をほぐしたかったのだが、話題の選択を間違えたかもしれない。

角笛の音が聞こえ、ロキは前を向いた。二人の男が剣を高く掲げて闘技場の中心に飛び込むところだった。剣が打ち合わされ、大きな金属音が闘技場に響き渡る。ロキは身を乗り出し、目を細めた。ソーは巨大な対戦相手に比べて身のこなしが軽く、振り下ろされる剣を軽々と避けた。素早く体を回転させ、相手の革の鎧で覆われた背中を突く。大男が怒りの声をあげ、ソーが笑うのが見えた。

試合は長引いたが、ソーは剣を巧みに使いこなして攻撃を続けた。その姿はロキを少し、むずむずとさせた。ロキは咳払いをして、脚を組んだ。ソーの両親の隣にいるのだ。むずむずしてはいけない。

ソーと対戦相手は闘技場を素早く動き回り、唸ったり叫んだりしながら剣を戦わせた。群衆は狂喜して、二人が動きを見せるたびに歓声をあげ、ブーイングをした。しかし大男が剣を振り下ろし、ソーの額を斜めに切りつけると、その声はしんと静まり返った。

ソーは驚いて後ずさった。額から血が吹き出て顔を伝い落ちる。ロキはオーディンとフリッガの様子をうかがった。フリッガは膝の上で両手をきつく握りしめ、無理やり冷静な顔を保とうとしている。オーディンの顔に浮かぶ表情の変化と言えば、わずかにしかめた眉だけだった。ソーに視線を戻すと、その顔が驚きから怒りに変化するところだった。ソーは相手に飛びかかった。憤怒の表情で、しかし極めて正確に剣を振り下ろす。その一撃は強烈で、刃を鈍くした剣でも相手を出血させ、顔を血まみれにさせた。男は剣を突き出してきて、何度も危うくソーの腹を刺しかけた。群衆は奇妙なほど静まり返っていた。誰もが目を見開いて戦いの行方を見守っている。

二人の男の動きは早く、ロキの目は追いつかないほどだった。いつの間にかソーの体のあちこちに鮮やかな赤い傷ができている。ソーは男の手から剣を叩き落とした。それは大きな音を立てて地面に落ち、滑っていって壁にぶつかった。ソーも自分の剣を投げ捨てて、咆哮しながら男に飛びかかり、地面に組み伏せた。二人は土の上を転げ回り、渾身の力を込めて相手を殴りつけ、肘や膝を叩き込んだ。ついにソーが上になり、相手の顔が血でぐっしょり濡れるまで拳の雨を降らせた。

男は地面を蹴って立ち上がり、ソーを突き飛ばした。ソーは頭から土に突っ込んで倒れ、その音が闘技場に響き渡った。ロキは体を強張らせた。男がソーの脇腹を蹴り、その打撃音が空気を震わせる。ソーはなんとか体を回転させて次の攻撃を逃れ、ふらつきながら立ち上がった。目に流れ込む血を素早くぬぐい、唸り声をあげてふたたび男に襲いかかる。しばらく激しい殴り合いと蹴り合いが続き、やがてソーは男の背中に飛び乗り、腕をしっかり首に回してきつく締め上げた。

男は足もとをふらつかせ、ソーの腕に必死で爪を立てたが、やがて顔から先に地面に倒れた。ソーは顔の血を拭い、拳を空中に築き上げた。群衆はソーの名を叫んで歓声をあげ、数人の衛兵がやってきて男を引きずっていった。ソーは腕を下ろし、さらに血を拭って、歩いて闘技場を出ていった。

ロキはフリッガを振り向き、問いかけるように眉をあげた。

「あの男は試合用に剣を鈍らせてなかったわ」フリッガはそうひと言だけ言った。

ロキは咳払いをして座り直した。そのとき初めて、椅子の端まで身を乗り出していたことに気づいた。

—

宴の席でソーの隣に座ると、ロキは痛ましげな声をあげた。少しずつ癒え始めている額の切り傷と、痣だらけの顔の頰を指先でそっとなぞる。ソーは昨晩よりもさらに全身が傷だらけで、完全に癒えるには一週間ほどかかりそうだった。賑やかな広間には大勢の人が集まり、勝利を祝ったり、負けた悔しさを酒で紛らわそうとしていた。

「あの男はルール違反をした」ソーは注意深くパンを噛みちぎりながらぶつぶつと言った。

「それでもあなたは勇敢に戦って勝った。私は身を乗り出して椅子から滑り落ちそうなくらいだった」

ソーはまだ怒りが収まらないように息を吐いた。ロキはテーブルの下でソーの脚を撫で、腿を優しくつかんだ。

「まあまあ、せっかくの夜を台無しにするな」ロキはなだめるようにに言った。「あなたは堂々と勝利した、そしてあの男はルール違反ばかりか、マイティ・ソーに勝てると思ったこと自体で大きな恥をかくことだろう」ロキは片目をつぶった。

ソーはロキを見て片方の眉をあげてみせ、小さな微笑みを唇に浮かべた。

「それでいい」ロキはにやりとして手を上に滑らせ、ソーの腿のつけねを包んだ。顔を近づけ、柔らかく低い声で囁く。「さあ、褒美を手に入れる気はあるか？ それとも怪我が痛くてそんな気にならないか？」

ソーは両眉をぱっととあげた。「俺はいつだってその気だ」

「そう言ってくれると思ってた」ロキは立ち上がり、酔った客の間を縫って優雅に扉へと向かった。ソーも素早く立ち上がり、酒の残りを飲み干すと口を袖で拭い、走って後を追った。

扉の外に出ると同時に、ソーはロキを抱き寄せてキスをした。痛みにも構わず、強く唇を押しつける。ロキは苦笑してソーの胸を押した。

「気をつけろ、傷がもっとひどくなるぞ」

ソーは鼻を鳴らした。「傷なんかどうでもいい」かがんでロキを抱き上げ、肩に担いで歩き始める。

ロキは叫び声をあげた。宝石の音を鳴らしながら、ソーの傷だらけの背中を叩く。「おろせ、この野蛮人」

ソーは脚を止め、ロキの腰布を改めて眺めた。光沢のある布を指でつまみ、片頬でニヤリと笑う。「これは俺のために着たんだな」

ロキは短いため息をついた。「⋯⋯そうだ」

ソーはいきなり走り出し、ロキは叫んでソーのシャツを握りしめた。寝室にたどり着くと、ソーはロキをベッドに放り投げた。ロキの胸でネックレスが弾む。

ロキは肘をついて上体を起こし、ソーをにらんだ。「あなたがそんな腐った果物みたいな姿じゃなかったら、ほんの数時間前までぼろぼろの血まみれだったなんて絶対に信じないだろうな」

ソーは笑い、素早く服を脱いだ。ブーツとズボンを乱暴に脱ぎ、部屋の反対側に放る。続けて片手で自分のペニスを、もう片方の手でロキのものを握って扱いた。ロキの脚はベッドの端にはみ出ていた。ロキは笑ってため息をつき、腰布をウエストまで引き上げた。両脚をソーの腰に巻きつけ、近くに引き寄せる。

ソーは前にかがんで、ルビーと金の鎖の間の肌にキスをした。ロキは唇を噛み、ソーの乱れたブロンドの髪に指を絡めた。ソーの濡れた唇がロキの臍のすぐ上に強く押しつけられて、ロキは身をよじって笑った。ソーはロキの肌を舐め、噛みながら首へと移動し、顎へ、続けて唇へとキスをした。

ロキは両脚を上にずらし、ソーの腰に巻きつけた。それから二人の間に手を差し入れ、ソーのペニスを握って自分の中へと導いた。ソーがゆっくりとそれを根元まで沈めると、二人は同時に呻き声を上げた。ソーはロキの膝の裏を押さえて腿を開かせ、いったん腰を引いてからまた叩きつけた。ロキは目を閉じて喘ぎ、ソーは速度を上げて腰を動かし始めた。ロキはソーの背中をつかみ、怪我に触れないよう気をつけながら爪を立てた。ひときわ強く突き上げられ、強い快感が引き出されて、指に力を入れてしまう。痛みに叫ぶ声が聞こえ、目を開くとソーが顔をしかめているのが見えた。

「ごめん」ロキは息を切らして謝り、またソーに深く突きあげられて甘い叫び声をあげた。

ソーは首を横に振って笑った。「謝らなくていい」顔を近づけ、ロキの唇をとらえて激しく口づける。それから上に覆いかぶさってロキのペニスを二人の下腹の間に閉じ込め、さらに激しく動き始めた。二人の肌がぶつかる音に合わせて、ロキが荒い息を吐く。ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出し、その反らされた首に誘い込まれて、ソーはかがみこみ、そこの滑らかな肌に頰をこすりつけた。

ソーは息を弾ませ、リズムを崩し始めた。ロキはソーの名前を何度も呼びながら、体の中でソーのペニスを強く締めつけた。やがて背中をそらしてソーの背中に爪を立てながら、絶頂に達した。最後にもう一度ソーの名前を呼び、二人の下腹の間に射精する。ソーは唸り、可能な限り奥にペニスを押し入れてから、ロキの中で果てた。快感の最後の波が去ると、ソーはロキの上にぐったりと倒れた。目を閉じ、ほとんど瞬時にうとうとしかける。ロキの指が背中をさっと撫でるのを感じて目を覚ました。ロキは癒しの魔法を背中の肌一面に広げ、ソーをさらにリラックスさせた。

「癒しの術は私の一番得意なものではないが、痛みを和らげることくらいはできる」

ソーは唸った。「ああ、これは気持ち良いな⋯⋯」

ロキは息を切らしたまま笑い、指先でソーの背中を上下になぞり続けた。ソーは顔を少しあげて目の前にあったロキの首に口づけ、また頭を休ませた。

「そうやって私の上に乗ったまま眠るなら、せめて完全にベッドの上に寝ないか？」

ソーはうなずき、起き上がってベッドの上の方にロキの体をずらしてから、またその上にぐったりと覆いかぶさった。「眠るわけじゃない、短い仮眠だ。ほんの少しだけ。おまえが気づかないくらい短い間だけ」

ロキは笑い、ソーの力の抜けた体を揺すった。「ああ、そうだろうな。でも私の上で一晩中眠るつもりなら、明日の朝は覚悟してもらうぞ」

ソーはその言葉に笑った。「取引成立だ」身じろぎして目を閉じ、ロキの首筋に顔を押しつける。ソーはにっこりと笑った。「おまえは俺のために赤を身につけたんだな」

ロキはソーの髪に触れ、ブロンドのひと束を指先に巻きつけた。「他の誰の色を私が身につけると思う？ ヴォルスタッグか？」

ソーは笑みを大きく広げ、両腕をロキの背中の下に差しこんで抱きしめた。「ありがとう」

ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。「どういたしまして」

第十章 世話好きママと溺愛パパ

ロキは部屋を走り回り、着替えをしながら同時に片手で魔法を使って乱れた髪とベッドを整えた。

「しまった、しまった、しまった」口の中で小さく悪態をつく。父は呆れ返ることだろう。

壁に立てかけた小さなトランクに走り、銀色の液体が半分まで入った小瓶と、平べったい黒いボウルを取り出す。その二つを部屋の小さなテーブルの上に置き、液体を数滴ボウルの底に落とした。それから魔法で水差しを呼び出して、ボウル半分くらいまで水を注ぐ。

水は瞬時に滑らかで透明な氷になり、その真ん中にしかめ面をした父親の顔が浮かんだ。ロキは急いで座り、ボウルをつかんで、出来るだけ無邪気でばつの悪そうな顔を作った。

「約束の時間を一時間も過ぎているぞ」

ロキは大げさに泣きそうな声を出した。「わかってます。ごめんなさい。勉強に熱中しててうっかり忘れてしまったんです」本当のことだった。ロキはちゃんと勉強していた。ソーの体の輪郭を学んでいたのだ。舌で。

氷の向こうで、ラウフェイが不満げに唸った。

「父上に会えなくてとてもさみしいです。そう言ったら少しは機嫌を直していただけますか？」

ラウフェイはため息をついた。やっと苛立ちがおさまったらしく、小さく微笑む。「私もおまえがいなくてさみしいぞ。おまえの兄たちに聞けば、私がどれほど機嫌が悪いか証言してくれることだろう」

「ああ、そういえば」ロキは座り直して背筋を伸ばした。「兄二人が大喜びしそうなアスガルド人の習慣を最近知りましたよ。彼らは毎年集まって闘技会をするんです。生え抜きの戦士たちがお互いを殴り合って血まみれになり、最後に一人だけが残ります。あの二人は意味のない暴力が大好きだから、彼らにぴったりな習慣ですね」

ラウフェイは笑い声をあげ、もう少し楽しそうな顔になった。「あの二人に伝えておこう。それで、誰が優勝したんだ？」

「ソーです」ロキは嬉しそうに言った。少し嬉しそうな顔をしすぎてしまったかもしれない。父親の顔はまた少ししかめっ面に戻った。ロキは黙り、父親が何か言うのを待った。

「アスガルド人たちはおまえを丁重に扱っているのか、ロキ。正直に言え。もしあいつらが少しでもおまえに──」

ロキは呆れて瞳を上に回した。「はいはい、わかってますよ。私に何かあれば、父上はビフレストを突き破ってきて、地獄のような氷の炎をアスガルドに降らすんでしょう。でも聞いてください、彼らはとても親切にしてくれています。私を家族の一員のように扱ってくれるんです。さあ、もう病気になりそうなほど心配するのはやめてください。わかってますよ、今まさにそういう状態ってことくらい」

ラウフェイはしょんぼりと肩を落とした。「ああ、わかったよ」

「本当ですよ」ロキは厳しい声で言った。

「わかったと言っただろう」

「へルブリンディに聞いて確かめますからね」

ラウフェイは唸った。「ロキ！」

「はい、父上」

ラウフェイは深いため息をついた。「おまえはまったく、おまえの母親よりも手強い」

ロキは笑い声をあげて、片手で顔を覆う父親を眺めた。

「それにしても誰かをおまえと一緒に同行させるべきだった、万が一のために──」

ロキはまた瞳を回して呻いた。「どうして私を信じてくれないのですか？！」

「もちろん信じておる、ロキ。ただ⋯⋯おまえはそんなに小さくて⋯⋯そんなに⋯⋯」

「弱い、なんて言ったら、いますぐこの氷に手を突っ込んで父上の頭を殴りつけて、そんな言葉が存在したことすら思い出せないようにしますよ！」

「済まない。どうかわかってくれ。心配せずにはいられないんだ。おまえはたった一人でそんな遠くへ──」

ロキはぴしゃりと言い返した。「私は何の問題もなく元気一杯です！ 自分のことはなんだって自分でできます」

ラウフェイはまたひとつため息をつき、眉間を指で押さえた。「わかっておる、本当だ。おまえを心配しすぎないよう頑張っているのだが」ラウフェイはハッと息をついて手を下に下ろした。「それがとにかく難しいのだ」

ロキは肩を落とした。「わかってます。ありがとう、父上」

二人はしばらく無言になった。ロキはボウルの縁を指先でなぞり、肘をテーブルについて手に顎を乗せた。

「ところで」ラウフェイは顎を引っかきながら言った。「友達はできたのか？」

ロキは表情を変えないように気をつけた。父親がいつかこの質問をしてくるだろうとは予想していた。気をつけて答えなければならない。さもなければ地獄の炎が降る。「はい、ソーとその仲間が親しくしてくれています。魔術の師範とも仲良くなりました。と言ってもそのほとんどは⋯⋯」

「ソー？」父親の目が少し鋭くなった。

父の声に潜む険しい響きをロキは聞き逃さなかった。「はい。最初は喧嘩ばかりだったのですが、今ではいつでも一緒です。腰のところでぴったりくっついてしまったみたいに」ロキはその慣用句を口にしながら笑いをこらえた。

「あの小僧の噂話なら聞いたことがあるぞ。おまえと親しくなってほしい相手ではなさそうだな」

「父上がそんな噂話を真に受けるとは」

ラウフェイはふん、と笑った。「とにかく⋯⋯あの小僧には気をつけろ。いいか、指一本触れさせるんじゃない。何か悪いものがうつるかもしれないからな」

その程度の警告で済んだことにロキはほっとした。「わかりました、父上」

父の顔は少し疲れていて、肩は下がり、目の端が暗くなっていた。「長くなってしまったからこの辺にしておこう。帰って来たくなったらすぐ連絡するんだぞ。ただ話がしたくなっただけでも良いから」

ロキはにっこりと笑った。「もちろん」

「愛しているぞ」  
「私も愛しています。あまり機嫌を悪くして使用人達を怖がらせないように」

父親は笑い、その顔が氷から消えた。ロキは氷の中心に指で触れ、するとそこからひびが広がって氷は粉々に砕けた。手を振ってそれを片付け、ボウルと小瓶をトランクに戻す。蓋を閉めてから、両手を組み合わせてぎゅっと握った。

「よし、うまくいった」

扉をノックする音が聞こえた。馬鹿みたいに大きな音なので、扉越しに声が聞こえる前から誰なのかわかる。

「ロキーー！！」

ロキは走っていって扉を開け、ソーの顔を見て抑えきれずに笑顔になった。ソーは扉の枠によりかかっていた。髪は濡れてからまり、清潔なチュニックと革のズボンを身につけている。切り傷や痣はまだ癒える途中で、肌はあちこちがまだ腫れたり青黒く色がついていた。顔の切り傷はふさがっているがピンク色で、まだ少し痛々しい。

ロキは首を傾け、目を細めてソーを見た。「一時間前にこの部屋を出たばかりじゃないか」

「ああ、そうだが」ソーは恥ずかしそうな表情を作ろうとして、やはり笑顔になった。「髪を洗ったらこんなに絡まってしまった。ほら」

ソーは頭を前に差し出し、ロキは顔を近づけて髪を調べた。実際には何マイルも先から見えるくらい絡まって、ネズミの巣のようになって髪いたのだが。「ふーん、確かに。どうしてこんなことになったんだ？」

「どうしてこうなったかはこの際どうでもいいだろう。大事なのは、おまえにこの髪を梳かしてもらわなければならないということだ」

ロキは腕を組んで扉にもたれかかった。「使用人か侍女にやってもらえばいいんじゃないか？」

ソーは顔をしかめた。「あいつらは俺の髪をやたらと引っ張って痛い。第一、膝枕もしてくれない」

ロキはため息をつき、しばらく考え込むふりをした。ソーは期待を込めた表情で待った。

「わかった」ロキはついに言い、片手を差し出した。「櫛を渡せ」

ソーは狼のような顔で笑った。「俺の部屋に置いて来てしまった」

\---

「もっともっともっともっと」ロキは息を切らして懇願していた。ソーの腰のひと突きごとにその声が高くなっていく。ロキの指はソーの二の腕に食い込み、頭は後ろに投げ出されて、美味しそうな首がソーの目の前に差し出されていた。ソーはかがんでそこの滑らかな肌をついばみ、そうする間も腰の動きは少しも緩めなかった。

ロキは喘ぎ、ソーの腰に回した片脚にぎゅっと力を入れ、かかとをめり込ませた。ソーはさらに強く腰を叩きつけて小さく円を描くように動かし、ロキは仔猫のような声で喘いだ。

そのとき、扉の開くぎーっという音が聞こえた。

二人はぴたりと動きを止めて振り向いた。フリッガの侍女の一人が立っていた。頰を真っ赤に染め、目を皿のように開いて二人を凝視している。

「何だ？」ソーは自分のペニスがどこに入っているかはっきりと意識したまま、面倒くさそうに訊いた。

「お⋯⋯お邪魔して申し訳ありません、フリッガ様がお呼びです」おどおどとした視線で二人の体をちらりと見て咳払いをする。「あの、お時間のあるときに」

ソーはため息をついた。「すぐに行くと伝えてくれ」

侍女はうなずき、素早く踵を返して背後で扉を閉めた。

ソーはロキに向き直った。「続けるか？」

ロキは大きく息を吸った。「そうだな、母親の名前を聞いてもペニスが固いままなところを見ると、じゅうぶん続けられそうだ」

ソーは瞳をぐるりと回して笑い、ロキにキスをしてからまた腰を引いた。

\---

少し不安な気分を抑えきれないまま、ソーは母親の部屋へと足を踏み入れた。フリッガはバルコニーの前の美しいカウチに座り、膝に広げた大きな布を織っていた。口元には上品な微笑みが浮かんでいる。ソーは母に近づいた。

「こんにちは、ソー」フリッガは指を休めず、明るい声で言った。

「こんにちは、母上」ソーは母から少し離れた場所に立ったまま動かなかった。「何のご用でしょうか？」

フリッガはやっと顔をあげ、片方の眉を上げた。「母親が息子に会うのに、何か用がなければいけないのかしら？ さあ、ここに座りなさい」カウチの隣をポンポンと叩いて言った。

ソーは少し安心して言われた通りカウチに座り、母の手もとを覗き込んだ。様々な形や流線が織り込まれているが、ソーにはその意味はわからない。

「最近、調子はどう？ ダーリン」

ソーはカウチの背にもたれ、柔らかなクッションに身を沈めた。「俺は元気です。母上は？」

「私も元気よ」

心地の良い沈黙が流れ、木々を揺らす柔らかな風がバルコニーの扉越しに流れこんできてソーを包んだ。ほとんどうとうとしかけたとき、母親の声にソーは我に返った。

「怪我は治って来たようね」

ソーは額に手を伸ばし、腫れた眉の上や少しずつ薄れている切り傷の盛り上がりを指でなぞった。「はい。治ってきてよかったです」

「さて、最近は何か変わったことはあった？」

ソーは肩をすくめ、顔や体がこわばらないように気をつけた。「いえ⋯⋯特に」

「ロキはどう？」

ソーはフリッガをちらりと見た。何か言いたいことがあるのだろうかと探ってみるが、最初にこの部屋に足を踏み入れたときに見たのと同じ、落ち着いた表情しかそこには見えない。「何故それを俺に訊くのですか？」

フリッガは肩をすくめた。「あなたたたちは最近とても仲良くなったようだから。ロキの勉強を邪魔しないように、あなたに訊いてみようと思ったの」

「ああ」ソーはほっとして咳払いをした。「俺が知る限り、ロキも元気ですよ」

フリッガはうなずいた。「よかったわ」

また沈黙が降りた。ソーは織物を続ける母を眺めた。その顔に少しずつ微笑みが広がっていく。

「何ですか？」ソーは母の表情に不安を覚えて訊いた。母がそんな顔をするのは、何か、ソーが知って欲しくないと思うことを彼女が知っている時だ。

「何でもないわ、ダーリン」フリッガは布地に曲線をひとつ描くあいだ黙っていた。「ただちょっと考えてたの。私の目はちゃんと見えてるってこと、そしてあなたが呆れるくらいわかりやすいってことに、いつになったらあなたが気づくのかしらってね」

「それはいったい、どういう意味ですか？」

フリッガは手を止め、ソーを見て片眉を弓のようにあげて見せた。「あなたたちがいつも見つめあっているの、私が気づかないとでも思った？」

「お⋯⋯俺はロキと見つめあってなんかいません」ソーは駄々っ子のように言い返して胸の前で腕を組んだ。

フリッガは寛大な笑顔を浮かべ、ソーの膝をぽんぽんと叩いた。「何とでも好きに答えなさい、ソー」

「俺を信じないのですか」

「もちろん、信じるわ。ロキと一緒にいるときはいつだって気を引こうとなんかしてない、ってあなたが言うなら、きっとそうなんでしょう」もう一度ソーの膝を叩き、フリッガはまた手を動かし始める。

ソーは両手を脇に下ろした。「あの⋯⋯俺はそんなにわかりやすかったでしょうか」

「そうね、あなたの繊細さの程度は、あなたのハンマーと同じくらいね」フリッガはウィンクをひとつして続けた。「お父様そっくり」

「母上は、俺に怒っているんですか？」

母親は苦笑した。「なぜ私が怒ると思うの？」

ソーはほっとしてから、ふと居住まいを正した。「父上には言ったのですか？」

フリッガは首を横に振った。ソーはまた安心した。

「でも良かったわ、あなたたちが仲良くなれて」

ソーは目を細めてフリッガを見た。母の表情に不安を感じた。「何か変なことを考えているのではないでしょうね？」

「私がどんな変なことを考えると言うの、ダーリン？」母の微笑みは変わらず、ソーはカウチの前に身を乗り出した。

「その顔は見たことがありますよ、母上。私とシフがずっと小さかった頃にもそんな顔をしていましたね。その顔の意味は知っています」

フリッガはソーを見た。「あら、どういう意味なの？」

ソーは口を引き結んだ。「ロキとはただの軽い関係です、真剣なつきあいではありません」

「はいはい、わかりました」

ソーはカウチの背にどさりと持たれ、両手で顔を覆った。「母上！」

「何ですか？ わかりました、と言ったでしょう？ あなたとロキは軽い関係なのね、それで何の問題もありませんよ」

ソーは無力感を感じてため息をついた。

「誰にも変なことを思いついて欲しくないなら、あなたはもうちょっとさりげなく振舞うことを学んだ方がいいわね」

「はい、努力してみます、母上」

フリッガは静かにうなずき、目の前の織物に目を戻した。

「もう行って良いでしょうか」ソーはしばらくして言った。

「何か急ぎの用事があるの？」  
「いいえ、何も。ただ母上はお忙しそうなので、邪魔をしたくないだけです」

フリッガは可笑しそうに笑った。「少しも邪魔ではありませんよ。もっとあなたと時間を過ごしたいわ。最近はちっとも顔を見せないじゃないの」

ソーはため息をつき、落ち着かなげに指で腿を叩いて、脚を揺すった。

母親はまた手もとを止め、ソーを見た。息子の落ち着かなげな動作をしばらく見つめてから、さらに笑顔を広げて言う。「ロキがどこかで待ってるのね？」

ソーはぴたりと動きを止めた。「え？ いいえ」

「いいのよ、会いに行きなさい」フリッガは恥ずかしがる小さな子供を励ますかのように、優しく言った。

「ロキに会いたくなどありません！」ソーは膝の上で拳を固めて叫んだ。

「あら、そう？」

ソーは唸った。「俺を苦しめないでください、母上」

フリッガは首を横に振って柔らかく笑った。

「闘技会の最終日、ロキはとっても素敵だったわね。彼には赤が似合うわ」ソーの方を向き、返事を待つようにじっと見つめる。

ソーは瞬きをした。「なぜこんな意地悪をするのですか。 母上は俺を愛してるんだと思っていたのに」

フリッガはまた笑った。「もちろん愛してるわ、ダーリン。でもあなたはとてもおかしな振る舞いをしてるわ。あなたがロキに惹かれているのは誰の目にも明らかです。他にもたくさんの人が彼に惹かれてるのよ。闘技会でも、ロキを見ている人がたくさんいたわ」

ソーは思わず前に身を乗り出し、手に顎を乗せて指で唇を撫でた。「何人くらい？」小声で訊く。

「たくさんよ」フリッガは膝の布を見下ろしながら両眉をあげて言った。

ソーは苛立たしげにため息をついた。たくさんの人々がロキを見ていたと思うと、嫉妬の炎が燃えあがるのを感じた。ロキが自分以外の誰かに見つめられるのは気に入らなかった。母親の笑い声が聞こえて、ソーは我に返った。

「あなたをそんな風に思いつめるような顔にさせたかったわけじゃないのよ」

「思いつめてなんていません」ソーは憤慨し、無理やり平静な顔を作った。

フリッガは手を伸ばし、ソーの頬をつねった。「私の可愛いお馬鹿さん」

母のその言葉の意味は正確にはわからなかったし、特に知りたいとも思わなかった。ソーはただ、たくさんの人がロキを見ていたという事実についてあまり考えまいとした。そのことを考えると不安がかきたてられて嫌な気分になったし、今ロキはどこで何をしているのか、と心配でたまらなくなった。今すぐロキに会いたかった。変な奴につかまらないように気をつけてやらなくては。ソーは眉をひそめた。母親のせいで、すっかりこんな悩みにとりつかれてしまった。母の隣に無言で座ったまま、ソーは頰の内側を噛むのと、不安にかられて唇を噛むのを何度も繰り返した。

第十一章 大丈夫、二人とも全然バレバレじゃないから

「狩に行こう！」ヴォルスタッグは酒杯をテーブルに叩きつけた。その大きな音も人でいっぱいのパブに響き渡る歓声や叫び声にかき消される。

「さては、またかみさんを怒らせたな？」ファンドラルは言い、大声で笑った。

ヴォルスタッグは少し傷ついた顔をした。「何故そう思うんだ？」

「昨晩は奥さんの怒鳴り声が聞こえたし、今朝はおまえが家の扉の前で寝てるのを見た」ホーガンが静かに答えて、全員が笑った。ヴォルスタッグは何事かぶつぶつとつぶやくと酒を飲み干し、苛立たしげなため息とともに酒杯を背後に放り投げた。がちゃん、という音に続いて誰かがどさりと床に倒れる音が聞こえた。

ソーは身を乗り出し、ヴォルスタッグににやりと笑いかけた。「奥さんが機嫌を直しておまえが家に帰れるまで、どれくらいかかりそうだ？」

「少なくともあと一日だな」ヴォルスタッグは憂鬱そうに答えた。

シフは瞳をぐるりと回してヴォルスタッグの脇腹を肘でつついた。「相当のヘマをしたのね」

ソーの顔はさらに輝いた。「丸一日あれば短い狩の旅にはじゅうぶんだな。では明日の朝、出発だ！」

シフはソーとファンドラルの間で静かにミードを飲んでいたロキに向かって身を乗り出した。「あなたも一緒に来るでしょう？」

ロキは少し驚いた顔をした。「参加したいけど、私は狩というものに一度も行ったことがないんだ。父は決して許してくれなかった」口調に苦々しさが滲んだ。

ファンドラルはロキの肩に腕を回し、ソーが鋭い目を向けて来たのにも気づかず、片眉をあげてみせた。「でも君のお父上は今ここにいないだろう？」

ロキはゆっくり微笑んだ。「ああ、そうだな。いない」ありがたいことに。

ファンドラルはロキの肩をぐっと抱き寄せた。「ではぜひ一緒に。アスガルド人の狩の仕方をお見せしよう！」

「その狩りの仕方っていうのは、ヴォルスタッグの大声とうるさい足音で動物が逃げていって終わりっていうものなんだけどね」シフが淡々と言い、その隣でホーガンがうなずく。  
「おい！ 俺のせいで動物が逃げていったことなんてないぞ！」  
「あるわよ。全部じゃないけど、ほとんどがね」

二人が言い合いをしている間、ソーはロキとファンドラルをちらちらと見比べていた。ファンドラルはまだロキの細く青い肩に腕を回している。まるでソーの視線を感じたように、ロキは濃いまつ毛の間からソーを見上げて笑いかけた。ソーは少し安心して、テーブルの下でロキの腿に手を滑らせた。ロキの体が興奮が震えるのを感じて、手に優しく力を込める。ロキはかすかに息を詰まらせ、さりげなく片方の脚をソーの脚に絡ませた。

ソーは唸り声をあげそうになるのを抑えた。ヴォルスタッグにされた質問に必死で集中し、短く答えを返す。誘い込むように開かれたロキの脚に気を取られて、言葉は不自然に途中で途切れた。ロキの薄い腰布の下に手を滑り込ませると、ロキのペニスはすでに勃ち上がって体から突き出し、先端から溢れた雫が脈打つ陰茎に伝い落ちていた。ソーはその熱く濡れた先端を親指で撫で、ロキが身震いを抑えるのを視界の端に捉えると、満足げに微笑んだ。

ファンドラルは隣で起こっていることに何も気づいていないようだった。テーブルでの会話と、ミードを注ぐウェイトレスの巨大な胸に気を取られている。ソーはその胸に心から感謝したが、それでもファンドラルが腕をロキから外そうともしないことに苛立っていた。

ソーはロキのペニスを優しく、ゆっくりと上下に撫でた。もう片方の手は顎の下に当て、友人たちの会話に半分耳を傾け、同時にロキの荒くなっていく呼吸にも耳を傾けた。思い切って隣を見ると、ロキは半開きになった口に酒杯を当てて隠し、目を閉じてしまわないように素早く瞬きをしていた。

ソーはこっそりと笑いを漏らし、少し手の動きを速くした。ソー自身のペニスもズボンの中で窮屈になり始めている。それも自分の手で握りたかったが、両手がテーブルの下に入っていては周囲に変だと思われかねない。先端が濡れているおかげで、石のように固くなったロキのペニスを滑らかに扱くことができた。握った手を上に滑らせるたびにロキがわずかに腰を持ち上げ、その様子からロキの限界が近いことがわかった。

ロキは唐突に絶頂に達した。背中をぐっとこわばらせ、抑えきれずに喘ぐ声が漏れた。ソーは手を休めず動かし続け、関節と指に熱い精液が溢れるのを感じた。

シフは心配そうに首を傾げてロキを見た。「どうしたの？ 大丈夫？」

ロキは弱々しく笑い。濃い青に染まった頰を片手で隠した。「なんでもない。今朝の授業で熱心に練習しすぎて、急にミードが回ってしまったみたいだ」ロキがソーにだけわかる動きで指を小さく振ると、ソーの手は瞬時に綺麗になった。ソーは手を膝の上に戻し、ロキは素早く脚をほどいて立ち上がった。やっとファンドラルの腕が肩から外れる。

「そろそろ王宮に戻ることにするよ。明日の朝に備えて早く寝なければ」

ソーは笑顔で立ち上がった。「俺が送っていこう」

ロキは笑いをこらえていた。頰だけではなく、首や胸もほんのり染まった姿は美しかった。友人たちは肩をすくめて会話の続きに戻った。ただしシフだけは、訳知り顔でソーを見返してきた。ソーが肩をすくめると、シフは首を横に振って小さくにやりと笑った。それから他の仲間との会話に戻り、決まったばかりの狩の計画の話を始めた。

ロキはパブのドアを出るとすぐにソーの手を握り、ソーの寝室へと一緒に空間移動した。到着と同時にソーに飛びかかり、脚を腰に巻きつけて貪るようにキスをする。ソーは笑ってロキの頭の後ろを片手で、もう片方の手でロキの尻をぐっとつかんだ。

それから少しだけ体を離し、唇は重ねたまま、低く掠れた声で言った。「欲張りなやつだ」

ロキは息を弾ませて笑った。「そうだ、よく知ってるだろう」その言葉を強調するように手を二人の体の間に滑り込ませ、ソーのペニスをつかむ。そこを手のひらで撫でられて、ソーは唸り声をあげた。

ソーは笑いながら一番近くの壁にロキを押しつけた。「おまえにこういうことをされると俺は我慢ができなくなる」

ソーは両手でロキの腿をつかんで位置を安定させてから、ベストとシャツを脱いだ。ロキはソーのズボンの紐を解き、ペニスを解放して扱き始めた。ソーは大きく呻き、頭を後ろに投げ出して、今ではすっかりその感覚に馴染んだ、ロキの冷たい指へと腰を押しつけた。ロキの腰布は溶けるようにほどけ、ソーの脚の間に落ちた。ソーは両手をロキの尻に当て、ぐっと上に引き上げた。ロキの手を外し、自分のペニスをつかむ。それからロキの濡れて開いた陰唇を撫で、二人は同時に呻き声を上げた。ソーに焦らされ、ロキは切なげな声を上げながら体をずらし、ソーの固い屹立で自身を貫こうとした。

「どうして欲しいか言ってみろ」ソーはからかうように言い、ロキの固い蕾のようなクリトリスを撫でた。

ロキは今にも泣き出しそうな声をあげた。「無理やり言わせるな」

ソーはロキの濡れた割れ目にペニスの先端を滑らせ、わずかに押し入れてまたすぐに抜いた。ロキはまた泣きそうな声を出した。辛そうというよりも、今は苛立っていた。ソーはロキの首に顔を近づけ、少し乱暴なキスをした。

ロキの声は苦しげな喘ぎに変わった。「お願いだから」とささやきながら、ソーの肩に指先を食い込ませて、かかとで腰を引き寄せようとする。

「お願いだから、何だ？」ソーはまた首に顔をこすりつけながら訊いた。

ロキは怒った声で叫び、どん、と音を立てて頭を後ろの壁にぶつけた。「お願いだから、挿れてくれ、ソー」駄々をこねるように要求し、またかかとをぐっと押しつける。

「ん？ 何だ？」ソーは眉を上げ、ロキの首を音を立てて吸った。

ロキは唸り声をあげた。「あんたのその偉大なペニスを私の中に挿れろ。早く！」ついにかかとでソーを蹴り始める。

ソーは満足げに笑い、ペニスをロキの中に一気に沈めた。ロキは大きく喘ぎ、また頭を後ろに投げ出して大きな音を立てた。

ソーはゆっくり腰を動かし始めた。勝ち誇った顔でにやりと笑い、ロキを見下ろす。「おまえが丁寧に頼む姿は気に入った」

ロキはため息をついてソーの頰に手を添えた。「あとでゆっくり話があるぞ」

ソーは笑い、ロキの手のひらを舐めた。頰を滑り落ちようとするその指を唇にとらえ、唸って吸いつく。腰は激しくロキを突きあげ、その力強い動きにロキの体は跳ねた。ロキは絶え間なく呻き、喘ぎ、ソーの髪に指を絡ませて、痛いほど引っ張った。その痛みにますます興奮を煽られて、ソーはさらに激しくロキを壁に叩きつけ、突きあげるたびに奥を抉るように腰を動かした。たちまち背骨の付け根から燃えるような快感が湧き上がり、広がっていく。ロキはソーの耳もとで息を切らしながら、もっと、もっと欲しい、と繰り返し、その合間に喘ぎ声をあげた。

ロキの体はソーの腕の中で固くこわばり始めた。背中が壁に沿ってカーブを描き、ソーは唇を噛み締めてさらに速く、激しく奥を突いた。やがてロキは震えながら達した。二人の下腹の間に精液が溢れ、ロキの女陰はソーのペニスをきつく締めつけた。ぐったりと力が抜けたロキの体の奥深くまでペニスを突き入れ、ソーは呻き声を上げて果てた。

二人はしばらくそのままの姿勢で呼吸を整え、鼓動が鎮まるのを待った。ソーがペニスを引き抜くと、同時に精液が少し溢れた。ソーは壁に押しつけていたロキの体を抱き上げた。ロキはソーの首筋に頭を乗せ、気だるげなため息をついて肩にゆるく腕を回した。ソーはロキをベッドにおろし、自分もその上に重なった。

ソーが完全に覆いかぶさってきて、ロキは苦しげに息をした。「押しつぶすな、馬鹿」

「んん⋯⋯」ソーはロキの髪に顔を埋めた。パブの空気と少し汗の匂い、それに欲情したロキの匂いが混じっている。ソーは体を反転させ、ロキと向かい合うように横たわった。ぴったりと寄り添っているロキの体に腕を回し、さらにしっかりと抱き寄せる。ロキは目を半分閉じ、眠たげな微笑みを浮かべていた。

そんなロキの顔を見ていたソーは、ふと少し前の会話を思い出した。「おまえの父親は、おまえを一度も狩りに連れて行かなかったのか？」

ロキは何度かゆっくり瞬きをして、質問の意味を理解してから首を振った。「ああ、危険すぎるからと」

ソーは眉をひそめた。「だが⋯⋯おまえは強力な魔術師じゃないか。自分を守ることくらい簡単にできるだろう」

ロキは目を閉じたまま、片方の眉をわずかに上げた。「直接そうやって父に説得してみろ。私だって何度もそう言った」

ソーは起き上がり、ロキを仰向けにした。肘で体を支え、ロキの上に屈み込む。「他にどんなことを禁止された？」

「行くことを禁じられた場所、参加を禁じられたことを挙げ始めたら、このまま何週間もここで寝ていることになる」ロキはゆっくり目を開き、ソーの表情を見て笑った。「そんな心配そうな顔をするな、ソー。本当にやりたいことがあれば、私は必ず方法を見つける」

「どうやってアスガルドに来ることを説得したんだ？」ソーは首を傾げて訊いた。

「口を尖らせて可愛い顔をした。驚くほど効果があるぞ」

ソーは呆れて笑い、首を横に振るとまたロキの上に体を乗せた。額をロキのひんやりとした頰に押し付ける。様々な考えが頭を駆け巡って寝つけず、しばらくそのまま動かなかった。ソーはロキの脇腹を指で辿り、ロキの寝息はその下でゆっくりと深くなっていった。

子供の頃にした様々な冒険を思い返す。そのうちのどれくらいをロキも同じように経験したのだろう、あるいは過保護な父親に禁じられてできなかったのだろう。初めて一人だけで冒険の旅に出た時の両親の顔をソーは覚えている。初めて本物の武器を使って稽古を始めたときや、初めてムジョルニアを持ち上げた時のことも。まだ練習の足らないソーの手にはハンマーの魔力が強すぎ、うまく制御できなかった。両親は誇らしげだったが、同時に心配そうでもあった。息子をいつまでも安全な場所に匿っておきたいという親の本能を抑えることができたのは、何よりもソーを信頼していたからだろう。

ラウフェイはロキに対してどう思っているのだろうか。何故ロキの能力を認めて、一人でも大丈夫だと信じてやらないのだろう。もちろん、ロキはヨトゥンとしてはとても体が小さい。他のヨトゥンたちに比べたら繊細で壊れやすそうに見える。けれど到着以来、ソーが知っている限りでは、ロキはじゅうぶん一人で何でもできそうに見えた。

それからまた別の考えが浮かんだ。眠いのと、先日の母親の言葉のせいもあるかもしれない。ロキはこの国でとても人気がある。他と違うエキゾチックな容姿が人目を引くし、繊細な美しさと男性としての魅力を兼ね備えている。ソーにとっては心配の種でもあるが、到着以来多くの者の目を惹きつけていた。

母国では誰かに求愛されていたのだろうか、とソーは考えずにいられなかった。体の大きさの違いという問題はあるが、ロキならなんとか解決できるに違いない。父親は、ロキに恋人を持つことを許したのだろうか？

ソー自身も両親から手放しで許されているわけではなかった。ソーの両親はただ、おしゃべりな侍女たちの噂話を耳にしても、何も聞かなかったふりをしてくれているだけだ。二人がセックスについて具体的な話をしたのはただの一度だけ、ソーが思春期に差し掛かったある日のことだった。その頃やっと魅力的な侍女たちの（そして一部の衛兵や若い戦士たちの）体つきに目が行くようになっていたソーを、父親が呼び出した。そして厳格な口調で告げた──おまえの王子としての義務は、寝台に連れこんだ女たちをことごとく妊娠させるような事態を避けることだと。今のところ、ソーはその義務をしっかりとまっとうしていた。

ソーはどうしてもロキに質問をしたくて、そっと体を起こした。

「ロキ？」

ロキは眠ったまま、ソーの下で身じろぎをして小さく唸った。ソーはロキの脇腹を優しくつねり、ロキは迷惑そうに唸って柔らかくソーの手を振り払った。

「ロキ！」

「何なんだ、おしゃべり女」ロキは掠れた小声で言った。その罵り言葉が不思議と可愛らしくて、ソーは思わずにっこりと笑った。

わずかにためらってから、ソーは単刀直入に訊いた。「おまえは今まで⋯⋯誰かと一緒にいたことがあるのか？」

ロキは片目を細く開いた。赤い瞳がソーを見上げる。「何？」

「今までに恋人を持ったことがあるのか？ 俺以外に」

ロキは目を閉じ、ソーの下で身じろぎして寝心地の良い姿勢を探した。「いや。私の脚の間の神聖な場所に触れる権限を与えたのは、あなたが初めてだ。だからあなたは特別なんだ。さあ、もう眠らせてくれ」

ソーは思わず口をぽかんと開け、慌てて閉じた。半分予測していた答えだとは言え、やはり衝撃は強く、その場に凍りついたように動けなくなった。

ロキは呆れたようにため息をついた。「何か感傷的なことを考えてるな？」

「おまえは⋯⋯今までに一度も？」

ロキは鼻を鳴らし、やっと両目を開けてまたソーを見上げた。「本気で聞いてるのか、ソー？ 私の種族を見たことがあるだろう？ 私の相手になるなんて物理的に不可能だと見ればわかるはずだ。そのうえ、誰かが私をじろじろ見ていたというだけの理由で、父は流血沙汰を起こしかねない。そんなわけで私のベッドはいつも空っぽだった」

ソーは唾をごくりと飲み込み、流血沙汰という部分は聞かなかったことにしようとした。「そうと知っていれば⋯⋯もっと優しくしたのに⋯⋯特別な夜にしてやったのに⋯⋯」

ロキは笑って瞳をぐるりと回し、半身を起こしてソーに軽くキスをした。「あなたの感傷的な言葉は実にくだらないが、なかなか胸を打つな」

「ロキ──」

ロキはもう一度ソーの唇にキスをして、それ以上の言葉を遮った。「ソー、ダーリン、聞くんだ。あの最初の一回は、まさに私の望んでいた通りだった。あなたは野生的で誰にも止められなくて、欲望と怒りに突き動かされていた。気遣いなど一切なく激しく私を抱いた。それで完璧だったんだ。だから、もう何も言うな」

ロキはまた横たわり、あくびをしながら気だるげに体を伸ばした。ソーはロキを見つめ続けずにいられなかった。

ロキは短くため息をつき、片方の眉をあげてソーを見た。「もしあなたがそう望むなら、またいつか、好きなだけ甘い言葉を囁きながら私を優しく抱けばいい。それであなたの良心が満足するなら。でも今はとにかく眠らせてくれ」

ソーは瞬きをして、首を横に振りながら小さく笑った。やっと頭を枕に落とし、改めてロキに寄り添う。

「よしよし、それでいい」ロキは言い、まるで犬にするようにソーの頭をぽんぽんと叩いた。ソーは小さく唸った。ロキは声を出さず笑い、その振動がソーの腕に伝わった。

\---

ソーが馬の準備をしていると、ロキが厩舎に入ってきて、何頭もの馬を驚いたように見た。黒いズボンとブーツという姿に、ソーは不思議なほど違和感を持った。腰布一枚のロキの姿にすっかり慣れていたのだ。ロキの腰布は形や長さは様々で、どれも質の高い繊細な布地が使われ、貴金属や宝石を散りばめたベルトで腰に巻きつけられていた。ソーの表情に気づいたのか、ロキは小さな微笑みを浮かべて近づいてきた。

「この服装はどう思う？」

ソーはロキに向き直って、改めて全身に視線を這わせた。「そのズボンとブーツはどこから手に入れたんだ？」

「王妃様から」ロキは肩に垂らした太い三つ編みを撫でながら言った。ソーはその言葉に片眉を上げてみせたが、ロキはそれ以上何も言わなかった。ソーの馬を見て戸惑ったように続ける。「私はその生き物の上に乗ったことがない」

ソーはにやりとした。「そうだろうと思った。俺の馬に一緒に乗ってもいいし、おまえが一人で乗って俺が馬を導きながら隣を歩いてもいい」

「さすが紳士だな」ロキはからかうように言い、腰をソーにぶつけた。「一緒に乗るよ」

ソーは笑って瞳をぐるりと回し、荷物を馬の背にくくりつけた。

ロキは自分の姿を見下ろし、肩の髪を後ろにはねのけて、厚いリネンのズボンのウエストを調整した。「なんだか地味な格好だ」

「馬鹿なことを言うな」ソーは鼻で笑い、手を伸ばしてロキの尻を素早くつねった。ロキは叫び、馬を少し驚かせた。ソーは片目をつぶってから素早くロキにキスをした。「おまえはいつも綺麗だ」

ロキは下唇を噛み、厩舎の他の馬の方を見た。ソーは馬の背に飛び乗り、馬は首をぶるりと振って柔らかくいなないた。

「俺の前に乗るか？ それとも後ろ？」ソーは訊き、ロキはソーを振り向いた。ロキはソーの前と後ろを何度か見比べてしばらく考えた。

「よし、とりあえずそこに足を乗せろ。俺が引き上げてやる」ロキはソーに言われた通りにした。素早い動きの後、ロキはソーの前におさまっていた。ソーは片手をロキの腰に巻きつけ、しっかりと自分に引き寄せた（特にそうする必要はなかったのだが）。

「苦しくないか？」  
「こんなくっついてたらあんたのペニスが中に入ってるのも同然だ。苦しいも何もない」

ソーはその言葉に大声で笑った。ロキの首に顔を押し付け、笑い声をくぐもらせながらそこにキスをする。それから手綱をつかみ、他の仲間たちの場所へと馬を向けた。ロキは最初の数分は体をこわばらせ、ほとんど息を止めて鞍に必死に捕まっていた。やがてゆっくりと力を抜き、呼吸を整えながらソーにもたれかかった。

ソーはふと思い出して眉をひそめた。「しまった。おまえの持ち物を鞍につけるのを忘れた」

「必要ない」ロキは振り向き、片目をつぶって片手を動かしてみせた。「魔法がある」そうひと言だけ説明する。

ソーは笑い、馬に拍車をかけて小走りにさせた。ロキはまた体をこわばらせ、怯えたように目を見開いた。

「心配するな、おまえなら大丈夫だ」  
「どうしてそう言い切れる？」  
「俺にはわかる」ソーは言い、ロキの両脇に回した腕に力を入れた。

ソーの仲間のいる場所に着いても、ロキはまだ少し緊張していた。仲間たちは一頭の馬で現れた二人に眉を上げてみせた。

「ロキは馬に乗ったことがないんだ」ソーが説明すると仲間は肩をすくめてみせたが、まだ少し不思議そうな顔をしていた。

二人は使い込まれた馬場をギャロップで何周かした。ロキは少しずつその乗り心地に慣れ、笑い声をあげて目を閉じ、肌を撫でる湿った夏の風を感じた。

ソーはロキに手綱を握らせ、その使い方を教えた。周囲に仲間がいることもすっかり忘れ、後ろから手を伸ばしてロキの肩に顎を乗せた。ロキがしっかり自分で手綱を操れるようになると、両手をその腰に回して無意識のうちにその肌を親指で撫でたりした。

そんな様子を見せつけられてもあまり驚かないシフに、ファンドラルは顔を寄せて話しかけた。「俺は何かを見落としていたのか？」

シフは咳払いをした。「ソーとロキは親密な関係になったらしいわ」

「ああ、そうらしいな。いつからそんなことに？」

シフは肩をすくめた。「私は数週間前に気づいたわよ」

「数週間？」ヴォルスタッグは憤慨して叫んだ。「そんなに長く知ってたのに俺たちに何も言わなかったのか？」

「言わないって約束したのよ」シフも叫び返した。

仲間たちはしばらく無言のまま、くすくすと笑いあう二人を眺めた。ロキがふざけてソーの顔を叩くふりをしている。

「体だけの関係だってソーは言ってたわ」シフが静かに付け加えた。

「ロキはそれを知ってるのか？」ファンドラルが片方の眉を上げて訊いた。

ソーはロキを一心に見つめている。二人の近くを鳥が飛び去り、ロキが気を取られてそちらに視線を向ける。それでもソーは目を離せないというように、熱心にロキを見つめ続けていた。

「いや、それどころかソー自身が知らないんじゃないか」ホーガンが真顔で言った。仲間たちは一斉にホーガンを見て、それからまた目の前のカップルに視線を戻した。それぞれ小首を傾げながら。

\---

一行は最初に見つけた平地で野営することにした。馬を木につなぎ、近くの小川で水を飲ませて、テントを張る。ロキは片手のひとふりでその作業にかかる時間を大幅に短縮させた。全員分のテントが空中で自然に組み立てられ、ふわりと地面に着地した。

しばらくしてロキは自分のテントの中に消え、ソーは自分を抑えきれず、その姿を何度も振り返って見た。

シフがやってきてソーの脇腹を肘で突いた。「焚き木を集めに行ってくれる？ それともロキから離れるなんて不可能？」

ソーは目を細めてシフを見た。「もちろんできる」

「じゃ、行くわよ」シフはぴしゃりと言うと森に向かって歩き始めた。ソーはその後に続き、黙って一緒に小枝を拾った。

「ねえ」沈黙が不自然なほど長く続いた後、シフは言った。「ロキにちゃんと気持ちを伝えた方がいいわよ。手遅れになる前に」

手から小枝が何本か滑り落ち、ソーは慌ててその何本かを空中でつかんだ。「何だって？！」

シフは肩をすくめ、かがんでまた一本の小枝を拾った。「ロキはあっという間にいなくなっちゃうわよ。気持ちを伝えるのは早ければ早いほどいいでしょう？」

ソーは胃が少しねじれるような痛みを感じながら笑った。「シフ、俺はロキに対して特別な気持ちは持っていない。改めて伝えるような特別な気持ちは」

シフはまったく信じていない顔でソーを見た。「私の目はごまかせないわよ」

「いや、俺はロキを⋯⋯」その続きを口に出すことすらできない。まさかロキを⋯⋯

「愛してる？」シフはにやりと笑って言った。

「そうだ。いや、違う」ソーは頑固に言い張り、念を押すようにシフに向かって指を一本突き出して見せた。

「信じがたいわね」  
「いいから信じろ」ソーは唸るように言って、地面に落ちた小枝を拾い集めた。  
「ロキもあなたを愛してると私は思うけど、そうだとしても同じことなの？」

ソーの手は一瞬止まり、胸が不思議なほど早く鼓動し始めた。顔をしかめ、首を横に振る。「いや。ロキも俺を愛していない」

シフはうんざりしたようにため息をついた。「どうしてそんなに意地をはるのよ？」  
「どうしておまえは俺たちのことに口出ししてくるんだ？」  
「あなたが馬鹿だからよ。そしてあなたのさっぱり意味の通らない馬鹿な理由で、あなたが傷つくのを見たくないから！」

ソーは背筋を伸ばし、シフに背を向けて深いため息をついた。「シフ、俺は自分のことは自分でできる。心配しないでくれ」

シフはまたため息をついたが、それ以上は何も言わなかった。二人が両手いっぱいに小枝をかけて野営地に戻ると、ちょうどファンドラルとホーガンが両手に仕留めた兎を持って誇らしげに歩いてくるところだった。

「さあ、祝宴だ！」ファンドラルは両腕を高く上げて嬉しそうに叫んだ。

ロキはテントから出てきていて、石を円の形に並べ、焚き火の準備をしていた。ヴォルスタッグは大量に持参してきていた食べ物を頬張っている。シフとソーは石の円の中に小枝を降ろし、ロキは顔を上げてソーに笑いかけた。しかし仲間の視線を意識したのか、咳払いをしてすぐ目をそらした。

ちょうど太陽が沈む頃、ソーは火を起こして焚き木に火をつけた。ソーが作った急ごしらえの木串に兎を刺して、一行は兎を調理した。特にその必要もないので、ソーは意図的にロキから離れて座った。ヴォルスタッグが物語を語った。そのせいでおそらく、食べ物のおこぼれを狙って周りをうろついていた危険な肉食獣たちも、恐れて逃げていったことだろう。

何も問題はないはずだ。ソーは十回以上はついロキを見つめてしまっている自分に気づきながら、そう考えていた。しかし目を奪われるのも無理はない。炎の光を反射して、ロキの瞳はいつもに増して美しかった。ちらちらと揺れる黄色とオレンジの光に、うっとりと見入らずにいられない。

ファンドラルが立ち上がって伸びをした時も、ソーはまだロキを見つめていた。ファンドラルはそろそろ各自のテントに入って休もう、と提案した。仲間は静かに同意し、おやすみ、と言い合ってそれぞれのテントに入った。

寝つけずになんども寝返りをうって一時間ほど過ごしてから、ソーはテントから首を突き出した。反対側に立つロキのテントから小さな光が漏れているのを見て、にっこりと笑顔になる。ソーはテントを出てそっと小さなキャンプ地を横切った。暗闇の中、焚き火に残った燃えさしがソーの足もとをかすかに照らしていた。

ソーはロキのテントのドアを留めていた紐を素早くほどき、中に頭を突っ込んだ。ロキは毛皮にくるまって両ひじをついて体を起こし、王宮から持ってきたらしい本に熱中しているところだった。ソーはその光景に思わず笑顔になった。

「入ってもいいか？」ソーは声を抑え、ほとんどささやくように言った。

ロキはびくりとして本を地面の落とした。息を呑み、ソーを睨む。

ソーは申し訳なさそうな顔をした。「すまない、テントはノックできないから」

ロキはため息をついて本を取り上げ、落ちた拍子に折れてしまったページを伸ばして、そっと枕元に置いた。「入れ、どうせここまで来たことだし」

ソーはにっこり笑って足を踏み入れ、振り向いて入り口の紐をまた縛った。

ソーは薄手のズボンのみを身につけていて、薄明かりの中でも裸の背中と肩がよく見え、ロキは唇を噛んだ。ソーを目の前にして、体が瞬時に反応してしまうのが恥ずかしかった。ソーの姿を見るだけで脚の間が疼き、たまらない気持ちになってしまう。ロキは自分を抑えようとして、ブランケットの中できつく脚を閉じた。

ソーは振り向き、テントの中央まで歩いてきて地面に座った。

ロキは仰向けになり、テントの天井を見つめた。手首を動かし、瞬いていた明かりを消して、天井部分の厚い布地を透明にする。二人の頭上に星空が広がった。

「今日は星が特に綺麗に見えるな。ヨトゥンヘイムの星はどんな風に見えるんだ？」

ロキはソーをちらりと見てから、また星空に視線を戻した。

「実はよくわからない。空が曇っていない日はほとんどないから、実際に星空があるのかどうかさえわからないんだ」小さく笑い、また星空を見上げる。

「じゃあ〝星見〟をしたことがないんだな？」  
「たった今していることが星見じゃないのか？」  
「まあ、星を見ているんだからそうとも言えるな」  
「それならそうだ、私が星見をするのはこれが初めてだ」  
「気に入ったか？」  
ロキは笑った。「ああ、とても」  
ソーは満足げにうなずいた。「よかった」

一瞬の間をおいて、ロキは悪戯っぽい笑顔を浮かべてソーを見た。「隣に来るか？」

ソーは空からロキに視線を移し、片方の眉をあげた。

「そんな風に見上げていたら、首が痛くなるぞ」

ソーは笑ってうなずき、膝をついてロキに近づこうとした。

ロキは片手を上げてソーを止めた。「条件がひとつある。ズボンは脱ぐこと」またどくんと股間が疼いた。

ソーは笑みを広げて素早くズボンを下ろし、脚を蹴ってブーツとともに脱ぎ捨てると、ロキの隣に滑り込んだ。寝袋は狭く、ぎりぎり二人分のスペースしかなかった。何とか落ち着く体勢になると、二人は向かい合って横たわるようなかたちになった。ソーは腿をロキの脚の間に割り込ませ、ロキはまた興奮が体を駆け抜けて手足の先まで伝わるのを感じた。

「これじゃ星を眺められない」  
「俺はこのほうがいい」ソーはロキの唇に触れ、抱き寄せてゆっくりとキスをした。腿に濡れたものを感じ、また思わず笑顔になる。  
「まだキスをしただけだぞ」

ロキはため息をついて片手で顔を覆った。「私のここは独立した意思を持っているみたいだ。勝手に反応してしまって、私にはもう制御できない」

ソーは片手で口を覆って笑い声を抑え、額をロキに重ねた。

笑い止むと、ソーは唇を舐めた。両手をロキの脚の間に滑り込ませ、濡れた割れ目を優しく撫でる。ロキは唇から喘ぎ声を漏らし、慌ててソーの手首をつかんで止めた。

「みんなに聞かれる」  
「ああ、そうだな」ソーは名残惜しそうに手を引いた。

そこでふと考えがひらめいた。ソーは寝袋を抜け出すと、ブーツを履き直した。

「何をしてるんだ？」  
「すぐ戻ってくる。ブーツを履いて待っていろ」

ロキは短くため息をついたが、ソーに言われた通りにした。ソーは丸めた毛布を脇に挟み、悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべて戻ってきた。一緒に来い、とロキを手招きする。

二人は木々を抜け、数分後、小川の脇の草に覆われた空き地に到着した。

ソーはそこに毛布を広げ、横になって、ロキを隣に引き寄せた。

「これで皆に聞かれることもないだろう」  
「小川に住む気の毒な魚たちは良い迷惑だろうけどな」ロキは笑った。

ソーはロキの上に覆いかぶさり、脚の間に体を割り込ませた。「構わない、魚たちを楽しませてやろう」

「もしかして⋯⋯初めてのときに乱暴に抱いた分を今、やり直そうとしてるのか？」

「そうかもしれない」

ロキはため息をついた。「まったくあなたには呆れる」

「そうだろうな」ソーはかがみこんでロキに口づけた。ゆっくり、深いキスをしながら片手でロキの下腹に伸ばし、ペニスを握って何度か指を上下させる。それからさらに下に手を伸ばし、濡れた割れ目を優しく開いてその内側に指を滑り込ませた。ロキは唇を重ねたままため息をつき、両手でソーの背中をなでおろしながら、さらに脚を広げた。

ソーは指をゆっくりと出し入れして、ロキの唇からため息と柔らかな喘ぎ声を何度も引き出した。ロキは膝でソーの脇腹をぎゅっと締め付けた。

「もっと」ロキは息を切らしながらねだった。

その声にソーのペニスは疼き、今すぐにでもロキの中に自身を沈めこみたくなった。ソーは指を引き抜き、濡れた手のひらで自身のペニスを何度かしごいた。ロキはさらに脚を大きく開き、ソーの肩に両手を伸ばした。ソーはゆっくりとロキの中に入った。少しずつ満たされていく感覚をロキがしっかり味わえるように時間をかけ、ロキの息が乱れてその瞳が閉じられるのを眺めながら。

根もとまで完全に埋め込まれると、ロキは目を開けて笑った。

「何だ？」  
「星見とはいいものだな」

ソーは笑い声をあげ、かがんでロキにもう一度キスをしてから、腰を動かし始めた。決して急がず、外に出る直前まで引いてからまた根もとまで沈ませる動作をゆっくりと続ける。ロキの甘い喘ぎ声と吐息とが周囲にあふれた。ソーが動くたびにロキの背中はしなり、両脚はソーの腰にぎゅっと巻きつけられた。

見下ろすソーの下で、ロキはまた大きく目を見開いた。その瞳に瞬く星の光が映り込んでいる。ロキの美しく幸せそうな笑顔がソーを見上げて──

ああ、まずい。

ソーは動くことだけに集中し、目を閉じてロキの首筋に顔を埋めた。純粋に体の感覚だけに意識を向けようとする。ロキの中に入ったペニスに伝わる感覚、腕の中で悶えるロキの体、湿った空気の中で感じるロキの冷たい肌の心地よさ。頭の中で何度も繰り返され、口からこぼれ出ようとする言葉を必死で無視しようとする。ソーは唇を噛んで腰の動きを早めた。

くそっ、シフのやつ。あいつのせいで。シフがあんなことを言い出すまでは、何ともなかったのに。

ロキは喘ぎ声をあげて体をこわばらせ、二人の体の間で射精した。ソーはさらに激しく動いた。この馬鹿な考えを、オーガズムで追い散らせるかもしれない。その余韻の中で忘れてしまえるかもしれない。ソーは最後に一度奥まで突きあげると、低い呻きとともにロキの中に大量に射精した。それからロキの上にぐったりと倒れた。手足が震え、力が入らなかった。

ロキは満足げなため息をつき、指先でソーの背中を上下に撫でた。肌にその刺激が広がっていく。

「初めての一回は今でも楽しかったと思うけど、今回のも良かった。だからあなたももう自分を冷酷な獣みたいに感じなくていいぞ」ロキは頭を傾けてソーの頰に口づけ、そこの熱い肌に唇をつけたまましばらくじっとしていた。

ああ、ノルンの女神よ。例の考えはまだ頭を離れてくれない。ソーは今すぐロキをはねのけて駆け出したかった。もう残りの一生を森で裸で過ごすしかない。それくらいしか今のまともな選択肢はないように思える。

ソーはしばらく動けず、毛布を握りしめていた。

「どけ。小川で体を洗いたい」

ソーは寝返りをうって脇に体をずらし、ロキはブーツを脱いで小川に向かった。慎重につま先を水に浸し、肌を洗い流し始める。ロキは振り向き、ソーに笑いかけた。月明かりに照らされ、ロキの肌はまるで内側から発光しているように見える。

ああ、こんなはずではなかったのに。

\---

ソーは獲物を一匹も仕留められなかった。今は野生動物のことなど何も考えられない。しばらく粘ってからあきらめ、両手が空のまま、まだ午後早いうちに野営地に戻った。他の仲間も同じようなものだった。

ロキだけが戻ってきていなかった。

ソーはロキが心配で、痛む足で落ち着かなげに足踏みしながら待った。仲間たちはロキが長いこと姿を見せないのもあまり気にしている様子はなかった。

それからさらに二時間ほど経って、ロキは戻ってきた。体は泥だらけ、勝ち誇った笑顔で、肩には巨大なイノシシを背負っている。全員があっけにとられて口をぽかんと開けた。

ロキは唸り声とともにイノシシを地面にどさりと落とし、顔を輝かせた。「ああ、楽しかった！」

\---

その後しばらくして、一行は帰路に向かうことにした。イノシシはシフの馬にくくりつけられた。シフがもっとも体重が軽いのと、シフの馬には重い荷物を背負う余力があったからだ。ロキはまたソーの前に座った。ソーに背中をもたせかけ、澄ました顔で微笑んでいる。ソーは乱れる思いを振り払い、目の前の通い慣れた道筋に集中しようとした。

この感情にとらわれてはいけない。夏が終われば、ロキはいなくなってしまうのだ。厳寒のヨトゥンヘイムへ──ロキをじっと見ただけの罪で人々を殺す父親の元へ──って帰っていってしまう。それにロキが自分と同じような気持ちを持ってくれているのかさえわからない。

もちろん、訊いてみることはできる。でもそれは怖かった。そんなことをすれば、今のロキとの関係さえ失われてしまうかもしれない。

ソーはため息をつき、手綱を握りしめた。そっと頭をもたせかけてくるロキに気を取られまいとしながら。

第十二章 糞が扇風機にぶつかる（＝悪いことが重なって大惨事）

夕食がことのほか美味しく感じられ、ロキは指についたソースさえ丁寧に舐めた。今回ばかりはソーを誘惑しようとしているのではない。この美味しいローストをほんの少しでも無駄にするのは罪というものだ。

「お互い空腹のようだな」ソーはからかうような声で言った。その口調には少し、不思議そうな響きも混じっている。ロキは何も言わず肩をすくめ、さらに肉を口に詰め込んだ。

背筋にぴりりと刺激が走って、ロキは姿勢を正した。下腹に熱が生まれ、ゆっくり広がっていく。ロキは平静を保とうと努力した。苦労して食べ物を飲み込み、突然カラカラに乾いた喉を潤すためにワインをひと口飲む。

ロキは今までにも何度か発情期を経験したことがあった。ヨトゥンなら誰でも、その波を数年に一度経験する。だからその感覚は初めてのものではなかった。けれど今までは発情期の間も相手がいなかったので、その最初の兆候が訪れると同時に部屋に閉じこもり、他の者の手を借りずに自分を満足させる方法を見つけてやり過ごしてきた。それは決して難しいことでは無かった。兄たちから聞かされた恐ろしい話や、子供の頃盗み聞きした噂話とは全然違った。生まれて初めての発情期に差し掛かった時、父親が死ぬほど深刻な顔で警告をしてきて、その時はセックスのことしか考えられず頭がおかしくなるのようなものなのかと怖くなったが、実際はそんなことはなかった。

だから、今回も問題ないはずだ。大丈夫、冷静に対応できる。

ロキは必死で体の力を抜こうとした。できる、大丈夫だ。

ああ、それにしても、ソーはどうしてこんなに良い匂いがするんだろう？

ロキは眉をひそめ、食べ続けながらそっとソーを盗み見た。

何度か深呼吸をして、目の前の食べ物に心を集中しようとする。ついさっきまであんなに美味しかったのに。しかし今は少しも興味が持てず、その代わりに視線はどうしてもソーに戻ってしまう。咀嚼に合わせて動く顎、曲げ伸ばしされる二の腕、深い呼吸と同時に上下する胸⋯⋯

一度目よりも強い波がやってきて、ロキは呻き声をこらえた。熱が肌のすぐ下でざわざわと蠢き、ロキを窒息させようとしている。

今すぐ、部屋に戻らなければ。

ロキは震える脚で立ち上がり、もう少しでつまずいて転びそうになった。必死で声を安定させながら言う。「失礼します、なんだか急に気分が悪くなって⋯⋯行かなければ」

ソーは心配そうにロキを見た。ロキはゆっくりと部屋の出口に向かった。オーディンとフリッガも気遣わしげな顔になり、ソーに一緒に行って様子を見るよう促した。

部屋に向かう回廊を半分ほど歩いたところで、また強い波に襲われ、ロキは膝を崩しそうになった。無理やり立とうとすると筋肉が震え、壁にぐったりともたれかかって何とか姿勢を保つ。

こんな感覚は初めてだった。体の奥に大きな熱の塊があるかのようで、肌がじっとりと汗ばんでいる。視線の端がかすみ始め、ひと足進むごとに接触を求めて脚の付け根が疼いた。

やっとの思いで部屋の前にたどり着くと、ドアノブをつかもうとする手が滑り、三度目にやっと扉を開くことができた。ベッドに向かうひと足ごとに空気を求めて喘ぎ、腰布を引きちぎるように脱ぎ捨て、ベッドに転がり込む。内腿の間に手を伸ばすと、ペニスはまだ内側に隠されていた。スリットはぐっしょりと濡れ、腿の内側まで溢れ出している。二本の指を押しあてるとそれはするりと滑りこみ、膣がその周りできゅっと収縮して震えるのがわかった。

これだけじゃ足りない。くそっ、全然足りない。ソーにペニスを奥まで埋め込んで欲しかった。たった今それが自分に突き立てられていないことが不満で、ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。その感覚を想像するだけで女陰は痛いほど疼き、さらに愛液があふれだしてきた。

だめだ、だめだ。ソーもそのペニスも要らない⋯⋯ソーに押し倒されて唸りながら激しく突きあげられる必要なんてない。ソーの指が腰に食い込むのも、野獣のように腰を動かすのも、体からあふれだすほど大量の精液を奥に注ぎ込まれるのも、別に要らない⋯⋯

ロキは細い喘ぎ声をあげて背中を反らし、まったく物足りない指に向かって腰を揺すり上げた。正気を保とうとする理性の最後の一片が、白熱した欲望にかき消されていく。

四本の指を自身の中に突っ込み、一心不乱に喘ぎながら腰を動かしていたとき、ドアをノックする音が聞こえた。

「ロキ？ 大丈夫か？」

ああ、あれは世界で一番甘い声ではないか。ロキは呻いて指をまた数回抜き差しした。

「ロキ？」

ロキは指を引き抜き、ベッドを降りて、ドアによろよろと駆け寄った。扉の隙間からとびきり美味しそうなソーの匂いが漂ってきて、それを勢いよく開く。ソーの姿を見ると同時にまた膝が崩れそうになり、唇からは小さな呻きが漏れた。

「そんなに汗をかいて⋯⋯それも裸で」ソーはぼんやりと言った。鼻翼を膨らませ、欲望で暗くなった瞳でロキの体に視線を走らせる。内腿から膝に伝い落ちる液体をその目がとらえた。

その匂いは、まるで煉瓦の壁に打たれたような衝撃をソーに与えた。甘い芳香が鼻孔を満たし、口の中には唾液が溜まって、ペニスは瞬時に固くなった。ロキはソーの襟首をつかみ、部屋に引きずり込んで扉を叩きつけるように閉めた。ソーの服を引き裂きながら脱がせ、肌に爪を立てて激しく口づける。唸りながらソーの唇を噛む、暴力的なキスだった。

ソーの頭のどこかで落ち着け、冷静に考えろ、と呼びかける声がしていた。しかし目の前のロキは子猫のような声をあげて体をこすりつけきて、呂律の回らない口でいくつも卑猥な言葉を使いながらねだってくる。そして今まで見たことがないほど大量に濡れていた。ソーの指は自然にロキの体の下へ伸び、内側に隠れたままのペニスを超えて、濡れて充血したロキのスリットへと滑り込んだ。内側の襞はソーの指を飲み込もうとするように収縮していた。ペニスが痛いほど疼き始め、ソーは唸った。

ロキは大きく喘いで頭を後ろに投げ出した。はあはあと荒く息を吐き、ソーの手にこすりつけるように腰を揺らす。

「抱いて⋯⋯私を抱いてくれ、ソー、お願い⋯⋯」ロキは苦しげに顔を歪め、切羽詰まった声で言った。ソーの髪に指を絡め、歯をぶつけるような勢いでまた激しくキスをする。ソーの体の中で何かの箍が外れた。その勢いのままロキをベッドに放り投げるように下ろし、腰から下はベッドの外にはみ出すような形でうつ伏せにさせた。ちぎれたシャツの残りを脱ぎ捨て、ブーツを蹴って外し、続けて素早くズボンも脱ぐ。ロキは肩越しにソーを見つめながら、待ちきれないように空中に尻を突き出した。

ソーは一秒も時間を無駄にせず、ロキを後ろから一気に貫いた。ロキは叫び、背中を鋭くしならせた。脚は体を支えきれなくなり、腰がベッドに落ちる。ソーは片手でロキの肩をつかみ、もう片方の手で腰を持ち上げて、激しく突きあげ始めた。ロキはシーツをつかみ、野生の獣めいた叫びをあげて、その姿に興奮してソーはさらに激しく動いた。やがて急激に絶頂に達してしまい、ソーはロキを押しつぶすように前に倒れかかり、ロキの体の奥で射精した。

ロキはもっと、と唸り声で要求し、毛布に指を食い込ませて、まだ固いままのソーのペニスで自らを串刺しにしようと必死で腰を揺すり上げた。ソーは唸り声をあげ、いったん引き抜いてから腕をロキの体の下に滑り込ませて持ち上げ、ベッドに完全に乗り上げるように位置をずらした。それからロキに膝をつかせ、その間にひざまずいた。ロキは顔をシーツに押しつけ、荒く息をしながらよだれを垂らし、もっと、とねだり続けた。やがてふたたびソーが入ってきて、安堵の息を漏らす。

ソーはぐっと奥までペニスを押し入れてから、不規則なリズムで動き始めた。ロキの腰をつかんで引き寄せると同時に自分も腰を叩きつけ、部屋には二人の肌が打ち合う濡れた音が響いた。ロキの性器から流れ出す体液が二人の腿を濡らしていく。やがてロキは長々と喘ぎ声をあげながら達し、体を震わせて背中を弓なりにそらした。ソーも唸り、ロキの体をベッドの上に押しつぶしながら、ふたたびその中で射精した。

二人がじっとしていられたのはほんの数分だった。その間に二人とも呼吸を整え、いくらか心拍数を落ち着けた。しかしロキはすぐにもっと、とねだり始めた。ソーがたちどころに反応しないことに苛立ち、怒った声をあげながら体勢を逆転させて、ソーの腰の上にまたがる。そしてソーの腿に捕まってバランスをとりながら、夢中で腰を上下させた。

二人はひと晩中、疲れも知らずにセックスをし続けた。何度も何度も達すること以外には何も考えず、何も気にせず、呼吸を整える時間さえほとんど取らなかった。やがて二人とも自分の体を支える力さえ無くなってやっと動きを止め、日の出とともに折り重なって気絶するように眠りについた。

ソーが目覚めるともうすっかり朝になっていて、目の前にはロキの背中があった。甘い匂いが改めて鼻腔を打ち、ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの尻をつかんだ。そこを押し広げるとスリットから精液が溢れ、内腿を伝っているのが見えた。その光景にソーは唸り、指を使ってそれをロキの中に押し戻した。ロキは半分眠ったまま声をあげ、腰を後ろに揺らしてソーの指を無理やり内側に誘い込もうとした。

ソーはもう一度唸って、ロキにぴったりと体をつけ、肩にキスをした。続けてロキをうつ伏せに寝かせ、その上に覆いかぶさる。ロキは目を瞬いて開き、腿の後ろにソーの腿を感じて微笑みを浮かべた。ソーのペニスが昨夜散々使われた場所にまた入り込んでくる。ソーはゆっくりと、浅い動きから始めた。まだ全身が怠く、それ以上動くことができなかったのだ。同時に両手でロキの脇腹を上下に撫で、首筋に顔を埋めた。身体中の毛穴から立ちのぼっているように思える甘い香りを深く吸い込む。ロキは突きあげられるたびに小さな、物欲しげな叫びをあげ、ソーの動きに合わせて腰を後ろに揺らした。

ソーの体は目覚め始め、腰の動きが早くなった。腰の奥に快感が渦巻き始め、顔をあげてロキの髪に荒い息を吹きかける。ロキの甘い喘ぎや物欲しげな呻きに刺激されて、ソーは煽られる一方だった。ロキは体を震わせ、大きく喘いでソーに腰を押しつけた。ロキの性器の中でペニスが締めあげられ、ソーは呻きながら可能な限り奥までそれを押し込んで、ふたたびロキの中を精液でいっぱいに満たした。

ロキは満足げな声を漏らし、唇を噛んで気だるげな微笑みを浮かべた。目はすでに閉じていた。ソーはロキの上にぐったりと横たわり、気絶するように深い眠りに引きずり込まれていった。

\---

ロキは何度か目を瞬き、ゆっくりと開いた。まぶたが千ポンドほどの重さに感じられる。起き上がろうとすると、体もまた千ポンドほどの重さに感じられることに気づいた。意識が次第にはっきりとしてきて、やっとソーが上に乗っていることを思い出す。ロキは微笑んでため息をついた。ソーの体の温もりと重さは心地よかった。首と肩に吹き付けられる熱い息も。

少し身じろぎをすると、全身に痛みが走って思わず顔をしかめる。昨夜の記憶が一気に戻ってきたのはその時だった。ロキは目を見開いた。鼓動が一気に早まる。

ソーを押しのけ、全身の痛みやこわばった筋肉にも構わず、浴室に走る。背後のベッドでソーが唸るのが聞こえた。ロキはドアをバタンと閉め、そこにもたれかかってゆっくりとしゃがみこんだ。胸に膝を抱え、空気を求めて喘ぐ。全身が震えていて、叫び出しそうになるのを必死でこらえなければならなかった。ソーがドアに向かって歩いてくるのが聞こえる。

「ロキ、どうした？」ソーがまだ眠そうな掠れた声で訊く。

ロキは大きく息を吸って、必死に冷静な声を出した。「なんでもないよ、ソー。ただ急いでトイレを使いたかっただけだ」

「ああ」ドアの向こう側でソーが言った。まだそこに立っているらしく、柔らかい足音が聞こえる。「本当になんともないのか？」

ソーの声は優しく甘く、その口調は気遣いに溢れていた。ロキはため息をつき、今すぐドアを開いてソーの腕に飛び込みたい気持ちと、同時にそんな声を聞かせるソーの顔を殴りつけてやりたい気持ちの間で揺れた。

「体のあちこちが痛いんだ」ロキはしっかりとした声で言った。「少し湯に浸かりたい」

「⋯⋯一緒に入ってもいいか？」ソーの声にはふざけるような調子が混ざり、ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。

「痛いし、急がなければならない。今頃魔術の教師がなぜ私が来ないのか不思議がっているだろう」

「ああ、そうか。わかった」ソーは意外なほど上手に落胆を隠して言った。「俺もそろそろ行かなくては。また夕食時に会えるな？」  
「もちろん」

\---

ソーはうなずき、ドアを離れて服を探し始めた。べたつく腿に気をつけながらズボンに脚を突っ込み、ブーツを一足ずつ履く。破れたシャツの残骸は部屋に置いておくことにして、誰かに見られて話しかけられることなく部屋について湯浴みができるように祈った。何しろ全身からセックスの匂いを放っているのだから。

ソーは浴室のドアをもう一度振り向き、流れる水の音をしばらく聞いた。昨晩から何かがひっかるような気がしていた。もともと二人の関係は普通とは言えないほど激しかったが、それにしても⋯⋯。しかし考えてもそれが何なのか、正確に言い当てることはできない。ソーはそんな考えを振り払った。きっと例の感情のせいに違いない。以前にもセックスの直後にロキが浴室に駆け込んだことはあった。そして昨夜はいつもにもまして激しい行為をした。すべてがいつもより激しかった。

ソーはため息をつき、ロキの部屋を出た。回廊を急ぎ足で抜け、無事誰にも会わず部屋に到着できそうだ、と思った瞬間、後ろから小声で呼び止められた。

「ソー王子！」

ソーは振り向き、父王の使用人の一人が駆け寄ってくるのを見た。「何だ？」

「オーディン様がすぐに玉座の間に来るようにとのことです。一日中殿下を探されていたようです」

ソーは大きく息をついて、不意に襲ってきた不安を鎮めようとした。「ああ、わかった。すぐに行くと伝えてくれ」

若い使用人はうなずき、回廊を戻っていった。ソーは部屋に駆け込み、汚れた服を脱ぎ捨てて浴槽に飛び込んだ。湯が溜まるのも待たず、立ったまま水を流して、スポンジでごしごしと体を洗う。続けて急いで体を乾かして服を身につけ、ムジョルニアを腰にくくりつける。胸の鼓動が早くなるのを感じながら、部屋を出て玉座の間までの長い回廊を歩き始めた。

\---

ロキは蒸気をあげる湯に体を沈めたが、その温かさに少しもリラックスできなかった。痛みが走る腿に両手を滑らせ、肌についた様々な体液を洗い流す。

発情期はまだ数ヶ月も先のはずだった。もう少ししたらそれを遅らせるか、完全に消すための魔法をかけるつもりでいた。こんなことはまったくの計画外だ。例の馬鹿げた、腹だしい計画の中には含まれていなかった。

でもまだ小さな希望の光はある。もしかしたら、まだ妊娠可能な体の状態にはなっていないかもしれない。そういう可能性もあるはずだ⋯⋯違うだろうか？

父親の友人が発情期に入ったときのことをひとつずつ思い出してみる。発情期を終える頃、彼らは一人残らず腹に子供を宿していた。

けれど、ロキは一般のヨトゥンとは少し違う。それにソーもヨトゥンではない。もしかしたら──願わくば──二人は普通とは違うから、ロキは妊娠しないのではないだろうか。

ロキは震える両手を下腹において大きく息をついた。自分でも正確には何を探しているのかはよくわからないし、実際に見つけられるのかもわからない。けれど試してみるだけの価値はある。手のひらから肌へと魔力が伝わり、さらにその下へ、奥へと染み込んでいく。そして、ロキはそこに何かがあるのを感じた。ぱっと手を離し、喉を詰まらせたような悲鳴をあげる。

とっさに、このまま溺れ死のうとロキは決心した。それ以外に正しい選択肢はないような気がする。

水の中に頭の上まで沈み、下腹を見つめ続けられるよう、水の中で目をしっかり開く。効果があるかを見届けなければ。

父親はロキの死を聞いて怒り狂うだろう。しかし少なくとも、ロキが純潔を守ったまま死んだと思って自分を慰めることができる。ソーもロキの死を悼んでくれるかもしれない。そう考えると少し嬉しかった。

鼓動が早くなり、胸が苦しくなる。苦しい。辛い。もう少し頑張れば、安らかな死を迎えられる。両手が浴槽の滑らかな淵で滑り、体が窒息に抗い始めた。ロキは浴槽の底に寝そべり、ぎゅっと目をつぶった。

死ね、くそっ。

ロキは水面に顔を突き出し、空気を求めて激しく喘いだ。ああ、邪魔な生存本能よ。

情けない声を出し、浴槽の壁にもたれかかる。

ロキは妊娠している。

ソーの子供を妊娠している。

ロキの父親は、このことを知り次第、誰かを殺すだろう。

もちろん、まずはソーを。もしかしたらロキも。少なくとも他の何人かを。

血の海の惨劇となるだろう。

ロキは泣き出しそうな声をあげ、また水の下に潜った。もう一度試してみる価値はある。

\---

長い静かな回廊を歩きながら、ソーは手の中でムジョルニアの柄をくるりと回した。少し不安にならずにはいられなかった。父親がソーの部屋に来るのではなく、玉座に呼び出すときは、何か悪い知らせであることが多いのだ。

ロキとの関係が噂になり、父に聞きつけられたのだろうか。そんな理由で父はソーを罰するほど怒るだろうか？

ソーは首の後ろが汗ばむのを感じ、ごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。

玉座の間の扉に着くと、ソーは少しためらって何度か深呼吸をした。緊張を解き放とうと腕を振り、ムジョルニアをベルトに取り付け直してから、衛兵にうなずいて扉を開かせる。出来るだけ軽い足取りで、ひと気のない広間の中央へと静かに歩いていった。ついに父王の前に立ち、吐きそうになるのをこらえてうなずく。

「ソー」オーディンの声が黄金の壁に反響し、ソーの体に振動を伝えた。「ミッドガルド人について何を知っておる？」

意外な質問に、ソーは眉を上げた。持っている知識を思い出そうとしてみる。地球を訪ねたいと以前に考えたことはあったが、それから随分と時間が経っていた。「ミッドガルド人は⋯⋯小さい⋯⋯？」

オーディンは笑った。ほとんど声を立てない静かな笑いだったが、それはいつものようにソーを安心させた。何かを考え込む顔つきになったオーディンを、ソーは邪魔をしないように黙って見守った。

「私は長いこと地球を見守ってきた。それほど細かいところまで見てきたわけではないが、短い時間にかなりの進歩を遂げたことはわかる。しかし、そのために闇の力の関心を引いてしまうを危険性が出てきた。地球の内部で暴力的な戦いが行われていることは言うまでもない」

ソーはまだ父に何を命じられるのかまったく見当がつかず、落ちつかなげに身じろぎをした。

「私は地球をおまえの守護下に置くと決めた。そしておまえには彼らにアスガルドに味方がいると知らせてやってほしい。必要があれば助けに行くと」

ソーはさらに眉を上げた。「俺の守護下に？」

オーディンは笑顔になった。「おまえは地球に行くのだ。人々を魅了するおまえの得意技を使って、アスガルドはあくまでも友好的な関係を求めていると彼らに伝えろ。しかし必要とあらば、おまえの強さと戦士としての技を用いて、我々が彼らよりも強いこと、そして友好的な関係を結ぶのが彼らにとっての利益であることをしっかりと伝えるのだ」

ソーは瞬きをした。「私をミッドガルドに送り込むのですか？」

オーディンは笑い声をあげて玉座を立ち上がり、グングニルを杖代わりにして階段を降りてきた。「ああ、その通りだ。他にどうやってミッドガルド人と交流を深めると言うのだ？ ビフレストに立って大声で怒鳴るのか？ おまえの声が大きいのは知っているが、そんなことをすれば民がうるさがって頭がおかしくなるだろう」

ソーは不安に襲われ、無理に笑おうとした。父親は階段の一番下にたどり着くと、ソーの脇を通り過ぎながら、ついてくるように手招きした。ソーは咳払いをした。「いつ出発すれば良いのでしょうか？」

「この週が終わるまでには、できれば」

ソーは足を止め、目を見開いてまっすぐ前を見た。「そんなに早く？」

「早ければ早いほど良い。地球の変化はあっという間だ、すぐに追いつけなくなる」オーディンはソーをちらりと見て、笑顔をわずかに曇らせた。「何か問題でもあるのか？」

ソーは首を横に振って無理に表情を冷静に保とうとした。「いいえ、何も」

二人はしばらく無言のまま並んで歩いた。床を打つ二人分のブーツの音だけが周囲に響く。ソーはロキを思った。そしてロキを思うだけであふれてくるいつものあの感情についても。別れを告げるのだと思うと、もう胸が締めつけられた。

「教えてください」ソーは立ち止まり、唾を飲み込んでから続けた。「俺は何か、父上を怒らせるようなことをしましたか？」

オーディンは首を横に振って笑った。今度は大きな笑い声をあげ、ソーの肩を強く叩く。「まさか！ もちろん怒ってなどいない。何故そんなことを訊く？」

「それは──その──ミッドガルドなんて？！」ソーは嫌そうに顔を歪めた。

「良い場所だ、きっとおまえも気に入るだろう。それにそろそろおまえもムジョルニアを誰かの頭に叩きつけるだけじゃなく、王族としての義務を果たすべき年齢だ」

ソーはぎこちない微笑みを浮かべてうなずいた。父親はまたソーの肩を叩き、ぎゅっと握ってから背を向けて回廊を歩いて行った。ソーは逆の方向に向かって歩き出した。足は自然にロキの部屋に向かった。

\---

ロキは枕に顔を押しつけていた。さんざんその格好のまま叫んだせいで、喉がヒリヒリと痛い。

ソーに言わなければ。

くそっ。

一人でいてもそのひと言を口にできないのに！ どうやってソーに告げると言うのだ。

寝返りを打って仰向けになり、ゆっくりと起き上がる。全身がその動きに抗議の悲鳴をあげた。ゆっくりと鼻から息を吸い、口から吐き出す。

「私は⋯⋯」

舌と喉が突然機能しなくなってしまう。ロキは咳払いをして首を横に振った。もう一度深呼吸。

「私は、にん⋯⋯」泣き声を上げ、膝の上で拳を固める。「私は、妊娠⋯⋯」

突然、扉をノックする音が聞こえて、ロキは飛び上がった。

「ロキ、話があるんだ」

くそっ。ロキは素早くベッドを降り、扉に走った。ソーの困ったような顔をみて、さらに体が固くこわばってしまった。

ソーはゆっくりと入ってきて、ロキに背を向けたまま言った。「おまえに話さなければならないことがある」

ロキは唾を飲み込み、ささやき声で言った。「私もあなたに言わなきゃいけないことがある」

ソーはさらに困惑したような顔で振り向いた。

「ええと⋯⋯」ロキは両手をぎゅっと組み合わせて、呼吸を落ち着けようとした。

ソーは眉をひそめた。「何かあったのか？」

「その、私は⋯⋯」ロキは指が痛くなるほどねじりながら言った。くそっ。

ソーは一歩ロキに近づき、手を取ろうとした。

だめだ。言えない！ ロキは飛びのいて叫び、もう一度手を伸ばしてきたソーの目の前で姿を消した。

\---

ソーの手は空を切った。ロキが単に姿を透明にしただけなのかどうか確かめるために、何度かそのあたりの空気をつかもうとする。何もなかった。ロキの息遣いも、くすくす笑う声も聞こえない。ロキはどこか違う空間に移動してしまったらしい。

ロキの態度はあまりにも奇妙で、どこかに頭をぶつけでもしたのではないか、とソーは半ば本気で心配になった。

疲れを感じてため息をつき、ベッドに座る。ロキがどこに隠れてしまったのかわからないが、戻ってくるまで待ち続けようとソーは決意した。

第十三章 魔法で物事を避ける能力があると、こうなってしまう

ロキは夕食の席に遅れてきた。これでもう何日目かに、ソーはロキと二人きりになる機会を得られなかった。

ロキにすぐ言わなければならない。もう時間がない。また姿を消すことができないよう、今度こそどこか逃げられない場所で捕まえなければ。

ロキが椅子に座ると同時に、ソーはそっと顔を近づけた。切羽詰まった表情を浮かべて話しかける。「ロキ、どうしても話さなければならないことがあるんだ──」

父王が立ち上がり、グングニルで床を叩いて、部屋の全員の注目を促した。「発表することがある」

くそっ。ソーはため息をついて椅子の背にもたれ、片手で目を覆った。

「私はミッドガルドをソーの守護下に置くことを決心した。責任は重大だが、ソーは立派に果たすことだろう。この任務のために、ソーはまずミッドガルド人と交流を深めなければならない。したがって今夜、ソーはミッドガルドに向かって発つ。ミッドガルド人の信頼を得て、無事協定を結ぶことを願っている⋯⋯」

ソーは指の間からロキの様子を伺った。ロキは目を見開き、青ざめていた。ゆっくりと振り向いてソーを見ると、口を開いて閉じるのを何度か繰り返した。

「これがずっと話したいと言っていたことだ！」ソーは憤った声で言った。父親はやっと発表を終え、また椅子に座った。ロキは目の前の皿を見下ろしてゆっくり瞬きをした。

ソーは手を下ろし、身を乗り出した。「ロキ、何か言ってくれ」

「あなたは──行ってしまうんだな」

「そうだ。もっと早く教えたかったのに、俺が言おうとするたびにおまえは姿を消した」

「いつ戻ってくるんだ？」ロキはかすかに震える声で訊いた。

「わからない」

ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。瞳を左右に動かすが、何も見ていないように見える。

「俺は夕食の後すぐに出発しなければならない。ロキ、頼むからあとで部屋に来てくれ」

ロキは皿を見下ろし、うなずいた。他の人々が食事を再開した時、ロキは立ち上がった。ソーは素早くロキの手首をつかみ、立ち去らせるまいとした。その顔にはまるで見捨てられるのを恐れるような、必死の表情が浮かんでいた。

「ちゃんとあとで部屋に行くよ」ロキは言い、そっとソーの手を振り払って歩き出した。

息を吸え。吐け。ロキはそう自分に言い聞かせなければならなかった。そうしなければ窒息してしまいそうだからだ。

今度こそ、今度こそソーに言わなければ。

そう考えるだけで吐き気がこみ上げてきた。それともこれも妊娠のせいだろうか。ロキにはよくわからなかった。一週間かけてあの巨大な書庫を探し回っても、ヨトゥンの妊娠(混血の子の場合を含む)についての情報はほとんど得られなかった。治療室に行くわけにもいかない。

壁にもたれ、両手を下腹に置く。ソーがいなくなってしまう！ 今晩！ ソーはいつ戻ってくるのかわからず、ロキは妊娠していて、そのことを父親が知ればきっと戦争が起きる。

ロキは喉の奥が苦しくなるのを感じ、地団駄を踏んで拳を固め、涙をこぼすまいとした。

「こんなことでメソメソ泣いたりしない。私はロキ・ラウフェイソン、民に敬愛される王子、優秀な魔術師。泣いたりなどしない」

けれどまだ喉の奥の塊はなくならず、ロキはまるでそうすれば涙を止められるかのように、また強く床を踏みしめた。目を閉じ、ゆっくり深呼吸をする。吸う。吐く。ある程度気持ちが落ち着くと、ロキは壁を背中で押して歩き出した。ソーの部屋に向かって、勇気を振り絞るためにゆっくり、時間をかけて。

しかしその勇気は、ソーが扉を開いた瞬間にしぼんでしまった。ロキが約束どおり現れたのを見て、ソーは明らかに安堵していた。着替えの途中だったらしく、革のズボンを身につけただけの姿をしている。甲冑の残りはまだ部屋の床に散らばっていた。ソーは脇に退き、ロキは部屋に足を踏み入れた。心臓が激しく鼓動していて、ソーにその音が聞こえるのではないかと思うほどだった。

二人とも無言だった。ソーは着替えを続け、甲冑を一枚ずつ身につけた。ロキはその様子にすっかり魅入られてしまった。ソーがこの甲冑を着ているのは何度か見たことがあったし、それを脱がせたこともあった。しかしそれは魔法で行ったことで、甲冑の細かい構造までは注意を向けていなかった。ソーは留め具をぱちんとはめたり、紐を結んで締めたりしながら、まるで呼吸するのと同じような滑らかさで次々と鎧を身につけていく。やがてソーは完全に武装を終え、光り輝く勇姿となってロキの前に立った。そしてもちろん、この一週間ソーを避け続けたせいもあって、その姿に反応してロキの足の付け根は疼いた。

ソーはロキの前に立ってわずかに眉をひそめた。「何か俺のしたことで怒っているのか？」不安そうな顔で尋ねる。

ロキはため息をついた。「いや、違う」

ソーは眉間にしわを深くして、おずおずとロキの首の横に手を添えた。「では何故俺を避けていたんだ？」

ロキは大きく息を吸った。今だ。今こそ、言わなければならない。

「私は⋯⋯ホームシックだったんだ」

いとも簡単に嘘がつけたことに、ロキ自身が驚いて口をぽかんと開けそうになった。嘘をつくつもりすらなかったのに。

ソーは顔にはっきりと悲しみを浮かべてうなずいた。ロキは手を伸ばし、そっとソーの胸の上に置いた。何層もの金属や革に覆われて、ソーの肌の熱を感じられないのが残念だった。けれどそう口に出して言うことはできず、唇を噛んだ。そのままでいれば言葉が滑り出してしまいそうで、ロキはその時できるたった一つのことをした。両手をゆっくり上に滑らせ、ソーの襟もとをつかんで引き寄せて、キスをする。二人の唇はすっかり慣れた動作で重ねられ、ゆっくりと動いた。二人とも首を傾け、より深く口づけられる角度を探す。ソーの手は上に滑ってロキの顎をとらえ、もう片方の手は腰を近くに抱き寄せた。ぴったりと寄り添うと、ソーの甲冑がロキの肌に当たった。ロキは大きく息を吸い、ソーの肌の匂いを吸いめるだけ吸い込んだ。

使用人が扉をノックする音が二人を驚かせ、キスは唐突に終わった。部屋に緊張感が戻る。二人は互いを見つめ合い、それからソーはロキに背を向け、ムジョルニアを拾い上げて腰にくくりつけた。一瞬床を見つめてから、ため息をついてロキを振り向く。二人は扉に向かって歩きながら無言の会話を交わした。ソーは扉を開き、使用人にうなずいてみせると、部屋を出ていった。

\---

ソーは無理やり笑顔を作り、ビフレストに足を踏み入れた。父親は微笑んで幸運を祈ると言い、母親は頰にソーのキスを受けて、頑張りなさいと言った。友人たちは輪になってソーを抱擁し、あまり問題を起こすなよ、と笑って警告した。ソーはロキと儀礼的に軽くうなずきあって、挨拶を交わした。ロキのこわばった表情を見て、ソーは胸が刺されるように痛むのを感じた。

ビフレストの前で精一杯背筋を伸ばし、誇らしげに立つ。そこが開いて眩しい光が溢れると、まぶたに残照が残ってソーは瞬きをした。まるで胸の中心をロープで引っ張られているような感覚と同時に、全身が光の中に引き込まれる。

足がビフレストの床を離れたと思ったのとほぼ同時に、別の地面に立っていた。息を吸うと埃と砂で口の中がいっぱいになり、ソーは激しく咳き込んだ。暗闇の中で唾を吐き、悪態をつく。目の中にも埃が入り、焼けるような痛みを感じて涙が滲んだ。ソーは腕を激しく振り、埃を払って自分がどこにいるのか確かめようとした。

どうやら、どこか砂だらけでひと気のない場所にいるらしい。よく見えないのは、今が真っ暗な深夜だからだ。

だから夜中に出発するのは良い考えではないと父王にも言ったのだ。父が少しでも耳を傾けたか？ まさか。全能の父はいつでも正しいのだから。

ソーは苛立たしげに唸り、舞い上がる砂をふたたび虚しく払った。

突然、眩しい光が目の前に迫ってきて、ソーは思わず身をすくめた。しかしすぐにベルトからムジョルニアをもぎ取り、その光る生き物に突きつけた。それは悲鳴をあげ、金属の軋む音を立ててハンマーにぶつかり、少し後ろに下がった。光が点滅し、砂ぼこりがやっと静まりつつあるのが見える。しかし今度はその生き物の光で目がくらみ、相変わらず周囲はよく見えなかった。様々な騒音が重なる不協和音の向こうで、ひときわ甲高い叫び声が上がる。

「私の車が！」いくつかのシルエットが見え、ソーは少し安心した。少なくともここには数人の人間がいるようだ。

ソーは姿勢をただし、ふたたび精一杯誇らしげに立って顎を上げた。「俺はアスガルドのソー・オーディンソン。ここに来たのは──」

ぽとりと何かが落ちた音がして、ソーは足もとを見下ろした。二つの端子のようなものが足の間の地面に落ちている。二本の針の先端の間で、電気がピリピリと行き交っている。なんらかの武器に違いない。しかし弱い武器だ。それはソーの甲冑に当たってあっけなく地面に落ちたのだった。

「えっ？ 効かない」

「──自己紹介をするためだ」ソーは平然とした顔で続けた。

ソーとまだ影だけの人間たちの間に、張り詰めた沈黙が漂った。

\---

ロキはソーが去るとすぐにベッドに入り、なかなか眠れずに何度も寝返りを打った。胸が重苦しい。仰向けになり、天井を見上げる。

「私は臆病者だ。どうしようもない臆病者だ」

両手を下腹に当て、魔法でその内側を探る。小さく飛び跳ねるような反応があり、ロキは両手を先に落として泣きそうな声を上げた。

頭を起こし、平らな下腹を見下ろす。「ホームシックだって？ それを信じるソーもソーだ。おまえの父親は大馬鹿だぞ」

ロキはまた頭をどさりと下ろした。独り言を言うよりは、こうして下腹に話しかける方がまだましに思えた。もちろん、〝それ〟にはまだ耳もないのだろうけど。

「大馬鹿は私だ」

第十四章 さて、美しい異文化摩擦の始まりです

ソーは着地した場所に立ったまま、車の隣に集まる人間の様子を見守っていた。人間たちは声を潜めて何事か話し合っている。

「あいつは頭がおかしいぞ、ジェーン。あいつの言ったことを聞いたか？ 絶対にどこかおかしい」  
「彼がどこから出てきたか見た！？ 私たちが見逃した物が何なのか、彼が発見を手伝ってくれるかもしれないじゃない！」  
「脳震盪でも起こしてるんじゃないか？ そういう時は誰でも幻覚か何か見るものだからな。もしかしたらクスリでハイになってるのかもしれないぞ」  
「あの人、傷ひとつないでしょ！」  
「危険なやつかもしれない」  
「じゃあどうするの？ ここに置いてけって言うの？」  
「そうしよう！」ダーシーとエリックが同時に叫んだ。

どうも父親が思っていたほどにはうまく行かないようだ。

ソーはため息をついて何歩か足を踏み出し、すると人間たちは驚いて飛び上がりそうになった。脅威ではないことを示そうと、ムジョルニアを地面に置き、穏やかな笑顔を浮かべる。

「誓って言おう、俺は完全に正常だ」

ジェーンはソーを手で示した。「ほらね！ 彼は大丈夫よ」残りの二人はまだ不安げな顔をしている。

「彼、中世ヨーロッパ風コスプレパーティの帰りみたいに見えるわ」ダーシーが腕組みをして言った。

「どうでもいいわ」ジェーンは苛々と言い、ため息をついて顔にかかる髪をかきあげた。堂々とソーに近づき、胸を張って片手を差し出す。勝気そうな顔に笑顔を浮かべて言った。「私は地球のジェーン・フォスター。宇宙科学者よ。初めまして」

ソーは微笑んでうなずいた。少なくとも一人は真剣に受け取ってくれる人間がいることを知り、いくらか安堵する。ジェーンの手を取ってその指の関節に軽くキスをすると、彼女は顔を赤らめた。「お知り合いになれて光栄だ、ジェーン・フォスター」

「私もよ」ジェーンはくすくす笑って手を引いた。「あの人たちのことはごめんなさい」親指をぐいっとあげて、まだバンの近くに立っている残りの二人を差す。「それで、あなたの名前はソー、って言ったわね？」  
「そうだ」  
「で、ここには⋯⋯遊びに来たの？」

地球独特の口語に戸惑い、ソーは眉をひそめた。「父よりミッドガルドを守るように言いつけられ、文化を学びに来たのだ」

「ああ」ジェーンはジェーンはうなずき、その拍子にビフレストが砂の上に残した模様にやっと気づいた。「わぁ、何これ！」彼女はその場にひざまずき、指で砂の上の線をたどった。「エリック！ ダーシー！ これを見て！」

二人は慎重に近づいてきて、線を見下ろした。エリックはゆっくりとジェーンの隣に膝をつき、ジェーンは大慌てでジャケットからノートを取り出して、ペンで必死にその模様を写し始めた。ダーシーはまだ立っていて、訝しげにソーを見ていた。ソーの足元に置いてあったムジョルニアに気づいて片方の眉を上げる。

「それは何？」

ソーはにやりとして手を開き、ムジョルニアに短い距離を飛ばせて呼び寄せた。ダーシーは息を呑んで後ずさった。大きく目を見開いている。

「ムジョルニアだ」

\---

ロキはぱっと目を見開いた。何かが体の中で動いている。

跳ね上がる心臓を感じながら、震える両手でシーツをゆっくりと下ろす。下腹が波打つように動いている。まるで下から肌が押し上げられているように。ロキは掠れた声で叫び、自分自身の下腹から逃げ出そうとするようにベッドの上で体を持ち上げる。すると、血まみれの腿が目に飛び込んでくる。

ロキは悲鳴をあげてベッドを転がり出た。頭と肩が冷たい石の床にどしんと音を立ててぶつかる。脚はまだシーツに絡まっていて、上半身がベッドからぶら下がる状態になっていた。動悸がおさまらず、まるで命からがら逃げてきたように呼吸が荒い。ぎゅっと目を閉じて震える手で下腹に触れる。そこがまだ滑らかで平らなのを確かめ、安堵のため息を漏らした。

「夢だ。ただの夢だ」

顔を上げ、下半身を見下ろして、さらに安堵が胸に広がった。腿にもシーツにも血はついていない。頭をおろし、ベッドにもたれて目を閉じる。ゆっくりと呼吸を繰り返して動悸がおさまるのを待った。

しばらくしてロキは絡んだシーツをほどき、床からベッドへと戻った。大きな枕を一つ取り、腕の下に入れて、うつ伏せになる。まだ外は暗く、体も疲れているのに、とても眠りに戻れそうにはなかった。あんな夢の中には戻りたくない。

ロキはため息をつき、ぎゅっと枕を抱きしめた。

\---

「私は気に入らない」エリックはぶつぶつと言って腕を組んだ。

ジェーンは呆れたようにため息をついた。「エリック、あの人はたった今地球に降り立って、ワームホール経由での移動は可能だと証明したのよ。私たちが正しいと証明してくれたのよ！ 泊まる場所を提供するなんて、お返しにできる最低限のことじゃない！」

「私はやはり、あいつは頭がおかしいと思う。自分をソーと呼んでるんだぞ。あの男が雷神だなどと信じられるか？」

ソーはダーシーの小さな電子機器の画面から顔を上げた。ダーシーは小さな動物が転ぶ動画を見せてくれているところだった。「全部聞こえているとわかっていて言っているのか？」

エリックは小さくため息をつき、ジェーンは笑い声をあげた。

ダーシーは咳払いをして電子機器をポケットに入れた。「で、ソー、さっきあなたのお父さんから私たちの星を受け取ったとかなんとか言ってたわね。それも良いかもしれないし、実際あなた、なかなか素敵な人に見えるけど、いったい何の権利があるわけ？ ここは私たちの星よ、誰に守ってもらうかは自分たちで決めるわ」

「我が父、アスガルドの王、全能の神は──」

ダーシーは眉を上げた。「お父さん、王様なの？」

「そうだ」  
「じゃ、あなたは王子？」  
「ああ」ソーは軽くうなずいて言った。  
「すごい！ ジェーンは宇宙の王子様を捕まえたのね！」

エリックは呻き声を上げ、指で眉間を押さえた。

\---

ロキは書庫の窓際の椅子に座っていた。膝に開いた本のことは忘れ、ぼんやりと庭を見ながら、物思いにふける。体がぐったりと疲れていた。寝不足のせいもあるが、それにしても不自然なほど疲れている。

視界の端に誰かの姿が映ってロキは驚いた。向かいの椅子に腰掛けるフリッガに、ぎこちない微笑みを浮かべてみせる。

「こんにちは、ロキ」フリッガは手に小さな本を持って姿勢を正した。

ロキはお辞儀をして答えた。「おはようございます、フリッガ様」

フリッガは窓の外の景色に目を向け、口もとに優しい微笑みを浮かべた。

ロキは肩をすくめて同じように窓の外を見た。そよ風に木々が揺れている。ロキは夢の記憶やその他様々な想いを心から振り払おうとした。

「疲れているようね。体調が悪いの？」フリッガの声は柔らかく穏やかだったが、それでもロキをぎくりとさせた。フリッガはロキに視線を移し、ゆっくりと両方の眉を上げた。

ロキは咳払いをして、同じように穏やかに答えた。「最近よく眠れないんです。でもそれだけです」

フリッガはふうん、と考え込むように言ってまた窓の外を見た。ロキはゆっくりと頭をもとに戻した。落ち着かなければ。

「ソーは出発前にあなたと喧嘩でもしたの？ あまり一緒にいなかったみたいだけど」

ロキは何度か口をぱくぱくさせた。自分とソー以外に気づいている人がいるとは思わなかった。「ええと、いいえ、喧嘩はしていません」

フリッガはゆっくりとうなずいた。「そう、よかったわ。ちょっと心配だったの⋯⋯ソーはとても悲しそうだったから⋯⋯」

ロキは胸が苦しくなり、今更ながらにやはり勇気を出して言えば良かった、と後悔した。「そうなのですか？」

フリッガは心配そうに眉をひそめてまたロキを見た。「あなた、本当に大丈夫なの？」

ロキは姿勢を正し、落ち着いた表情を作った。「はい、何も問題はありません」

フリッガはうなずいたが、あまりロキの言葉は信じていないような表情のまま、また窓の外を見た。

二人は長いこと黙ったままただ座っていた。そうしているとロキは奇妙に心を慰められた。フリッガはどんな母親にも共通するある種の温もりを常にまとっていて、それはロキにとって馴染みのないものではあったが、とても心地よかった。ロキ自身の母親にも同様の温もりがあったのかどうか、考えてみても思い出せない。彼についての記憶はほとんどなく、ぼんやりとしたイメージがいくつか浮かんでくるだけだった。

ひとつだけ、幼かった頃の思い出があった。母親の腕にすっぽりと収まり、小さな手で彼の髪に触れていた記憶だ。長い黒髪は母の腰のあたりまであった。母がロキの上に屈み込み、髪はカーテンのようにロキを囲んで、まるでロキと母の笑顔だけの世界にいるかのようだった。

もし母親が今でも生きていたら、こんな状況に悩むこともなかったかもしれない。

「私たちの国の関係は、一番良い時でさえいつも緊張感に包まれていました」フリッガが口を切り、ロキを現実に引き戻した。フリッガは窓の外を見つめながら続けた。「私は昔から両国の間に確かな平和を確立する方法があると考えていたのだけど、オーディンは自分のやり方にこだわっていて⋯⋯」

フリッガはロキに視線を戻し、意味ありげな表情を浮かべた。「でも少なくとも、息子は私の計画に同意してくれそうだわ」

ロキは瞬きをした。なんと答えて良いのかわからない。

フリッガは立ち上がり、ロキの前まで歩いてくると、手の持っていた本をロキの本の上に重ねた。それからかがみこんでロキの額にキスをした。

「ではまた夕食の席でね、ロキ」ドレスの裾を揺らして背を向け、フリッガは去っていった。

ロキは唖然として後に残された。フリッガの言葉が頭の中でぐるぐると回り、何か意味を誤解したのだろうかとなんども考え直す。手もとに残された本の表紙を見下ろし、思わず小さく叫んでしまった。フリッガはいつから知っていたのだろう？ 首を伸ばし、まだその後ろ姿が見えるかどうかを確かめる。もう行ってしまったようだ。

どこまで知られているのだろうか。片手が下腹に触れる。フリッガに言った方が良いのだろうか。そう考えるだけで不安で胃が捩れそうになる。ゆっくり考えてみなければ。

本を取り上げ、型押しされた表紙の題名を指でなぞる。

〝アスガルドの結婚、その伝統と慣習〟

第十五章 んんん、美味しい、パンケーキ！

ジェーンはビフレストについて二時間ほどソーを質問ぜめにした。難しい専門用語がたくさん出てきて、たとえジェーンが簡単な言葉に言い換えても、ソーには何のことかよくわからなかった。やがてソーはジェーンを遮り、ノートとペンを奪い取ってビフレストの説明を始めた。図を描き、その他にも思いつくだけのこと描いてジェーンに理解してもらおうとした。九つの世界について、アスガルドに関する細かい情報について。視界の隅で、エリックが興味を持って見ていた。二人のそばの椅子に座り、興味津々の顔でソーを眺めている。

ジェーンは目を大きく見開き、今にも震え出しそうなほど興奮していた。ソーがノートを返すと、ジェーンはエリックとともに大きな散らかった机に行き、ノートの内容を改めて見直し始めた。ソーの教えたことを彼らの言葉に変換していく。そこにダーシーが飛び込んできてソーの手に何枚かの服を押し付け、浴室の方に引っ張っていった。

「もうちょっと地球に溶け込む姿になった方がいいわ。その光り輝く鎧もめちゃくちゃかっこいいけど、溶け込むのは無理ね」

ソーは肩をすくめ、小さな浴室に入った。ドアを閉めもせずに鎧を脱ぎ捨て、ダーシーから受け取ったズボンを履く。振り向いてシャツをかぶりながら浴室を出て、頭を突き出したところで目を丸くしたダーシーが見えた。

「もしかして、アスガルドでは裸でウロウロするのが普通なの？」

ソーはダーシーの脇を通り過ぎながら笑い声をあげた。「いや、そうでもない」

ソーはまだ何か説明が必要かどうか確かめるため、ジェーンとエリックがテーブルの上にかがんで静かに議論している場所に戻った。ジェーンは顔を上げ、ソーを見て眉を上げた。突然妙な顔になり、シャツに貼り付けてあった何かを素早く引き剥がす。そして、それをくしゃくしゃに丸めてゴミ箱に放り込んだ。

「元カレ」ジェーンはそうひと言だけ説明し、ソーは黙ってうなずいた。

「サイズが合うのそれしか無かったの」ダーシーが背後で言い、ソーの腕をつかんだ。「もうこの人を外に連れ出してもいい？」

「いいわよ」ジェーンはうなずいて言い、心配そうにソーを見上げた。「ただ、その⋯⋯〝アスガルドのソー〟関係の話をするときは、気をつけてよね。わかった？」

ソーは眉をひそめてジェーンを見た。「なぜ人々に俺が誰かを知らせてはいけない？ そのためにここに来たのに」

ジェーンはわずかに顔をしかめた。「わかってるわ、でも他の星から来たとか言いたがる人ってたくさんいるのよ。で、普通の人は私たちと違ってそういうのをあまり信じないの。とにかく、気をつけて」

ソーはまたうなずき、ダーシーに手を引かれるままにその場を離れた。ダーシーは小さな街を歩き回りながらミッドガルドの仕組みについていろいろと説明し、あちこちの建物を指差してはその種類を教えたり、携帯電話に地図を表示してソーが着地した場所を示したりした。

「それでね、電話って、最初は誰かと通話するために発明されたの。でも今はその用途に使われるのは⋯⋯ま、全体の三パーセントくらいね」

「おかしな話だが、優れた発明のようだな」

ダーシーはちょうど通りかかった建物を見上げて笑顔になった。ソーを止めて言う。「お腹すいた？」

「食べようと思えば食べられる」

ダーシーはソーの手首をつかみ、建物のドアへと引っ張った。「よかった！ 地球の朝ごはんの素晴らしさを教えてあげる」

店の中に入ると、ダーシーは窓際のテーブルまでソーを連れていって皮椅子に押し込んだ。自分はその向かい側に座る。

数分後、片手に注文表を持った女性が笑顔で近づいてきた。「ハーイ、ダーシー！ この初めて見る彼は誰？」片方の眉を上げ、ソーの全身に視線を這わせる。

ソーは笑顔を返して反射的に答えようとした。「俺はソー、アスガル⋯⋯」

ダーシーは喉を詰まらせたような声をあげて小さく首を横に振った。女性は不思議そうな顔で見ている。

「アルバカーキーから来たんだ」

ダーシーはほっと肩の力を抜いた。

女性はまだ少し不思議そうな顔をしながら、ソーにゆっくりとうなずいてみせた。「それは素敵ね⋯⋯じゃ、何か飲み物の注文は？」

ダーシーが答えた。「コーヒーを二つ。それとパンケーキも。私は少なめで、この人にはこの店で一番たくさん積み重ねるやつにして。ベーコンとソーセージを添えて、トーストの代わりにハッシュブラウンね」

女性は（使用人のようなものに違いない、とソーは推測した）注文を書き留め、少々お待ちくださいと言った。

\---

「ね、美味しいでしょ？」

ソーはうむ、とうなずいて、口の中のものを飲み込む前にまたひと切れパンケーキを口に詰め込んだ。コーヒーも非常に美味しいことに気づき、パンケーキの合間に何度も口に運んだ。

ダイナーの横を何台かの黒い車が続けて走り過ぎたとき、ソーはほとんど気にも留めなかったが、ダーシーは食べるのを止めて顔を上げた。眉をしかめている。

「何か問題でもあるのか？」

ダーシーはしかめ面のまま首を横に振り、また食べ始めた。「なんでもないわ」

ソーは肩をすくめ、フォークですくったハッシュブラウンを口に詰め込んだ。

\---

建物の屋上で、ソーはため息をついてリクライニングチェアの背にもたれかかった。ミッドガルドの星を見上げ、ひんやりとした夜風が体を包むのを感じる。体は疲れていたが、新しくできた友人たちが丸一日相手をしてくれたのは嬉しかった。しかしやがて彼らもそれぞれの用事に戻り、ソーは一人、星空を見上げながら物思いにふけっているのだった。

ロキは今、何をしているだろう。ヨトゥンヘイムに戻る準備をしているのかもしれない。アスガルドに帰ってもロキが迎えに出てくることはないと思うと、ソーの胸は痛くなった。その痛みを少しでも減らしたくて、片手を心臓の上に押しつける。

ロキと過ごした時間は、ソーの今までの一生に比べればほんの水の一滴のような短さに過ぎない。それなのに、今ではロキに出会う前の日々を思い出すこともできなくなっている。そしてこれからの一生を彼なしで過ごすこともうまく想像できない。

ソーはため息をついた。見慣れない星空は、自分がどれほどロキと離れた場所にいるかを思い出させる。そのせいで余計に胸が痛くなった。やはりここに来るのは良い考えではなかったのかもしれない。

背後で小石を踏む小さな音が聞こえた。

「どこかに逃げて行っちゃったのかと思ったわ」

振り向くと、ジェーンがもう一つの椅子に向かって歩いてくるところだった。ジェーンは椅子の端に注意深く腰掛け、厚いブランケットを肩にしっかり巻いた。

「済まない」  
「謝らなくてもいいわ」ジェーンは柔らかく言った。「ただ伝えに来たの、私はもう寝るから、あなたが一階のカウチで眠れるように準備しておいた。まあ、王族がベッドとしては質素すぎるけど⋯⋯ここにはそれしかないから」

「ありがとう、ジェーン。ここに滞在させてもらえて感謝している」  
「いいえ、こちらこそ、私の頭がおかしいってわけじゃないと証明してくれてありがとう。これはせめてものお礼よ」

ソーは笑い声を上げたが、それはゆっくりとため息に変わり、自分でも気づかないうちに笑顔は消えた。

「アスガルドが恋しいの？」

ソーは小さく首を横に振った。「俺は今までに何度も旅をしたことがある。ここよりもずっと遠くに、今回の予定よりもずっと長く故郷を離れたこともある。アスガルドに帰ることはいつでもできる。今までと同じように、故郷はいつでも俺を待っていてくれる」

「そうなのね」ジェーンは咳払いをした。「ごめん、まだ会って二十四時間くらいしか経ってないのに立ち入ったことを聞くけど、どうしてそんなに悲しそうな顔でその話をするの？」

ソーはまたため息をついた。やはり母の言う通りだ、誰から見ても何を考えているかまるわかりなのだろう。ソーは起き上がり、両手を組み合わせてジェーンを見た。

ロキに対する気持ちをなんと無視しようとしてきた。しかし、どうやらその感情は押さえつけられることを拒否しているようだ。もしかしたら口に出して言うことで、少しは心が癒されるかもしれない。ジェーンは真剣に耳を傾けようとしてくれている。

「俺には恋しくてたまらない相手がいるんだ」

ジェーンは首を傾げ、わずかに眉をひそめた。

ソーは大きく息を吸って続けた。「彼の名前はロキ⋯⋯俺はどうやら、彼を愛しているらしい」

ジェーンは大きく眉を上げた。「わぁ、そういう方向だとは予想してなかったわ」

「ん？」

首を横に振り、ジェーンは身を乗り出して顎を両手にのせた。「気にしないで、続けて」

ソーは自分の両手を見下ろした。「出発前は勇気がなくて彼に伝えることができなかった。そのチャンスを永遠に失ってしまったのかもしれないと思うと辛いんだ」

ジェーンはよくわからないという顔をした。「どうしてそう思うの？」

ソーは咳払いをしてジェーンを見返した。「今朝、九つの世界の話をしたのを覚えているか？」ジェーンはうなずき、ソーは続けた。「ロキはヨトゥンヘイムの出身なんだ。彼もまた王子だ」

「ロキは氷の巨人なの？」ジェーンはさらに目を見開いた。「つまり、体が冷たいの？ そして巨人なの？」

ソーは笑った。「いや、彼は違う。ロキはとても小さいんだ⋯⋯巨人にしては。背は俺より少し低いくらいで、全体的に細い。それに氷の巨人は君が想像するほど冷たくはない」

ジェーンは遠くを見るような目をして、しばらく考え込んだ。「ふうん。興味深いわ」それから首を振り、何度か瞬きをして続ける。「ごめん、それで、あなたたちは二人とも王子で⋯⋯？」

ソーの顔に浮かんでいた笑顔はまた消えた。「ロキはこの夏、アスガルドにやってきた。魔術の勉強をするために。俺は、その姿を見る前からもうロキを嫌いだと決めつけていた。何か悪だくみがあって来るに違いないと、俺の父親は我が国に幸いを招き入れたのだと考えていた。ロキに実際に会ってもまだ、嫌いだと思っていた」ソーは笑った。「あのずる賢そうな微笑みを見るだけで、腹が立ったんだ。その上あいつは来てから最初の数週間、俺をさんざん苦しめた」

ジェーンはまた眉を上げた。

「それから⋯⋯俺たちの間で何かが変わった。それが具体的に何だったのかは君の想像に任せるが、とにかく、俺はもうロキを嫌いではなくなった⋯⋯」ソーは眉をひそめた。「まったく嫌いではなくなったんだ、ある時点で。そのあとはもう離れられなくなった。いつも手を繋いでいた」指先をまぶたに押し付け、ため息をつく。「いつ愛し始めてしまったのか自分でもわからない。そう気づいたときは後悔した」

ソーは呻き、椅子の背にもたれた。「一時的な関係だとばかり思っていたのに」

「うーん」ジェーンは少し考えて言った。「ロキも同じように感じていると思う？」

ソーはまぶたを押す指先に力を込めた。「わからない。出発前の一週間、ロキは俺を完全に避けていた」

「あら⋯⋯どうして？」

ソーは両手をぱっと広げた。「さっぱりわからない！ ある夜、素晴らしい、情熱的な一夜を過ごした。その翌朝も。それなのに、その後は話しかけようとするだけで姿を消してしまったんだ！」

「ふうん」ジェーンは下唇を噛んで考え込んだ。「怖くなったのかしら？」

ソーは小さく呻いて星空を見上げた。二人ともしばらく無言だった。

「アスガルドに戻った時に彼に伝えることはできないの？」  
「その頃には、ロキはとっくにヨトゥンヘイムに戻ってしまっているんだ」  
「じゃ、ヨトゥンヘイムまで行けばいいじゃない？ そうすれば余計にロマンチックだし！」  
「ロキの父親はとても過保護なんだ」  
「そんなこと！ 父親なんてみんなそういうものよ。ある意味それが父親の仕事よ」

ソーは体を起こし、真剣な顔でジェーンを見た。「ロキの父親、ラウフェイは、ロキを変な目でじろじろ見たというだけの理由で何人かの巨人を殺した。そしてアスガルド人を嫌っていることでも有名だ。俺は自分の気持ちを伝えた瞬間に血だまりと化すだろう」

ジェーンは驚いて目を見開いた。「うわぁ、それはさすがに難しそうね」

「ああ、そうなんだ」ソーはため息をついてまた椅子の背にぐったりと体を預けた。

\---

「やっと見つけた！」

ロキはその本を本棚から引っ張り出した。書庫中を文字通り上から下まで探さなければならなかったが、ついに見つけた。ヨトゥンの妊娠に関する本。ロキは注意深く梯子を降り、床に座って本のページをめくり始めた。

妊娠中の氷の巨人の絵が描かれたページで手を止める。妊娠初期から出産直前までが図で説明されていた。ロキは自分の体を見下ろし、また本に戻り、首を傾げた。

ため息をつき、ページをめくり続ける。妊娠の初期症状が書かれたページを見つけた。吐き気、頻尿、情緒不安定。

「はあ、これは楽しみだな」

さらに読み続け、新しい章に進むたびに崖から身投げしたい気分が強くなってきた。

「妊娠したヨトゥンは必ずパートナーの近くで過ごさなければなりません。妊娠すると離れていることに対する不安が強くなるからです。パートナーは、妊婦が安心できる環境を作るよう努力しましょう。そうすることが母子両方の健康を大きく向上させます⋯⋯」

ロキは本を投げ出した。膝を胸に抱き寄せ、その上に顎を乗せる。

「こんな本、信用できない！ 私は一人で何の問題もなくやっている！ だいたいこんな誰も見ない本棚に置いてあるし⋯⋯くだらない本だ！」

第十六章 誰かあの馬鹿野郎を慰めてやれ

「私にどうしろと言うんだ？」エリックは言った。

ジェーンは言い返した。「男同士の会話をしなさいよ！ 何か賢明な、父親的な助言を彼にしてあげて。なんでもいいから⋯⋯とにかく何か！」

「もしかしたらいつもああいう性格なのかもしれないぞ」エリックは弱々しく抗議した。

「いい？私は別に人型エイリアンの身体の仕組みに詳しいわけじゃないけど、これだけはわかるわ。何週間もカウチでごろごろしてるような生活で、あの腹筋ができるとは思えないわね。それに、これはただ言いたいから言ってるだけだけど、もう三日もズボンを履かずにうろうろしてる！」

カウチの後ろからダーシーがかがみこみ、気の毒そうな顔でソーを見た。「ねえ、ちょっと、私の小さなお友達。〝君なしでここで一人きり〟以外の曲をかけてもいい？ あともう一回でも聴いたら、私気が狂いそう！」

ソーはクッションを胸にぎゅっと抱きしめ、少し考えてうなずいた。

エリックはため息をついた。「わかったよ。君とダーシーとでなんとか彼に服を着せてくれ。私がどこかに連れ出す」

「ありがとう」

ソーはカウチから引っ張り上げられ、バスルームへと追い立てられた。

ため息をついてシャワーの下に立ち、ソーは冷たくなるまで頭から湯を浴び続けた。やっとシャワーを出ると、ジェーンが無表情でタオルを差し出していた。ソーがあまりにもしょっちゅう裸で歩き回るので、三人ともすっかり見慣れてしまったのだ。三人はソーがタオルで体を拭くのを待ち、次に清潔な服を一式手渡した。

仕方ない。ソーはロキのことしか考えられず、他のことなどどうでもよくなって、ほとんど部屋から一歩も外に出ていなかったのだから。

「行くぞ、ソー」エリックはソーの腕をつかんで歩き出した。「一杯飲みに行こう」

\---

ビフレストの入り口に入ると、ロキは自然に笑顔になった。父親が数人の兵とともにヘイムダルの脇を通って入ってきたところだった。ロキは走っていって父の腕に飛び込んだ。すっぽりと全身を包み込む父の抱擁が懐かしかった。

「ああ、やっとまたおまえに会えた」ラウフェイは最後にぎゅっと抱きしめてからロキを下に下ろした。にやりと笑顔を浮かべる。「おまえの兄たちも再会に備えていろいろと悪事を企んでいるらしいぞ」

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。「素晴らしい」

ラウフェイは笑ってロキの頰に触れた。ロキは人差し指を立てて「待って」と合図し、数歩後ろに立っていたオーディンとフリッガを振り向いた。

オーディンにお辞儀をして、王宮に滞在させてもらったこと、素晴らしい教育の機会を与えてくれたことに改めて礼を言う。次にフリッガの方を向き、もう一度お辞儀をしようとした瞬間、引き寄せられて抱きしめられた。

「私にそんな儀礼的なことはしなくていいのよ、ダーリン」フリッガはロキの背中を上下に撫でながら言った。「きっとまた近いうちに──」

そこでフリッガは一瞬動きを止め、ロキの鼓動は早くなった。

「また近いうちに会えることを祈っています」そう穏やかに締めくくり、フリッガは体を離した。しかしまだ腕をつかんだまま、少し見開いた目でじっとロキを見つめる。

ああ、ノルンの女神よ。ロキはフリッガと同じ表情をして、無言の質問に答えるようにそっとうなずきかえした。

ラウフェイとオーディンはそんな二人を不思議そうに見つめていた。

フリッガは両手でロキの頰を挟み、わずかに息を弾ませて訊いた。「体に気をつけるのよ。わかったわね？」

ロキはまたうなずいた。「はい、もちろん」

フリッガはやっとロキを離し、ラウフェイとロキの持ち物を手に持った兵士たちに視線を向けた。

ラウフェイはロキに手を伸ばし、目を細めてオーディンとフリッガを疑わしげに見た。「さあ、おまえを家に連れて帰るぞ、ロキ」

ロキは最後にもう一度フリッガをちらりと見て、それからラウフェイを見上げて微笑んだ。

数秒後、ロキの両足は柔らかな雪を踏みしめていた。見慣れた灰青色の世界に取り囲まれる。ロキの心は重く沈んだ。

\---

「⋯⋯彼が恋しいのはわかる。だがしっかりしなきゃダメだ。こんな風に落ち込んでいるところをロキに見られたいか？」

ソーは空のグラスを見下ろして顔をしかめた。

「私はもう一杯飲む。君はどうだ？」

ソーはうなずいた。

\---

ロキはソーに贈られた熊の毛皮をベッドの端にそっと広げた。ひざまずき、柔らかなその表面に指を走らせる。喉の奥に熱い塊が込み上げてきて、ロキは静かに立ち上がった。何度か深呼吸をして、心を落ち着かせようとする。

「泣かない。絶対に泣かない」

部屋の光景がにじみ、ロキは何度か瞬きをした。熱い涙の雫が頰を転げ落ちていく。

ロキはそれを乱暴に拭って、唇を震わせて息を吐いた。

「な──泣いてなんかいない」

\---

エリックはソーに数歩遅れて歩きながら、建物の壁を頼りにふらふらと歩いていた。ソーの知らない何かの歌を楽しそうに歌っている。

ソーは突然、何かを思い切り殴りつけたい衝動に駆られた。何でもいい。

一番近くにあった標的は、何の防御も備えていなさそうなトラックだった。

ソーの拳はトラックの横に深くめり込み、心地良い痛みが腕を駆け上がった。トラックは横転して通りを横切り、金属の軋む音とともにアスファルトに火花を散らし、街灯にどしんとぶつかってやっと止まった。街灯は何度か点滅して消え、呻き声のような金属音を立ててぐにゃりと曲がってしまった。

ソーはわずかに気分が良くなった。

エリックがソーの腕をつかんだ。目を大きく見開き、慌ててソーを引っ張って歩き出す。

「今のはまずいぞ、ソー。ダメダメ、ダメだ！」

\---

ロキは枕に顔を押しつけてすすりあげた。冷たくて寂しい一人のベッドで、ぎゅっと体を丸める。

あの腹立たしい本は正しかった。ソーに会いたい。今すぐここに来て欲しい。

ソーの温かい肌を感じたかった。ソーの笑顔、ソーの唇、抱きしめてくれる腕。ソーの声が聴きたい⋯⋯

ロキは全身を震わせ、またすすり泣いた。

\--

「車を殴ってしまったかもしれない」  
「何をしたですって？」

ジェーンのトレイラーのベッドで、エリックがいびきをかいている。

「トラックを殴ってしまった」ソーは足元を見下ろして呟いた。

ジェーンは片手を額に当てた。「なんてことしたの、ソー！」

「すまない」  
「私に謝らないで。謝るならその車の──あなたが殴ったっていう車の持ち主にしなさい！」

ソーはうなずき、両手を背中に回した。

「どうして車を殴ったりしたの？」

ソーは肩をすくめた。「何かを殴りたい気分だったんだ」

ジェーンはため息をついた。「この状態を何とかしなきゃダメよ。まったくあなたときたら、ひどい顔をしてるわ」

ジェーンは一歩近づいてきて、ソーの胸に人差し指を突きつけた。「そのハンマーを高く掲げて、ヨトゥンヘイムに殴りこむのよ。怖いパパなんかに負けないで、ロキに愛してるってちゃんと言いなさい！ とにかくなんとかして、もうぐずぐずと落ち込んで私のカウチで引きこもるのはやめて」

ソーはヨトゥンヘイムの王宮に勇敢に攻め入る自分を思い浮かべた。空を覆う黒雲に雷光が走り、その下でついにロキへの愛を伝える。ソーの唇の端が持ち上がり、不敵な微笑みを作った。

「考えておこう、ジェーン」

「ああ、助かった」  
──ボーナスシーン──  
ビフレストに背を向けると、オーディンはフリッガに腕を差し出した。紳士らしく妻をエスコートしながら、王宮に戻る馬車へと向かう。

フリッガは咳払いをした。「あなた、ソーに連絡して帰ってくるように伝えた方が良いと思うわ」

オーディンは馬鹿らしいと言いたげに笑った。「何のために？ まだミッドガルドに行ったばかりだぞ。まだまだやることがあるだろう」

「ええ、でもここに戻ってきてやらなければならないことがあるの」

オーディンは混乱した顔をした。「それは何だ？」

フリッガは手を振り、何気ない風を装って言った。

「何かが起きるときは、あっという間に展開するものでしょう」

オーディンは首を横に振って笑った。「何があろうと我々の手で何とでもなるだろう、ハニー」

「ええ、そうね」

第十七章 むしゃむしゃ⋯⋯

「ヨトゥンヘイムに突撃に行くの？」

ソーは笑って首を横に振った。「いや、突撃するわけじゃない。それだとあまり良い印象を与えないだろうからな」

ジェーンはうなずき、鼻にしわを寄せた。「そうね。いつ出発するの？」

「うーん、まだわからない」ソーは少し考え込んだ。「だが、ここを出る前に君たちと食事でもしたい。もしよければ」

「もちろん」

「ジェーン！」部屋の前からダーシーが不安そうに呼ぶ声が聞こえた。「誰かお客さんが来る予定だったの？」

ソーとジェーンが振り返ると、小石を敷き詰めた駐車場に、黒い乗用車とSUVとが何台か入ってくるところだった。二人は同じように不安な顔でダーシーの横に並んだ。

エリックがジェーンの横に立ち、深刻な顔をした。「しまった」

「これは俺のせいだという気がするな」ソーがつぶやいた。

「どうする？」

ソーはため息をついてドアに向かった。「俺が何とかする」外に出ると、ちょうど人々が車から降りてくるところだった。

一人の男が近づいてきて、ソーに目を向けた。唇の両端をわずかに吊り上げて微笑んでいる。「やあ、こんにちは。私はエージェント・コールソン。SHIELDの者だ」

ソーは片方の眉を上げて男を見返した。「はじめまして。何か用か？」

「ああ、実は君に用がある。昨夜、ちょっとした⋯⋯事件があった。君が何か知っているんじゃないかと思ってね」

ソーは車の横に立っている人々を素早く観察した。彼らは皆、何かを待ち受けているように見える。ソーは居心地悪さを感じた。戦いに備えろ、と本能が告げている。「そうかもしれない」

「素晴らしい。では一緒にきてもらおう──」  
「よければ、ここで答えさせてもらう」ソーは男を見下ろし、友好的な笑顔を浮かべた。両手を体の前で組み合わせる。男の表情は変わらなかった。

「いいだろう。まず、君の名前は？」  
「ソー・オーディンソン」

「興味深い名前だ。では次に、教えてくれ。どうやって拳ひとつで、ピックアップ・トラックを全壊できたんだ？」

ソーは笑った。「その説明は、ここで立ったままするには時間がかかりすぎるな」

「こっちは強いエイリアンを匿ってるのよ！ 離しなさいよ！」ダーシーの叫ぶ声が背後で聞こえた。手足をばたつかせながら、ダーシーが二人のエージェントに運ばれてくる。その後ろからエリックとジェーンも引きずられてきた。

エージェントの手を振りほどこうともがきながら、ジェーンはすっかり混乱した顔でソーを見上げた。「どれだけ強く車を殴ったの、ソー？」

ソーはエージェント・コールソンに向き直り、睨みつけた。「なぜこんなことをする？」

「彼らにもいくつか質問がある。これは規定の手続きだ」コールソンは冷静に答えた。

空が暗くなり、ソーの手が動いた。建物の中からムジョルニアを呼ぶ。ハンマーはガラスのドアを突き破って飛んできて、ソーの手におさまった。エージェントたちは一斉に後ずさったが、コールソンは動かなかった。

「バートン」

ソーは脇腹に鋭い痛みを感じた。見下ろすと金属の矢が刺さっていて、そこから奇妙な緑色の液体が流れ出している。ソーは激しい怒りが湧き上がるのを感じながら、それを引き抜いて地面に放った。ムジョルニアを前に突き出し、コールソンに詰め寄る。

「よくも俺に──」

さらに鋭い痛みがいくつも脇腹に走る。見下ろすと大量の矢が刺さっていた。それも引き抜き、地面に投げる。視界が少しずつかすみ始め、怒りのせいでそれが余計にひどくなった。

「毒を盛ったな！」

さらにいくつかの矢が胸と腕に刺さる。ソーはそれを引き抜くこともできなかった。コールソンが何かを言っているが、言葉が耳に入ってこない。ソーはただ唸りながら前に倒れかかった。さらに胸に矢が刺さる。

ムジョルニアがどさりと音を立てて地面に落ちた。ソーは声を出そうとした。このような仕打ちを受けて地球に対して強い恨みを抱いたと知らせようとしたが、言葉は意味のない呻きにしかならなかった。足もとの地面がぐらぐらと揺れているようで、まっすぐに立てない。周囲が暗くなり、視界の中で人間たちがぼんやりとした影に変わっていく。ソーは意味をなさない言葉を呟きながら地面に膝をつき、次に顔から地面に突っ込んだ。体が痺れ、頰に食い込む埃や小石を感じることもなかった。

\---

ロキはベッドのヘッドボードに持たれて体を丸め、盗んできたソーのシャツを来て、またしても枕に顔を押しつけて泣いていた。

今では泣くことと、心配すること以外に何もできない状態だった。人目のあるところで泣かずにいられるのが自分でも不思議なくらいだ。この腹立たしい胸の痛みは日に日に強くなり、ただ普通に生きていることすら辛くなっていた。自分の涙で溺れそうだった。

「ロキ？」

顔を上げると、扉口に二人の兄が立って、驚きと混乱を顔に浮かべてロキを見つめていた。ロキは涙をぬぐい、落ち着いた顔をしようとしたが、大きく息を吸おうとした拍子にまた激しくすすり泣いてしまった。

へルブリンディとビューレイストは、まるで野生動物を取り囲むように慎重に近づいてきた。

「ロキ」へルブリンディが優しく言った。「大丈夫か？」

ロキは両手をあげ、怒った声で言った。「私が大丈夫に見えるか？ 大丈夫なことなんて何ひとつない！」

ロキがまた枕に顔を突っ込み、肩を震わせてさらに布を涙で濡らす様子を見て、兄たちは顔を見合わせた。

へルブリンディがロキの前に座り、ベッドが傾いた。ビューレイストはまだ隣に立っている。「何があったのか話してみないか？」

ロキは泣き声をあげながら首を横に振った。

「さあ、話してみろ、弟よ」

「父上にいいつけるんだろう」ロキは枕を抱く手に力を込めて、くぐもった声で言った。

一瞬の沈黙の後、二人は言った。「言わない。父上はおまえのこととなるといちいち大騒ぎするからな」

ロキはわずかに顔を上げ、兄たちが本心から心配そうな顔をしているのを見た。ロキにとっては意外な反応だった。また震えるため息をつき、背筋を伸ばす。下唇を噛んで言葉を探した。

「ある人に出会ったんだ」声を震わせて言う。「アスガルドで」

ビューレイストとへルブリンディが同時に眉を上げ、ロキは腹立たしさが湧き上がってくるのを感じた。うなり声と共に枕を壁に投げつけ、ベッドから立ち上がる。兄たちに見守られながら、ロキは部屋を行ったり来たりした。

「なぜあいつのことなんかで自分が泣いてるのかもわからない。今頃ミッドガルドでハーレムでも作って女たちに囲まれて暮らしてるに違いないのに──きっと女と一緒に笑ってるんだ、捨ててきた馬鹿なヨトゥンの出来損ないのことを！ 一方で私はここに閉じ込められて、あの馬鹿な顔を思い浮かべるだけで涙が止まらない！」ロキはシャツの柔らかな布を握りしめた。それをソーが身につけていた日のことを思い出し、うなり声をあげて地団駄を踏む。

ビューレイストは片手を上げ、ロキがまた号泣し始める前に止めた。「そいつを氷の彫刻にして欲しいのか？」

ロキは立ち止まった。まだシャツの裾を握りしめたまま、顎が少し震えている。「いや」ロキは掠れた声で答えた。また涙が溢れ出し、両手で顔を覆う。

へルブリンディがため息をついて立ち上がる音が聞こえた。大きな手がロキの肩に置かれる。「大丈夫だ、心配するな、ロキ。とにかく⋯⋯とにかくもう泣くな。頼むから」

\---

ソーは大きな揺れを感じてさっと起き上がった。頭がぼんやりとして、世界が眩しすぎるように感じる。何度か瞬きをして目の焦点が合い、あの黒い車の後部座席にいることに気づいて体を強張らせた。コールソンともう一人のエージェントが前の席に座っている。

コールソンが相変わらず冷静な顔でリアビューミラー越しにソーを見た。「やあ、おはよう」奇妙に楽しげに声を掛ける。ソーは混乱して窓の外を見た。午後早い時間のように見えるし、そんなに長く眠っていたとは思えない。

「文字通りの意味で言ったんじゃない」

体がだるいのと混乱しているのとで、ソーは怒る気にもなれなかった。とにかく疲れていて、それ以外のことは考えられない。「ああ」

「さっきのことは済まなかった」

「俺の友人たちは？」ソーは静かに尋ねた。少しずつ意識がはっきりしてくる。

「彼らは無事だ。すぐ後ろから付いてきている」コールソンは体をねじり、車の後ろを指差した。ソーはその指が示す方を見て、後ろから一列に他の車が付いてきていることに気づいた。

ため息をつき、頭を後ろにもたせかけて、ゆっくりと瞬きをする。まだ意識はぼんやりしていて、車が揺れるたびにめまいを感じた。

「丸一週間ミードしか飲まなかった時でも、今よりはましな気分だった」

柔らかく笑う声が前方で聞こえる。「悪かった」もう一人のエージェントだった。「君が武器を向けたからだ。ちなみに誰にも持ち上げられなかった。あれはとんでもなく重い武器だな」

ソーはどうでも良いと言うように唸った。

コールソンが訊いた。「君がどこから来たのか教えてくれないか」

ソーは手を伸ばして眉間を抑えた。「アスガルドだ。俺の父が、ミッドガルドを俺の守護下に置くと決めた」  
「君のお父さん？」  
「オーディンだ。アスガルドの王」  
「おお、フィル。我々は王子様を捕まえたらしいぞ！」  
「なぜそれを早く言わない？」  
「訊かなかったじゃないか」ソーは淡々と答えた。

\---

もちろん、こうなると前からわかっていた。けれどここまでひどいとは思わなかった。突然激しい吐き気に襲われ、めまいがして、冷や汗が出て、数秒後には胃が絞り上げられて食べたものをすべて戻してしまうなんて。

もっとひどいことに、それは夕食の真っ最中に起こった。

ロキはなんとか椅子を後ろに引いて、かがみこんで床に吐いた。広間の話し声がぴたりと止み、全員の視線がロキに集中した。続けてまた激しい嘔吐、続けてもう一度。さらにもう一度。胃が完全に空っぽになるまで。ロキは冷たいテーブルの端をつかんで、しばらく黙ったまま汚れた床を見つめた。それから唾を吐き、立ち上がった。誰もが──特に父親が、心配そうにロキを見ていた。

ロキは弱々しい笑顔を浮かべ、下腹を軽く叩いた。「どうも今夜は食べ物が──うまく腹におさまらないようです。私は部屋に戻って休みます」注意深く汚れを避けて歩き、頭を高く上げてロキはその場を離れた。

別の椅子が引かれる音、続けて荒い足音が聞こえた。ロキは足を早め、父親と向き合う前にせめて広間の外に出ようとした。

「ロキ、大丈夫か？」父親はロキの肩に手を置いて立ち止まらせ、心配で仕方ないと言う顔でロキを覗き込んだ。

罪悪感が胸を刺した。「はい、きっとアスガルドでの食べ物のせいでしょう。あの濃厚な味に胃がすっかり慣れてしまって⋯⋯まだ調子が戻らないようです」

ラウフェイは唇を引き結び、不安そうにロキを見つめた。しばらくするとうなずいて立ち上がり、名残惜しそうにロキの肩を手放す。じっと見守る父親の視線を感じながら、ロキは部屋に向かって歩き始めた。

父親が視界から消えると、ロキは初めて安堵のため息をついた。両手を下腹に当て、ゆっくりとさする。まだ吐き気が残っていて、喉が痛かった。

泣きそうだった。またしても。

胸にポタリと水滴が落ち、ロキは自分が本当に泣いていることに気づいた。

またしても。

\---

少なくとも、ここにはベッドがある。ソーはため息をついてそう考えた。

頭の下で手を組み、のっぺりとした灰色の天井を見上げる。

その色はヨトゥンヘイムを連想させた。すると当然、ロキを思い出す。単調な色を背景にして、ロキはどれほど美しく光り輝いて見えることだろう。

今日は思いがけない出来事ばかりの一日だった。あとどれくらいこの場所に閉じ込められているのかはわからない。少なくとも、人間たちとの交流を深めることができて、父親は喜ぶだろう。最初はゴタゴタしたが。しかし胸の痛みはよりひどくなっていた。希望がなく、閉塞感ばかりを感じる。

ロキはもうとっくにソーとのことを乗り越えてしまったかもしれない。思い出せる限り、ソーと同じような気持ちをロキが伝えてきたことは一度もなかった。

起き上がり、両手を膝に落とす。耐えきれないほどの悲しみが襲ってきた。ロキにとっては本当にひと夏の軽い関係だったのだろうか。母国を離れてちょっとした楽しみを味わい、帰国して何事もなかったかのように振る舞っているのだろうか。ソーは情けない声をあげ、胸を手で押さえて力なく横たわった。窓を雨が打ち始める。

毛布を肩にきつく巻きつけ、ソーは目を閉じた。眠ればこんな思いからも逃れられるかもしれない。

しかし数分後には、苛立たしげなため息とともに目を開いていた。もちろん、必要な時に限って眠りはなかなか訪れてくれない。

何か気を紛らわすものが必要だ。それがあれば少しは楽になるだろう。

ソーは立ち上がり、部屋の隅に寄せられた小さなテーブルに歩いた。椅子に座り、そこに置かれていた雑誌を取り上げてパラパラとめくってみる。目についた記事を読み始め、必死で心を集中させようとするが、気づけばその横の広告へと目が滑っていった。広告の鮮やかな赤い色がソーの目を捉えた。たちまちロキの瞳がくっきりと脳裏に浮かぶ。太陽の下で明るく輝く瞳、ちらちらと燃える炎の横でオレンジ色にきらめく瞳、欲望で瞳孔が開き、暗い影の落ちる瞳。

ソーは雑誌を放り出し、両手で頭を抱えて痛々しげなうめき声をあげた。ロキを頭から追い出すことは決してできなそうだった。

第十八章 落ちこんだブロンドの大男たち

こんな姿にまで落ちぶれてしまった。ロキは部屋の隅に縮こまって、泣きながらバケツに吐いている。なんてひどい顔をしているんだろう。髪にも嘔吐物がついている。ロキはまたえずき、吐く声は悲しげでか細い泣き声で締めくくられた。

「ロキ、また具合が悪いのか？」

兄の声が聞こえてロキは呻いた。

「治療師を呼んで来てやる──」

ロキは慌ててバケツを床に置き、ビューレイストの足首をつかんだ。「呼ばなくていい！」

ビューレイストはため息をついてゆっくり振り向いた。ロキはバケツとともにまた部屋の隅で手足を縮めた。

「私は大丈夫だ」

「いい加減にしろ、ロキ」ビューレイストは両手を腰に当て、唸り声をあげた。「おまえはちょっと変だぞ。どうしてそんなに──」ビューレイストが突然言葉を切ったので、ロキは顔を上げた。兄の目が大きく見開かれ、突然何かを悟ったように下顎ががくんと下がる。

「やっとわかったぞ、どうしておまえがそんな妙な振る舞いをしているのか。吐いてばかりいるのも！」

ロキは必死で立ち上がった。「言うな言うな言うな言うな──！」

「妊娠してるんだな？！」

「しーーっ！！」ロキは近くの椅子に飛び乗り、爪先立ちをしてビューレイストの口を両手でふさいだ。「大きな声を出すな！」

「おまえ、アスガルドでそんなことをしてたのか！」ビューレイストはロキの手の下でくぐもった声をあげた。

「誰にも言うな、いいか？ 父上に知られたら──」  
「殺されるぞ！ 誰だか知らないが、おまえを妊娠させたやつも！」

ロキは歯ぎしりして言った。「わかってる！ だから言わないでくれ、わかったか？」

ビューレイストは短くため息をついた。ロキの両手に暖かな息がかかる。「わかった」

\---

ニューヨークは⋯⋯それまでに見た地球の景色とは違った。けれど悪臭を無視して目を細めて眺めれば、アスガルドを思い出さなくもなかった。雨はニューメキシコ州からここまでソーについてきた。ソーは新しい部屋の中で座り、窓ガラスを伝い落ちる雨の水滴を見ていた。

ここについてすぐ、ニック・フューリーに会い、地球を守る手伝いをすると約束をした。その後は大量の書類にサインをしたり用紙に記入したりした。次に建物を簡単に案内された。どこも灰色で殺風景な、同じような部屋ばかりだった。ソーは気分が落ち着かず、少しの間でいいから何か気分が紛れるようなことをしたくてたまらなかった。

もしアスガルドにいるならば、友人たちと骨が痛くなるまで武術の稽古をして、その後は気絶するまで酒を飲むのに。二日酔いはいつも、大抵のことを大した問題ではないと思わせてくれた。

ソーはため息をついて立ち上がり、部屋を出て建物を探索してみることにした。廊下を歩きながらあちこち見回してみる。以前ならこういう探検を楽しんだものだが、今では何を見てもロキを思い出した。すれ違いざま、または同じ部屋にいる時など、こっそりと交わした目配せや微笑み⋯⋯

廊下を曲がり、階段に向かう。確かコールソンがジムがあると言っていた。安全に何かを地面に叩きつけることができれば、もしかしたら少しは気分が晴れるかもしれない。同じようなことをしようとして前回はそれがうまくいかなかったのだが。ソーは建物の低層階まで降りていき、きっと同じことを考えていたに違いない男を見つけた。

ソーが背後でドアを閉めると、その男──背はソーと同じくらい高く、髪は短いブロンド──は、一瞬動きを止めて肩越しに振り返った。それからまた天井から吊り下がっているサンドバッグを叩き始めた。ソーは部屋を歩きまわり、見慣れない奇妙な器具をつついたり触ったりした。棚から分厚い鉄の板を持ち上げ、観察してからまた元に戻す。ため息をつき、さらに歩き回り、部屋中の器具を見終えてから、ついにその男に近づいた。

「やあ」男は手を止めもせずにソーにうなずいてみせた。彼もまた何かを悩んでいるのかもしれない。少なくともソーの目にはそんな風に映った。なぜか、そのことにソーは気持ちが慰められるような気がした。  
「どうも」  
二人ともそれきり何も言わず、ソーは男がさらに強くサンドバッグを殴りつける様子を眺めた。チェーンに取り付けられている布が引き裂け始め、やがてひときわ強いパンチとともに完全に破れて、サンドバッグが床に叩きつけられる。男はため息をつき、腰に手を当ててそれを見下ろした。手を伸ばし、チェーンを天井から外して床に投げ、ずらりと並んだサンドバッグの列から次のひとつをつかみとる。

「君は強そうだな」男は新しいサンドバッグを吊るしながら言った。「僕がこれを殴る間、押さえておいてもらえないか？ そうすればもう少し長く保つと思うんだが」

ソーはうなずき、バッグの逆側に立ってそれを押さえた。

「ところで、僕はスティーブ」男はパンチを再開しながら言った。

「俺はソー」ソーはサンドバッグをつかみ直し、安定させた。

「綺麗な発音だな。どこ出身だ？」

「アスガルド」

スティーブは動きを止め、一瞬ソーを見たが、肩をすくめてまたすぐにサンドバッグを叩き始めた。

\---

へルブリンディが勢いよく扉をあけてロキの部屋に飛び込んできた。「おまえは何を考えているんだ！」

ロキはまた嘆き悲しんでいたのを中断して顔を上げた。へルブリンディのすぐ後ろに続いたビューレイストを睨みつける。「誰にも言わないと約束したじゃないか」

ビューレイストは肩をすくめ、気まずそうに言った。「俺が嘘が苦手なのは知ってるだろ！ へルブリンディに訊かれて⋯⋯」また肩をすくめる。

ロキは呻き声を上げてまた枕に突っ伏した。

へルブリンディはロキに顔を近づけ、厳しい表情を作った。「それで？」

「それで、って何だ？ 私は妊娠している。それ以上何を話すことがある？」

「何ヶ月目だ？ いつから隠していた？」

ロキは眉をひそめた。  
へルブリンディは短くため息をついた。

「一ヶ月か、二ヶ月」  
「彼は知ってるのか」  
「彼？」

へルブリンディは瞳をぐるりと回した。「誰のことかわかってるだろう。彼は知ってるのか？」

ロキは身を縮ませた。「いや」  
「誰なんだ？ 俺がそいつをここに引きずってきて責任を取らせてやる！」  
「へルブリンディ、やめろ」ロキは泣きそうな声で言った。「頼むから」

へルブリンディは眉間を指で押さえながら、ロキのベッドの横で行ったり来たりした。「ずっと隠しておくことはできないぞ。それくらいわかってるんだろう？」

「もちろん」ロキは起き上がり、ヘッドボードに背中をもたせかけて膝を胸に抱いた。

「じゃあどうするつもりなんだ？」

「わからないよ！」ロキは叫んだ。「それをずっと考えてるんだ」

「なぜ帰ってくる前にその男に言わなかったんだ？」

ロキはため息をついた。「言おうとしたんだ。でも言葉が出てくる前にどうしても固まってしまって⋯⋯そして彼はいなくなってしまった⋯⋯」

へルブリンディはぴたりと動きを止めた。「いなくなった？ どこへ行ったんだ？」

「ミッドガルドへ」ロキは悲しげに言った。

「ミッドガルド？」へルブリンディとビューレイストは顔を見合わせた。

ロキは膝をぎゅっと抱き寄せた。「彼の父親に送り込まれたんだ」

兄たちはしばらく黙り込み、いったい誰がロキの子の父親なのか考え込んだ。

ビューレイストが歩いてきて、へルブリンディの横に立った。「ビフレストを使うことを許されているアスガルド人は限られている。その許可を与えるのは全能の神だ」目を大きく開く。「ロキ⋯⋯！」

ロキは自分を見下ろして肩を落とした。

「誰だ？」へルブリンディは混乱した顔でビューレイストを見た。

「俺たちの弟は、魔術を勉強すると言って実際にはアスガルドの王子とよろしくやっていたらしい」

ロキはため息をついた。

「もっと他に誰か、父上が殺しても戦争が勃発しないような相手を選べなかったのか？」

「わかってるよ、私は馬鹿だ！ これで気が済んだか？ 私は世界一馬鹿な、妊娠中の愚か者だ」ロキの声は震え、涙声になった。「その上また泣きそうだ」顔を両腕で隠し、涙を流しながら肩を震わせる。

「だめだ、泣くな。きっと何とかなる」

「ならないよ！ 父上はソーを殺して、私はたった一人でこの子を産むんだ、そして一生泣き続ける！」

「おまえのせいだぞ、へルブリンディ」

「黙れ」へルブリンディは怒って叫び、ため息をついてロキの隣に座った。何とか慰めようとロキの髪を撫でる。「悪かった、ロキ。おまえを泣かせるつもりはなかったんだ。一緒に何とか解決方法を探そう」

ロキは悲しげにすすりあげると、兄の手を振り払った。二人の兄に背を向け、どさりとベッドに横たわる。

「彼に会いたいんだな、そうだろう？」

ロキはうなずいた。枕に顔を押しつけ、洟をすする。

へルブリンディは静かに笑った。「絶対に会えるだろうな、父上が宣戦布告をした暁には」ビューレイストが鼻を鳴らし、ロキはさらに激しくすすり泣いた。

「しーっ、ロキ、ただの冗談だよ」へルブリンディは慌てて付け加え、ロキの肩に優しく触れた。

ロキはすすりあげて言った。「もう放っておいてくれ。私の大きな秘密を知って、私のこんな惨めな姿を見たんだから、もう満足しただろう。出て行ってくれ」肩越しに振り向くと、兄たちは二人とも気の毒そうな顔をしている。

「ロキ、俺たちはおまえを時々からかったりいじめたりするけど、本当に不幸になって欲しいとは思っていない」小さく笑って続ける。「それに、叔父になるなんてちょっと嬉しいよ」ビューレイストも同意の相槌を打った。

「本当か？」  
「ああ」

ロキは弱々しく笑った。

ビューレイストはため息をついて、落ち着かなげに身じろぎし、腰に両手を当てた。「それで、ソーってどんなやつなんだ？ 父上がそいつを殺すのを止めなきゃいけないなら、先にどんなやつなのか知っておかないとな」

ロキはため息をついて寝返りをうち、手の上に顎を乗せた。「ソーはちょっと粗暴で、頑固なところもあるけど、素晴らしく強い戦士だ。その戦う姿ときたらまるで⋯⋯」ロキは長々とため息をつき、仰向けになって天井を見上げた。武術の稽古中のソーを見つめた日々を思い出し、胸の上で指を滑らせる。盛り上がる筋肉、一撃を振り下ろすたびに唸る声。「⋯⋯セックスそのものだ」

へルブリンディとビューレイストは窒息しそうな声を出し、ロキは自分がいつの間にか微笑んでいたことに気づいた。

兄二人に枕を投げつけ、ロキは続けた。「でも、信じられないくらい優しくて愛情深いんだ。それに賢い⋯⋯九つの世界で一番素敵な人かもしれない⋯⋯」

「おえっ。おまえが恋にうつつを抜かす類の男になるとは思わなかった⋯⋯」

ロキは胸の中で何かが弾けるのを感じてゆっくり起き上がった。

ビューレイストは顔をしかめ、ロキに向かって指を振ってみせた。「⋯⋯愛する人を思い浮かべては、そういうべたべたと甘いセリフを言う類の男になるとは」

「愛する人」ロキはすっかり起き上がり、両手を胸に当てて自分を笑い始めた。ソーを愛している。馬鹿げているほどに。どうして今まで気づかなかったのだろう。「彼を愛してるんだ」

「いや、それはとっくにわかっていたが。帰国して以来ずっとめそめそしてるおまえの様子を見れば一目瞭然だ」

「愛してるんだ」ロキはため息をつき、膝で立ってへルブリンディの肩にしがみついた。「ソーをすごく、すごく愛してる」

「おまえが一番わかってなかったんじゃないか」へルブリンディは混乱した顔でロキの背中をおずおずと叩いた。

「ありがとう、二人とも」

第十九章 わかってないな、トニー！ ストリッパーじゃ解決しないんだ！

ソーはムジョルニアを振り下ろしてその生き物の頭のひとつに叩きつけた。頭は他の二つにぶつかり、生き物は悲鳴をあげた。

後ろにいたスティーブが盾で頭のひとつを殴りつける。「この生き物が何なのかわかるか？」

「まったくわからない」

「くそっ。矢を切らした」

生き物が咆哮とともに襲いかかってきて、ソーは上に飛び上がり、その顎を殴りつけた。さらにたくさんの生き物が彼らを囲み、迫ってくる。

「みんな下がれ」ソーはムジョルニアを高く掲げた。黒雲が頭上の空に集まり、渦巻き始める。稲妻が閃き、絡まり合ってムジョルニアに繋がる。ソーの腕から全身に雷光がまといつく。ソーはそれをアスファルトに叩きつけ、放射状に広がったエネルギーが生き物を一斉に吹き飛ばした。道路と焼け焦げた生き物の体から煙が立ち上る。

ソーとスティーブは周りを見渡し、他に攻撃してくる生き物がいるかどうか確かめた。敵は全滅していた。

クリントが近くの建物からロープを伝って降りてきた。肌にはいくつもの切り傷や擦り傷、それに不気味なエイリアンの血がついている。「今のは便利な攻撃方法だな」

スティーブは生き物の死骸の腕を蹴り、顔をしかめてそれを見下ろした。「どうもこいつらを見るのはこれが最後じゃないって気がするな。どういう生き物なのかはよくわからないが」

ソーも同意してうなずいた。「ああ、こんな少数の兵を送り込んで勝てると思うなんておかしい」

「こいつらは偵察兵だったのかもしれないぞ」クリントが頭を掻きながら言った。

「または警告に来たのかもな」スティーブが少しずつ晴れていく空を見上げてため息をついた。

背後に何かが近づく音がして、三人は素早く攻撃の姿勢をとって振り向いた。

「パーティに出遅れたか？」

「今のところはな」クリントが答えた。三人とも体の力を抜いてエイリアンの体の観察に戻る。SHIELDの車やトラックが次々と到着して、奇妙なスーツと器具を身につけたエージェントたちが現場の片付けを始めた。

マスクが持ち上がり、その下ににやりと笑う顔が現れた。「私はトニー・スターク。アイアンマンとも呼ばれている。私の話は聞いたことがあるだろう」トニーはソーとスティーブに近づき、それぞれと握手を交わした。

スティーブは腕を組んだ。「ああ、書類で読んだ」

「噂を聞いたことがある」クリントがエイリアンの死体から矢を引き抜きながら言った。

「よかった、じゃあ気まずい自己紹介は抜きだな。ここは引き上げて勝利を祝うとするか」

ソーは目を細めてトニーを見た。「おまえは戦いもしなかったじゃないか」

「バレたか、ファビオ」

スティーブは瞳をぐるりと回した。「それより、まずは任務報告会議だ」

\---

トニーはテーブルの反対側のソーとスティーブを見ながら、クリントに身を寄せた。「あいつら、いつもこんなに⋯⋯面白いのか？」

ソーとスティーブは顔を上げ、向かいの二人を無表情で見た。

「ああ」クリントは少しためらってから答えた。

トニーはテーブルに身を乗り出した。「君たちは街に出かけていってこの星の女たちと片っ端からやってみたいとか思わないのか？」

机の前に立って何かの写真をみていたフューリーが顔を上げ、トニーを睨みつけた。「いい加減にしろ、スターク」

トニーは両手を上げて席に背中を預けた。「いや、ちょっと訊いてみたくてね。しかし真面目な話、どこかに出かけたいとは思わないのか？」

スティーブはソーを見て、二人とも肩をすくめた。

トニーは両手を机にバタンと叩きつけて立ち上がった。「よし、決まりだ。君たちを連れ出す。鳥男、君も一緒に来い」

「ホークアイだ、クソ野郎」

トニーは意気揚々と部屋を出て行った。一瞬後、戻ってきてドアから顔だけ覗かせる。「おい、ついて来い！」

\---

「最高だろ？」トニーは言った。

ソーは慎重に膝の上から女性を引き剥がし、愛想よく笑いかけた。「一緒に過ごしてくれてありがとう、だが今は一人でいたいんだ」女性は白けた表情になってさっさとその場を離れた。おそらく彼女の行為にもっと感謝してくれる男を探しに行ったのだろう。

トニーが体を近づけて肘で突いてきた。「おい聞け、君がロキとかいう女の子のことで思い詰めてるのはわかるが、ちょっと楽しむくらいいいじゃないか？」

スティーブは全身をこすりつけてくる女性を無視しようと努めながら、ため息をついた。トニーの袖をつかんで引き寄せる。「ロキは〝女の子〟じゃないんだ」

「ああ、そうだろうな。さぞ素敵な大人の女性なんだろうが──」

「いや違うんだ、スターク。ロキは女じゃないんだ」

トニーの両眉は高々と飛び上がった。「おっと」

ソーに向き直り、腕を殴りつける。「なんだ、そうと知っていれば男のストリッパーを用意したのに」

ソーは呻き声を上げて椅子の背にもたれかかり、残りのビールをひと口で飲み干した。

\---

もっと水を飲むべきだったし、たとえ胃の中に保てないとしても、少しは食べようとすべきだった。ロキは玉座に座った父親が何事か喋るのを聞きながら、兄たちと並んで段の上に立っていた。そのとき不意に頭がぼーっとしてきてめまいを感じ、次の瞬間には目の前が真っ暗になってしまった。意識が戻ると床に横たわっていた。家族と何人かの貴族が上から覗き込んでいる。

ロキは何か言おうとしたが、その前に父親の腕に抱え上げられた。父は玉座を飛び出し、その後ろに何人かの家来が続いた。治療室に駆け込んだ父は、取り乱した様子で最年長の治療師、ヴィルマーに訴えた。

「ロキが倒れた！ さっきまでちゃんと立っていたのに、突然倒れた。助けてくれ！」

「わかりました、わかりました、どうか落ち着いて」ヴィルマーは父親を部屋の隅に並んでいる簡易ベッドに導いた。「そこにロキ様を寝かせてください。どこか悪いところがあるのか、診察してみましょう」

「どこかが悪いに決まっている！」ラウフェイは怒って叫び、ロキを大きなベッドに寝かせた。疑わしげにロキを見ながら続ける。「何も問題はない、などと言うな」

ヴィルマーは穏やかにうなずき、興味津々で扉から覗き込んでいる人々を嫌そうに見た。「見物人がいるとうまく治療ができません」

ラウフェイは振り向き、人々を睨みつけた。人々は一斉に後ずさった。ロキはドア越しに離れていく兄たちと不安げな視線を交わした。年若い治療師がドアを閉めて鍵をかけ、軽く礼をして隣の部屋へと去っていった。ロキの心臓は早鐘を打ち、不安で胃が口から飛び出しそうだった。こんな展開には情けないほど心の準備ができていなかった。

「この方がいい」ヴィルマーは静かに言って、関節を鳴らし、大きく息を吸った。「さて、ロキ様。ここ数日はお元気でしたか？」

「はい」ロキは答え、同時に父親が「いや」と答えた。

ヴィルマーは父親に厳しい目を向けた。「言っておきますが、あなたを追い出さないのはただ、私の王だからですよ」

ラウフェイは口を引き結んだ。

ヴィルマーは首を横に振り、また指の関節を鳴らしながらつぶやいた。「もしかしたら、何かアスガルド人から悪いものがうつったのかもしれませんね。そういうことは過去にもありました」

ロキは頭の上にかざされたヴィルマーの手の下で、ゆっくり息をついた。「そうかもしれません」出来るだけ冷静な表情を保つが、父親の強い視線が注がれるのを感じ、鼓動がさらに早くなってしまう。

ヴィルマーはふむ、と呟きながら両手をゆっくりとロキの体の上から下へと動かした。魔力の柔らかな青い光が渦を巻いて肌にまとわりつく。手が下腹に差し掛かり、ロキは落ち着いていようと努めたが、臍の下に来たところでぴくりと震えずにいられなかった。魔力の光がより明るく、くっきりと濃さを増すのがわかる。

ヴィルマーは両眉をあげてロキを見たが、何も言わなかった。ロキはヴィルマーを見返し、ごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。

「さあ、どうなんだ？ どこが悪いんだ？」父親は目を細め、二人を見比べながら焦れたように尋ねた。

「深刻なものではありませんよ、陛下。胃炎が長引いて生活に支障をきたしているというだけのことです」

ロキはヴィルマーにキスしてやりたい気分になった。

「もう何週間もだぞ、ヴィルマー。ただの胃炎がそんなに長く続くわけがないだろう」ラウフェイは拳を固め、歯ぎしりしながら叫んだ。

ヴィルマーはすっかり退屈したような顔を王に向けた。「さて、私とあなたのどちらが治療師でしょう？」

ラウフェイは苛々とため息をついた。

「どうぞお引き取りください。私はこれからロキ様に薬を処方して、今後気をつけることなどについてお話ししますから」ヴィルマーは抗議しようとしたラウフェイに厳しい目を向け、ラウフェイは渋々出ていった。

扉が閉まると同時に、ロキは止めていた息を吐き出した。

ヴィルマーはロキを見てくすくすと笑った。「さてと、あなたはどうやらアスガルド人から確かに何かをもらってきたようですね。彼らの寛大なもてなしについては聞いたことがあるが、ここまで親密なもてなしをしてくれるとは知らなかった」

ロキは起き上がってヴィルマーの腕をつかんだ。「ありがとう、ヴィルマー。ありがとう！」

ヴィルマーは気にするなというようにロキの手を振り払い、たくさんの魔法の薬やその他の治療薬が並ぶキャビネットへと歩いていった。「ラウフェイ様は過保護な父親ですからね。特に小さく生まれたロキ様のことは可愛くてたまらないご様子。この事実については⋯⋯相当気をつけて知らせる必要があると考えたのです」

ロキはうなずき、手を下腹に置いた。ヴィルマーはくすんだ緑色の液体の入った瓶を運んできた。「吐き気がするときは、これをよく振って飲むように。そしてしっかりと水を飲んで食事をしてください」

ロキは瓶を振り、瓶の中に小さな粒子が浮かぶのを見た。

「混血の氷の巨人の子を妊娠するケースを診るのは久しぶりです。子供の父親が誰かを聞いてもよろしいですか？」

「父親はソーだ」

「あの王子！？ それはきっと丈夫な子が生まれるでしょうね。そして、お父様の怒りの対象としてはこれ以上のものはありませんな」

ヴィルマーは片方の眉を上げてロキを見た。「よりにもよってロキ様が。誰よりもこんなことにならないよう気をつけなければならない立場にあるというのに」

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。「それくらいわかっている。発情期がいつもより早くきたんだ──突然！ そんなことがあるなんて知らなかった」

ヴィルマーはため息をついて眉間を指で挟んだ。「だからお父上にいつも言っていたのに。ロキ様を過保護にしても良いことなどないと」

ロキは下腹を腕でかばうようにしてヴィルマーを見た。

ヴィルマーはまたため息をついた。「ヨトゥンは運命の相手を見つけると、発情期が促進されるのです。一人でいる時よりもずっと強いものが」

「運命の相手」ロキは静かにその言葉を繰り返した。目をそらし、ベッドの一点を見つめる。ソーはロキの運命の相手だったのだ。それなのにロキのあの愚かな計画のせいで、こんな複雑な事態になってしまった。ロキは呻き、ベッドにどさりと仰向けになった。

「ソー王子は知っているのですか？」  
「いや」

ヴィルマーは呆れたように鼻を鳴らした。「気分はどうです？」

ロキは喉に涙が込み上げるのを感じた。今は泣きたくない。「最悪だ」

「そうでしょうね」ヴィルマーはため息をついた。「これからもっとひどくなりますよ。ソー王子なしで妊娠期が進めば進むほど、ひどくなります」

ロキは信じられないという顔でヴィルマーを見上げた。「これ以上ひどくなるのか？」

ヴィルマーはうなずいた。「ええ、ロキ様自身の力が弱まるせいでもあります。体が無防備になる程、心も傷つきやすくなるのです」

ロキは肘をついて起き上がった。「私の力？」

「おお、ミーミルの神よ」ヴィルマーは呻いた。「ラウフェイ様は何も教えていないのですね。ご存知ないのですか⋯⋯」

「私の力に何が起こるんだ！」ロキは目を見開いて叫んだ。

「ロキ様の魔力は妊娠中は大幅に低下します。出産が近づく頃には、指先に霜ひとつ作れない状態になるでしょう」ヴィルマーは気の毒そうに顔をしかめて肩をすくめた。

ロキは苦しげな声をあげてまた仰向けになった。ぼんやりと天井を見上げる。「私は魔力を失うのか？」

「出産後しばらくすれば戻ってきますよ」

ロキは足をばたつかせて唸った。「くそっ、ソーのやつ！」ベッドを飛び降り、ヴィルマーが見守る中、その横を足音荒く行ったり来たりする。「あいつがあんなハンサムじゃなければ、ベッドでのことがあんなに上手くなければ、こんなことにはならなかったのに！ あいつのせいで私は妊娠して吐きまくって、その上、魔力を失うだと？！」

「ロキ様⋯⋯」

「そして泣いてばかりいる。こんなに泣いてばかり」頰に涙が溢れるまま、ロキは悔しそうに言った。「泣きすぎて体が縮んでないのが不思議なくらいだ！ あの人でなしに再会した暁には、私は──」ロキは両手を突き出し、見えないソーの喉を締め付ける動作をした。その両手が少しずつ拳に固まり、実際にソーの顔をふたたび見る想像をしてしまったロキは、悲しみに顔を歪めた。

「ああ、ソーに会いたい！」ロキは床にしゃがみ込み、膝に顔を押しつけて細い声で叫んだ。

「ロキ様」ヴィルマーが近づいてきて、ロキの横に膝をついた。

ロキは両手を床について顔を上げ、すすり泣きながらヴィルマーを見上げた。「なんとか父上にこのことを告げて、それでもソーが殺されずに済む方法はないだろうか？」

ヴィルマーはため息をついてロキの背中をぽんぽんと叩いた。「私には何も思いつきません」

第二十章 パパ・ドント・プリーチ（パパ、お説教はやめて）

その後の数週間、ロキは父親に何も告げずに過ごすことができた。ヴィルマーからもらった薬で食事ができるようになり、その他の症状は目立たないものだったので、隠すのはそれほど難しいことではなかった。ただしその二週間を使っても、やはり父親に妊娠の事実を告げる勇気は持てなかった。

しかしその時間は、赤ん坊が生まれるという事実を受け入れるのには役だった。そして、父親の反応への恐怖、その他の耐えなければならない妊娠症状にも関わらず、ロキはその事実に幸せを感じていた。ソーを想って特に辛くなる時は片手を下腹に当てた。すると小さな力の振動のようなものが伝わってきて、ほとんど踊り出したくなるほどの喜びを感じるのだった。

ロキはヴィルマーが一人でいることを祈りながら、こっそりと治療室に向かった。部屋を覗き込んでそこにヴィルマーだけが見えると、ロキはほっと安堵のため息をついた。ヴィルマーはロキに背を向けて包帯か何かを整理していた。

ロキが咳払いするとヴィルマーは振り向き、にっこりと笑って手招きした。「ごきげんよう、私の小さな王子様。今日の気分はどうですか？」

ロキは微笑んだ。「私たち二人とも元気だ。この前もらった薬をもう少し欲しくて来たんだ⋯⋯それと、もし大変じゃなければ、子供の様子を確かめてほしい。私には何も問題なく思えるんだが、おまえのほうが何が正常で何が問題かよくわかっているだろうから」

「もちろん構いませんよ、そこに横になってください」ヴィルマーはベッドの一つを指差し、キャビネットに歩いて行って前回と同じ薬の小瓶を取り出した。ロキのところに戻ってきて薬を手渡す。それから両手を振り、何度か開いたり閉じたりしてから、ロキの下腹にかざした。冷たい魔力が肌の下に潜り込み、内側を探り始めるのがわかる。ロキは小さく身震いした。

「赤ん坊はとても元気ですよ」ヴィルマーはくすりと笑った。「とても強い子です。妊娠期が進めば、ロキ様の内臓はなかなか楽しい思いをすることでしょうな」

ロキは顔に広がっていく微笑みを抑えられなかった。ヴィルマーの手が離れていくと、代わりに自分の両手を下腹においた。

その時、扉が勢いよく開いて、二人は飛び上がった。ラウフェイが衝撃と怒りを顔に浮かべながら、足音荒く駆け込んでくる。「ただの胃炎などではないと私は最初から知っていたぞ！」

ロキは膝をついて起き上がり、身を守るように両手を前に差し出した。「父上、お待ちください。どうか説明させてください──」

ラウフェイはロキを無視してヴィルマーを睨みつけ、人差し指を突きつけた。「よくも私に嘘をついたな！ 知っていたくせに──」

ヴィルマーは両手を腰に当て、ラウフェイを睨み返した。「私に怒鳴りつけるのはおやめください、ラウフェイ様。あなたは王かもしれませんが、私はあくまであなたの年長者、そのような振る舞いは受け入れませんよ」

ラウフェイは鼻息を荒くして黙り、手を脇におろしてぐっと拳を握った。

ヴィルマーは続けた。「あなたに言わなかったのは、どのように反応するかわかっていたからです。そしてロキ様に準備ができたときに直接あなたに告げるための機会を差し上げたかった」

父はそれを聞いて険しい表情をロキに向けた。「では、おまえはいつ私に告げるつもりだったのだ？」

ロキは唇を震わせてため息をついた。恐怖と疲労とで吐き気がしていた。「わ──わかりません。でも、とにかく話を聞いていただけませんか？」

「誰がおまえを妊娠させたのだ？」

ロキは唇を噛み、守るように下腹を抱きながら、ベッドの上で後ずさりをした。

「言うのだ、ロキ！ もうこれ以上何も私に隠し事をするな！」

ロキはヴィルマーと素早く顔を見合わせてから言った。「ソー」とつぶやき、すすりあげて手の甲で涙を拭く。

「ソーだと？！」ラウフェイは大きく目を見開いた。「オーディンの息子のソーか？！」唸り声をあげ、近くにあったベッドを蹴り上げる。ベッドは壁にぶつかって大きな音を立て、ロキとヴィルマーは同時に身をすくめた。ラウフェイは怒りに体を震わせてロキのベッドの前をウロウロと歩き、叫んだ。「やはりおまえをあんな場所に行かせるべきではなかった！ 少なくとも護衛をつけるべきだった。あの汚らわしい王子におまえを触れさせてしまうとは！」

ヴィルマーはラウフェイに近寄り、両手を前に差し出した。「どうか、ラウフェイ様。落ち着いてください──」

ラウフェイはくるりと向き直って唸った。「我が息子が汚されたのだ！落ち着けるわけがないだろう！」

「ソーは汚らわしくなどありません、父上」ロキは考えるより早くそう言ってしまい、その言葉が唇から溢れると同時に後悔した。姿勢を正し、大きく息を吸ってから続ける。「そして私は汚されてなどいません」

ラウフェイはロキに向き直り、目の前で立ち止まって目を細めた。「まるでおまえも喜んでいるような言い方じゃないか」

ロキは顎を上げ、父親を強い眼差しで見た。「そうだとしたら？ どうすると言うんです、父上？ むしろ父上は喜ぶべきではないですか、少なくとも私は、私をベッドに連れて行って妊娠させるほど強い相手を選んだのですから！」膝で拳を固め、胸に湧き上がってくる怒りを抑えようとしながら叫ぶ。

「ラウフェイ様、ロキ様、どうか落ち着いて。冷静になってから話をしましょう」

ラウフェイは顎を噛み締め、ヴィルマーを無視した。やはり拳を両脇で固めて言う。「部屋に行きなさい。今すぐにだ、ロキ」

ロキは冷笑を浮かべたが、それでもベッドを降りた。肩にかかる髪をはねのけ、足音荒く部屋を出る。

\---

王宮のどこかから父親の怒り狂う声が聞こえていた。家具か何かが氷に叩きつけられ、砕ける音が大きく響く。事実を知って父親が怒るだろうとは思っていたが、これほどまでの凄まじい激昂は予想していなかった。父はアスガルドに宣戦布告しそうな勢いで怒り狂っていて、それもこれもすべてロキのせいなのだ。ロキはベッドで体を丸め、暖かな毛皮とブランケットの下で、必死に父親の怒鳴り声を無視しようとしていた。

扉が開く気配があったが、ロキは誰が入ってきたのか確かめる気にもなれなかった。後ろでベッドが少し傾き、馴染みのある大きな手がロキの顔から髪をかきあげる。

「聞いたのか」

へルブリンディは肩をすくめた。「こんな状態じゃ気づかない方がおかしい。父上が怒鳴り散らしてるからな」

ロキは枕を胸に抱きしめ、唇を震わせてため息をついた。

「大丈夫か？」

ロキは少し考えてから首を横に振った。また涙が溢れてきて「くそっ」と小声で呟く。

「ビューレイストが今、父上をなんとか落ち着かせようとしてる。俺も話を聞いてすぐに同じことをしてみたんだが、あまり効果はなかった」へルブリンディはため息をついた。

「父上は怒るだろうと思ってたけど、ここまでひどいとは想像してなかった」

「心配するな、ロキ」

ロキは枕をつかみ、顔を押しつけて静かに泣いた。

「父上は明日アスガルドに行く予定だ。おまえを一緒に連れて行くかどうかはわからないが」

ロキは枕から顔を上げて起き上がった。話し出すと声は掠れていた。「父上が一人で行くつもりなら、それはとんでもなく間違った考えだ」

へルブリンディは笑ってロキの髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でた。「恋に落ちて妊娠しておまえは変わったかと思ったが、そうでもなかったな」

ロキは鼻を鳴らしてへルブリンディの手を振り払った。

ビューレイストが飛び込んできた。後ろでドアを叩きつけるように閉め、そこに寄りかかる。片手で顔をこすりながら言った。「だめだ、まるで壁に話しかけるようなもんだ。怒り狂った、凶暴な壁だ。父上は俺に本を投げつけたんだぞ！」

ロキは泣き声をあげたが、へルブリンディは笑ってロキの肩を押した。

「これはいいニュースだ！」

ロキとビューレイストはへルブリンディを睨んだ。

へルブリンディは弁解するように腕を前に突き出した。「さっき俺が話しかけようとした時は、俺に椅子を投げたぞ。本は椅子よりずっと小さい、つまり父上は怒りが治ってきたということだ！」

ロキは瞬きをした。「へルブリンディがいつか王になるなんて信じられない」

「おい、そう言うなよ！」へルブリンディはビューレイストを見た。ビューレイストは黙って瞳をぐるりと回した。

ロキは大きく息を吐き、恐怖を飲み込んでベッドを降りた。「私が父上と話す」

へルブリンディはロキの胸に手を当てて止めようとした。「それが本当に良い考えだと思うか？ いや、本は確かに椅子よりずっと小さいが、それにしても」口ごもって肩をすくめる。

ロキはまた深呼吸をして兄の手を振り払った。「父上の怒りの原因は私だ⋯⋯そして私は父上と直接話をしなければならない。耳を傾けてくれるかどうかはまた別の話だけど」

\---

ロキは大きく息を吸うと、背筋を伸ばして扉を開いた。父親は薄暗い部屋の隅の椅子に座っていた。降り出した霙が窓を打ち、その音はロキを少し落ち着かせてくれた。父は顔を上げてロキを見た。薄暗い明かりの中でも、そこに激しい怒りが浮かんでいるのがわかる。

「父上」ロキは落ち着いた声で話しかけた。「話をさせてください」

ラウフェイは低く、警告するような口調で言いかけた。「ロキ──」

「待ってください。父上は私の名誉を守るために意味のない戦争を仕掛けようとしているのですから、私の意見も聞くべきです」

ラウフェイはため息をつき、ロキを手招きした。ロキは部屋に足を踏み入れ、背後で扉を閉めた。片手を振ってランプをすべて灯し、部屋を光でいっぱいにする。ロキは父親から距離をとってカウチの背につかまり、その横に立った。

「私はソーを愛しています」ロキは言った。

父親はその名を聞くと同時に顔をしかめた。冷笑を浮かべて言う。「おまえは本当の愛がどういうものかを知らない。おまえは──」

「愛が何か、私は知っています」ロキはぴしゃりと言い返した。「そして、ソーを愛しているんです。父上の好むと好まざるとにかかわらず」

ラウフェイはまた冷たく笑った。「あの小さなアスガルド人の屑が同じようにおまえを愛するとどうしてわかる？ おまえを利用しているのではないとなぜ確信できるのだ？」

「ソーは屑なんかじゃない」ロキは低い声で言った。「そしてたとえ口に出して言われなくても、彼が私を愛しているのもわかっています。私に触れるときの仕草、私を見るときの目、私にキスをするときの彼を見ればわかります。そのことをはっきり態度で示してくれていたのに、私が長いことそれに気づかなかっただけです」

ラウフェイは唇を引き結び、ロキを強い視線で見た。

ロキは片手を下腹に置いた。遠くで雷鳴が聞こえ、窓を打つ霙の音が強くなった。「父上はご自分の孫をそんな風に考えるのですか？ 屑のような存在だと？」喉元に涙が込み上げてきて、ロキはそれを必死に飲み込んだ。目をぎゅっと閉じ、あと少しだけの間は泣くまいと意思を強くする。「私が出産したらどうしようと考えているのですか？ 子供を私から取り上げるのですか？」

ラウフェイは鼻から長々と息を吐き、片手で頭を抱えた。

ロキは続けた。「父上がいつも私を守ってくださったように、私も自分の子供に同じことをします。私の子供に危害を加えようものなら、あなたを殺します、父上」最後のひと言でロキの声は震え、熱い涙が頰を伝った。

ラウフェイは肩を落とした。声を和らげ、疲れたように言う。「まさか、私は決しておまえにそんな仕打ちはしない」

空に稲妻が走り、続いて雷鳴が壁を揺らした。ラウフェイは顔を上げて窓の外を見た。

ロキはそれきり何も言わず、部屋に向かって走り出した。王宮の外では嵐が唸り声をあげ、ロキのひと足ごとにその音は大きく、激しくなった。やっと部屋に着くと、兄二人がロキを待っていた。

ロキはすすりあげて頰の涙をぬぐい、二人の兄の間に体を滑り込ませた。兄たちは心配そうにロキを見た。

「できるだけのことはしてきた」

「どうなったんだ？」ビューレイストが訊いた。

「ソーを愛していると言った。父上は私には本物の愛なんてわからないと言って、ソーを屑と呼んだ。それで私は感情が高ぶってしまって、もし父上が私の子に何かしたら殺すと言ってしまった」ロキはそう言ってしゃくりあげた。

へルブリンディは口笛を吹いた。「それは俺が思ったよりだいぶうまくいったな」

ロキは思わず泣き笑いをしたが、その声はさらに大きな雷鳴にかき消された。

「外の様子がおかしいぞ」兄たちは首を捻って窓の外の激しい嵐を見た。

ロキはまた笑い声をあげ、ベッドに横たわって下腹をぽんぽんと叩いた。「ソーの子供は嵐を呼ぶ力を受け継ぐはずだ。きっと私が苦しんでいる状態が気に入らないんだろう」

兄二人は横目でロキを見た。ビューレイストが笑い声をあげた。「そりゃ将来が楽しみだ」

第二十一章 ついに彼らはめそめそ泣くばかりの愚か者ではなくなる

ソーはもうどうすれば良いのかわからなかった。ここ数日は特に戦うような敵も現れず、憂鬱を紛らわす手段が何もなかった。例外は食べ物だ。とは言え、得られるのは満腹感のみだが。少なくとも以前よりもヴォルスタッグの気持ちが少しわかるようになった。

ソーはカウチの横の床に置いたホイップクリームのスプレー缶を手に取り、直接口の中にクリームの塊を噴射して、また床に戻した。

隣にトニーがやってきて、腕を組み、TV画面に映る音楽の動画を眺めた。「それにしてもまだ信じられないな、君がアデルをそんなに気にいるとはね。もっとこう、誰も知らないスウェーデンのメタルバンドか何かのファンなのかと思ったが」

「アデルの歌は俺の胸を深くゆさぶる」ソーは口いっぱいに頬張ったクリームでくぐもった声で答えた。

トニーはうなずいた。「誰でもそうだ」

ソーはクリームを飲み込み、次にポテトチップスを片手につかみ取って口に詰め込んだ。

\---

「オーディンに話がある、今すぐに」断固としたラウフェイの声がビフレストに響き渡った。隣に立つビューレイストは瞳をぐるりと回し、父親に体を近づけて落ち着くように言ったが、戻ってきたのは怒りに満ちたしかめっ面だった。ロキは二人の後ろで、両脇を兵士に守られて立っていた。いくつもの体の間から覗き込み、門番をみる。門番はうなずいて彼らを通した。

アスガルドの街を通り抜けると、人々は姿を消した。それでもロキには彼らが交わすささやき声が聞こえ、王宮に向かう一行に向けられる視線を感じた。ロキの胃はひっくり返りそうで、歩きながらも膝が震えて力が入らなかった。その上、空に雲が集まって暗くなり始めている。ロキは下腹に手を置き、子供をなだめようとした。

広間に入ると、オーディンは無言で彼らを迎えた。王を囲む人々は慌ただしく囁きをかわし、目を見開いてロキたちを見ている。玉座の後ろからフリッガが早足で出てくるのが見えて、ロキは安堵に包まれるのを感じた。駆け寄っていてその柔らかな金色の髪に顔を埋めたい衝動をこらえる。

「今日はどのような用事で我が国に来られたのだ、ラウフェイ」オーディンがわずかに驚きをにじませた口調で尋ねた。

「貴様の息子のせいだ」ラウフェイが怒鳴った。ビューレイストがまた父親の袖を引き、何事か耳にささやきかける。しかしラウフェイはただ怒った声をあげて息子を睨みつけた。

「ロキ」人々の中から柔らかい声が上がった。シフの声だ。シフは人々をかき分けて前に出てきて、ロキと視線を合わせた。さらに近づいてこようとするシフを、ロキは片手をあげて止めた。シフは混乱した表情を浮かべた。

「ソーが何をしたと言うのだ？」オーディンは困惑したように訊いた。

「貴様が監視しているべき時に、ソーはロキと褥を共にし、その結果、ロキは今ソーの子供を妊娠している！ この仕打ちには報復させてもらうぞ！」

広間は静まり返った。窓を打つ柔らかな雨の音だけが沈黙の中に響く。シフは唖然として口を開けたが、素早く立ち直り、ロキに向かってひとつうなずいてみせた。そして踵を返して広間を出て行った。

\---

ソーがアイスクリームをひとすくい口に突っ込んだ瞬間、大きな衝撃音が窓を揺らした。全員が飛び上がり、戦闘の構えをとった。

「ジャーヴィス？」

「屋上の離着陸場に女性が一人います。アスガルド人と思われます」

目の前に映像が現れ、シフの姿を映し出した。あちこち見渡しながら、ソーの名前を叫んでいる。全員がソーを見た。

「シフ？」なぜ突然シフがここに現れたのか、ソーはあらゆる理由を思い浮かべた。そのどれもに胃が捩れるような不安を感じる。アイスクリームの箱を落として、ソーは駆け出した。他のメンバーもそのあとに続いた。

ソーの姿を見ると同時に、シフは駆け寄ってきた。二人はお互いの腕をつかんだ。「今すぐ、アスガルドに戻ってきて！」

「何があったんだ？ 父上に何か悪いことが？ 母上か？」

シフは首を横に振った。「違うわ。ロキが妊娠してるの！」

ソーはその場に凍りついた。世界が一瞬静止し、言葉の意味がゆっくり胸に沈んでいく。「何だって？」

「ラウフェイが怒り狂って兵士と一緒に来てるわ。何をするつもりか知らないけど、とにかく、あなたは今すぐ戻らなきゃダメ」

「ロキが妊娠してる？」

シフはゆっくりうなずいた。「そうよ」

「俺の子を？」

「そう！」シフは繰り返し、もっとゆっくりうなずいた。

ソーは瞬きをしてシフの腕をつかむ手に力を入れた。うまく息ができない。

トニーがスティーブの方を向いた。「ちょっと待て。ロキは男だって言わなかったか？」

ソーは何かを思い出そうとするように、部屋中に視線をふらふらと泳がせた。「俺は⋯⋯」

シフはソーの顔をつかみ、無理やり視線を合わせた。「ロキのところに行きなさい！」

ソーはうなずき、止めていた息を吐き出した。腕を突き出すと、一瞬の間の後にムジョルニアが天井と床を突き破って飛んできて、手のひらに収まる。

「おい！ 私のタワーに何てことを！」トニーが叫んだ。

ソーはまだ衝撃に目を見開いたまま振り向いた。「突然出発することになって済まない、我が友よ。出来るだけ近いうちにまた戻ってくる」

スティーブとクリントは早く行けと言うように手を振り、幸運を祈ると声をかけた。一方トニーはひざまずいて床に空いた大きな穴から下を見下ろしていた。シフはソーを離着陸場に引っ張り、ヘイムダルを呼んだ。

アスガルドに戻ったことも、空で荒ぶる嵐も、ソーの意識には入ってこなかった。心はただロキを思いながら、ビフレストのオブザーバトリーの外に足を踏み出す。それから王宮に向かって飛び、正面の入り口の前に身軽に着地した。

ソーは回廊を駆け抜けた。ラウフェイの声が次第に大きく近づいてきて、胸の鼓動が早くなる。息を弾ませて扉を通り抜け、広間に足を踏み入れると同時にムジョルニアを床に放った。

「ソー！」扉が開いた瞬間にロキが振り向いた。ぱっと顔を輝かせ、駆け寄ってこようとする。しかし父親が蹴り上げた足に阻まれ、慌てて立ち止まった。

「ロキ！」ロキの姿をひと目見て、ソーの胸に喜びが湧き上がった。耳の中で激しい鼓動が響き、顔に笑みが大きく広がっていく。

「ソー」父親の声がソーを現実に引き戻した。グングニルが床を打つ音が聞こえ、ソーはロキから視線を引き剥がして顔を上げた。父は立ち上がり、ソーは玉座の足元に近づいた。視界の隅でラウフェイがビューレイストに引き止められ、その間からロキが覗き込んでいるのが見える。

オーディンの厳しい目は、ラウフェイに負けず劣らず殺気立っていた。「ロキが妊娠している。その原因はどうやらおまえのようだ。どういうことか説明しろ！」

ソーはオーディンに向かって片方の眉をあげ、肩越しに一度ロキを振り向いてからまた前を向いた。「説明することなど大してないと思いますが？」にやりと笑って小声で言う。

オーディンはソーの襟元をつかんで引き寄せ、怒りを込めて叫んだ。「おまえは自分が何をしたのかわかっているのか！」

「わかっていると思います」ソーはさらに笑みを広げて答えた。

オーディンは唸り声をあげてソーを押しやった。「部屋に行っていろ。私はおまえが殺されないようここでなんとか手を打つ」

ソーはため息をつき、母親に申し訳なさそうな顔を向けてから踵を返した。ソーとロキの視線が絡み、二人は周りの世界を無視して微笑みを交わした。どこか遠くでラウフェイの唸り声が聞こえ、こちらに向かって来ようとするのが見える。けれど誰もソーの微笑みを消すことも、視線をロキから外させることもできなかった。ソーは巨人たちに向かって歩きかけたが、その時誰かの手が腕をつかみ、逆の方向に引っ張った。

シフがソーとラウフェイを交互に見てぎこちない微笑みを浮かべながら、ソーを後ろに引っ張っていた。「やめなさい、ソー。お父上の言う通りにするのよ」

ソーが扉の向こうに消えると、ロキはビューレイストを見上げた。ビューレイストはロキを見下ろして片目をつぶった。ロキが何をやろうとしているのか知っているのだ。ロキは両脇の兵士を見た。二人ともロキではなく、ラウフェイに視線を向けている。ロキは慎重にビューレイストの後ろに隠れ、遠ざかっていく父親の怒鳴り声を聴きながら、ソーの部屋に空間移動した。松明の明かりをつけ、懐かしい部屋を見回してにっこりと微笑む。ソーのいない間に使用人が片付けたらしく、部屋は几帳面に整えられて塵ひとつ見当たらなかった。

ロキはソーの居室のカウチに座り、片手を振って暖炉に火を起こした。雨が弱まってきている。ソーの足音が近づいてきて、ロキは立ち上がった。落ち着かなくなる胃のあたりに両手を置いて待つ。

ソーはロキを見ても驚かなかった。ただ両眉をあげ、ゆっくりと近づいてくる。ロキの前まで来ると少し緊張した顔で両手を前に差し伸べた。ロキも無意識のうちに手を伸ばし、ついにソーの肌に触れて、安堵のため息をついた。

二人の両手は互いの体を必死に探り、離れていた時間を取り戻そうとするかのように、届く限りの肌に触れた。ソーはロキを抱きしめ、腕を腰に巻きつけて顔を首筋にうずめた。ロキはソーの肩に腕を回し、見たことのない服の柔らかな布を指先で撫でた。

「本当なのか？」ソーは温かな息をロキの首に吹きかけて訊いた。

「ああ」ロキはソーと同じささやき声で答えた。

ソーは少し体を離した。微笑みが静かにその顔に広がっていく。両手でロキの頰をはさみ、親指で優しく撫でる。ロキも同じように微笑みを浮かべた。ソーの顔に一点の曇りもない、手放しの喜びが浮かんでいるのを見て、心から安心した。

ソーは柔らかく短いキスをして、ロキと額を重ねた。「こんな幸せな気持ちになったことはない」

ロキの笑みは広がり、頰が痛くなった。「本当に？ こうなってあなたは本当に幸せなのか？」

「正直に言うと、シフが知らせに来たときは震えあがった。でもおまえを見たら⋯⋯今は喜びしか感じない」

ロキは満足げにため息をついた。両手を伸ばしてソーの頰を包み、引き寄せてもう一度キスをする。ソーは片手をロキの頭の後ろに滑らせ、少し傾けてより深いキスをした。二人はキスをしながら同時に小さく呻いた。

ソーはふいに顔を離し、目を輝かせて笑った。「おまえに言いたいことがあったんだ」

ロキは片方の眉を上げた。「まさかあんたも妊娠したと言うんじゃないだろうな」

ソーは笑い出して首を横に振った。「いや、そうじゃない」ため息をついてまたロキの頰を両手で包む。「愛してる、ロキ」

ロキは柔らかく笑った。「私も愛してる」

「おまえと離れていた数週間は地獄だった」

ロキは呻き声を上げた。「ああ、私の地獄に比べたらその半分以下の辛さだろうな」

ソーはロキに唇を重ねたまま笑った。「俺はおまえを二度と離さない」

「でも、私の父親は許さないだろう」ロキはソーの肩に回した腕に力を入れ、ソーの髪に指を絡めた。

ソーは笑った。「おまえの父親はすでに俺を殺したいと思っている。これ以上事態が悪くなることはない」

ロキは呆れて笑い、瞳をぐるりと回してまたソーにキスをした。二人の手は次第に熱く一心不乱なものになり、呼吸は短く、荒くなった。ソーはロキの体を持ち上げ、ロキはソーの腰に脚を絡めた。するとソーはゆっくりと床に膝をつき、前にかがんでロキを床に仰向けにした。

ロキは片方の眉を上げてソーを見た。「本気か、ソー。これだけ離れていた後に再会して、私を床で抱くというのか？」

ソーはにやりと笑ってロキを見下ろした。「ベッドまで待ちきれそうにない」ソーはロキに覆いかぶさり、すっかり固くなったペニスをロキにこすりつけた。

「ああ」ロキは息を弾ませて目を閉じた。両脚を高く上げ、ソーの腰に巻きつける。興奮が体を駆け抜け、たちまちペニスが勃ち上がってスリットが濡れた。ソーは片方の手で体を支え、もう片方の手を二人の間に伸ばした。ロキの腰布を解いて外し、ペニスを何度かしごいてから、さらに下へと手を伸ばす。指が濡れたスリットをなぞった。ロキは体を震わせてソーの名前を呼び、両手でシャツをぎゅっと握った。ソーは二本の指をロキの中に滑り込ませた。ロキの唇から漏れる喘ぎ声を楽しみながら、指をゆっくりと抜き差しし始める。

「息子から離れろ！」

ソーとロキはぴたりと動きを止めた。首を捻り、扉に立つラウフェイとオーディンを見上げる。オーディンは早足で近づいてきて、ソーのシャツを引っ張って起き上がらせた。片目でソーを睨みつけ、怒鳴りつける。「まだ一時間も経っていないというのに！」

ラウフェイは指を鳴らし、ロキは我慢しきれずに瞳をぐるりと回した。立ち上がり、のろのろと父親に向かって歩く。胸の前で腕を組み、父親を睨みつけた。

「その顔はやめろ」

ロキは苛立ってため息をつき、また歩き始めた。父親とオーディンとがその後ろに続いた。

\---

ビューレイスト、ロキ、そして兵士数人は小さな書斎の床に座り、ラウフェイとオーディンの口論を眺めていた。二人は怒鳴り合い、罵り合い、二匹の年老いた犬のようにウロウロと歩き回っては手を振り回していた。

ビューレイストがかがみこみ、ロキを肘でつついた。「再会はどうだった？」

ロキは苦笑した。「盛り上がってる途中で父親二人に止められなければ、もっと良かったんだけど」ため息をつき、兄を笑顔で見上げる。「ソーも私を愛してるって」そう口に出すと頰が熱くなり、笑顔がさらに大きく広がった。

ビューレイストは笑ってうなずいた。「良かったな」

ラウフェイがひときわ大きな声で怒鳴り、二人とも身をすくめた。口論はすでに二人とも言葉が不明瞭な怒鳴り合いに変わっていた。

「さてと」ロキはため息をつき、服の裾を払いながら立ち上がった。「もうたくさんだ」

ビューレイストも唸って合意を示し、ロキと一緒に立ち上がった。こっそり扉の外に出て行く二人を、兵士たちも止めなかった。外の廊下にはソーが座っていた。ミッドガルドの服からチュニックと革のズボンに着替えている。ソーはロキを見ると同時に勢いよく立ち上がった。二人は駆け寄って抱き合い、微笑み、笑い声をあげてキスを交わした。ロキはソーの髪に指を絡めてしっかりと引き寄せた。ソーは両手をロキの背中に広げ、指先と手のひらで肌に触れながら、舌を口の中に滑り込ませた。

ビューレイストは意図的に天井に目を向けながら、二人の隣で咳払いをした。

「ごめん」ロキは少しだけソーと体を離した。「ソー、こちらはビューレイスト、私の兄だ」

ソーはうなずき、片手をロキの腰に回したまま、もう片方の手を上に伸ばした。届く限りの範囲でビューレイストの二の腕をつかむ。

「やっとお会いできて光栄だ。ロキがいつもおまえの話をしていた」ビューレイストは明るく言い、素早く付け加えた。「それ以上にロキはおまえのことでいつも泣いていた」

ソーはロキに心配そうな、少し不思議そうな顔を向けた。「泣いたのか？」

ロキはビューレイストを見上げて睨んだ。「ありがとう、ビューレイスト」

ビューレイストは肩をすくめて弁解するように両手を挙げた。ロキは苛立たしげにため息をつき、ソーはロキの顎を捉えて自分の方を向かせた。「今も泣いているのか？」

「今は腹が減った。今日は朝からほとんど何も食べていないんだ。もうすぐ気絶するかもしれない。何か食べさせてもらえないか？」ロキは甘い笑顔を浮かべてソーを見た。

ソーは眉をひそめたままロキを見て、大きく息を吸った。「母上が何か用意してくださったかもしれない。個室の食事の部屋に行こう」ソーはロキの腰に腕を回して歩き始めた。その後ろにビューレイストが続いた。

「泣いたのか？」ソーは優しくロキに話しかけた。「なぜ泣いたんだ？」

ロキはぎゅっと腕を組み、怒った声で言い返した。「我慢できなかったんだ、仕方ないだろう？ 妊娠したせいだ」

ソーはロキの腰に回した手にぎゅっと力を入れた。「悪かった、ロキ。もし知っていれば、俺はもっと──」

「わかってる、わかってる」ロキは大きく息を吸って腰に当てられたソーの手を握り、笑顔で見上げた。「もういいんだ。こうしてまた会えたんだし、きっとあなたがこの埋め合わせはしてくれると信じてる」

ソーはにやりと笑い返し、ロキの唇に素早くキスをした。「もちろん」

「うわぁ。俺はちょっと一人になりたい⋯⋯」

ロキは肩越しにビューレイストを振り向き、舌を突き出してみせた。

ソーの予想通り、フリッガはテーブルいっぱいの食事を用意して待ち構えていた。ロキの胃は鳴り、口は唾液でいっぱいになった。フリッガは駆け寄ってきて、二人を同時に強く抱きしめた。

「ああ、私の可愛い息子たち！ 二人とも会いたかったわ」体を引き、ロキの頰を両手で挟んで優しく笑いかける。「体調はどう？」

「少し元気になりました」ロキは安堵のため息とともに答え、テーブルに目を走らせた。「でも今はとっても空腹です」

フリッガは静かに笑った。「そうでしょうね。いらっしゃい、早速食べましょう」フリッガはロキの手を取り、優しく椅子に座らせた。ソーはロキにぴったりと寄り添って隣に座った。二人の体はふれあい、ソーの片手はテーブルの下でロキの腿に置かれていた。しかしロキはそんなことよりも、皿にたっぷり食べ物を盛ることしか今は考えられなかった。これほど空腹を感じるのは、発情期が始まった夜以来だった。ロキは何も考えずに食べた。顎と指から油や肉汁を滴らせ、飲み込む前に次のひと口を詰め込んだ。

ビューレイストは自分の腿を叩きながら大笑いした。「おまえは二人分食べようとしてるんだな」

ロキは顎をぬぐい、ソーの頭越しにビューレイストをにらんだ。ソーも笑い声をあげ、ロキの睨む目が自分に向けられると、慌てて目をそらした。テーブル越しに手を伸ばし、皿のひとつを手に取る。「ほら、ロキ。おまえの好物のペイストリーだ」

ロキは目を細めてソーを見て、ごくりと喉を鳴らした。「食べ物でごまかせると思っているのか？」

ソーはにやりとしてロキの目の前で皿を揺らしてみせた。ロキは苛立たしげにため息をついて皿をひったくり、ペイストリーをひとつ口に詰め込んだ。

フリッガは微笑んで二人に向かって首を横に振ってみせた。ボウルからフルーツをひとつ取り、両手で弄ぶ。「ビューレイスト、あなたのための部屋を用意しましたよ。オーディンとラウフェイは少なくともあと丸一日は口論を続けるでしょうからね」続けてソーとロキを見た。微笑みが悪戯っぽいものに変わる。「ソーは喜んで部屋をあなたと共有すると思うわ、ロキ」

ロキは頰を染め、思わず微笑んでしまう口もとを指で隠した。ソーは目を丸くし、フリッガの言葉にショックを受けた顔をした。「母上！」

フリッガはからかうように笑って息子に向かって手を振ってみせた。「そんな顔をしても無駄よ。今さらあなたたちを別々の部屋にしたって何の意味もないわ。何もなかったふりはやめましょう」

ビューレイストも笑い声をあげた。「父は全能の神とソーへの怒りで頭がいっぱいで、そのすきに結婚の女神が二人を同じ部屋に押し込むというわけですね」

フリッガはテーブルに両肘をついて身を乗り出した。「あの二人もいずれ冷静に戻ることでしょう。そして気づくわ、これが私たち両王家と両国にとってどれほど素晴らしい選択かを」

「おお、聡明な女神よ」ビューレイストは感銘を受けて首を横に振った。

\---

太陽が沈みかけたばかりの時刻、二人はソーの部屋に足をもつれさせるようにして入った。これ以上お互いに触れずにいるのは限界だった。ロキはソーの腕に抱き上げられ、ため息をついた。ソーはロキをベッドに運び、注意深くシーツの上におろしてから、自分も続いてベッドに乗り上げた。ロキの腿の間に膝をつき、両手を膝から下腹へと滑らせる。そして臍のすぐ下あたりで手を止めた。唇の両端をあげて小さく微笑み、親指で小さな円を描くようにロキの肌を撫でる。

「どんな気分だ？」

ロキは両手をソーの手に重ね、大きく息を吸って吐いてから答えた。「なんだか⋯⋯とても変な気分だ。前とは全然違うような、何も変わらないような」

ソーは笑顔になり、かがみこんで二人の手の間の肌にキスをした。そのまま下腹と胸にキスをしながらゆっくりと上に移動する。ついに唇同士が重なり、二人とも心から幸せそうにため息をついた。

ソーは膝をついて起き上がり、チュニックを脱ぎ捨てて床に放った。それからロキの腰布の厚い布を開き、そっと腰の下から引き抜いた。少し後ろに後ずさり、ロキの腰を抱いて下腹にいくつもの小さなキスを落とす。ロキは体を震わせて笑い、ソーの髪に指を絡ませて引き上げた。二人は唇を重ね、深く濡れたキスを交わした。

ソーはブーツを脱ぎ捨て、ズボンの前の紐を解いて、窮屈に収まっていたペニスを解放した。それから下に移動し、ロキの脚の間にうつ伏せになった。ロキの腿を大きく開き、内腿に羽のように軽いキスを降らせて焦らす。ロキは息を荒くして腰を揺すり上げた。

ソーは固くなり外に突き出したロキのペニスから始めた。濡れた先端に熱いキスをして、陰茎を下に辿り、また上に戻る。ロキの脚は震えだし、眉はぎゅっと寄せられた。開いた唇から柔らかいため息と喘ぎ声が漏れる。ソーはさらに下に体をずらして、スリットに沿って唇を這わせ、指でそこを押し開いた。内側の柔らかな濡れた襞を長々と舐め上げる。ロキは大きく喘ぎ、さらに足を広げてソーの腰に指を食い込ませた。ソーはそれ以上焦らす忍耐力もなくなり、勢いよく顔を近づけた。ぐっしょりと濡れた入り口に唇を押しつけ、長いこと恋い焦がれていた懐かしい味に呻きながら、激しく舌を動かす。

ロキは枕に頭を投げ出し、背中をそらした。「ああっ⋯⋯ソー！ ああ⋯⋯愛してる、すごく」

その言葉にソーの鼓動はさらに速くなった。勢いよく顔を上げ、上に体をずらして、ロキに激しく口づける。キスの合間に息を弾ませながら、ソーも同じ言葉をささやき返した。それからズボンを引き下ろし、自身のペニスの根もとをつかんで、一気にロキの中に押し入れた。やっとまたひとつになれた喜びとその感覚に、二人とも思わず声をあげた。ソーの動きは最初から激しかった。ロキは両脚をソーの腰にきつく巻きつけ、指を肩に食い込ませた。二人は唇と舌で互いを貪り、手足を絡み合わせて、あっという間に限界に近づいた。

ロキは一瞬体をこわばらせ、ソーの肌に爪を食い込ませて達した。二人の下腹の間でペニスが精液をほとばしらせ、膣はソーのペニスをぎゅっと締めつける。その刺激に追い上げられ、ソーは荒く息を吐きながら腰を不規則に叩きつけた。最後に一度奥にぐっと押しこみ、ロキの中に射精する。ペニスが痙攣し、同時に体から力が抜けた。これほど幸せな瞬間は経験したことがなかった。

ロキは気だるい微笑みを浮かべてソーを見上げた。その時初めて、ソーはロキの頰に涙の跡があることに気づいた。続けてさらに数滴がロキの瞳から溢れた。

「泣いているのか」ソーは優しく訊き、親指の腹でロキの頰をぬぐった。

ロキは苛立った声をあげてマットレスを拳で弱々しく叩いた。「幸せな時まで、この忌々しい涙を抑えられない」

ソーは笑ってしーっ、とささやき、ロキのへの字に結んだ唇の端にキスをした。「秘密にしておいてやる」

「本当に誰にも言うな」ロキはため息をつき、脚を少しずらした。「まさか今晩はこれで終わりじゃないだろうな」

ソーはまたロキにキスをした。「もちろんまだ終わりにはしない。でも──」ソーは手を伸ばして毛布を引きあげ、二人の上に重ねた。「あれを見てごらん」

ロキは横を向き、バルコニー越しに外を見た。晴れた夜空を見て、にっこりと笑う。「この景色も恋しかった」

「星空か？」  
「ああ」  
「俺もだ。ミッドガルドの星空はこれとは少し違った」

ロキはうん、とうなずいて目を閉じた。ソーはロキの首筋に顔を埋め、ロキの髪と肌の匂いを深く吸い込んだ。今朝、ニューヨークで目覚めた時は、まさか一日をこんな風に終えることになるとは想像もしていなかった。

「この子はもう嵐を呼べるんだ」ロキは目を閉じたまま、小声で言った。

ソーは片眉を上げた。「なんだって？」

ロキはソーの下で体を揺らして笑った。「私たちの子は、もうあなたによく似ている」

「本当か？」  
「ここに到着した時、雨が降っていたことに気づかなかったのか？」

ソーは顔をしかめ、戻ってきた時のことを思い出そうとした。その時は何も気づかなかった。ソーは息を弾ませて笑った。「そうか、すごいな」

「なんだか不思議だ⋯⋯」ロキはしばらくの沈黙の後、顔を横に向けてソーを見てささやいた。「私たちに赤ん坊が生まれるんだ、ソー」

ソーは笑って体をずらし、ロキの横にぴったりと身を寄せて片手をまだ平らな下腹に当てた。「ああ、そうだな」

ロキは寝返りを打って横を向き、ソーに脚を絡めて片手を腰に回した。額をソーの額に押しつけ、幸せそうに笑ってまた目を閉じる。ソーは深くため息をつき、首を捻ってロキに優しく口づけた。

数分、静かな時がすぎた。うとうとしかけたとき、ロキは腹が鳴るのを感じて、突然もう一週間ほど何も食べていないような錯覚にとらわれた。ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せて言った。「腹が減った」

第二十二章 フリッガはずっと結婚式の計画をしたいと思っていた

ソーはため息とともに目を覚ました。ゆっくりと瞬きをして次第に視界がはっきりすると、自分の頰をつねったほうが良いような気がした。母国の寝室にいて、隣にはロキが横たわっている。背を向けてスヤスヤと眠っている。まだ眠気の残る頭の中で、地球に行ったのは夢だったのかもしれない、とソーは考えた。ロキは妊娠していず、今はまだ夏なのかもしれない。しかし開いたバルコニーの扉からひんやりとした風が流れ込み、いや、これは現実だとソーに知らせた。ソーは幸せなため息をついて枕に頭を戻し、天井に向かって微笑んだ。

横を向き、手を伸ばして指先でロキの背骨を上から下へたどる。身を寄せてロキの髪を首からかきあげ、肌に唇をつけて、そのまま体に腕を回して抱き寄せた。ロキが腕の中で身じろぎして、幸せそうな声を出した。頰が持ち上がって微笑んでいるのがわかる。

「おはよう」ソーは優しくささやいてぎゅっと腕に力を込めた。

「おはよう」ロキは掠れた声で答えた。寝返りを打ってソーに向き直り、ソーの手に指を絡めて胸に当てる。それからぴったりと身を寄せて下半身をソーの固いペニスに押しつけ、ソーを身震いさせた。ロキは柔らかく笑って腰を軽くゆすり、その刺激が興奮となってソーの背骨を駆け上がった。

ソーは息を吐いて目を閉じた。「ロキ⋯⋯」

「こうやって朝の挨拶をしてもらうのが恋しかった」ロキは言った。その口調には少し誇らしげな響きがあった。

ソーは笑ってロキの首に顔をこすりつけ、ペニスを押しつけるようにして腰を軽くつきあげた。

ロキは片脚を上げ、ソーの脚の上に乗せた。手を解いてペニスに触れる。

「おまえも欲しいのか？」

ロキは手を伸ばしてソーの髪をつかんだ。顔を引き寄せ、乱暴で濡れたキスをする。ソーの手はロキの脇腹を撫でおろして、勃ちあがっていたペニスを握った。そこを軽く撫でると、ロキは物欲しげな声をあげてもっと、とねだるように身をよじった。ソーの指はロキの濡れたひだをなぞった。しばらく焦らし続けるとロキはソーの髪を引っ張って捻り、その声は甘くねだる声から唸り声に変わった。

「ソー！」

「お願い、と言え」

ロキはまた唸った。「挿れてくれ、お願いだから⋯⋯この人でなし」

ソーは笑い声をあげ、手を下に伸ばして自分のペニスをつかんだ。素早く数回扱いてから位置を合わせて押し入れると、ロキは満足げな声を上げた。この体勢ではソーは腰を浅くしか動かせず、ペニスは半分くらいまでしか入らなかった。すぐに二人ともそれでは物足りなくなった。

ソーは体を回転させてロキの上に覆い被さり、脚をさらに開かせた。ロキは声をあげてシーツをつかみ、腰を持ち上げてソーに押しつけた。ソーはロキの肩に沿ってキスを繰り返し、軽く噛んだ。たちまち快感が高まり、ソーの動きはより速く、不規則になった。ロキは喘ぎ、身をよじり、ソーの名前を何度も呼んだ。ロキはソーの手を取って下へと導き、ソーはロキのペニスに指を巻きつけて、腰の動きに合わせて手を上下させた。しばらくするとロキはソーの名前をすすり泣くように呼び、全身を弓なりにそらして震えながら達した。ソーもそのすぐ後に続いた。

ソーは荒く息を吐きながらロキの隣に横たわった。信じられないほどの幸せを感じて、自然に笑顔になる。ロキは顔をソーに向け、目を閉じたまま微笑んでいた。呼吸を整えようとして胸が素早く上下している。

「湯浴みをしないか？」ソーは呼吸が整うと訊いた。

ロキは片目をこじ開けた。「その後に朝食？」

ソーは笑い、起き上がってロキの頰にキスをした。「もちろん」

「運んでくれ」ロキは柔らかく命じ、仰向けのままソーに向かって目を瞬いてみせた。

「もう足が動かないのか？ そんなに激しくしたつもりはないが」

ロキはにやりと笑ってソーを見た。

「よし、わかった」ソーはロキを乗り越えてベッドを降りようとして、昨夜ロキのために運ばせた夜食の皿に片足を突っ込んでしまった。ソーはそれを蹴ってどかし、がちゃんという大きな音にロキは顔をしかめた。ソーはロキを腕に抱き上げ、浴室に運んだ。ロキを浴槽の端に座らせ、蛇口をひねる。ロキはトレイからオイルのボトルをひとつ取り上げ、浴槽を満たしていく湯に注いだ。

湯がいっぱいになると、二人は浴槽に腰を下ろした。湯の表面から蒸気がふんわりとたちのぼる。ロキはソーの脚の間に座り、頭をソーの肩に投げかけてため息をついた。ソーはトレイからスポンジを取り上げて、湯に浸してから優しくロキの腕と肩に滑らせた。

ロキは安心しきった顔で目を閉じている。ソーは王宮のどこかで今でも怒鳴り合っているだろう二人の父親のことを考えた。

「結婚してくれ」

ロキはゆっくりと目を開いて、首をねじってソーを見上げた。

ソーの手はロキの肩で止まった。「俺たちの父親が勝手に決める前に、俺から直接申し込みたかったんだ」

ロキは微笑んでソーの頰を両手で包んだ。「ああ、もちろん結婚するよ、ソー」

「俺の子供を妊娠しているからイエスと言っているだけじゃないだろうな？」

ロキはふっと笑い、首を伸ばしてソーの唇の端にそっとキスをした。「愛してるよ、ソー。妊娠しているからだけじゃない。その前からずっと愛していた、私が自分でも気づかなかっただけで」

ソーはにっこりと笑ってロキのあごをつかみ、丁寧なキスをした。

\---

濡れた髪を編んでいるロキの前にソーが立った。腰を引き寄せ、鼻の上に軽くキスをする。「先に朝食に行っていてくれ。俺はやることがある」

「何だ？」ロキは眉をひそめた。

「ちょっとした用事だ」

ロキは目を細め、髪を編む手を止めた。「何を企んでるんだ？」

ソーは微笑んで肩をすくめ、なんでもないふりを装った。ロキはさらに目を細めてから、ため息をついて髪を編み終えた。

「私の父親は左手で攻撃することが多い。それだけ気をつけろ」

ソーはうなずき、またロキに短いキスをした。「ありがとう。俺の分の食べ物を取っておいてくれ」

「それは約束できないな」

\---

ソーは父王の書斎に入って咳払いをした。ヨトゥンの兵士たちが驚いて目を覚まし、ラウフェイとオーディンは口論を一旦止めてソーを見た。

「ソー」父親は挨拶と警告を兼ねて呼びかけた。

ソーは両手を背中に回し、ラウフェイの手が届かないようにさらに部屋の中に進んだ。

「ロキに結婚を申し込みました」ソーは単刀直入に言った。なんとかどもらずに言い切ることができた。「ロキはイエスと言ってくれました」

ラウフェイが何かをぶつぶつと言った。ただの唸り声だったかもしれない。オーディンに睨みつけられ、ソーは肩をすくめた。

「どちらにしても私たちを結婚させるつもりだったのでしょう、違いますか？ 他にどうすると言うのです？ 私はただ、ロキの気持ちを先に確かめたかっただけです」

ラウフェイがまるで何かがソーの頭の上に落ちてくるのを念じているような顔でソーを見た。

ソーはもう一歩父親に近づき、懇願の表情を浮かべて静かに訊いた。「ラウフェイ王と二人きりで少しお話ししてもよろしいでしょうか？」

オーディンは眉を寄せてラウフェイをちらりと見た。「まあ、どちらにしてもそろそろ私は休みたかったからな」

ソーは父親がすっかり疲れ果てた様子で部屋を出て行くのを見送った。次にラウフェイの兵士たちに鋭い視線を向け、父親が出て行ったばかりの扉を目で指し示す。兵士たちは戸惑い、ソーとラウフェイを交互に見た。

「ああ、もう良い、出て行け」ラウフェイは苛々と言った。兵士たちは無言で去って行った。

ソーは静かにラウフェイに近づいた。ラウフェイの左手が脇でぎゅっと拳に固まるのが見える。睨みつけられ、ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。

「あなたが俺を気に入っていないことは知っています」ソーは不安げに両手を組み合わせ、話し始めた。

「それはだいぶ穏やかな言い方だな」

ソーはぎこちない笑い声をあげたが、ラウフェイの表情がさらに険しくなるのを見て慌てて止めた。「でも、俺はロキを愛しています。とても──」

ラウフェイは唸った。「おまえはただ自分の命が惜しいだけだ」

「──いいえ、違います、陛下。誓って言います、俺はどちらにしてもいずれロキに求婚するために陛下の元に行ったことでしょう。そしてどうかこのことを知っていてください。決してこんな事態にするつもりはありませんでしたが、こうなったことを俺はとても嬉しく思っています」

肩をすくめて続ける。「俺も、ロキも」

ラウフェイはわずかに表情を和らげ、ついに根負けしたように肩を落とした。「もう良い、わかった」数秒後、食いしばった歯の隙間から言った。深々とため息をついて床に座り込み、本棚に寄りかかって顔を手で覆う。「息子と結婚して、永遠に私から奪うが良い。おまえの睾丸を我が王宮の一番高い塔のてっぺんに結びつけて吊るしてやりたいが、どちらにしてもおまえの父親に止められるだろうからな」

ソーはびくりとして思わず両手で股間を覆った。「俺の⋯⋯なんだって？」

「さあ、もう行け、王子よ」  
「いや、俺は──」  
「行け！」

ソーは後ずさり、急いで部屋を出た。どういうわけか入ってきたときよりも恐ろしい気分だった。父親が疲れ果て、苛立った顔で外で待っていた。

「ラウフェイは同意したか？」

ソーはやっと安堵が湧き上がってきて微笑んだ。「はい」

オーディンはため息をついた。「そうか。では、結婚の取り決めの交渉を始めよう」喉の奥で唸り声をあげる。「ああ、楽しくなりそうだ」

ソーは部屋に戻っていく父親の肩をポンポンと叩いた。回廊を駆け抜け、食事用の広間にたどり着く。ロキはソーの仲間たちとビューレイストと一緒にテーブルの席についていた。ヴォルスタッグと同じくらい高く皿に食べ物を盛り、笑い声をあげながら食べている。ソーはこっそりとロキの後ろに近づき、肩に腕を回して頰にキスをした。

ロキは首を捻ってソーを見上げ、嬉しそうに笑った。「戻ってきたんだな。血の一滴も流さずに！」

ビューレイストはソーの背中をどんと叩いた。「おまえは勇敢な男だ、ソー」

ソーは二人の間に割り込んで座り、ロキの皿からパンをひと切れ奪った。友人たちは一斉にソーを祝福し、男らしい態度を賞賛した。

「ラウフェイと正面から対決したのか？」ファンドラルはしばらく話を聞いてから驚いて言った。

「まあ、ラウフェイは俺を憎んでいるが、それでも同意はしてくれた。なんとかうまくいったと言えるんじゃないかな」

ロキは柔らかくソーに笑いかけ、顎をとらえて素早くキスをした。「心配するな、そのうち打ち解けるよ」  
「本当にそう思うか？」  
ロキは片目をつぶった。「ああ」

ソーはため息をつき、ロキにまたキスをした。「母上に良い知らせを伝えなければ」  
「一緒に行くよ」  
「よし。じゃあ行こう」

二人は立ち上がり、ソーは仲間たちにまた後でゆっくりミッドガルドの話をすると言った。ロキは歩き出す前に素早くテーブルからパンを一切れとり、歩きながら食べた。

「おまえの兄たちは今日は何をする予定だ？」  
「あなたの友人たちが相手をしてくれるらしい」

ソーは笑った。「エールとミードをどれくらい飲ませれば酔っ払うのか、試すつもりだろうな」

ロキも笑って頬張っていたパンを飲み込んだ。「じゃあ、きっと驚かされるだろう。ビューレイストは酔っ払ってもつまらない、ただ眠るだけだ。へルブリンディは裸で走り回る」

ソーは身を震わせた。「それはちょっと寒いんじゃないか？」

ロキは片方の眉をあげてソーを見た。ソーは首を横に振って自分の言葉を笑った。「いや、なんでもない」

ソーは母親の居室の扉をノックした。侍女が内側から扉を開け、中に招き入れた。

「王妃様、ソー王子とロキ王子がいらっしゃっています」

「ちょうどよかったわ！」フリッガは輝くような笑顔で言った。周りには様々な布地が重ねられ、もう一人の侍女が床に座って本のページをめくり、印をつけたりしていた。「あなたたちを呼ぼうとしていたところよ」

ソーは布が散乱している部屋の光景に眉をひそめた。ロキは床にかがみこみ、薄い銀色の布を一枚手にとって、指に挟んでその感触を確かめている。

「母上、何をなさっているのですか？」

フリッガは目の前の布地の山に目を戻した。「ああ、布を選んでいたのよ」  
「なんのために？」  
「結婚式よ、もちろん」

ソーは目を見開いた。「父上はまだラウフェイとの交渉を終えていないし、婚約の発表さえしていませんよ」

フリッガはソーが馬鹿げたことを言ったかのような目で見た。「できるだけ早く結婚式ができるように、先に準備を始めようと思ったのよ」ロキにウィンクをして続ける。「あなたのお腹が目立ち始める前にね」

ロキは布地を取り落とし、とっさに手を下腹に当てた。パンを咀嚼していた顎が止まる。「まだしばらくは大きくなりませんよね。なるのですか？」

フリッガはいいのよ、と言うように手を振った。「あっという間よ、ダーリン。さてと、あなたの衣装を作るのは私の裁縫師でいいかしら、それともヨトゥンヘイムから誰かを呼びたい？」

「ま⋯⋯まだわかりません」

「考えておいてちょうだい。ソー、あなたの甲冑はシグフリッドに依頼するわ。近いうちに寸法を測りに行ってね」

ソーとロキは目を丸くして顔を見合わせた。

フリッガは何枚かのシルクのサンプルを手に取り、目を近づけて観察した。「ところでロキ、緑色は好き？」

第二十三章 お尻は嘘をつかない（でも痛い）

ロキは鏡の中の自分を凝視せずにいられなかった。裁縫師にあちこちをつつかれながら、少しずつ丸みを帯び始めた部分をひとつずつ確認する。まだ誰も気づかないだろう。ソーでさえ。それでもロキは、その各部分から目を離すことが出来ない。

体が変化することくらいわかっていた。しかし実際にこうして目で見るのと、想像するのとはまた別だ。

ロキは背後にいる父親に視線を動かした。父は大きな椅子に座り、不機嫌な顔で窓の外を見ている。ロキは深いため息をつき、また自分の姿に目を戻した。「父上、そんなふくれっ面はやめてください」

ラウフェイの顔はさらに険しくなった。「ふくれっ面などしていない」

「じゃあどうしてそんな顔を？」  
「考え事だ」  
「じゃ、もっと楽しいことを考えてください」

ラウフェイは鏡ごしにロキをじっと見た。ロキは父を見つめ返し、そうする間も裁縫師は手を止めず、布をロキの体に巻いたり、寸法を測ったりしていた。ラウフェイはため息をつき、何も言わずに窓の外に視線を戻した。ロキもため息をついて少し肩を落とした。ソーに会いたかった。そばにいてくれれば良いのに、今日はどこへ行ってしまったのだろう。

\---

「もう少し左へ。その方がいいと思う」

ホーガンとファンドラルは唸り声をあげてしゃがみこんだ。カウチの底をつかんで持ち上げ、数歩分動かす。

ソーは顔をしかめた。「行き過ぎだ」

「自分でやればいいじゃないか」ホーガンがカウチを手で示しながら、迷惑そうに言った。ホーガンにしては珍しい感情表現に、ファンドラルとソーは驚いて彼の顔を見た。

「わかった」ソーは静かに言い、カウチに近づいて少し押した。「よし、これでいい」実際は汚れていない手を擦り合わせ、腰に当てる。

ファンドラルは我に返ったようにホーガンから視線を外し、ソーを見た。「おまえが家具の配置なんかをこんなに気にするのを見るのは初めてだな。フリッガ様に任せればいいんじゃないか？」

「母上が良いと思うだけじゃなく、完璧にしたいんだ。ここに俺とロキが暮らすんだからな。俺たちの場所だし、俺たちらしい場所にしたい」

ファンドラルは顔をしかめた。「おまえ、ベタベタと鬱陶しい奴になったな」  
「そんなことないぞ」  
「いや、森の木を全部絞った樹液みたいにベタベタだ」

ソーは瞳をぐるりと回し、扉に向かった。「行こう、シフとヴォルスタッグのカーテン選びが順調か確かめなければ」

\---

ソーが部屋に足を一歩踏み入れた瞬間、ロキは飛びついてその首に顔を埋めた。

「一日中どこに行っていたんだ？ 夕食にも来なかったじゃないか」  
「悪かった、愛しいロキ、ちょっと忙しかったんだ」

ロキは首を傾け、片方の眉を上げた。「何がそんなに忙しかったんだ？」

ソーは肩をすくめてロキを抱き上げ、ベッドルームに向かった。「特に重要なことじゃない」

ロキは目を細めた。「重要なことじゃないなら、どうして丸一日かかったんだ？」

ソーは明るい笑い声をあげた。「どうしても」

「私一人で大変だったんだぞ。私たちの父親は式の細かいことで口論ばかりするし、それにあなたの母親ときたら、まったく！ あともう一回でも布地のサンプルとかテーブルセッティングを見せられたら、私は悲鳴をあげる。本気だ」

ソーはしーっと声をかけてロキをベッドに寝かせ、引き結んだ唇に優しくキスをした。「すまない、ロキ。どうしたら機嫌を直してくれる？」

ロキは柔らかく唸り、ソーの襟元をつかんで引き寄せた。ソーは笑って服を頭から脱いだ。ブーツを蹴りとばし、引っかかれたり叩かれても気にせず、ロキの上に覆いかぶさる。ロキはキスをしながらため息をつき、両脚をソーの腰にぎゅっと絡み付けた。ソーは二人の間に手を差し込み、ロキの腰布を外して床に落とした。

ソーは下に手を伸ばし、ペニスをロキのスリットに当てて、一度の動きで中に滑り込ませた。ロキは呻いてソーの背中に爪を立て、回らない舌でもっと、とねだった。ソーはロキの片脚を腕に抱え、高くあげて腰を動かし始めた。あっという間に快感が押し寄せてきて、目を閉じてロキの息づかいと喘ぎ声を聞く。

「あっ！ ソー、待て。止まれ！」

ソーはぴたりと動きを止めてロキを見下ろした。ロキの顔は痛みとショックで歪んでいる。ソーの心臓は早鐘を打ち始めた。「どうした？」

「痛い！」  
「どこが痛いんだ？！」  
「わからない、とにかく痛い！」  
「治療師を呼ぼう」

ロキは短くうなずき、ソーがペニスを引き抜いて体を離すと目を閉じて痛みに呻いた。ソーはベッドを飛び降り、大慌てで服を着た。

「ソー？ 私は出血してるか？」ロキの静かな声が聞こえて、ソーはまた動きを止めた。

ベッドの横に立ち、ロキの脚の間を覗き込む。そこに血はなく、ソーは安堵のため息をついた。「いや、大丈夫だよ、ロキ」

ロキは深くため息をつき、やっと目を開いた。ソーはシャツを身につけてかがみこみ、ロキの額にキスをした。無理に励ますような笑顔を浮かべる。「すぐに誰か連れてくるからな。心配しないで待ってろ」

ロキはまたうなずき、ソーはロキを毛布で覆うと、最後にもう一度短いキスをして部屋を駆け出した。全速力で回廊を駆け抜け、途中で何度か侍女や使用人を吹き飛ばしそうになる。治療室の扉を突き飛ばすように開けて中に飛び込むと、治療師たちは驚いて飛び上がった。ソーは最初に目についた治療師に駆け寄った。ロキを診察するため、ヨトゥンヘイムの王宮から呼び寄せることをラウフェイが要求した、ヨトゥンの治療師だ。名前を思い出せないのがもどかしかった。

「どこかが痛いんだ」ソーは叫んだ。巨人の服をつかみ、目を見開いて見上げる。

巨人は眉をひそめ、混乱した顔でソーを見下ろした。

「ロキだ！ 痛がってるんだ」

それを聞いて巨人は目を見開いた。「ああ！」

ソーは彼の手を取り、扉へと引っ張った。「来てくれ！」

「行きます、行きますから落ち着いて」

ソーはくるりと振り向いて、彼に向かって唸り声をあげそうになった。治療師は立ち止まって困ったような顔でソーを見た。

「今朝もロキ様を診察しましたよ、ソー様。何も問題はありませんでした。さあ、落ち着いて」

ソーは唸って治療師に背を向け、また手を引っ張った。治療師は根負けしたようにソーと一緒に歩き始めた。ソーはそのまま治療師を引っ張って回廊を抜け、部屋に戻った。寝室に着くと同時に治療師の手を離してロキに駆け寄る。

「何があったのですか、ロキ様？」治療師は指の関節を鳴らしてロキに尋ねながら、ベッドに近づいた。

ロキは治療師と視線を合わせず、毛布を体の上に引き上げた。「突然、身体中が痛くなったんだ」

治療師は二人を見た。「なるほど⋯⋯ちょっと診察してみましょう⋯⋯」両手をロキの下腹にかざす。手のひらから魔法が注がれ、治療師は両手を少し広げてからうなずいた。何が問題かわかったようだ。治療師は手を元に戻し、体の前で組み合わせた。

「子供はとても元気です」治療師が言い、ソーとロキは安堵のため息をついた。「問題はあなたの腰です」  
「腰？」

治療師はため息をついて眉間を抑えた。「私が前に言ったことを聞いていましたか？ あなたの腰骨は少しずつ開いてきます。そうしなければ赤ちゃんの頭と肩は出てこられません、特にあんなでかいのは」ソーを手で示す。

ソーは思わず自分の体を見下ろし、それからまた治療師に目を戻した。「ひどいな」

ロキはしばらく黙り、唇をわずかにへの字にした。「これからはいつもこんな風に痛いのか？」

「いいえ。何か悪化させるような行為をしない限りはね」治療師は非難するようにロキとソーを見比べた。「ストレッチをして温かい湯に浸かると良いでしょう」ロキがうなずくと、ヴィルマーはソーを見た。「ロキ様にもっと優しくしてください、わかりましたか？ 今はハンマーを叩きつけるみたいに扱えるような状態ではありませんよ」

ソーは小声で「すまない」と言ってロキを見下ろした。ロキに痛い思いをさせたことに対する罪悪感でいっぱいだった。

「ありがとう、ヴィルマー⋯⋯それと、このことは父上には内緒にしておいてくれ」

ヴィルマーは心配するな、と言うように手を振り、さっさと扉に向かった。「もちろん言いませんよ。それと私の説明はもっと注意深く聞くこと。何度もこんなことを繰り返したくありませんからね」

ロキはうなずき、ヴィルマーを見送りながら毛布を顎の下まで引き上げた。

ソーはロキを抱き寄せた。「済まなかった、ダーリン。おまえを傷つけるつもりはなかったんだ」

「私が馬鹿だった」ロキはため息をついた。「もう自分の体のことさえよく分からない。こんなにわからないなんておかしくないか？」ロキは不安を訴えるようにソーを見上げた。

ソーは口を開いたが、ロキの気持ちを楽にさせる言葉を思いつけなかった。

ロキは目をそらしてため息をつき、毛布をはねのけた。ソーの肩に捕まって起き上がり、痛みに呻きながらベッドをでる。

「俺が連れていってやる」ソーはロキの腰に手を回した。

ロキはソーの手を振り払い「一人で歩ける」とぴしゃりと言った。ソーは両手を下ろし、ロキの口調に傷ついた表情を隠そうとした。ロキはソーをちらりと見た。眼差しが柔らかくなり、肩の力が抜ける。

「浴槽に入ってくる」ロキはもう少し穏やかな口調で言い、ソーの横を通って少し足を引きずりながら浴室に向かった。

浴室の扉が閉まると、ソーは初めて身じろぎし、いつの間にか止めていた息を吐き出した。一度目よりもゆっくりと服を脱ぎ、床に重ねて置く。それから部屋を歩き回って一つずつ松明の明かりを消した。部屋が暗闇に飲み込まれる。ベッドに戻り、ブランケットや毛皮をかけ直してからその下に潜り込んだ。バルコニーの方を向き、夜空を見ながら浴槽を満たす湯の音に耳を傾ける。

しばらくして水音は消え、静けさの中でソーはうとうとしかけた。やがて扉が軋んで開く音がして、また目を覚ました。毛布が持ち上がり、マットレスが少し傾いて、ロキが滑り込んでくるのがわかる。ロキはソーの背中に身を寄せ、首の後ろに顔を押しつけた。温かい息を肌に感じる。ソーは後ろに手を伸ばし、ロキの指に指を絡めて、ぎゅっと握った。

二人は静かにそうやって横たわり、冷たい風に包まれながら、ゆっくりと眠りに落ちた。

第二十四章 ほのぼのとエロ

結婚式がほんの数日後に近づいていた。ロキにとってはそれでも待ちきれないほどだった。オーディンとラウフェイは相変わらず口論ばかりで、常に互いを罵り合い、物事を変更しては命令を下して周囲を困惑させていた。ロキの兄二人もアスガルドに来ていた。ロキと時間を過ごし、おきまりのジョークや皮肉を交わしては肘をつつきあったりしている。 フリッガは式の計画の最終段階を迎え、神経をピリピリとさせていた。式直前で何かを変更しては、使用人たちに次々と命令を出す。ソーの姿はほとんど見かけなかった。何か丸一日取り掛からなければならないことがあるらしい。

そんなわけで、ロキはすっかり疲れていた。

ソーが寝室に入っていくと、暗がりの中でロキは横になっていた。こっそりと忍び寄り、てっきり眠り込んでいると思ったロキにかがみこんでキスをしようとする。しかしロキがソーのチュニックの襟をつかんでいきなり顔を近づけてきたので、ソーは悲鳴をあげた。睨みつけるロキの顔を月の光が照らし出し、余計に恐ろしく見える。

「ロキ！？」

「私がどれだけ大変な思いをしているか、わかってるのか」ロキは低い声で言った。「両方の家族のせいで頭がおかしくなりそうなのに、あなたはどこかに一日中どこかに行ってしまって、私一人で対応しなきゃならない。それだけじゃない。あの夜から、あなたはセックスを拒絶している」

「ロキ、俺は──」

ロキは手を捻り、ソーの顔を鼻が触れるほど近くに引き寄せた。「結婚式まであと数日だぞ、ソー。その前に私は儀式を行わなければならず、その間はあなたと一緒に眠ることを許されない。ここ数週間の様子を見ると、私たちは結婚するまでもう一度もセックスができないみたいだ。私はそんなのは耐えられない！」

ソーは手を伸ばして、シャツをぎゅっとつかんでいるロキの拳を包んだ。もう片方の手でロキの頰に触れる。ロキは不機嫌な顔をしながらも、ソーの手に頰を寄せた。この感触が一日中恋しかったのだ。

「しーっ、許してくれ、ダーリン。明日は必ずずっとそばにいる」ソーは優しく言ってロキの手を外させ、ベッドに乗り上げて隣に横たわった。ロキはソーに身を寄せ、鼻をソーの喉もとに押しつけて大きく息を吸った。ソーの匂いに心が慰められ、両手が腰に滑り落ちる。

「一日中私を離れてどこに行ってたんだ？」ロキは少し落ち着くと、意図したよりもずっと拗ねたような声で言った。

「もう直ぐ分かる」ソーは含み笑いをしながら言った。

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「良いことじゃないと許さないぞ」

二人はしばらく何も言わず、暗い部屋の中で抱き合っていた。ロキはただそうやっているだけでも、脚の間に昂りが広がるのを感じた。ソーの腰に脚を巻きつけ、体をこすりつける。

ソーはロキの腰に手を当てて動きを止めた。「待て──」

ロキは怒った声をあげた。「私は卵の殻でできてるわけじゃないぞ、ソー」

ソーは心配そうにため息をついた。「だが、前におまえを傷つけてしまった──」

「私が妊娠している間ずっとセックスしないつもりなのか？」

ソーはそれを聞いてぴたりと口を閉じた。

ロキは大きく息を吸ってソーの鎖骨に柔らかくキスをした。ソーの手を取り、自分の腰から下腹へと動かす。そこで少し止まった後、さらに下へと導いた。ソーの手がペニスの下に触れると、そこはぴくりと震えた。すでに濡れているスリットをソーの手がかするように触れ、ロキは身震いをした。

「ソー」ロキはため息をつき、ソーの手をさらに下へと引き下ろして腰を押しつけた。ソーは長いため息をついて、わずかに力を入れてロキのスリットを上下に撫でた。ロキは呻き、ソーの首を軽く噛みながら腰を揺らした。

ソーはロキを仰向けにさせ、脚を開かせてその間に座った。そうする間も手は動き続け、優しく触ってロキを焦らし続けた。ロキは半分閉じた目でソーを見ながら、荒く息をついた。ソーの指は滑らかにロキの中に入り、膣の筋肉にぎゅっと締め付けられた。ロキは声をあげて枕に頭を投げ出した。ソーは指を何度か抜き差しした後、完全に引き出して、ロキは不満げな声をあげた。ソーは素早くうつ伏せになり、ロキの腰を優しく押さえた。それからロキのスリット全体とペニスとを一気に舐め上げ、ロキは息を詰まらせて罵り言葉を叫んだ。ソーは同じ動作を首が痛くなるまで繰り返し、それからロキの女陰だけに集中した。舌全体で何度も舐め、続けてクリトリスを舌先で焦らすように舐める。ロキは体を震わせ、ソーの名前を何度も呼んで高い声で喘いだ。

ソーはロキの腰を離し、指を使ってスリットを開き、その周りを舌でなぞった。ロキは焦れたように声をあげて腰を揺らし、ソーの舌をもっと深くまで誘い込もうとした。しばらくするとソーは根負けして、口を大きく開いて舌を可能な限り奥に差し込んだ。鼻先が性器に押しつけられ、小さなクリトリスを擦る。ソーはもう片方の手を使ってロキのペニスを軽く扱き、充血して濡れた先端を撫でた。ロキはすすり泣き、両手で頭の下の枕をつかんで、背中を大きくそらした。ロキの腿は震えてソーの頭をぎゅっと締めつけ、ソーは笑った。その振動はロキの敏感な肌に伝わり、ロキは全身を震わせた。

ロキの体がこわばり、腰が持ち上がって、息が荒くなる。何度も喘ぎながら、歯を噛み締めてロキは達した。精液がソーの指に溢れ、口の中に愛液が流れ込んだ。ソーはロキの中から舌を引き抜いて、痛み始めていた顎をやっと閉じることができた。肌にキスをしながらロキの顔まで移動し、敏感な部分に触れられてロキが息を呑む様子を楽しんで眺めた。ロキのうっとりとなった顔をしばらく眺めてから、顔を近づけて唇にキスをした。ロキは手を伸ばし、ソーの髪をつかんで片脚をソーの脚の間に差し込んだ。そのまま脚を動かし、ソーの厚いズボンの生地越しにペニスを擦り上げる。

ソーはキスをしながら呻き、顔を離して額を重ねた。「ロキ⋯⋯」

ロキは悪戯っぽく笑い、またソーの脈打つペニスに片脚をゆっくりとこすりつけた。

ソーは短くため息をついた。「うつ伏せになれ」

ロキは素早く体を反転させて尻を突き出し、ソーを焦らすように揺らしてみせた。枕に半分埋めたままの顔でソーに笑いかける。ソーはベッドを降りて素早く服を脱いだ。枕をひとつ取ってベッドの上に戻る。それをロキの腰の下に入れて楽にあげていられるようにしてから、ロキの脚の間に膝とをついた。ロキは脚を大きく開き、肘をついて体を起こした。また腰を振り、肩越しに振り向いて誘いかけるような微笑みを浮かべる。ソーは呻いてペニスの根元を握り、かがみこんでロキの耳を軽く噛んだ。

「どこか痛ければすぐ言うんだぞ」耳にそうささやく。

「もちろん」ロキは呆れたように言った。「いいからさっさと始めろ」

ソーは笑い、ロキのスリットにペニスの先端を何度か滑らせた。それから中に押し入れ、ゆっくりと根元まで沈み込ませた。ロキは呻き、頭を枕に落としてシーツをつかんだ。ソーはペニスを先端近くまで引き抜いてからまた奥まで挿し込む動作をゆっくりと繰り返し、激しく叩きつけたりしないように気をつけた。

「もっと早く」ロキは息を弾ませ、顔を上げて言った。「お願い、ソー」

ソーは呻き、額をロキの肩甲骨の間に押しつけた。目をぎゅっと閉じ、歯を食いしばって、ロキに言われた通りにする。ロキは何度もソーの名前を呼びながら身をよじった。ソーはマットレスに指を食い込ませ、空気を求めて喘いだ。快楽が高まり、少しずつ腰の動きが早くなる。ロキの喘ぎ声は次第に高くなり、ソーを押し返すように腰を動かし始めた。

ソーはロキの下に手を伸ばした。ロキの体と枕の間に挟まれていたペニスに手を滑らせ、そのすぐ下にあるクリトリスを指先で撫でる。ロキは枕に顔を突っ込み、必死に腰を動かしながらすすり泣くような声をあげた。やがて全身がこわばり、ロキは二度目の絶頂に達した。ソーはそのあと数回腰を動かして達し、満足げな呻きとともにロキの中で射精した。

しばらくそのまま息を整えてから、ソーはロキの隣に横たわった。大きく呼吸をしながら、疲れた目をロキの体に這わせる。ロキは枕とベッドの上に長々と体を投げ出し、胸を上下させて激しく呼吸していた。ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの尻を触った。それはまだ空中に高々と突き出されていて、思わずそこに触れてつかまずにいられなかったのだ。ロキは体を震わせて笑った。しばらくするとソーの体の上に横たわり、顎の下に頭を乗せて、満足げにため息をついた。

「おまえはもうベッドに直接寝るのが嫌になったのか」ソーはふざけて訊き、手をロキの腰に当てた。

ロキはふん、と笑った。「私が眠ってるうちにあなたが逃げ出さないようにしてるんだ」

「まったく信用されてないな」

ロキはソーの腕の中ですっかり安心して幸せな気分になり、小さく「んん」と声を出した。ソーのもう片方の手はロキの胸から腹をなで下ろし、わずかに膨らんだように見える下腹の線をたどった。まるでたった一晩で少し大きくなったように見えるが、それはロキが大量に食べるせいかもしれなかった。ロキはその部分を布で巻いて隠すようになっていた。ソーから奪ったチュニックを着ていることもあった。その姿は二人の父親を同時に苛立たせるらしく、ロキはその反応を余計に面白がった。

けれどソーはロキの下腹の新しい形を気に入っていて、腕が届く場所にある限り、常にそこを優しく撫でていた。ロキの父親の激昂の叫びがアスガルド中の人々に二人の関係を知らせなかったとしても、常にロキの下腹を撫でずにいられないソーの行動で、何れにしても民は同じ結論に至ったに違いなかった。

「あなたは娘を甘やかすだろうな」ロキはソーの首に顔を押し付けて笑いながら、静かに言った。ソーの手が止まり、ロキは自分の言ったことに気づいて目を開いた。

「娘？」ソーは小声で訊き返した。

「そうだ」ロキは少しためらった後答えた。「娘でもいいか？ アスガルド人は世継ぎを気にすると聞いたが」ロキは顔を上げてソーを見た。ソーは満面の笑顔でロキを見ていた。

「最高だ」ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの頰を両手で包み、優しく引き寄せて唇にキスをした。「娘か」

ロキはほっとしたように体の力を抜いた。重ねた唇から、ソーが浮かんでくる笑みを抑えているのが伝わってくる。突然仰向けに倒され、ソーの唇が素早く口から下腹へと移動していくのを感じた。濡れた唇が何度も肌に押しつけられ、髭にくすぐられてロキは身をよじった。

「ああ！ やめろ」ロキは叫んでソーの頭のてっぺんを叩いた。「上に戻ってこい、私がうっかりあなたの股間を蹴り上げる前に」

ソーは上に体をずらしてきて、顔が半分に割れてしまいそうなほど大きな笑顔を見せた。ロキはつられて笑顔になるのを抑えきれず、ソーの髪をつかんで引き寄せてもう一度キスをした。二人は向かい合って横たわり、手足を絡めて額を重ねた。しばらくすると疲労が押し寄せてきて、ロキは目を閉じた。

ソーは満足げにため息をついた。バルコニー越しの月明かりに浮かび上がる、ロキの顔の輪郭を目でなぞる。

ロキは不意に目を開いた。「もうひとつ言っておくことがある。あなたの母親をなんとかしてくれ。もう最近じゃ使用人たちが彼女の顔を見るだけで震え上がって逃げていく」

第二十五章 ゴールイン！

ロキは両手を下腹に滑らせ、横を向いて全身鏡の中の自分を見た。ローブの厚い布が下腹を完全に覆い隠していて、これなら誰もロキが妊娠していることに気づかなそうだった。ロキはまた前を向き、全身を眺めて小さく微笑んだ。特別な儀式用のローブは普段と比べてずっとおとなしいデザインだったが、ロキはそのことをありがたく思っていた。今の状態で裸に近い姿で大勢の他人の前に立つなど、とても耐えられそうにない。

それに、ローブはロキの魅力を引き出すようにデザインされていた。肩が強調され、ウエストに比べて少し幅が広くなっている。ネックラインはロキの首をほっそりと見せ、胸の中央まで入ったスリットからはネックレスをのぞかせることができそうだった。そしてフリッガは正しかった。緑はロキにとても似合う色だ。

それでもまだ腕が覆われている状態には慣れず、何度も袖をたくし上げずにいられなかった。

部屋では何人かの侍女が忙しく飛び回り、端っこの方で父親が暗い顔をして座っていた。ロキはため息をつき、袖を手首まで下ろしてから、侍女の一人を呼び止めた。

「父親と二人きりで話がしたい」

若い女性はうなずいた。「もちろんです、殿下」彼女は他の侍女たちに合図をして、やがて全員が扉の外に出た。

ロキは父親にゆっくり近づき、向かい側の小さな椅子に座って、膝の上で手を組んだ。

「私のために幸せそうなふりだけでもしていただけませんか？」

ラウフェイはそれを聞いて気分を害したように言った。「私は幸せだ」

ロキは思わず瞳をぐるりと回した。「私は馬鹿ではありませんよ、父上。そして目が見えないわけでもありません」

ラウフェイは片手を差し出した。ロキは指を広げ、ラウフェイの手のひらに自分の手を重ねた。父は柔らかく笑い、ロキの手を指で握って床に視線を落とした。

「私は本当に幸せだ、ロキ。ただ、おまえを手放すのが辛いだけだ⋯⋯まだもっとずっと先のことだと思っていた」

「私を手放す？ そんな、二度と会えないような言い方はしないでください」

ラウフェイは肩をすくめた。

ロキは首を傾げた。「つまり、私の娘はオーディン一人を祖父だと思って育つという意味ですか？」

ラウフェイはロキに視線を戻し、とんでもないというように笑った。「それはだめだ！」  
ロキはにやりとして空いている方の手で父親の手をポンポンと叩いた。「よかった」

「赤ん坊は女の子なのか？」ラウフェイは落ち着きを取り戻すと訊いた。

「ヴィルマーから聞かなかったのですか？」  
「いや」ラウフェイは首を横に振った。「あいつめ、鞭打ちの刑にしてやる」

ロキはぐるりと瞳を回してため息をついた。「それから、今日はソーに対して普通に接していただけますか？ 今日一日だけでもいいですから」

ラウフェイは拗ねたようにため息をつき、壁に頭をぶつけた。

「お願いです」  
「なぜそんなことをしなければならない」ラウフェイはぶつぶつと言った。

「ソーはあなたの孫娘の父親です。そしてもっと大事な理由は、私が彼を愛しているから、彼が私を幸せにしてくれているからです」

ラウフェイは自由な方の手で眉間を抑えた。「わかった。努力はする。だが今日一日だけだぞ」

ロキは顔を輝かせて父親を見た。「ありがとうございます」

ラウフェイは手を膝に落とし、一瞬遠くを見てから微笑みを浮かべた。

「何ですか？」  
「ああ、おまえの母親がここにいたら何と言うだろうと思ってな」  
「母上は喜んでくださったと思いますか？」  
ラウフェイは小さく笑った。「いや。ファールバウティは私よりもアスガルドを憎んでいた」  
ロキは顔をしかめた。「そうですか」

ラウフェイはため息をつき、ロキの手を離して頭を撫でた。「だが彼はおまえを深く愛していた。おまえの幸せそうな顔を見れば、即座に考えを変えただろう」

「父上は同じように考えを変えないのですか？」ロキは信じられないという顔で父親を見た。

ラウフェイはニヤリと笑ってロキの髪をくしゃっと撫でた。「もちろん変えないぞ」

ロキは呆れてラウフェイの手を振り払い、立ち上がった。「まったく父上は困った人だ」

\---

「母上、花はそれで問題ありません！ その気の毒な男を叱るのはもうやめてください」ソーはうんざりした声で言った。ソーは王宮の一番大きい食事用広間に下着姿で立っていた。母親は花の飾りつけをほんの少し間違えた庭師を追い回し、小言を浴びせていた。ゲストたちにミードが行き渡る頃には、誰一人そんな違いなど気にしないだろうに。

肩に誰かの手が置かれ、耳慣れた声が続いた。「結婚式の準備をしているんじゃなかったのか？ それか私の知らないうちに、下着で式を挙げるという取り決めになっていたのか？」

ソーはため息をついてフリッガを手で示した。「母上が⋯⋯」

オーディンは笑い声をあげてソーの肩を何度か叩いた。「私から話しておこう。おまえは準備をしに行け」

ソーは踵を返したが、数歩進んだところで不意に父親に向き直った。「待ってください、何か結婚する息子に賢明な助言のようなものはないのですか？」

オーディンは笑い声をため息に変え、グングニルで床を軽く叩いた。「常に配偶者の話を聞け、と言いたいところだが⋯⋯今見ればわかるように、時には配偶者が理不尽な振る舞いをすることもある」

ソーは母親を振り向いた。フリッガは魔法を使ってすべての花瓶から花を浮き上がらせ、首を横に振りながら、やり直しをしろと命じているところだった。ソーは深々とため息をついた。

オーディンはソーに向き直り、穏やかに微笑んだ。「おまえには私の助言など必要ない。他の冒険と同様に、おまえはこのことも立派にやり遂げると信じている」オーディンは手を振りながら言った。「さあ行け、誰も下着一枚で走り回っているおまえの姿など見たくないだろう」

ソーは父親に笑いかけてうなずき、急いで広間を出て行った。

「フリッガ！ 花をもとに戻して、専門家に任せるのだ！ まったく⋯⋯」

\---

ソーとロキはやや緊張して、人が大勢集まった広間の一番前に立っていた。ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルド、両国の魔術師たちが儀式の途中で止まって口論を始め、二人は素早く視線を交わした。

ソーはロキに顔を近づけ、耳もとでささやいた。「あの魔術師たちは俺たちを結婚させるか、あるいは俺たちの子を蛙に変えるかのどちらかだな」

ロキは口もとを隠して笑い、肩を震わせた。

一人の氷の巨人がアスガルド人たちに背を向け、うんざりとした顔で自分の担当部分を唱え始めた。他の巨人たちは腹を立てて黙りこくっている。ロキはソーの手を取って指を絡め、ソーはロキを見てぎゅっと手を握り返した。今度はアスガルドの魔術師が儀式を中断させ、それを見て二人の笑顔は曇った。

ソーは苛立たしげにため息をついた。「おまえたち、本当に俺たちを結婚させる気はあるのか？」ゲストの間にでささやき声が広がり始め、ロキはため息をついてソーにもたれかかった。

二人の魔術師は口論をやめ、ソーとロキを見た。しばらくためらってからぶつぶつと謝罪の言葉をつぶやき、儀式を続ける。魔術師たちは同時にそれぞれの言葉を唱え始め、声は次第に相手を遮ろうと大きくなった。やがて言葉は意味をなさなくなり、ただの叫び合いになってしまう。ソーとロキはそれぞれの親の方に顔を向けて怒りの表情を浮かべた。

ラウフェイはうつむいて指でこめかみを押さえ、兄二人はもう少しで吹き出しそうになるのをこらえていた。オーディンはまるで天井に答えが書いてあるかのように上を見上げ、フリッガは魔術師たちをナイフのように鋭い目で睨んでいた。

「そこまでだ！」オーディンがグングニルで床を叩いて立ち上がり、広間は静まり返った。全能の父は口の中で何事かぶつぶつ呟きながら、高座に向かう階段を上がった。ソーとロキの前に立ち、魔術師たちを追い払う。「私が儀式を執り行う。魔術師たちは双方とも役立たずのようだからな⋯⋯」一旦言葉を切り、咳払いをしてから儀式の言葉を唱え始めた。

オーディンの声が流れ出し、ソーとロキは背筋を伸ばした。オーディンは両国の儀式にとらわれず、自身の言葉を使った。その声は低く、けれど広い部屋の隅々まで響いた。話が進むにつれ、ソーとロキにとって言葉そのものは重要ではなくなった。二人の体は自然に近づき、やがてほとんど正面から向かい合うような姿勢になった。肩が触れ、鼻先がかすめそうなほど顔が近づく。オーディンが儀式の言葉を唱えると魔法が二人を包み、その光は絡み合う二人の指のあたりでひときわ力強く輝いた。

オーディンは儀式を終えるとまたグングニルで床を叩いた。手を大きく動かし、二人の結婚の成立を宣言する。人々の歓声と拍手が広間いっぱいに広がった。

ロキは前に身を乗り出し、ソーに情熱的なキスをした。オーディンの最後の言葉が二人を包むと、二人とも抑えきれずに輝くような笑顔を浮かべた。二人は通路を駆け抜けて広間の外に飛び出し、ソーはロキを円柱の陰に引き込んで、後から出てきたゲストたちの視線から隠れた。ロキはソーの髪に指を絡め、ロキはソーを円柱に押しつけてまたキスをした。興奮と喜びの中で、二人のキスは激しいものになった。

ロキはソーをいったん押しやり、片方の眉を上げて笑った。「私たちはこれで夫婦だ」

ソーはうなずき、両手でロキの腰を優しくつかんだ。

ロキは一瞬、ちらりと周囲を見てから、大きく目を見開いてまたソーを見た。「次は何をするんだ？」

ソーはにやりと笑った。「祝宴だ」

\---

ソーはロキを腕に抱き上げ、広間の扉を足で蹴って開いた。二人の笑い声に祝宴の招待客の喧騒が重なる。ソーは驚くほど軽々とロキを誰もいない回廊に運び出した。口笛や卑猥な冗談を叫ぶ声も、背後の扉が閉まると同時に聞こえなくなった。

ロキはソーの腕の中でもがいた。「早くおろせ、我が夫よ」

ソーはにやりと笑った。「いや、だめだ」

ロキはソーを睨みつけようとしたが、笑みを抑えきれずに失敗した。「おろせ、この野蛮人」

「何故だ？」ソーは片方の眉を上げてみせた。

「この姿勢は間違ってるからだ」

ソーは本心からわからないという顔をして、立ち止まった。ロキはその隙に飛び降りたが、すぐにソーの肩をつかみ、引き寄せてキスをした。舌をソーの唇に差し入れて素早く味わってから、体を離す。

「んん⋯⋯ミードの味がする」ロキは幸せそうにため息をついた。

ソーは笑い、舌を出してロキの唇をペロリと舐めた。「おまえは全種類のデザートが混じった味がする。ゲストの分まで食べなかっただろうな？」

ロキは憤慨したように息を吸い込み、ふざけてソーの腕を叩いた。「私は二人分食べなきゃいけないんだ、忘れたのか？」

ソーはロキの腰に腕を巻きつけ、抱き寄せて額を重ねた。「ああ、それはわかってる」目を細めて続ける。「ただ考えていたんだ、本当に俺たちの子供があんなたくさんのデザートを食べたがってるのか、それともただおまえが甘党なのを子供のせいにしているのか」

ロキはふん、と笑って踵を返し、顎を上げて肩にかかっていた髪をはねのけた。丁寧に編まれた髪が、今ではすっかり乱れている。ロキは歩き始め、すぐ後ろにソーの足音が聞こえると笑顔になった。「胃袋が二人分ならデザートも二人分、そうあなたの母親だって言ってたぞ」

ソーは鼻を鳴らしてロキを背後から捕まえた。首筋に顔を押しつけ、ロキの下腹に手を広げる。

「それに」ロキはソーの髪をつかんで顔を上げさせ、目を覗き込んで言った。「あなたが私の兄たちとその友達のところに行ったきり酔っ払って帰って来ないから、私も何かすることが必要だったんだ」

「飲み比べの挑戦をされたんだ！ 受けて立たないわけにいかないだろう！」

ロキは呆れたように天井を仰ぎ、くるりと踵を返してソーと向き合った。「また腰が痛くなってきた」

ソーは笑ってかがみこみ、ロキの膝をすくって抱き上げた。ロキは頭をソーの肩にもたせかけ、床を打つソーのブーツの音に耳を傾けた。

目を開くといつもは通らない回廊にいることに気づき、ロキは頭を上げた。「どこに行くんだ？」

ソーは笑みを広げるだけで、何も言わない。

明々と松明に照らされたエントランスホールに到着して、ソーはやっと足を止めた。満面の笑顔でロキを下におろす。ロキは静かな広間を見渡し、混乱した顔でソーに視線を戻した。

「ここはどこだ？」

「俺たちの部屋だ」

ロキはまだわからないというように眉をひそめた。

ソーは小さく笑った。「案内してやろう」ロキの腰に手を添え、広間の奥にある最初の扉を開ける。重い扉の向こうには、すでに本でいっぱいになった書庫が現れた。火の入っていない暖炉の周りに柔らかそうな椅子やカウチが配置され、別の隅には椅子と机が置かれている。

「ソー⋯⋯！」

ソーはすぐに次の部屋に向かった。「明日ゆっくり探索しておまえの好きな本が揃ってるかどうか見てみるといい。俺には判断できないものも何冊かあったから」

他にもいくつか、まだ用途の決まっていない部屋があった。ソーはロキに浴室も見せた。奥の壁には大きな浴槽が取りつけられ、両側に黄金色の洗面台がある。壁と床には白く丸い石がいくつも埋め込まれていた。浴槽の上には細く長い窓があり、その向こうには一面の夜空が広がっている。

「雪が降っているみたいだ」ロキは目を見開いて部屋を見渡し、呆然として言った。

ソーはもう一つの扉を指差した。「あの奥が寝室だ。これでもう寝室からいきなり回廊に出なくて済むぞ」

ロキは扉の方に歩きかけたが、ソーがその手首をつかんで止めた。

「寝室はあとだ。先にもうひとつ見せたい部屋がある。それに、寝室に入ったらそのまま出て来れそうにないからな」ソーはウィンクをしながら言った。

ロキは微笑んだ。「わかった、どの部屋だ」

ソーはロキの手にキスをしてエントランスホールを横切り、扉を開けて先に中に入るよう促した。部屋の真ん中にある金色のゆりかごを見て、ロキは息を呑んだ。片隅に大きな椅子が置かれ、その隣の本棚は絵本と小さなおもちゃで埋まっている。ソーはロキの後ろに立ち、顎をあげさせて上をみるよう促した。天井いっぱいにユグドラシルの木が描かれていた。九つの国が位置する枝の部分から、それぞれ丸い形の照明が吊り下げられている。

「泣いてるのか？」ソーは楽しそうに言ってロキの耳たぶにキスをした。

「くそっ」ロキは顔を背け、頰を素早く拭って洟をすすった。

ソーはロキを振り向かせて、腰に腕を回して案内を続けた。

「ここがもっとも素晴らしい部屋だと俺は思っている」そう言って最後の扉を開く。

一歩中に足を踏み入れると、暖かな空気がロキを包んだ。最初に目に入ったのは巨大なベッドだった。マットレスの上には何枚もの毛皮と厚いキルトが重ねられている。ロキは駆け寄り、靴を脱いでその上に乗り上げた。両膝が柔らかなマットレスに沈み込む。そこから部屋を見渡すと、真紅のカーテンがバルコニーに続く扉にかけられ、火の入った暖炉が部屋を温めているのが見えた。壁には夏にソーが仕留めてきた熊の毛皮がかけられている。振り向くと、ソーが自画自賛するように誇らしげに笑っていた。

ロキはローブのボタンを外し、ベッドにどさりと仰向けになって感嘆の声をあげた。「ああ、本当に一番素敵な部屋だ」

ソーは柔らかく笑い、甲冑を脱いだ。ズボンだけの姿になってベッドに乗り上げ、ロキの隣に横たわる。

「この部屋を準備するためにいつも忙しそうにしていたのか？」

ソーはうなずいた。「ああ。気に入ったか？」

「最高だ」ロキは言い、寝返りを打ってソーの方を向いた。ソーも同じようにして、二人は向き合って横たわった。

「次は何をする？」

ソーは悪戯っぽく笑い、ロキの体に視線を這わせながら尻をぎゅっとつかんだ。「そうだな⋯⋯」

ロキはにっこりと笑った。「酔っ払いすぎてできないかと思った」

次の瞬間、ソーはロキを仰向けにして上に覆いかぶさっていた。「どれほど酔っぱらおうと、おまえを抱けないなんてことはない」低く囁き、欲望で暗くなった瞳でロキを見る。

ロキは脚をソーの腰に巻きつけ、両手でむき出しの腕を撫で上げた。「証明してみろ、夫よ」

第二十六章 現実は厳しい

ソーは書斎の扉口に立ち、ロキを見ていた。ロキは机に向かって開いた本の上にかがみこみ、肩を落としている。最初は眠っているのかと思った。最近のロキはますます疲れやすくなっているからだ。しかしソーがそう考えると同時にロキはゆっくりと本のページに手のひらを滑らせた。ソーはもうだいぶ長いことそこに立っていた。少なくとも数分以上は経っている。やがてロキは震えるため息をつき、肩はさらにがっくりと下がった。

ロキは必死で隠そうとしているが、家族がヨトゥンヘイムに戻ってからというもの、悲しみが深まる一方なのは見ていてもよくわかった。ロキは自分と結婚したことを後悔しているのだろうか、アスガルドに一生縛りつけられるのが嫌なのだろうか、とソーは心配せずにいられなかった。寝室に二人きりでいるときは、ロキはとても幸せそうだった。その体を抱きしめ、届く限りの肌に口づける時のロキの表情をソーは何度も自分に思い出させようとした。それでも不安は拭いきれなかった。

このことをどうやってロキとの会話で持ち出せばいいのだろうか。持ち出すべきなのかどうかさえわからない。フリッガは〝妊娠中は感情的になりがちだし、それはごく普通のこと〟と言っていた。だからあまり心配する必要はないのかもしれない。

ロキが鋭く息を吸い、本のページの上で指をぎゅっと丸くする。紙にぽたぽたと水滴の落ちる音が聞こえ、ソーは反射的に動いた。部屋に入り、ロキに手を伸ばす。

「ロキ⋯⋯！」

ロキは椅子の上で飛び上がり、洟をすすって素早く頰を拭った。「ソー⋯⋯気がつかなかった」

ソーはロキの横に立った。ロキは机の上の他の本をかきあつめようとしたが、ソーはその上にかがんでロキの柔らかな髪の下に手を差し入れ、首に手を添えて止めた。「どうして泣いているんだ？」

ロキは無理やり笑顔を作り、気にするな、というように手を振ってみせた。「別に、いつものことだから気にしないでくれ。何かとすぐ涙が出てしまうんだ、それにこの本は泣きたくなるくらい退屈で⋯⋯」

ソーはそっと手に力を入れ、真剣な目でロキを見た。「ロキ、頼むから何を悩んでいるのか教えてくれ」

ロキの弱々しい微笑みは消え、赤い瞳に涙が溢れてきらきらと輝いた。ロキが立ち上がったので、ソーは手を離した。ロキは腰布をぎゅっと握りながら、部屋の中を目的もなく歩き回り始めた。瞳は何かを探そうとするように揺れている。

ソーは立ち上がり、大きく息を吸って勇気を絞り出すように言った。「俺と結婚したことを後悔しているのか、ロキ？」

ロキは立ち止まり、目を見開いてソーを見た。「まさか！ 二度とそんなことを考えるな」

ソーはほっとして肩の力を抜いたが、それでもロキが悲しんでいる理由はどうしても知りたかった。「じゃあ何故だ？」

ロキは目をそらし、机に戻ってきてため息をついた。顔は悲しそうに歪んでいる。両手に顔を埋めて首を振りながら、ロキは言った。「言ったらきっと大げさだと思われる」

「そんなことは絶対に言わない」ソーは首を横に振り、ロキに素早く近づいて抱きしめた。「俺はおまえに幸せになって欲しいだけだ」

ロキはしばらく黙ったまま、ソーの首に顔を押し付けて呼吸をしていた。「色々あるんだ⋯⋯」  
「全部話せ」

ロキはソーの体を突き放し、また乱暴に頰を拭った。「例えばこの服だ」アスガルドの女性が着るローブを引っ張ってみせる。その服は薄い金色の布でできていて、ロキの丸くなった腹部を包み、裾は床に届くほど長かった。「こんな服を着た私は馬鹿みたいに見える」

そんなことはない、と言いそうになり、ソーは自分を抑えた。ロキの顔に浮かぶ表情が、今は何も言うな、と告げていたからだ。

ロキは続けた。「そして、私の魔力は日に日に弱くなっている！ もう空間移動もできない、無理にすれば壁の真ん中に移動してしまうかもしれない！ それにこの勉強⋯⋯」ロキは叫んで机の上の本を示した。「王になるための勉強、いや、女王なのか？ この国の人々が私を何と呼ぶのかわからないが⋯⋯とにかくこの勉強が⋯⋯勉強が⋯⋯」不意にロキの顔から怒りの表情が消え、唇は一本の薄い線となった。顎が震え、涙がポロポロとこぼれ始める。

「思ったよりずっと大変だ」ロキはそう弱々しく締めくくった。両手を力なく脇におろし、うつむいて泣き続ける。

ソーは静かに立ち上がり、ロキの体に腕を回して背中をゆっくりさすった。「ああ、俺の愛しいロキ」ささやきながら、ロキの辛さを和らげてやれる言葉を必死に探す。いったん体を離してロキの頰を両手に挟み、流れ続ける涙を親指で拭った。

「今日の夕食は部屋に運ばせないか？ おまえは何でも好きな服を着ればいい。もしそうしたければ、何も着なくたっていいぞ」ソーはふざけて眉を上下に動かしながらそう言い、ロキを泣き笑いさせた。「どうだ？」

ロキはうなずき、すすりあげながら笑って、両手でソーの胸をなでおろした。「あなたは私にはいい人すぎる」

ソーは呆れたように笑い、ロキの唇に素早くキスをした。「馬鹿なことを言うな」

「さあ、おいで」ソーはロキの手を取り、部屋から引っ張り出した。「今日はもう勉強は終わりだ。夫として、未来の王として命じる。ベッドに行って休め」振り向くと、ロキは瞳をぐるりと回しながら笑っていた。

ロキを寝室に送り込むと、ソーは扉の前に立ち、ドアノブに手をかけて寄りかかった。振り向いたロキが心からの笑顔を浮かべているのを見て、ソーはやっと安心した。ロキの目にもう涙はなく、頰も濡れていない。

「さて、何を運んできてほしい？」  
「うーん」ロキは指で顎を叩きながら考えた。「あの花のような形で真ん中にジャムが入っている、小さなペイストリーをいくつか」

ソーは笑ってウィンクをした。「わかった」身をかがめ、ロキの下腹に軽く触れてまたキスをする。

「少し休むといい。戻ってきておまえが眠っていたら起こしてやるから」ソーは扉を出ながら言った。

ロキは扉の内側に立ってソーを見送った。悪戯っぽく笑いながら低い声で答える。「仰せの通りに、陛下」

ソーは唸り声をあげて目を細めてロキを見た。指を振りながら言う。「良い子にしてるんだぞ、このずる賢いフロストリング！ さもないとディナーはずっと後になるからな」

ロキはにやりとして片方の眉を上げ、ゆっくりと扉の向こうに消えた。そんなロキの表情はどんな言葉よりもソーを興奮させた。ソーはほとんど全速力で回廊を走り、厨房に向かった。気持ちはだいぶ軽くなっていたが、まだ不安は拭いきれなかった。今日のところはこうしてロキをリラックスさせて、二人の世界に閉じこもることができる。けれど明日はどうだろう？ その後に続く日々、長い月日は？

ソーは厨房の扉で立ち止まり、息を整えてから中に入った。料理人や使用人達が蒸気の上がる部屋を駆け回るのが見て、思わず笑顔になる。大きなトレイをひとつ取り、料理人達が差し出す食べ物を大量に積んだ。それから若い使用人に手伝わせて、もう少し小さいトレイにデザートを盛った。少なくとも数時間はロキの食欲を満たせそうな量の食べ物を確保すると、ソーは両手と肩でバランスを取ってトレイを持ち上げた。広間での晩餐には参加しないと両親に伝えるよう、使用人に命じてから扉の外に出る。

二人の部屋に向かって歩きながら、ソーは考え続けた。様々な考えが別の考えに繋がり、やがてソーは立ち止まった。

「ミッドガルドだ」ソーは小声で独り言を言った。結婚式に到るまでのゴタゴタで、すっかり忘れていた。ソーは地球での騒動の真っ最中に突然出発してしまったのだ。戻ればきっとまた何か役立つことができるだろう。

ソーはすっかり元気を取り戻し、早足で歩き始めた。

\---

「ところで」ソーは椅子の上で伸びをしながら言った。ロキはまだ食べ続けている。「ミッドガルドに旅行に行くっていうのはどうだ？」

ロキは食べ物を頬張ったまま眉をひそめた。「ミッドガルド？」

ソーは身を乗り出してロキの手を取った。「あの国で出会った友人達が、まだ俺を必要としているんだ。だからまた行かなければならない。だがもちろん、おまえをここに置いていくのはいやだ。だから⋯⋯」

ロキはソーをじっと見て、不安げに口を歪めた。「ミッドガルド？！」

「良い場所だぞ。おまえもきっと気に入る」

ロキは少し目を細めた。

「前に俺が話したミッドガルド人たちのことを覚えてるか？ 仲間の一人、トニー・スタークは、王族ではないが大富豪なんだ。自分の城のような建物さえ持っている」ソーは手を広げて二人の部屋を示した。「もちろん、こういう見た目の城ではない。だがまた違う意味で快適で魅力的な建物だ。そこに泊めてもらうこともできる」

ロキは食べ物を見下ろし、やっと口の中のものを飲み込んだ。木のテーブルを指先で叩いて考え込む。

ソーに視線を戻してロキは言った。「食べ物は美味しいのか？」

ソーはにやりとして腕を広げた。「美味いぞ！ おまえが好きそうなデザートがある。アイスクリームという名前だ。冷たくて甘くて、試しきれないほどたくさんのフレーバーがあるんだ」

ロキは急に興味を覚えたらしく、椅子の背にもたれかかった。

「それに」ソーは急いで付け加えた。「帝王学の勉強もしなくて済むぞ」

ロキはゆっくりうなずいた。少し考えて、咳払いをする。「どれくらい行く予定だ？」

ソーは肩をすくめた。「いくらでも、おまえの好きなだけ。あるいは、ミッドガルドの人々が安全だと確信できるまで」

ロキはまたうなずき、片手で下腹を撫でた。「いつ出発する？」

ソーは顔を輝かせた。「明日の朝。おまえさえ良ければ」

ロキは眉を上げた。「本当に？」

「今すぐ父上に話をしてくる」

ロキは楽しそうな笑顔になった。「よし、行ってこい」

第二十七章 ハネムーン

ソーはロキの腰に回した腕に力を込めた。初めて訪れたミッドガルドの景色に目を見張るロキの顔を見て、笑顔にならずにいられない。二人はスターク・タワーの離着陸場の真ん中に立っていた。ここからは街の絶景が見渡せる。太陽は明るく輝き、小さな雲を浮かべた空は青く晴れ渡っていた。しかし空気はひんやりとしていて、吹きつける風も冷たい。ロキは鼻翼を膨らませて大きく息を吸い、顔をしかめた。

「これは何の匂いだ？」  
「ニューヨーク」ソーは明るく答えた。

ロキは変な顔をしてソーを見たが、ソーの明るい気分は少しも変わらなかった。

「第一印象は？」

ロキは周囲の風景を見渡し、うーん、と小さく唸った。「まあ⋯⋯物珍しいかな」

ソーは笑い声をあげてロキの腰をぎゅっと抱きしめ、こめかみにキスをした。その時、向かい側にあるガラスの扉がシュッと音を立てて開いた。

「ソー！ もう二度と顔を見られないかと思ってたぞ」トニーが内側から出てきて、両腕を広げた。

ソーはトニーに笑いかけ、ロキの手をとって歩き始めた。「トニー！ また会えてよかった。長いこと留守にしてしまって申し訳ない」

トニーは気にするな、というように手を振った。「ああ、そうするだけの理由があったんだから仕方ない。ちょうど君がどうなったか心配してたところだったんだ、その⋯⋯死んでしまったんじゃないかと」続けてロキを見る。ロキは二人の会話よりも周囲の様子に興味を持っている様子だった。「当てて見せようか。彼が例の、君の特別なお友達だな？」

「そうだ」ソーはうなずき、さらに大きな笑顔を浮かべた。「だが、今では俺の配偶者だ」その言葉でロキの意識はソーに戻り、にっこりと笑ってソーに腕を回した。

トニーは額の上の方まで両眉をあげた。「なんだって？ そりゃ大騒動のできちゃった結婚だっただろうな、おめでとう」

「ありがとう！」

ロキは少し顎を上げてトニーを見下ろした。「おまえはこの城の持ち主か？」

「まあ、城というよりタワーだが、そうだ。気に入ったか？」

「どうだか試してみよう」ロキは静かに答えた。

トニーは咳払いをしてゆっくりと振り向き、またドアを開いた。「では中に入ろうか。外は凍えそうな寒さだからな」

ソーもうなずき、ロキをしっかりと抱き寄せながら後に続いた。

「他のメンバーは任務で遠方にいるが、数日内に帰ってくる予定だ」トニーはカウチに向かって歩きながら言った。突然振り向き、ソーに人差し指を突きつける。「ちなみに君が結婚してる間に大変なことがあったんだぞ。あとで落ち着いたら映像を見てもらうよ」

ソーはうなずいてロキをエレベーターへと促した。「ではあとでまた会おう。前回と同じ部屋を使っていいか？」

「ああ、まだ君の服や持ち物が残ってるはずだ」トニーはカウチに体を伸ばしながら答えた。「ここにいるから用事があれば呼んでくれ」

ソーはにやりと笑い、エレベーターのドアが開くと中に乗り込んだ。ロキは黙って後に続いた。「おまえの親切なもてなしに感謝する」ソーは以前に宿泊した部屋のフロアのボタンを押した。階数の数字が光り、ロキは目を細めてそれをじっと見た。顔を近づけ、他のボタンを観察し始める。

「どういたしまして。それと、初めまして、ロキ」

ドアが閉まり、ソーはロキに視線を向けた。ロキは手を伸ばして、ソーが押したボタンのすぐ下のボタンを押した。それから指を滑らせ、他のすべてのボタンを押してしまった。さっと胸に手を戻し、ソーを見上げる。「何が起こるんだ？」

ソーは笑い声をあげた。「このエレベーターが必要ない階にも全部止まる、それだけだ」

「ふむ」ロキはまっすぐ背を伸ばして立った。「それだけか、つまらないな」

ソーは少し顔をしかめた。「もうここに来たことを後悔してるのか？」

ロキは片方の眉を上げてソーを見て、一瞬ためらってから答えた。「いや、そうじゃないけど⋯⋯なんだか奇妙なところだ」

ソーはロキに向き直り、体に腕を回して笑いかけた。「少し変かもしれないが、何でも積極的に経験するように心がければ、おまえも楽しめると思うぞ」

「あなたはこの場所が何故そんなに好きなんだ？」

「ここで出会った友達が好きだし、ここは彼らの故郷だからだ」ソーは肩をすくめて言った。

エレベーターのドアが開き、二人は廊下に出た。ソーが先に立って歩いた。部屋のドアを開いて先にロキを中に通すと、ソーはにっこりと笑った。ロキは靴を脱ぎ捨て安堵のため息をつき、腰を両手で揉んだ。ソーはドアを閉じてロキの後ろに立った。ロキの手を優しく外し、腰をマッサージしてやる。ロキは気持ち良さそうに呻いてソーの肩に頭を投げ出し、目を閉じた。

「少し休め」

ロキはうなずいた。片方の目を開けてソーを見る。「一緒に寝てくれないか？」  
ソーは静かに笑った。「そんな誘いを俺が拒めると思うか？」

ロキは唇の端が上げて微笑み、手をソーの頰に添えた。「思わない。さあ、服を脱がせてくれ」

\---

目覚めても視界がぼんやりしていて、ロキは何度か瞬きをしなければならなかった。咳払いをして、肘をついて起き上がる。ソーが微笑んでロキを見つめていた。指先はロキの背中を上下に撫でている。

「私はどれくらい眠ってたんだ？」  
「そんなに長くない。すっきりしたか？」

ロキは仰向けになって呻いた。「腹が減った。いつものことだけど」

ソーは笑った。「何か間食できるものを持ってきてやろう」

ロキは少し考えた。ソーとその体の温もりが離れていくことを考えると、たとえ短い間でも今は我慢できそうになかった。鼻にしわを寄せて答える。「まだいい」

「わかった」

二人は無言のまましばらく並んで横たわっていた。ロキはソーの胸が上下するのを眺め、その温もりと肌の匂いに意識を集中した。少し体をずらし、片方の脚をぎゅっとソーに巻きつける。それだけ動きで、腰に鋭い昂りを感じた。ロキはゆっくり息を吸って吐いた。片手を下に伸ばし、ソーのペニスを柔らかく握る。背中に回された手が止まり、ソーが低く唸るのが聞こえた。ロキが手を上下に動かすと、ソーの腰は跳ねるように突き上げられた。

ロキは下唇を噛み、膝をついて起き上がった。ソーの腿にまたがり、ペニスを撫で続ける。ソーは両手をロキの腿に添え、最近少し柔らかくなったそこに指を押しつけながら、少しずつ息を荒くした。ロキは前に体をずらし、腰を持ち上げて、ソーのペニスを注意深くスリットにあてがった。ゆっくりと腰を落としながらうめき声をあげ、手のひらをソーの胸に当てて最後の数インチを飲み込む。ソーは両手をロキの体に這わせ、届く限りの肌に触れたり、ぎゅっとつかんだりした。ロキは動き始め、喘ぎながらゆっくりと腰を持ち上げてはまた下に落とした。ソーは両手をロキの下腹に当てたまま、そのピンと張りつめた肌の上で指を大きく広げた。ロキはソーの骨盤の上で円を描くように腰を揺らした。背骨を快感が駆け上がり、ペニスは痙攣し始めていた。ロキは腰をさらに激しくくねらせ、ソーの両手は上に滑り、親指でロキの敏感になった乳首を焦らすように撫でた。ロキは胸を震わせてため息をついた。

「ソー」ロキは切なげな声で呼びかけた。限界が近づいてきて、腰の動きも不規則になっていた。ソーはそれを聞いて両手をロキの腿に移動させ、ちょうど尻との境目辺りをぐっとつかみ、激しく下から突きあげ始めた。ソーの視線は自身のペニスがロキの中から滑り出てはまた入っていく光景に集中した。ロキは目を閉じ、頭を後ろに投げ出して、ソーに身を任せて満足げにしていた。強く突きあげられるたびに息を弾ませて喘ぎ、つま先を丸める。やがてソーの名前を叫びながら、ロキは激しい絶頂に達した。

ソーは息を弾ませ、顔をこわばらせてそのまま腰を動かし続けた。歯を食いしばり、ロキの腰をつかむ手に力が入る。何度かロキを強く突きあげてから、うめき声とともに射精した。ソーが力を抜いてロキを離すと、ロキはソーの隣に横になった。

二人はしばらく横たわって息を整え、やがてソーはゆっくりベッドを出てバスルームに向かった。ロキはうとうとと眠ってしまい、クローゼットのドアが閉まる音で目を覚ました。

ソーが服を着ているところだった。ロキは眉をひそめた。「どこに行くんだ？」

「トニーがさっき見せたいと言っていた映像に興味がある」ソーはロキを振り向き、ジーンズに足を突っ込みながら答えた。「もしおまえが嫌なら後にしてもいいぞ」

ロキは首を横に振った。「いや、私は構わない」

ソーは微笑んでシャツを身につけ、ロキのところまで歩いてきてキスをした。「すぐに戻ってくる。夕食を持ってきてやるからな」

ロキは笑ってソーのシャツの襟をつかみ、引き寄せてもう一度キスをねだった。「ああ、忘れるなよ」

ソーは優しくシャツからロキの手を外し、手のひらにキスをしてから立ち上がった。「服を着たければ、俺の服を使っていいぞ。もし退屈したら、隣の部屋にテレビがある」

ロキはよくわからないという顔をした。

「ああ、そうだ」ソーは申し訳なさそうに言った。「おまえにはまだ説明していなかったな」

ロキはうなずき、気だるそうに上体を起こした。

ソーは頭を掻いた。「俺よりもジャーヴィスに聞いた方がうまく説明してくれるだろう」

「ジャーヴィス？」

「彼は⋯⋯何というか、この建物の中に組み込まれているんだ」

ロキは片方の眉を上げた。「あなたの友人は人間を壁の中に閉じ込めているのか？」

「いや、違う」ソーは首を横に振った。「ジャーヴィスは人間じゃない、声だけなんだ。質問すれば答えてくれる。ジャーヴィス？」

「何でしょう？」

ロキは体のない声だけの存在に驚いてびくっとした。

「俺がいない間、ミッドガルドについてロキに説明してくれないか？」  
「出来るだけやってみましょう」

ソーは笑った。「ありがとう」腰をかがめ、ロキの頰に軽くキスをする。「すぐ戻ってくるよ、マイ・ラブ」困惑した顔のロキをベッドに残して、ソーは素早く部屋を出て行った。

ロキは気を取り直し、ゆっくりとベッドを降りて、シーツを体に巻きつけた。真剣な顔をして部屋を見回す。

「私が見えるのか？」

「はい、ある意味では」

ロキは恐る恐るシーツを床に落とし、クローゼットに近づいて扉を開けた。ハンガーにかかっているシャツに次々と触ってみて、他よりも柔らかいものを選んで頭からかぶる。次にズボンを探した。ジーンズはすべて却下だった。布地がごわごわしていて好みではない。

「ドレッサーを見ると良いかもしれません」例の声が提案してきた。

ロキはドレッサーに行き、一番上の引き出しを開けて、柔らかな素材のスラックスを見つけた。ロキはそれを見て笑顔になり、試しに履いてみた。自分を見下ろして、少し顔をしかめる。自分には質素すぎる気がした。しかし少なくとも着心地は良い。

隣の部屋に移動し、カウチの前に置かれた大きな黒いスクリーンに近づいてみた。近くから観察してもスイッチらしきものがなく、ロキは混乱した。

「これはどうやってスイッチを入れるんだ？」  
「私がやりましょう」

画面が突然光ったかと思うと、その真ん中で男が何かを喋っていた。画面の一番下に文字が流れ始める。

「もし何か観たければ、リモート・コントロールがカウチのアームレストの上にあります」

ロキは振り向き、カウチに座ってリモコンを取った。ボタンをいくつか試し、チャンネルを切り替えるものを見つける。ゆっくりと画面を切り替えていき、子供が棒を振って何かの魔法をかけている画面で手を止めた。ロキは首を傾げ、目を細めて画面を見つめた。

\---

「なんだかすっきりした顔をしてるな」トニーはにやにやしながら言った。「さっそくハネムーンを始めたのか？」

ソーもにやりとしてトニーを見返した。「そうだ、よくわかったな」

トニーは低い笑い声をあげて首を横に振った。「ああ、もう落ち込んでメソメソする君を世話しなくて済んで嬉しいよ。あのときは冷蔵庫をいくらいっぱいにしても足りなかった」

「いや、安心するのはまだ早いぞ、トニー。ロキは妊娠しているせいで食欲がすごい。それに俺が今まで一度も見たことのないほどの甘党だ」

「そりゃ素晴らしい」トニーはため息をついた。

第二十八章 ロキは第一印象で好感を与えるのが得意

ソーはけたたましい電子音に叩き起こされ、慌てふためいてベッドを転がり落ちた。罵り言葉を呟きながら膝をついて起き上がる。携帯電話を探しあて、つるつるした画面を必死で操作して、やっと電子音を消した。〈すぐに戦闘服を着て会議室にくるように〉というメッセージを読み、ため息をつく。

「今のはいったい何だ？」ロキの声は寝起きでかすれ、目はまだ半分閉じていた。

ソーは顔をしかめ、嫌そうに呻きながら立ち上がって着替え始めた。「何か事件が起きたらしい」

「まだ夜明け前じゃないか。その事件は待ってくれないのか？」

「ああ、事件というのはだいたいそういう失礼なものなんだ」ソーは笑って床からムジョルニアを取り上げた。体を魔法が包み、甲冑姿に変わる。ベッドの隣まで歩いてきて、まだ体を丸めているロキの髪をかきあげ、頰にキスをした。

ロキは目を閉じたまま微笑んだ。「残念だ、今日はペニスをくわえて起こしてやろうと思っていたのに」

ソーは唸り、罰するようにロキの耳を軽く噛んだ。「そうやって俺を苦しめるな」

ロキはソーを見上げてゆっくり瞬きをした。気だるげな、けれど悪戯っぽい微笑みを浮かべる。「報酬を楽しみに頑張るんだ、ダーリン。戦いをさっさと終わらせて帰ってくれば、それだけ早く口淫してもらえると思って」

ソーは低く唸り、もう一度素早くロキにキスをしてから、立ち上がってドアに向かった。「おまえは頭が良くて悪い奴だな」

「早く帰ってこい、夫よ。待ってるぞ」

\---

「スティーブ！ クリント！」ソーは会議室に入るなり二人に駆け寄り、強く抱擁した。

「ソー！」二人は同時に叫んだ。ソーにぎゅうぎゅうと肋骨を圧迫され、その声は少し苦しげになった。

ソーは初めて見る他の人々に気づき、やっと二人を抱擁から解放した。小柄な赤毛の女性と、しわだらけのシャツを着た温厚そうな男だ。ソーは自己紹介をしようとしたが、トニーがスーツの顔部分を開いてそれを遮った。

「自己紹介はあとだ、サンシャイン。セントラル・パークにチタウリがうろうろしている」

\---

ソーはムジョルニアを投げ、チタウリを何体かと一本の木をぺしゃんこに潰した。ハンマーはまっすぐ手のひらに戻ってきて、ソーはくっついてきた肉片を振り落とした。次の相手に向かおうとしたとき、耳の通信機器からトニーの声が響いた。

「ところでソー、訊きたかったんだが⋯⋯」  
「今じゃなきゃだめか？」ソーはハンマーを振り下ろし、襲いかかってきたチタウリの頭を砕いた。

「君と奥さんがダンスするときは、どっちがリード役になるんだ？ コインでも投げるのか？」

ソーは呻いて瞳をぐるりと回した。

「スターク、いい加減にしろ！」スティーブが口を挟んだ。

「だって気になるじゃないか！」

ソーはハンマーを叩きつけてさらに何体かのチタウリを倒してから、頭上に浮かんでいるトニーを見上げた。続けてハンマーを投げ、トニーを吹き飛ばす。地面に倒れたトニーのところまで歩いていき、マスクを持ち上げて現れた顔を見下ろして笑いかけた。「奥さんではなく夫だ、呼び方に気をつけろ、スターク。質問攻めにするのもやめろ。わかったか？」

トニーは鉄の手を持ち上げ、親指を立てた。「了解」

ソーはうなずき、背中を伸ばした。ムジョルニアを持ち上げ、さらに攻撃してきたチタウリに向かう。他のメンバーが笑っているのが通信機器越しに聞こえた。

\---

ロキはニュース番組が少し前の映像をまた繰り返すのを見ながら、下腹を指でドラムのように叩いた。画面が切り替わり、「専門家」と呼ばれる人々が何事かを怒った声で議論している。

「ああ、ここにいたのか」ソーがレクリエーション・ルームに入ってきて言った。ジーンズと黒いTシャツという姿に着替え、シャワーを浴びたばかりなので髪がまだ濡れている。ソーはカウチのロキの隣にどさりと腰を下ろし、ロキはすぐにソーに身を寄せて体を丸めた。

ソーの頰に傷があり、ガーゼが貼られているのを見て、ロキは顔をしかめた。「怪我をしたのか？」

ソーは笑って肩をすくめた。「ただのかすり傷だ。おまえは気分はどうだ？」

「退屈だ。でもニュースであなたを見た。私の期待どおり、格好良く戦っていた」

「ああ、ロキ、お世辞をありがとう」ソーはロキに頬ずりをして顎にキスをした。

ロキは小さく笑い、体をずらして両脚をソーの膝に乗せた。二人はしばらく静けさを楽しみ、お互いの両手を伸ばして届く限りの相手の体に触れた。そのとき、ロキはソーが出発する前に約束したことを思い出した。悪戯っぽい微笑みがゆっくりと顔に広がる。

ロキはソーを押して体を離し、カウチを降りて身軽にソーの脚の間にひざまずいた。顔を上げると、ソーは楽しそうな、けれど少し不思議そうな顔をしていた。

ロキはソーの腿に手を走らせ、ジーンズの前を器用に開きながら言った。「今朝約束したことを覚えていないのか？」

ソーは一瞬考え込む顔をしてから、ぱっと顔を輝かせて笑った。

ロキは窮屈なジーンズからソーのペニスを解放した。唇を舐め、それが固くなるまで扱く。ソーは深く溜息をついて腰を持ちあげ、ロキが手を動かしやすいようにした。ロキはソーと視線を合わせたまま、かがみこんでペニスに舌を這わせた。ソーは目を閉じて息を弾ませた。ロキがペニスの先端を口に含むと、ソーは無理やり目を開いてその光景を見下ろした。ロキは満足げな声をあげ、さらに入るだけの部分を口に入れて、残りの部分は手でしごいた。ロキの髪は柔らかなウェーブを描いてカーテンのように顔の横に落ち、ソーはそこに指を絡ませて優しく導いた。ロキは頭を上下させる速度を上げ、口と手とを同時に動かした。部屋には濡れた音とソーの低い唸り声が響いていた。

「おい、君たち！ そのカウチは共用なんだぞ！」トニーが信じられないという口調で叫んだ。

ロキはちゅっと濡れた音を立ててソーのペニスを口から引き抜き、髪をかきあげて顔を上げた。驚愕して目を丸くしたソーの友人たちがそこにずらりと並んでいた。ソーは同じように目を見開き、慌てて何か言い訳を叫び始めた。ロキはただニッコリと微笑み、咳払いをして起き上がった。手の甲で上品に口元を拭う。

トニーは腕を振り回して二人に向かって叫んだ。「何をしてるんだ、君たちは！」

「私はソーのペニスをくわえていたんだ。見てわからなかったか？」ロキは冷静に答えた。

「ロキ！」ソーは素早くジーンズを引き上げながら叫んだ。

「そんなことは自分の部屋でやれ！」

ロキは首を傾げ、トニーに向かって唇を突き出して見せた。「部屋は離れてるし、私はこんな状態だから疲れやすいんだ」強調するように下腹をポンポンと叩いてみせる。

トニーは降参だと言うように両手を上げ、一人で酒を探しに部屋を出て行った。ロキは立ち上がり、残されたメンバーに愛想よく笑いかけたが、彼らはまだ唖然として二人を見つめていた。

「やあ、おまえたちもソーの友達だな。私はソーの夫、ロキだ」にこやかに挨拶をする。

ソーはカウチから飛び上がり、ロキの隣に立って必死で謝り始めた。「実に申し訳なかった、我が友よ⋯⋯それにしても、君たちは思ったよりずっと足音が静かだな」

\---

「私は嫌われてるみたいだ」ロキはベッドの中でソーの肩に頭を乗せ、静かに言った。

ソーはロキの肩を抱き寄せ、頭のてっぺんにキスをした。「馬鹿なことを言うな。たまたま俺たちが、なんというか⋯⋯無防備な状態の時に居合わせてしまっただけだ。数日もすれば彼らもおまえの目をまっすぐ見られるようになるだろう」

ロキはため息をついた。「あなたがそう言うなら」窓の外をしばらく眺める。街の光がまたたき、空の星は霞んでよく見えなかった。その時、ロキは下腹にかすかな羽ばたきのようなものを感じた。起き上がり、目を見開いてそれがまた起きるのを待つ。

ソーは怯えたような顔をして起き上がった。「どうした？ 何か具合でも悪いのか？」

「違う！」ロキはまたその感触を感じてにっこりと笑った。一度目よりもはっきりとした感覚だった。ソーの手をひったくるようにして取り、下腹の上に置く。また胎動を感じて、ロキは笑い声をあげた。「今のを感じたか？」

ソーは目を大きく見開いて、ロキの下腹に置かれた二人の手を見つめた。「赤ん坊が動いてる」

ロキは熱心にうなずいた。ソーはロキの顔に視線を移した。二人は見つめ合いながら、顔を輝かせて笑った。ソーは顔を近づけ、ロキの頭の後ろを手で包んで柔らかく唇を重ねた。そのまま注意深くロキをベッドに寝かせる。

「一晩中この動きを感じていたい」

「私は途中で寝てしまうと思うけど」ロキは笑った。「やってみるといい」

ソーは笑い声をあげてロキにまたキスをした。それからため息をつき、額をつけた。「愛してる」

ロキも笑い、下腹に当てたソーの手に自分の手を重ねた。「私も愛してる」

第二十九章 ソー大興奮！

ロキは楽しげにハミングしながらアイスクリームの箱を取り出し、冷凍庫の扉を閉めた。箱の蓋を開き、ゆっくりとカウンターに歩く。引き出しからスプーンを取ると、にっこりと笑いながら、すでに半分に減っているアイスクリームをすくって口に運ぶ。その時、誰かの手が両脇をつかんだ。その手は前に滑り、ロキの下腹に添えられる。

「またアイスクリームか」ソーが言い、ロキの肩に顎を乗せた。「気をつけないと、赤ん坊が出てくる頃にはすっかり甘いもの好きになってるぞ」

「それか」ロキは大きなひとさじを口に入れながら言った。「私たちが想像できないくらい、スイートな性格になってるかもな」

ソーは瞳をぐるりと回し、さらに大きなひと口を頬張るロキを眺めた。

「俺には分けてくれないのか？」ソーは期待するように口を大きく開けた。

「これは私と子供の食料だ、ダーリン。それを私たちから奪うのか？」

ソーは苦笑した。「食料？」

ロキはくるりと振り向き、カウンターに背を預けて目を細め、ソーの目の前でスプーンを振って見せた。「忘れたのか、ソー。私はこの新しい命を体の中で育ててるんだ。大きなエネルギーを消費する大仕事だぞ」ロキは下腹を手で示して言った。

ソーは瞳をぐるりと回して面白そうに笑い、両手をカウンターのロキの両側について顔を近づけた。

「あなたは別に体の中で何かを育ててるわけじゃないだろう？」

ソーはにやりと笑った。「そうだが⋯⋯俺だって命を作るのを手伝ったぞ」

「あなたの役割はずっと簡単だったじゃないか」  
「でもすごく体力を消耗した」

ロキはため息をついてまたひと口アイスクリームを頬張ろうとした。ソーはその手首をつかみ、素早くスプーンを自分の口の中に入れた。ロキの手を離し、満足げに呻く。ロキに睨まれ、ソーはにやりと笑った。

ロキはスプーンでソーの額を叩いた。「悪い夫だ」

ソーは楽しげな笑い声をあげた。ロキに顔を近づけ、唇を重ねる。片手をロキの首の後ろ、ゆるく編んだ髪の下に添え、頭を少し後ろに傾けさせた。スプーンはカランと音を立てて床に落ち、アイスクリームはカウンターに放られ、横に倒れて転がった。ロキはソーの髪に指を絡ませ、下腹に邪魔をされながらも、届くだけ体を押しつけた。赤ん坊がばたばたと暴れるのがわかり、ソーはふっと笑った。ロキの腰に手を添え、優しく抱き寄せる。

「ソー！ あら、ごめんなさい──」女性が立ち止まり、ロキを見て口を大きくあけ、目を見開いた。

ソーは反射的に体を離して振り向いたが、それが誰かに気づくと笑顔になった。

「ペッパー！ ちょうどいいところに来た！ 赤ん坊が動いてるんだ」

ソーは同じことを通りかかった人全員に一日中繰り返しているのだが、それをまたやろうとした。ロキをペッパーのところまで引っ張っていって、いきなりその手をつかむ。まだびっくりしている彼女の手をロキの下腹に押しつけ、身をよじったり足を蹴ったりしている赤ん坊の動きを感じさせようとした。

ペッパーは自分の手が置かれたロキの下腹を見て、さらに目を見開いた。

ロキはソーの胸を肘でつつき、怒った声を出した。「もうこういうことはするなと言ったじゃないか。みんな居心地悪そうな顔をしてるぞ」

申し訳なさそうな微笑みを浮かべ、ロキはペッパーの手を引いた。「すまなかった。ソーはただ、興奮しすぎてるんだ。ところで私はロキ」そう言って、ソーを睨む。ソーは蹴っ飛ばされた子犬のような顔になった。

ペッパーは顔を横に振り、咳払いをした。気を取り直してロキに笑いかける。「いいえ⋯⋯気にしないで。私はペッパー、トニーのガールフレンドよ。他にも色々と役目はあるんだけど」ペッパーは手を差し出し、ロキはその手を握った。少しぎこちなく握手をしてから手を離す。

「ご苦労なことだ」ロキは小声で言った。

ペッパーは眉をひそめた。「え？」

「お会いできて光栄です」ロキは微笑んで言い直した。

「俺もまた会えて嬉しい」ソーは恥ずかしそうに付け加えた。「済まなかった」ロキとペッパーを手で示しながら謝る。

ペッパーは気にしないで、と言うように手を振って見せた。「大丈夫よ、ソー。胎動を感じたからってトラウマになったりしないわ」

ペッパーは突然笑い出し、髪を耳にかけて言った。「ところで、結婚おめでとう。忘れてたわ、あなたはそのせいで急に帰らなければならなかったのよね。全部うまくいったみたいでよかったわ」

ソーはすっかり笑顔を取り戻し、ロキの腰に腕を回して抱き寄せた。馬鹿げたほど幸せそうなソーの笑顔を見て、ロキは呆れて瞳をぐるりと回した。それでも思わず微笑み、そっとソーに寄り添う。

「ソーはいつもやたらと誇らしげな顔をするんだ、私を見事に孕ませたことを誰かに祝われるたびに」ロキは言葉とはうらはらに愛情を込めた声で言った。

「あら」ペッパーは口を手で覆って笑い声を抑えた。

ソーはため息をついた。「何故おまえはいつもそういう言い方をするんだ」

「そのほうが楽しいからだ」

第三十章 ロキのお出かけ

ロキは額を窓ガラスに落しつけ、眼下の街に降り注ぐ雪を目で追った。背後のテレビ画面では興奮気味にニュースが報道され、ソーとその仲間が何マイルも離れた場所で戦っている様子を映し出していた。

ロキはすっかり退屈していた。まるでヨトゥンへイムに戻ってきたかのようだ。王宮に閉じ込められ、何もすることがない。ロキは両手で下腹を撫でながらため息をつき、風に舞う雪を眺めた。

でも、違う。ここはヨトゥンへイムではない。閉じ込められているわけではないのだ。どこにも出かけるなとは誰にも言われてないではないか。ロキはにやりと笑って、窓を離れた。

まずは着替えをしなければ。

\---

「あまり良い考えではないと思いますよ」

ロキは伸縮性のあるスラックスを履きながら、ジャーヴィスの言葉に瞳をぐるりと回した。「私は体のない声だけの存在に命令などされないぞ。おまえに外出の邪魔はさせないからな」

「邪魔をしてるわけじゃありません。ただもう少し考えた方が良いと思うのです。他の皆さんが帰ってくるのを待ってからにしてはいかがですか？」

「散歩に行くだけだ」ロキは苛々ととため息をついた。「それくらい一人でできる」厚いグレーのセーターを頭からかぶって下腹を覆い隠し、冬用のブーツに足を入れる。

「お待ちください、あなた様はわかっていません──」

ロキは片手を上げ、ジャーヴィスを遮って叫んだ。「私は散歩に行く。一人で問題ない。話は以上だ」

\---

「ミスター・スターク⋯⋯」  
「後にしてくれ、ジャーヴィス」

\---

ソーは呼吸を整えながら、目の前の戦闘に集中しようとした。ありがたいことに今回の戦場は人間が少なく、戦闘による損害を気にする必要もない。ムジョルニアを投げ、複数のチタウリを一気になぎ倒して、また手に引き戻す。

\---

「大事な要件なのです、ミスター・スターク」  
「本当か？ この戦いよりも？」  
「ロキ様が一人で街に出かけてしまいました。現在の居場所はわかりません」  
「⋯⋯くそっ」

\---

ソーは次の一撃を振り下ろそうと片手を上げ、全身に雷をみなぎらせた。その時、トニーが目の前に降りてきた。

「スターク！」ソーはつい声を荒げて叫んだ。

「ラプンツェルが塔を逃げ出したぞ！」

ソーは腕を下ろし、意味がわからないという顔で友人を見た。

「ロキが散歩に出かけたんだ！」

ソーはまだ事態が飲み込めず、トニーを見た。「なんだって？」

「ロキが一人きりで街にいるんだ！」

ソーはやっと理解して、目を見開いた。「なんてことだ」

\---

ロキは冷たい空気を胸いっぱいに吸い込んで笑顔になった。街は嗅ぎなれない、少し刺激のある匂いに満ちていたが、それが何の匂いかは今は考えたくなかった。奇妙だし、ある意味汚らしい場所ではあるが、外に出るのは気分が良かった。何台かの車がブレーキ音を響かせてすぐ隣で急停車し、ロキを驚かせた。ロキは本能的に両腕で下腹をかばって、早足で歩き始めた。街ゆく人々が驚いた顔でじっと見つめてきたが、ロキは気にしなかった。

とにかく車にはぶつからないように気をつけよう。

角まで来ると固まって立っている人々がいて、ロキはそこで立ち止まった。観察していると、人々は頭上の光の色が変わると道を渡り始め、車はそのあいだ止まって待っているようだった。光の色はまた変わり、人々は道を渡り終え、車がまた走り出す。なかなか賢いやり方だとロキは思った。

ロキは固まっている人間のところまで行って待った。隣に立っていた女性がロキを見て、後ずさりをした。改めてロキを見上げ、目を見開いてじっと見ている。光の色が変わってもその女性は動かず、通りを渡る他の人々に一人残されて立っていた。

ロキは様々な店のショーウィンドウの色とりどりの光や飾りを夢中で眺めた。見慣れない装飾は街全体を少し見栄えよくしていた。もっと目を引いたのは、ベビーカーで運ばれる小さな赤ん坊だった。たくさんの服を着込んで、バラ色の頬の顔だけをのぞかせている。大きな目が驚いたようにロキを見上げたが、母親は何も気づかず携帯電話のおしゃべりに夢中になっていた。ロキは赤ん坊を見て思わず歓声をあげそうになり、抱き上げたらどんな感じがするのだろうと想像せずにいられなかった。腰を屈め、赤ん坊に笑いかけ、手を振ってみる。赤ん坊が楽しそうに笑って小さな手足をばたつかせるのを見て、ロキは笑い声をあげそうになった。不思議な衝動に駆られて胸が痛むのを感じる。今すぐにあの小さな頰に頬ずりをして、落ち着かなく動き回るあの小さな体を胸に抱いてみたかった。

突然、母親が悲鳴をあげて、ロキは飛び上がった。後ずさりするロキの前で、母親は携帯電話を取り落とし、慌てて持ち物をかき集めると、ベビーカーをひったくるようにして逃げていった。ロキは侮辱されたように感じて、両手を腰に当てて母親の去っていた方向を見て顔をしかめた。他の人間たちがロキを取り囲み、距離を置きながら携帯電話を取り出した。いくつも携帯電話に次々と小さな光が灯るのが見える。

「おまえたちミッドガルド人は、みんなそんなに無礼なのか？」

誰も答えなかった。ロキは呆れて小声で罵り言葉をつぶやき、目の前の店に入ってショッピングをすることにした。大きなガラスのドアの前に立つと、それは自然に開いた。人間はロキを避けているようだが、それなら歩く邪魔にならなくてちょうどいい。

店の中に入ると、ロキは香水の匂いに圧倒された。花の匂いがあまりに強くて、少し気分が悪くなりそうだった。セーターの袖で顔を覆い、匂いの元と思われる場所を避けながら歩いた。ガラスのカウンターの向こうに立っている女性たちは、避けて通っていくロキを驚愕の顔で見つめた。

動く階段が二つ並んでいた。ひとつが上へ、もうひとつが下へ向かって動いている。ロキは上に行く方を選び、注意深く足を乗せて動くレールにしがみついた。降りるときはほっとして、つい止めていた息を吐いた。動く階段を最後にちらりと見てから、ロキはそのフロアの探索を始めた。たくさんのラックに吊るされた鮮やかな色の布に指を走らせてみる。人間たちは相変わらず立ち止まってはロキを呆然として見ては、気を取り直して携帯電話を取り出した。ロキは彼らを無視して服の生地を観察した。いくつかのスカートを手に取って見たりもした。しかしお腹の大きくなった今はどうやって履けばいいのかもわからず、結局すべて元の場所に戻した。

しばらく歩き回るうちに、また別のエリアにたどり着いた。パステルカラーの小さい服がたくさん並んでいる。ブルーやピンクが多い。小さな子供を連れた母親や、ロキよりももっと大きなお腹をした女性たちが慌てて出ていく姿を見て、ロキは気づいた。これは赤ん坊の服の店だ。急に興味が出てきて、ロキはいくつもの柔らかくて小さな上下の服に触れた。小さな帽子やその他の小物が目に入って、ロキは立ち止まった。テレビで一度見たことのある動物に似ている形の帽子がある。確かパンダという名前の動物だ。編んだ毛糸でできたその耳を指で弾いて、ロキは呆れたように笑った。

「可愛いがくだらないな」

けれど、小さなブロンドの頭にその帽子をかぶせた姿を想像せずにいられなかった。この耳はその頭の上で、まるで完璧な位置に生えているように見えることだろう。考えているうちに冷笑は温かな微笑みに変わった。周囲を見回して、誰にも見られていないことを確かめてから、ロキはそれを胸にぎゅっと押しつけた。歩きながら揃いの柄の手袋も手に取る。

また別の棚に目を奪われ、ロキはつい立ち止まって覗き込んだ。帽子と手袋をそっとその上に置き、観察する。かかととつま先が赤色になっている緑の小さな靴下を手に取り、思わず歓声をあげそうになる。

「なんて小さいんだ」ロキは小声で言い、ひと組を手に取ったまま、次のひと組に手を伸ばした。

誰かが咳払いする声が聞こえて、ロキは顔を上げた。黒いスーツの男が、棚の逆側に立っていた。

「こんにちは。私はSHIELDのエージェント、コールソンだ」男はバッジをロキに見せてからポケットにしまった。「君が人々を不安にさせていると聞いたものでね」

ロキは眉をひそめて周りを見回し、他にも黒いスーツの人々がこちらを伺っているのに気づいた。

「⋯⋯悪いが同行願いたい」

「私はただあちこち見て回っていただけだ」

男はまた咳払いをした。「それはわかるが、しかし──」

「ロキ！」二人が同時に顔を上げると、服のラックをなぎ倒しながらソーが走ってくるところだった。ソーは二人の目の前で急停止した。

ロキはソーを見て顔を輝かせた。他の人々のことも忘れ、ソックスを両手に掲げてみせる。「この小さなソックスを見ろ！」

ソーはうなずき、不安そうに微笑みながら、ロキの肩に手を置いて全身に目を走らせた。「ああ、可愛いな。おまえは大丈夫か？」

「私はなんともない」ロキはむっとして答えた。ソックスをソーの顔に押しつける。「ちゃんとソックスを見ろ！ これを履いてる赤ん坊を想像するんだ、ソー！」

「ちょっと待て」コールソンが言い、二人は同時に彼を見た。「君たちは知り合いなのか？」

ロキは呆れたように笑い、どうでも良いと言いたげにエージェントに向かって手を振った。「もちろん知っている。ソーは私の夫だ」

コールソンはソーを見た。「本当か？ 君は⋯⋯彼と結婚しているのか？」

「ああ」ソーはうなずき、胸を張ってロキの背中を上下に撫でた。

コールソンはため息をついた。「全員、下がれ」その場に漂っていた緊張感は消え、エージェントたちが去っていく足音が聞こえた。コールソンはソーに厳しい目を向けた。「なぜ我々に報告しなかった？」

ソーはきまり悪げに彼を見て肩をすくめた。「忘れていた」

ロキははっと息を呑んで棚からまた別のソックスを手に取り、ソーに向き直った。「雪の結晶！ ダーリン、これを見てくれ」

コールソンの目はそこで初めてロキの下腹部に移動した。片方の眉を上げ、二人の顔を見比べる。「他に何か言っておきたいことは？」

「俺はもうすぐ父親になる」ソーは少しためらってから、普段ほど興奮していない声で告げた。

ロキはそれを聞いて会話に関心を向け、夫ともう一人の男を交互に見て、気が付いた。「待て。おまえの名前はエージェント・コールソンと言ったか？」

男は瞬きをしてロキを見た。「ああ、そうだが⋯⋯」

ロキは気づいて顔を輝かせた。「思い出した！ ソーからおまえの話を聞いたことがある。おまえはソーに毒を盛ったらしいな」

「ロキ！」

コールソンはまたしても咳払いをした。「正確にはちょっと違うが⋯⋯」

ロキは笑って気にするな、というように手を振り、またソーを見た。ソックスを胸に抱える。「これが欲しい」帽子と手袋も思い出し、素早くそれも手にとる。「それと、これもだ」

「ロキ、だが俺たちの娘には──」

「私たちの娘がこれを着ているところを想像できるか」ロキはソーを遮って言い、帽子を掲げて片方の耳を振って見せた。「この耳を見ろ、ソー」

ソーは目を伏せ、肩を落とした。「ああ、可愛いな」

「想像してみろ」

ソーはまたロキを見た。「俺たちの娘には、今頃もう母上が大量の服を用意してくれていると思うぞ。それに生まれるのは春だ、ロキ」

ロキは肩をすくめた。「ちょっと肌寒くなることだってあるかもしれないじゃないか。それにヨトゥンへイムを訪ねるとしたら？ 私たちの娘が頭が寒くて凍えてもいいのか？」

ソーはさらに肩を落とした。決意があっという間に崩れていく。「いや、それはかわいそうだ」

ロキは顔を輝かせて笑い、ソーの唇に素早くキスをした。しかし軽いキスはあっという間にもっと熱のこもったものに変わった。ソーはロキの腰に両腕を回し、ぎゅっと抱きしめた。

コールソンが大きな咳をした。二人は同時に彼を見た。

「君たちはそろそろここを出たほうが良いな」

\---

ロキは笑顔で自分の下腹を見下ろした。そこには小さなパンダの帽子が広げられ、それをつけた娘がどんなに可愛いかよく想像できた。ソーは湯気の立つバスルームから腰にバスタオルを巻いて出てきた。ヘッドボードにもたれ、ベッドに足を伸ばしているロキを見て、ソーは微笑まずにいられなかった。本当は心配をかけたこと、戦いの途中で戻ってこなければならなかったことについて、叱らなければいけないのだが。ソーはタオルで体を拭き、それを床に放った。

ベッドでロキの隣に腹ばいになり、下腹を撫でる。ロキのセーターに見覚えがあることに気づいた。

「待てよ、これは俺の服か？」

ロキは肩をすくめて、帽子の位置を少し直した。「着心地がいいんだ」

ソーは笑ったが、続けてため息をついた。「俺は死ぬほど心配したんだぞ、わかってるのか？」

ロキは決まり悪げな顔をして、ソーの視線を避けた。「そんなつもりはなかったんだ」

「じゃあどういうつもりだったんだ？」

「ただ出かけてこの街を見物してみたかっただけだ」

ソーは膝をついて起き上がり、ロキの手を取った。「どうして俺たちが戻ってくるまで待たなかったんだ？」

ロキはやっとソーの目を見て、怒った顔をして手を引っ込めた。「私は子供じゃないぞ、ソー！ いつも誰かに付き添ってもらったり守られたりする必要はない！」

ソーはため息をついた。「ああ、それはわかってる。そういう意味で言ったんじゃない。ただ⋯⋯」手を少し振り、遠回しな表現を考えたが思いつかず、そのまま言った。「おまえは青い。人間たちは青い生き物を見慣れていないんだ」

ロキは怒りの表情を消し、自分の片手を見下ろして驚いた顔をした。「ああ⋯⋯それでみんな、あんな顔をしていたのか」

ソーは笑い、身を乗り出してロキの顔を両手で挟み、額にキスをした。「俺が言いたかったのは、もしもう少し待っていれば、俺たちがちゃんと事前に準備できたということだ。人々が驚かないように、それにおまえが迷子になったりしないようにできたのに」

「私は一人でも帰ってこれた」ロキは拗ねたように言った。

「おまえにトラブルに巻き込まれて欲しくないんだ」ソーはまたロキの額にキスをした。

ロキはため息をつき、目を閉じてソーに身を寄せた。「あなたがそうやって裸でいると会話をするのがどれくらい難しいか、わかってるのか？」

ソーはにやりとして自分の体を見下ろした。ロキを見上げ、また片頬で笑う。「おまえが裸の時ほど難しくはないはずだ」

ロキは呆れて瞳をぐるりと回した。「まあ、それも私が冬眠前の熊みたいな姿になるまでのことだろうけどな」

ソーは首を横に振った。「いや。おまえはいつだって俺の気をそそる」

ロキはちらりとソーの下半身に目をやり、満足げに笑った。「私はまだ裸にもなってないぞ、夫よ」

ソーはさらに微笑みを広げた。「言った通りだろう」

第三十一章 この後、二人は仲直りセックスの良さを発見することでしょう

ムジョルニアが床に落とされる聞き慣れた音とブーツの重い足音が近づいてくると、ロキはリモコンをカウチ越しに放り投げ、飛び上がるようにしてソーを出迎えた。

「やっと帰ってきた」ロキは息を弾ませてソーに両手を伸ばし、雪とチタウリの体液で汚れているソーの髪に指を絡ませた。引き寄せて激しく口づけ、ピタリと体を押しつけて汚れた甲冑を両手で撫でる。

ソーはキスをしながら笑い、ロキの腰を優しくつかんで、話ができるように引き離した。「先に湯浴みをさせてくれ──」

「あとで一緒に入ろう」ロキは遮り、またソーを引き寄せた。「また今日、テレビであなたを見た。あなたは⋯⋯」ロキはうっとりと言い、目を半分閉じてソーの全身に視線を這わせた。「言葉では言えないくらいだ。もう待てない、今すぐ抱いて欲しい」

ソーは低く唸り、両手をロキの腰に当ててぎゅっと抱き寄せた。

ロキはソーを引っ張ってカウチに向かった。ロキのほんの一言でソーの瞳がたちまち欲望で暗くなり、他のことが考えられなくなる様子が嬉しかった。ロキはカウチの背に手をついてソーに背中を向け、腰を屈めた。すぐにソーの手が触れないのに気づくと、苛立ったように肩越しに振り返った。

「どうしたんだ？」

ソーは我にかえったようにはっとして、ロキに近づき、後ろから覆いかぶさった。前にかがんでロキの首の横にキスをする。ロキはソーの甲冑越しに感じる固い膨らみに、恥も捨てて腰を擦りつけた。快感が高まってきて喘ぎ、ため息をつく。ソーは上体を起こし、マントを引きちぎるように外して、ペニスが取り出せるだけの隙間を開けて甲冑をずらした。続けてロキのシャツを引き上げ、ズボンを腿のところまで引きおろす。ロキは腕の上に顔を伏せ、脚を開いてバランスを取った。ソーはロキの腰に片手を回し、少し持ち上げてからペニスを一気に突き入れた。ロキは叫んで、唇を強く噛んだ。

ソーは両手でロキの腰をつかみ、引き寄せると同時に突き上げた。二人の肌が濡れた音を立てて何度も打ち合わされる。ロキのペニスは触れられないまま、先端から雫を垂らして床を濡らした。ソーは手をロキの前に回してクリストリスを擦り、ロキは長く高い叫びをあげた。ソーは上体を前に落として両手をロキの体に這わせ、下腹の上までシャツを捲りあげた。指をシャツの下に潜り込ませ、ここ数日でさらに敏感になって少し大きくなったロキの乳首を弄ぶ。指先で円を描くようにして撫で、さらに親指と人差し指で優しくつまんだ。ロキは息を詰まらせ、全身を強張らせて、脚を震わせた。

「ああっ⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯！」

ソーは低く唸ってロキの耳のすぐ下の肌に唇を押し付け、強く吸った。ロキはその刺激で急激に限界へと追い詰められた。激しい絶頂にロキは叫びを抑えきれず、女陰の奥がソーのペニスをぎゅっと締めつけた。ロキ自身のペニスからも精液が弧を描いて床にこぼれる。ソーはそのすぐ後に続き、ロキの首から唇を離して低く満足げに呻きながら、腰の動きを止めてロキの中で達した。

絶頂の最後の波がゆっくりと引いていくのを感じながら、二人はしばらくそのままの姿勢でいた。震える脚が崩れてロキが倒れないように、ソーはその体を支えてやった。深々とため息をついてロキの顎の端に口づけ、体を起こしてロキの中から自身を引き抜く。

「さあ、湯浴みをしよう。このままじゃ俺は悪臭を撒き散らしてしまう」ソーは注意深くロキの服を脱がせ、尻を軽く叩いた。

ロキは立ち上がり、やっとソーに向き直った。半分だけ甲冑を身につけたソーの姿を見て呆れたように笑う。

「待ちきれなかったのはおまえの方だぞ」ソーは反撃するように言った。ロキは仕方なさそうにベッドルームに向かって歩き出し、ソーもその後に続いた。バスルームまで歩きながら、ソーは残りの服を脱いだ。

ロキはシャワーの蛇口をひねり、お湯の温度を調整した。ソーが入ってきて、先に体の汚れを流すためにシャワーの下に立った。ロキは横でシャツとズボンを脱ぎ、髪を解いて指で梳かしてからソーの後ろに立った。湯が汚れを洗い流しながらソーの背中を流れていく様子を、ロキはタイルにもたれかかって眺めた。その光景に目を奪われ、髪に差し込まれた指が止まった。

気を取り直して壁を離れ、ソーの背中を押してシャワーの中に入る。それからソーの腰に腕を回し、頰をたくましい肩に押しつけた。もう片方の頰を打つ湯を感じながら、幸せそうにため息をつく。

「おまえのせいで体が洗えない」  
「わかってる」ロキは勝ち誇ったように言った。

ソーは笑って首を横に振り、シャンプーのボトルをとって、手のひらにたっぷりと出した。「顔にシャンプーがかかるぞ。警告したからな」

ロキはしぶしぶ顔を離したが、次に体をずらしてソーを水流の外に押し出した。ソーの顔はシャンプーの泡だらけになり、ロキはシャワーを独り占めした。

「おい」ソーは目に流れ込むシャンプーの泡をはらい、ロキを睨みつけようとしたが、ロキはそんなソーの顔を見て笑うばかりだった。

ソーは前に踏み出して、ロキを睨みつけたまま、水流を一部奪い返してシャンプーをすすいだ。ロキがソーの濡れた髪をはらってキスをしたので、ソーは笑顔になった。流し終えると湯の外に出て、またロキにシャワーを独り占めさせた。

ロキは壁にかかっていたスポンジを取り、ボディソープを注いだ。スポンジを何度か絞って泡立て、体に流しかける。その間ずっとソーの視線が注がれているのをはっきりと感じた。「何をじっと見てるんだ」

「見つめたくなるくらい綺麗だからだ」

ロキは呆れて笑ったが、何も言わず、ただスポンジで肌をこすり続けた。ソーはロキに近づくと、スポンジを取りあげた。胸にロキを抱き寄せて濡れた頰にキスをしてから、スポンジをロキの肌に滑らせる。ソーの両手は特にお気に入りの場所に長くとどまった。

「俺はここが好きだ」ソーはロキの腰と下腹を飾る、Zの形の線をなぞりながら言った。「稲妻みたいな形をしている」

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「あなたが好きなのも当然だな」

「おまえは好きじゃないのか？」

一瞬の沈黙の後、ロキは答えた。「好きじゃない」

「でも、体の他の場所にも線はあるじゃないか」

「この線は別なんだ」

「どうして？最近できた線だからか？」

ロキはそれを聞いて目を細めた。「いや、他の要らないものと一緒にできたからだ」

ソーはロキの腹と同じように少しずつ大きくなっているロキの尻をつかみ、納得したように大声で笑った。ロキはソーをにらんだ。

「俺たちの娘と一緒にできた線でもあるだろう」ソーはロキが睨むのをやめて目を逸らすと、そう優しく付け加えた。スポンジを下に落とし、両手をロキの下腹に滑らせる。

「私がこんな姿を嫌がってるからって罪悪感を持たせるな」

「そんなことはしていない。ただ、おまえは醜くないと言いたいだけだ」

ロキはため息をついてソーにもたれかかり、目を閉じた。

「ゆっくり横たわって休みたい気分だ」しばらくの沈黙の後、ソーは言った。ロキは賛成してうなずき、体を離した。二人はシャワーの栓を閉め、浴槽の外に出た。ソーは棚からタオルを取り、一枚をロキに手渡してもう一枚を自分が取った。

ロキはまだ少し残っている魔力を使って髪を乾かし、ゆっくりと指を通してもう濡れていないことを確かめた。一方ソーはただタオルでゴシゴシと髪をこすり、上の方が絡まっているのにも構わず、体を拭った。

「ソー」ロキはたしなめるように言った。ソーは絡まった髪のカーテン越しにロキに笑いかけた。

ロキは笑いを噛み殺したが、我慢できなくなって笑いながらソーに背を向け、カウンターからブラシを取った。

ベッドルームに行こうとするソーの手首をつかんで、ロキはソーを引っ張った。「髪で遊んでくれと頼めばいいだろう」

ソーは笑った。「直接頼んでしまったら面白くない」

ロキは呆れてソーの手を離し、ベッドの上に座って、膝の上をポンポンと叩いた。ソーは笑ってロキの隣に横たわり、膝に頭を預けた。ロキの指が注意深くソーの髪の絡まりをほどき始め、ソーは満足げに唸った。

ソーはロキの腿に指を走らせ、紋様をなぞり、時々首を傾けて一番近くの肌にキスをした。ロキも片手でソーの髪を梳かしながら、もう片方の手の指の関節でソーの背骨をなぞった。

「次は反対側だ」ロキはしばらく必要以上にソーの髪に指を通してから言った。ソーは従順に顔を逆側に向けてロキの方を向き、下腹を目の前にして大きな笑顔になった。その上に手を置き、軽くキスをする。

ソーの髪を梳かし続けながら、ロキは微笑みを広げた。「私の計画がこんなことにつながるとは思わなかったな」ロキはそう小声で言った。

自分が何を言ったか気づくと同時に、ロキは両手を止めた。口に出して言ってみると、その言葉は実際の気持ちとはまったく異なって響いた。

ソーの動きも止まった。「計画？」

ロキは咳払いをしてまた指を動かし始めた。「何でもないよ、ソー」

ソーは起き上がってロキを疑わしげに見た。「おまえの計画ってどういう意味だ？」

ロキは呆れたように笑い、うっかり口を滑らせてしまった言葉をごまかそうとした。「私の最近の様子は知っているだろう、あまりまともに物事が考えられないんだ」

ソーは目を細めてロキを見た。「いや、そんなことはないはずだ」

ロキはまた咳払いをした。くそっ。

「今となっては笑える話なんだ」

「何がだ？」

「ええと、その⋯⋯私は⋯⋯最初にアスガルドに来たのは、あなたが私に恋に落ちるように仕向けて、結婚して、ヨトゥンへイムを逃げ出すという計画だった⋯⋯かもしれない」

ソーはロキをじっと見て、黙ったまま口をゆっくり開いた。

「ほらね！ 笑えるだろう、どうだ？」

ソーはやっと瞬きをして、音を立てて唇を一文字に引き結んだ。「結婚した後はどうするつもりだったんだ？」

ロキはヘッドボードに寄りかかって体を縮め、肩をすくめてぎこちなく笑い声をあげた。「もちろん、そのままアスガルドで暮らそうと──まあ、頃合いを見計らって逃げ出すまでは」

ソーはロキに背を向け、ベッドの端に座って両手に顔を埋めた。「もともと俺たちが出会ったのも、おまえが俺を利用しようとしていたからなのか」

「いや、そういう言い方をするとまるでひどいことのように聞こえるが」ロキは膝をついて起き上がり、不安げに頭の後ろを掻いた。ソーはロキを鋭く一瞥し、ロキの作り笑いも消えた。

ソーが立ち上がったのでロキは手を伸ばしたが、その手をソーは振り払った。

「でもそれは、私があなたをよく知って愛するようになる前のことだ、ソー！ もうそんなことはどうでもいいはずだ！」

「それ以上何も言わない方が身のためだぞ、ロキ」ソーはドレッサーの前まで歩いて行ってジーンズを取り出し、足を突っ込んだ。続けてシャツに腕を通す。

「どこへ行くんだ？」ロキはベッドを這い出しながら訊いた。

「外の空気を吸いに」

「そんな深刻に受け止めるようなことじゃないだろう！」

ソーはロキを無視して服を身につけ、足音荒く部屋を出て行った。ロキは急いでローブを羽織り、あとを追った。

「そんな風に突然出ていくのか？ 真夜中だぞ」

「ああ」ソーはわざと楽しそうに答えた。「おまえがそうしようと思っていたようにな」

ロキは立ち止まり、出ていくソーを唖然として見送った。目の前で扉がバタンと閉まる。

ロキは踵を返し、寝室に戻りながらローブを脱ぎ捨てて床に叩きつけた。最初に目についた服を身につけ、靴を履き、部屋を出ていく。

「ジャーヴィス」ロキは叫んだ。

「ソー様でしたら、階段で下に向かったようです。私からは連絡が取れません」

「ああ、そうだろうな」ロキはエレベータのボタンを叩きつけるように押しながら言った。

「他の皆さんにもお知らせしましょうか？」エレベーターの中に入り、壁にもたれかかるロキに、ジャーヴィスが訊いた。

ロキはキッチンのあるフロアのボタンを押した。「そうしてくれ」ロキは泣き出したい気分で言った。

\---

ソーはほとんど息を切らすこともなく、タワーの一階にたどり着いた。夜の冷気の中に足を踏み出し、大きく息を吸う。行くあてもなく歩道を早足で歩き、酔っ払いや走り抜けていく車の間を縫って進んだ。

怒りと悲しみで胸の鼓動が激しくなり、ポケットの中で拳を固める。今まで生きてきてこれほどひどく裏切られたと感じたことはなかったし、こんなに傷ついたこともなかった。今はロキの名前さえ考えたくなかったが、もちろん、忘れることなど不可能だった。そのことで余計に心の傷が深くなった。

ソーはバーの前で立ち止まった。ミッドガルドのアルコールでは決して酔えないとわかっていたが、馴染んだ行動をとることで少し気持ちが安らぐかもしれない。

ソーはため息をつき、少しためらってから、バーの中に入った。

\---

エレベーターのドアが開き、トニーが出てきた。眠そうだが、まだジーンズとシャツを着ている。ロキは少し前からアイスクリームを食べ続けていた。

「それで⋯⋯？」  
「ソーは私を憎んでいる」

トニーは苦笑してテーブルのロキの隣に座った。すでに空になったアイスの箱とチップスの袋を押しやる。「はいはい、そうだろうとも」

「私はもともと家を逃げ出して自由になるためにソーと結婚して、用が済んだら捨てようと思っていた、とソーに言ったんだ」

トニーは口笛を吹き、眉を上げた。「ワオ。それはかなりまずいな」

ロキはまだアイスの箱の中に片手を突っ込んだまま、テーブルに突っ伏してうめき声をあげた。

「よし、わかった。ソーは怒ってるだろうし、その気持ちはわかる。だが君を憎んではいないよ」

「誰かに道具のように使われて、用が済んだら捨てるつもりだったと言われたら、その相手を憎まないか？」

「まあ、私はソーとは違うからな」

「どういう意味だ？」

「ロキ、私たちはずっと君たちと、その⋯⋯率直に言って気持ち悪くなる一歩手前のベタベタぶりを見せつけられてきた。それからソーが君のことで落ち込んで宇宙一情けない男になっている姿も見た。ソーは必ず君を許すさ。ただ少し君ももう少し謙虚な態度を取ったほうがいい」

トニーはテーブルを指先でトントンと叩き、ふと眉をひそめた。「念のために聞いておくが、君は本当にソーを捨てて逃亡しようと思ってるんじゃないよな？」

ロキはアイスクリームの箱を抱き寄せた。「今ではソーなしの人生なんて想像もできない」

「それを聞いて安心した」電子音が響き、トニーはポケットから携帯電話を取り出した。いくつかボタンを押して画面を読む。「スティーブがソーを見つけたぞ。バーにいるらしい」

ロキはゆっくり立ち上がった。「どうすればいい──」

「今、運転手を呼ぶ」

\---

ソーは半分空になったグラスを見下ろし、ゆっくりと手の中で回転させながら、その中の琥珀色の液体に向かって顔をしかめた。隣のスツールが引かれる音がして、聞き慣れたため息とともに誰かが座る気配があった。ソーは顔をあげまいとした。

「ええと⋯⋯何か注文は？」バーテンダーが訊いた。  
「いらない」バーテンダーはうなずき、途中で何度も振り向きながら、カウンターの逆の端へ歩いて行った。

ソーはロキに背を向けた。少し子供っぽいと自分でも思ったが、それくらい怒って当然だった。

「あの計画を立てたのは、あなたに会うずっと前のことだ、ソー。あなた以外の候補者も考えたんだ。でも噂を聞く限り、あなたが一番簡単に私の罠にかかりそうな馬鹿な男だと思えた」

「これがおまえの謝り方なら、まったくの逆効果だぞ」ソーは険しい口調で言った。

ロキはソーの言葉を無視して続けた。「最初は、あなたを短気で粗暴な男だと思った。頭よりも股間のハンマーで考えるようなやつだとね。でも私が聞いた噂話は、あなたがどんなにベッドで優しくて愛情を込めてくれるかは教えてくれなかった。ベッド以外の場所でも同じだ。どんなに面白いか、それにまっすぐな賢さを持っていることも。簡単に騙して利用できると思っていた私は、ひどく間違っていた」

ソーはやっとロキをちらりと見て、唇に小さく微笑みを浮かべた。ロキは体を近づけ、ソーの肩に顎を乗せた。カウンターに置かれたソーの手を取り、膝の上で指を絡める。

「今では隣にあなたがいないことなんて想像もできない。自分が間違っていたのがこんなに嬉しいのも初めてだ。だから最初に計画を立てたことを少しも後悔してない。ただ、あなたを傷つけようとしていたことだけは反省してる」

ソーはロキに向き直り、両手でその顔を包んだ。ロキはにっこりとして両手をソーの手に重ねた。

「許してくれ。そうしたら私たちの娘も暴れるのをやめてくれるかも」ロキは小さく笑いながら言った。

ソーも微笑みを抑えきれず、ロキを抱き寄せてキスをした。それをきっかけに、二人を包んでいた緊張感もほどけていく。

しばらくするとソーは顔を離し、親指でロキの頬骨をなぞった。「家に帰ろう」

第三十二章 ロキのレギンス（しかもう入らない）

ロキは苛立たしげに息をつき、何枚目かのシャツを頭から脱いで、使えない服の塊の上に投げ捨てた。全身が映る鏡の前に立ち、片手を腰に、もう片方の手で下腹を包む。

女性用の服はだめ、男性用の服もだめ、どの服も合わない。

あきらめのため息とともに、ロキは最近一番よく着ているシャツをつかんだ。薄手の緑色のそのシャツは日増しにきつくなってきていて、理想的とは言えない。それでも見た目は一番マシに見える。したがって着ていても気分は一番マシだった。

しばらく考えてから、ロキは積み重ねた服を持ち上げ、すべてクローゼットに戻すことにした。そうしないと後でソーが後で色々と質問をしてきて、またロキを心配するだろう。ロキは服を一枚ずつ手に取り、なぜどれも着心地が悪いのか考えながら元の場所に戻した。男性用の服はサイズがまったく合わず、あちこちが窮屈だった。そうならないためにはかなり大きめのサイズを選ぶことになり、そうするとロキはただの服の塊に見えてしまう。一方、女性用の服は窮屈という問題はないのだが、それでもどこかがおかしかった。女性用の服は男性用よりも飾りがたくさんついていて、着るとロキを女性のように見せる。そんな姿で鏡を見ると、ロキは顔をしかめずにいられなかった。

花柄のシャツを拾い上げ、何度か振ってしわを伸ばす。ロキは花が好きなのに、このシャツは気に入らなかった。なぜそんなに気に入らないのだろう？

もしかしたら、これはロキ自身の問題なのかもしれない。

すべて服をしまい終えると、ロキはベッドに座った。さらに仰向けに体を倒し、腰の痛みが楽になってため息をつく。両手を下腹から腰と脇腹へと滑らせた。ベッド中に広がるくらいそこが大きくなっている気がする。

体全体が柔らかくなっているのだ。以前はぴんと張りつめていたものが、今は脂肪の層ができて柔らかく揺れるようになっている。脚や胸、頰まで少し丸くなってしまった。鏡でそんな自分を見ると、最近は気持ちが落ち込むようになってきていた。

少なくともソーは今でもロキの全身にキスをしたり、頬ずりをするほどこの姿を気に入ってくれている。二人きりで、時間のあるときはいつでも。さらに二人きりではなくても、そういう気分になれば同じことをした。

出来るだけ鏡を見ないようにして、これと似たようなシャツをたくさん手に入れれば、なんとかこの時期を乗り切れるかもしれない。それなら簡単だ。

\---

ロキは自分の胸を見下ろして口をへの字に結んだ。そこはヒリヒリと痛み、乳房の形に盛り上がりつつある。アクション映画を流している近くのテレビ画面から大きな爆発音が響き、スピーカーがビリビリと鳴った。ロキは両手を痛む膨らみに乗せた。

「こんなもの邪魔だ」ロキは小声で悪態をついた。

「こちらの世界へようこそ」ナターシャがカウチの逆側から間髪入れず言い返した。ポップコーンをいくつか口に放り込み、弾けるような音を立てて噛む。ナターシャの足首は包帯が巻かれ、コーヒーテーブルの上に乗せられていた。昨夜の戦闘で怪我をしたのだ。

「こんなものを抱えてどうやって生活してるんだ？ 私はこれにざんざん苦労させられてるが、それでもまだたったの数日だ」ロキがナターシャの胸をじっと見ると、ナターシャはふっと笑った。

「ブラジャーをつければいくらかはマシよ。あるいはもっとひどい状態になるかも。でもあなたの場合は、ただ耐えるしかないんじゃない？」

ロキは呻き声をあげて頭を後ろに投げ出した。「ソーとその子供のせいだ」

「よかったらソーの胸に何発かパンチをお見舞いしましょうか？ 大して痛みを与えられるとは思えないけど、やってみるわよ」

ロキは思わず唇に微笑みを浮かべた。「おまえのことは気に入りそうだと思っていたんだ。やはり私の直感は正しかった」

「おい、映画を観てるんだぞ。うるさくて何も聞こえない」クリントが別の椅子から文句をつけた。ナターシャがポップコーンを一粒クリントに向かって投げ、それが目のすぐ下に当たってクリントは身をすくめた。クリントにじろりと睨まれ、ナターシャは悪びれず笑う。

そんな二人を見ていると、ロキは突然ソーが恋しくなった。今すぐ探し出してキスをしたい。ロキは立ち上がった。クリントとナターシャはどこに行くんだとも訊かず、手を振って見送る。そろそろ二人ともロキが何を考えているか推測できるようになったのかもしれない。

エレベーターまであと一歩のところでドアが開き、中にソーがいるのが見えて、ロキは笑顔になった。次の瞬間、他にも誰かがいるのに気づいた。男が一人と女性が二人。ロキは問いかけるように眉を上げた。

「ロキ！」ソーは大きな笑顔で足を踏み出し、ロキの頰を両手で包んでキスをした。「おまえを探していたんだ」

「ここにいるよ」ロキは静かに答えて、こちらをじろじろ見まいとしている様子のミッドガルド人たちに視線を戻した。と言ってもそのうち一人は遠慮なくロキを見つめていたが。

ソーは彼らに向き直り、ロキの腰に手を当ててゆっくり撫でながら言った。「ロキ、こちらはジェーン、エリック、ダーシーだ。俺が最初にミッドガルドに来た時に泊めてくれた人たちだ」それぞれを手で示しながら言い、次にロキを指した。「こちらはロキ」

双方は黙って互いを見た。ソーは嬉しそうに両側を見比べた。ロキは突然、自分の着古した服や手入れをしていない髪を意識して、指で整えたい衝動をこらえた。

ジェーンが一番最初に気を取り直し、片手をロキに差し出した。「やっと会えて嬉しいわ。ソーからあなたの話をたくさん聞いてます。もう何から何まで色々と」最後のひと言がかなり強調されていて、ロキは無表情にソーを見た。

「あなたはここで出会った人々全員に私たちのセックス・ライフを話して回ってるのか？」

「全員ではない」ソーは言い訳がましく言い、首をすくめた。

大して悪びれもしないソーの顔に、ロキは苦笑せずにいられなかった。ジェーンに向き直り、微笑みながら話しかける。「私も会えて嬉しい。ここに初めて来た時に親切にしてもらったとソーから聞いている」

ひと通り自己紹介が終わると、彼らはテーブルに移動した。ダーシーはロキの体の仕組みについて遠慮のない質問をして、ジェーンに肘で突かれた。ロキは妙にすべてをさらけ出されたような心持ちになった。会話に集中できず、どういうわけかジェーンが気になって彼女の顔ばかり見ていた。なんとなく、鏡の中の自分を見る時と同じ気分に襲われた。

ロキは素早くソーに向き直り、胸に片手を滑らせて注意を引いた。「ダーリン、ブランケットを持ってきてくれないか？ 少し寒いんだ」

ソーは眉をひそめてロキを見た。「体調が悪いのか？」

ロキは安心させるように笑顔を浮かべた。「大丈夫、ただちょっと寒いだけだ」

ソーは片方の眉をゆっくり上げた。「寒い？」

「そうだ」ロキは言い張った。「寒いんだ」

確かに、寒いというのは口実としてはまずかったかもしれない。

ソーはもう一度ロキをじっと見てから立ち上がり、その場を離れていった。ロキは残って会話に参加し続けた。しばらくして肩に毛布がかけられ、振り向くとソーがロキの頰にキスをした。ソーは椅子に座り、ロキに身を寄せて、椅子の背越しに腕を回した。人々との会話に戻るソーの横で、ロキはブランケットを体にきつく巻きつけた。会話はほとんど頭に入ってこなかった。

\---

ソーの両手が腰に置かれて、歩いているロキを立ち止まらせ、振り向かせた。

ソーは咳払いをして大きく息を吸ってから一気に言った。「大丈夫か？ 〝大丈夫だ〟どうした、ロキ？ 〝なんでもないよ、ソー〟何かあったんだろう？ 〝なんでもない〟言ってくれ、助けたいんだ。〝私は大丈夫だ、心配するのはやめろ〟」

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。

「⋯⋯というやりとりは飛ばして」ソーは優しく言い、両手を上に滑らせてロキの首を包んだ。「何が問題なのか言ってくれないか？ おまえはさっきから態度が変だ」

ロキはソーの両手を押しやり、ゆっくりとベッドルームに向かって歩き始めた。「今は話したくないんだ」

ソーはロキの後ろでわざと悲嘆に暮れたような声を上げた。ロキは立ち止まって頭を後ろに投げ出し、呻いた。

「しつこいやつだ」

ソーは後ろから近づいてきて、ロキを両腕で包み、顔をロキの首筋に埋めた。

「俺はおまえを助けたいだけだ」

ロキは苦笑して手を伸ばし、ソーの頭をポンポンと叩いた。「あなたは優しすぎる、私の愛しい人」

ソーはまた拗ねたような声をあげた。ロキはため息をつき、ソーにもたれかかった。

「言ってもどうせあなたには何もできない」

ソーは何も言わず、ロキの首に頬ずりを続けた。

「ただ⋯⋯最近、自分じゃないみたいなのが嫌なんだ。服装は野暮ったいし、太ってるし、何を着ても似合わない。鏡の中の自分を見るのも嫌な気分だ」

数秒の沈黙の後、ソーはまたしても泣きそうな声で呻いた。

「ほらね、言っただろ」

ソーは顔を上げてロキの頰にキスをした。「俺にとっては、おまえはじゅうぶんセクシーだ」

ロキは思わず微笑み、顔を上げてソーを見た。優しくソーの顎をつかんで唇にキスをする。「わかってる。いつもそう言葉で伝えてくれるから」

ソーは唇の端を持ち上げて笑った。「もっとわかりやすく伝えてやろうか？」

ロキはふっと笑った。「私がその提案にノーと言えないのは知ってるだろう」

第三十三章 例のアレ

ソーは眠っているロキを起こさないよう、暗闇の中、ベッドルームの外で甲冑を脱いだ。心底疲れていた。正確には少し違う。今日は他のメンバーと一緒に一日中、チタウリと戦っていたが、必要ならもっと戦うこともできた。しかしもう戦いを続ける気になれなかったのだ。何度も同じ敵と戦うことにうんざりしていた。何度追い返しても、チタウリはさらに攻撃の意思を固めて戻ってくる。本当なら片時も離れずロキと一緒にいたいのに。少なくとも、ロキに押しやられて何か他にすることを探せ、と怒鳴られるまでは。

ソーは静かにベッドルームを横切り、バスルームに向かった。ベッドをちらりと見ると、ロキは体の半分を薄いシーツで覆ってぐっすりと眠っている。ソーはドアを閉め、電気をつけてシャワーの水を出した。髪には不気味な灰色の血が固まってくっついていて、それが流れていって水を曇らせるのを、ソーはぼんやりと見た。

やっと全身が清潔になると、ソーは肌をタオルで拭い、髪の水気を絞ってバスルームを出た。ベッドに勢いよく飛び込みたい気持ちを抑え、そっとシーツの下に潜り込む。ロキに近寄り、背中にぴったりと体をつけて額を頭の後ろに押しつけた。ロキは小さく声を出し、下腹に置かれたソーの手をとって、指を絡めた。ロキがその手をそのまま胸に移動させるとソーは微笑みを浮かべ、数分後には深い眠りに落ちていた。

\---

「何か悩んでるだろう」ロキはソーの髪をひと束、指の周りに巻きつけながら言った。「私とベッドにいるときは悩んではダメだと言ったはずだ」

ソーは静かに笑い、髪からロキの手を取ってその手のひらに素早くキスをした。「悩んでるわけじゃない、ただ考えていたんだ」

ロキは片肘をついて起き上がり、皮肉っぽい微笑みを浮かべてソーを見下ろした。「あなたが何を考えてるって言うんだ、マイ・ディア」からかうように唇の片端を高く上げる。

ソーは鼻を鳴らした。「おまえが考えているようなことじゃない。それにそのことについてはもう考える必要もない」

ロキはまたどさりと仰向けになった。「なんだか退屈だな」

ソーは天井を仰いだ。「俺が何を考えてるのか、訊きもしないのか？」

「私に関係あることか？」  
「いや」  
「じゃ、聞かない」

ソーはそっと手を伸ばしてロキの腕を何度かつねり、ロキは叫んで手をバタバタさせた。

「わかったわかった！話を聞くよ、この人でなし」

ソーはくすくすと笑って頭の下で腕を組んだ。ロキは頭をソーの胸に乗せ、筋肉の線を指でなぞった。

「さあ、話せ」

ソーはため息をついた。「なぜチタウリがあんな戦い方をするのか考えていたんだ。毎回数体を送り込んでくるが、簡単に俺たちに負かされて撤退する。それを何度も、何度も繰り返す。こんなに何度も新しい兵を送り込んでくるくらいだから、相当の規模の軍隊を持っているはずだ。それならなぜ一度に送り込んで攻撃してこない？ そのほうが勝ち目があるだろう」

「ふうん」ロキは遠くを見た。指の動きがゆっくりになり、眉をひそめて考え込む。「確かにそれはおかしい」

「SHIELDが何体かを捕虜にした。だがあいつらは何も話さない。話せないのかもしれない。抵抗もせずただ収監されている」  
「変わった生き物だ」

ソーはうむ、とうなずいて合意した。

突然、ナイトスタンドからソーの携帯電話の着信音が響き、緊急メッセージがあることを知らせた。ソーは手探りでそれを手に取ろうとして、危うく顔の上に落としそうになった。ロキは体を起こしてメッセージをソーと一緒に読んだ。

「どうやら」ロキはゆっくりと言った。「SHIELDに捕虜を収監しておくのは賢い選択ではなかったようだな」

ソーはため息をついて手をベッドに落とした。「また行かなければならないようだ」

ロキは駄々をこねるように声をあげてソーにしがみついた。「今回はSHIELDが自分で招いたことじゃないか。携帯の充電切れでメッセージを受け取らなかったことにすればいい」

その提案の誘惑は強かったが、ソーは名残惜しげにロキを押し戻して起き上がった。

「おお、高潔な正義のヒーローよ」

ソーは笑って身をかがめ、ロキの頰にキスをしてからベッドを出た。ドアに向かって歩きながら振り向き、ムジョルニアを手に呼んで甲冑で武装する。「できるだけ早く帰ってくるよ、マイラブ」

「絶対そうしろ」ロキは短くため息をつき、寝返りを打ってソーに背中を向けた。

\---

ソーはフューリーの言葉をほとんど聞き流していたが、ひとつの単語が耳に引っかかった。「テッセラクト？」

「そうだ」フューリーは深いため息とともに認めた。「チタウリに盗まれた。おそらくずっと探していたんだろう。捕虜を収監したために、その隠し場所に誘導してしまったようなものだ」

フューリーは硬い口調でテッセラクトの未知の力について話し始めた。ソーはついに謎が解けたと思い、同時にぞっとした。子供の頃、父親に聞かされたことがあった。テッセラクトが悪の手に落ちることのないよう、ミッドガルドに隠したという話を。

それがとんでもない結果につながってしまったようだ。

「テッセラクトか⋯⋯」全員がソーを見た。

「そうだ」フューリーは険しい声で答えた。「テッセラクトだ」

「まずいな」

「誰が見てもわかることを言ってくれてありがとう。それも二回も」

ソーは残りの会議のあいだ何も言わず、終了と同時にまっすぐロキの部屋に戻った。ロキはカウチに座って読書をしていた。ソーはその隣にどさりと腰を下ろした。

ソーの表情を見て、ロキは片眉を上げた。「良い知らせじゃなさそうだな」

「チタウリがSHIELDからテッセラクトを盗んだ」

ロキは混乱した顔でソーを見た。一瞬目をそらして考え込んでから、ことの深刻さを理解して目を見開く。「テッセラクトは実在するのか？ てっきり奇妙な伝説かと思っていた」

ソーは首を横に振った。「実在するし、非常にパワフルだ」

ロキは顔をしかめた。「それはまずいな」

「まったくだ」ソーは弱々しく言い、ロキの肩に頭をもたせかけた。ロキもその上に頭を乗せ、手を伸ばしてソーの頰を撫でた。ソーはロキの下腹に手を乗せ、赤ん坊が動くのを感じた。

「戦が楽しみに思えないなんて生まれて初めてだ」  
「熱でも出たのか？」  
「いや⋯⋯最近は、あまりおまえから離れたくないんだ」  
「ソー、あなたがちょっと離れたからって赤ん坊はいきなり飛び出してきたりしないよ」

ソーは静かに笑った。「そうだな。ただ、遠くにいるとおまえのことが心配で仕方ないんだ」

「私だって同じ気持ちだ」

ソーは顔を上げてロキを見た。

ロキは肩をすくめた。「最初はテレビであなたが戦う様子を見るのが楽しかった。でも最近は攻撃されるのを見ていられない。心配で病気になりそうなくらいだ」

「別の世界に避難するか？ ヴァナヘイムは今の時期が良いと聞いたぞ」

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回して、ソーの頰を軽く叩いた。「危機に瀕しているこの星を見捨てるなんて、高潔なあなたにはできないだろう」

「そうだな」ソーはため息をついた。また頭をロキの肩に落とす。「誰にも邪魔されない二人の世界だけに行きたいものだ」

ロキは苦笑した。「私が出産するとき、一人きりで介助するつもりか？」

ソーは少し考えて片方の眉を上げ、肩をすくめた。「そんなに難しくないんじゃないか？ 赤ん坊が出てきたら受け止めればいいんだろう？」

「赤ん坊が私から勢いよく飛び出してくるような言い方をするな」

ソーは抑えきれないようにニヤニヤ笑った。「違うのか？」

「ときどきあなたと一緒に子供を持とうとしているのが信じられなくなる」ロキは本気で呆れたような言い方をしようとしたが、それでもその口調には愛情が滲み出ていて、ソーはにっこり笑った。

「少なくとも、とびきり美しい赤ん坊なのは間違いないな」

ロキは小さく笑って読みかけの本に目を戻した。「ああ、私たちの子供は九つの世界に挑む美しい小さな戦士だ」

第三十四章 エロ、エロ、エロ！

ソーはカウチに横たわり、コーヒーテーブルに足を乗せていた。他にも数人が折り重なるようにして横になっている。ソーは甲冑を脱いで柔らかいTシャツとスウェットパンツという姿になっていた。すぐに血を洗い流すべきだとはわかっていた。乾くといつもなかなか取れなくなるのだ。しかしカウチから一歩も動きたくない気分だった。他の仲間たちもそれは同様らしいので、一インチも動けなくてもあまり罪悪感はなかった。後ろから誰かに髪を引っ張られ、頭を後ろに投げ出すと、シルクのローブを羽織ったロキが上から見下ろしていた。

「会いたかったよ、ダーリン」

ソーは気だるげに微笑み返した。「俺もおまえに会いたかった」

また髪が引っ張られる。「それなら、早く来い」

ソーは動きたくなくて、思わず駄々を捏ねるような声をあげた。するとまるで罰のように強く髪を引っ張られた。「痛い」

「早く」ロキが苛々と言った。

折り重なって倒れていた他の仲間を押しやり、ソーは立ち上がった。差し出されたロキの手を取り、二人の部屋へと向かう。ロキはソーをまっすぐにベッドルームへと連れて行った。ソーをベッドに押し込み、腿の間に立つ。ロキはローブの前の紐を解いて、足元に落とした。ソーは大きく息を吸ってロキの腰をつかんだ。顔から疲労が消え、ペニスが疼き始める。

ロキはソーの両手を胸に導き、にやりと笑った。ソーは戸惑ってロキを見た。

「そこは触って欲しくないんじゃなかったか？ 触ると痛いと言ってただろう。確か──」

「今日はあまり痛くない。それにあなたが触りたくてたまらないのは知ってる。いつもじっと見てるしな」ロキは唇の両端をあげてにんまりと笑った。

ソーは顔がカッと熱くなるのを感じた。「いつもじっと見てなんかいないぞ」

「なんとでも言え、夫よ」ロキは呆れて言った。ロキがソーの膝に乗り上げると、ロキの下腹をかばう為にソーは少し後ろに下がった。シャツを脱ぐ間だけ手を離し、脱ぎ終えるとまた両手をそっとロキの胸に置いた。片方ずつの膨らみを優しくつかみ、その重みを味わう。ロキはソーの膝の上で身をよじり始めた。ソーはペニスが固くなるのを感じて、ロキの胸を少しきつくつかみ、親指で濃紺の乳首を撫でた。

ロキは驚いて声を漏らし、目を見開いて背中を反らした。

ソーはにやりと笑ってロキを見上げ、また親指で円を描くように乳首を撫でた。「気持ちいいか？」

ロキはうなずいた。目を閉じ、下唇を噛む。ソーは片腕をロキの腰に巻きつけ、尻の丸みを手で包んだ。硬く尖った乳首をひとつ口に含み、もう片方の乳首を親指でなぞり続ける。敏感なその蕾をそっと歯で挟み、舌先で弾くようにして舐める。その度にロキはため息をつき、甘い声で喘いだ。ロキの腰はゆっくりとくねり始め、ソーは服越しにその熱と濡れたスリットを感じた。さらにロキのペニスの先端が押しつけられ、下腹を濡らしているのもわかった。その刺激にソー自身のペニスも脈打ち始める。ソーはもう片方の乳首に移動し、同じことを繰り返した。そうしながら片手を二人の間に差し込み、まず自分のスウェットパンツを引き下ろしてペニスを解放し、それからロキのスリットに手を伸ばす。二本の指が滑らかにその熱く濡れた襞の内側にすべり込んだ。ロキは長々と喘ぎ声をあげて頭を後ろに投げ出し、ソーの髪に指を絡ませてぴったりと体を寄せた。

ソーはロキの乳首から濡れた音を出して唇を外した。滴るほど濡れたロキの性器から指を引き抜き、ゆっくりと後ろに体を倒す。ロキは頰を濃い青色に染め、すでにうっとりとした瞳をしていた。その顔を見つめながら指を口に運び、丁寧に舐める。するとロキの目はさらに暗くなり、全身を震わせながら前にかがみこんで、ソーの胸に両手をついて体を支えた。

「ファック」ロキは震えるため息をついた。ロキが腰を上げると、ソーは下に手を伸ばしてペニスの付け根を握り、ロキがその上に腰を落とすのに合わせて位置を調整した。ロキがゆっくりと腰を沈めていくと、二人とも同時に呻き声をあげた。ソーは両手をロキの腿に添え、その柔らかく張りつめた肌を撫で、指を食い込ませた。ロキはゆっくりと腰を上下に動かし始めた。

ソーの両手は上に移動して、揺れるロキの胸をもう一度包んだ。その乳首をまた焦らすように撫でると、ロキはもっと、とねだるような声をあげた。腰の動きが早くなり、指先がソーの胸に食い込む。

ロキの腿は震え始め、腰は持ち上げられるたびにより激しくソーの上に落とされるようになった。やがてロキは叫ぶように喘いでソーを体内でぎゅっと締めつけ、腰をぐっとくねらせて達した。ロキの精液が二人の下腹を濡らす。

ロキは気だるげにソーを見下ろした。汗ばんだ頰に髪が張りついている。ソーは腰を少し動かしてロキに笑いかけた。

「好きなように動け、夫よ。私はもう腰を持ち上げられない」

ソーはロキの体に腕を回して体勢を逆転させた。いったん体を離し、スウェットパンツを完全に脱いで蹴り飛ばしてからベッドに戻る。ロキを少し上に押し上げ、その上に覆いかぶさった。ベッドに横たわって足を開いたロキを見ると、ソーのペニスは疼いた。ロキはソーの肩をつかみ、引き寄せてキスをした。ソーは滑らかにペニスをロキの中にすべり込ませて、唇を重ねたままロキが喘ぐと、少し笑った。

ソーはゆっくりと規則的に腰を動かした。唇をロキの首から胸へと移動させ、乳首を口に含んで優しく吸う。ロキは叫び声をあげて背中を弓なりにそらした。ロキの脚はソーの腰に巻きつけられて強く引き寄せ、膝はソーの脇をぐっと挟んで、ソーはほとんど動けなかった。それでも動けるだけ動き、少しずつ速度を上げ、何度も突きあげて絶頂を追った。目を閉じてロキの胸に顔を押しつけ、荒く息をつく。ロキの爪が肩に食い込み、性器はふたたびソーのペニスをきつく締めあげた。

腰の奥で熱が渦巻き始め、ソーはさらに息を弾ませて腰を動かし続けた。片手でロキの腰を押さえ、最後にひときわ奥まで貫いて射精した。ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して大きく叫び、体をこわばらせて二度目の絶頂に達した。

ソーは震える手足で自分の体重を支え、しばらく息を整えてから、やっとロキの隣に横たわった。「このまま何年も眠れそうだ」

ロキは寝返りを打ってソーの方を向いた。「まだ寝てはだめだ、私はきっとすぐにまた欲しくなるから。そのとき眠っていたら怒るからな」

ソーはロキの肩を抱き寄せ、笑顔で見下ろした。「では出来るだけ目を覚ましていよう」

「そうしろ」ロキはわざと厳しく言い、強調するようにソーの脇腹をつついた。

「今日は何をしてたんだ？」しばらくしてソーは訊いた。

ロキは肩をすくめてため息をついた。「大したことはしてない。その辺を歩き回って、食べ過ぎて⋯⋯眠ろうとしたけど、それを赤ん坊がくるくるスピンする良い機会だと思ったらしくて、眠れなかった。いつもと同じだ」

「それはぜひ一緒にいて見ていたかったな」ソーは笑い、ロキの額にキスをした。

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回して言った。「そんなこと思ってないくせに」

「本当だ！ おまえと一緒にいてやれなくて心から済まないと思ってる」

ロキは首を横に振ったが、我慢できないように笑った。ソーの肩に小さく息を吹きつけて訊く。「私たちの娘はどんな姿をしていると思う？」

「おまえにそっくりになる気がするな」

「本当に？ ヨトゥンの姿だと思うのか？」

ソーは肩をすくめた。「そうなってもおかしくないだろう？」

ロキは肘をついて体を起こし、眉をひそめてソーを見下ろした。「あなたはそれで嫌じゃないのか？」

ソーは気だるげに笑ってロキを見上げ、背骨に沿って指を上下に動かした。「嫌なわけないだろう」

ロキは一瞬無表情でソーを見つめ、それからゆっくりと笑みを広げると、また仰向けになった。

「早くこの手に抱きたい」ソーは言った。

ロキは静かに笑った。「私は早く常に肋骨を誰かに蹴られているような状態を終わらせたい」

「妊娠しているのが嫌なのか、ロキ？」

ロキはソーの肌を指先でなぞりながら、しばらく黙っていた。「いや。面倒なこともあるし、魔力を早く取り戻したいけど、でも赤ん坊が体の中で動く感覚は、実はかなり気に入ってる」

それまでソーが気づいていなかったかすかな緊張感がほどけ、ソーはロキの頭のてっぺんにキスをした。「良かった。辛いことをおまえに強要していると思うと、俺はひどい罪悪感に襲われる」

「強要されたなんて思ってない。あなたとセックスすることがなければ、今頃妊娠もしていなかっただろう。そして私の人生は今よりもずっとつまらないものだったはずだ」ロキはウィンクをしてソーに脚を絡めた。

ソーはにやりと笑った。「それを聞いて安心した」

数分が心地よい沈黙のうちに過ぎ、やがてロキは片脚をソーの腰に巻き付けて起き上がり、ソーの膝にまたがった。悪戯っぽくソーを見下ろして笑い、両手をソーの胸につく。「やっぱりまた欲しくなってきた」

ソーはうなずいた。両手はロキの腰をつかみ、ペニスはすでに勃ち上がり始めていた。

第三十五章 ソーはテッセラクト（と昼寝）を手に入れた！

「行きたくない」ロキは胸の前で腕を固く組んで、カウチに石のように座り込んで唸った。

チタウリがついに全兵力を注ぎ込んで地球を攻撃し始め、混沌に包まれたニューヨークの街を、人々が逃げ惑っていた。ソーはロキの前にひざまずいた。こんな簡単に破壊されてしまいそうなタワーにロキを一人残しておくなど、考えるだけで胃が痛くなった。エージェント・コールソンとペッパーが、ロキの服や持ち物を手にしてエレベーターの前で待機している。

「ロキ、わがままを言わないでくれ。おまえと俺たちの娘には安全なところにいて欲しいんだ」

「私だってあなたが安全かどうか知りたい」ロキは言い返してソーを睨んだ。「だいたいこの戦闘はいつまで続くんだ？ あなたが遠くにいるときに私が急に産気づいたらどうする？」ロキは震える唇でため息をつき、涙をこらえて顔を背けた。

ソーは微笑んでしーっと声をかけ、ロキの頰を両手で挟んで自分の方を向かせた。「俺は大丈夫だ、わかってるだろう？ それにおまえが産気づく前にはこの戦いは必ず終わる」ロキを安心させるように言葉に力を込めようとする。それが本心からの言葉なのか、ロキは探るような視線を向けた。しばらくしてロキの腕は膝に落ち、表情は悲しげになった。

「あなたから離れたくない」ロキは静かに、涙声で言った。

ソーはため息をついて起き上がり、ロキを抱き寄せた。「俺だって離れたくはない。だがここは危険だ⋯⋯」また唇を震わせるロキにもう一度言う。「頼むから、俺のいう通りにしてくれ」

ロキは小さくうなずき、また啜り上げた。ソーは立ち上がり、ロキを連れてエレベーターまで歩いた。ペッパーが気の毒そうな微笑みをロキに向け、「大丈夫よ」と口の形だけで伝えた。ロキはソーを振り向き、素早く抱擁を交わして、ソーの顎の下に顔を埋めた。

「すぐに戻ってこれる」ソーは固い声で言い、ロキの背中を撫でた。

もう一度啜り上げるとロキは体を離した。まだ目は濡れていたが、もう涙は溢れていなかった。手のひらで頰をぬぐい、咳払いをする。「嘘をついたら承知しないからな」ロキはそう力を込めて言い、ソーはそれを聞いて心からの微笑みを浮かべた。

「ああ、約束する」

ロキはソーのシャツをつかんで引き寄せ、短い、けれど激しいキスをした。二人の唇が柔らかな音を立てて離れる。シャツをつかむのはやめてもすぐには離れられず、ロキはシャツの表面を撫でて顔を背けた。

「無事に戻って来いよ、私はあなたともっとたくさん子供を作りたいんだから」ロキは目に涙を浮かべたまま小さく微笑んで言った。

ソーは目を見開き、顔が割れてしまいそうなほど大きな笑みを浮かべた。「子供がもっと欲しいのか？」

ロキは馬鹿なのか、と言いたげな顔でソーを見た。「当たり前だ。私たちの娘には一緒にトラブルを巻き起こす仲間が必要だろう、いつかは」

ソーは熱心にうなずいてロキの顔を挟み、キスの雨を降らせた。「ああ、そうだ、おまえの言う通りだ」

コールソンが咳払いをして、ソーは現実に引き戻された。

「もう行った方がいい、状況がもっとひどくなる前に」

ソーはロキを手放し、うなずいた。その顔はまだ笑っていた。

ロキは何度も肩越しにソーを振り向きながら、エレベーターに乗り込んだ。不安げに微笑む顔の前で、ゆっくりとドアが閉まる。

ソーは大きく息を吐いた。気分を切り替え、戦を前に気を引き締めてから、やっと踵を返してムジョルニアに手を伸ばした。

\---

ロキはもう新しい部屋を憎んでいた。ヨトゥンへイムよりも殺風景で憂鬱な場所などないと思っていたが、それは大きな間違いだった。それにあまりにも退屈で、髪をかきむしって引きちぎらないでいるだけで、自分に感心してしまう。ロキは今、何もない荒地のビルの暗い灰色の部屋に閉じ込められていた。

いったい誰がこんなところに建物を建て、周囲の風景よりもっと退屈な部屋を作ろうなどと思うのだろう？

ロキは短くため息をついて、あちこちが痛む体を座り心地の悪い椅子の上で動かした。

スタークのタワーは飾り気のないシンプルな場所だったが、少なくともここまで灰色一色ではなかった。それにあちこちにテレビが置いてあった。

ロキはベッドの上に放り出したまま、まだ開いていないダッフルバッグを見た。ロキが寝ているうちにソーがまとめた荷物だ。いつの間にかこっそり！ だからロキはその中身が何かを知らない。すっかり腹が大きくなって重い体を持ち上げ、ゆっくりとベッドに近づいて横になる。ジッパーを開くと、お気に入りの服が出てきた。その下には愛用しているローブ。どんどんお腹がせり出してきても楽に着られるので重宝しているものだ。その下にはソーにプレゼントしたエコー写真。お守りがわりだろうか。そして何冊かの本と、ロキが父親と通信するために使う小さなボウルと魔法の薬。

「手際の良い夫だ」ロキはそれを取り出しながら小声で言い、立ち上がって水を取りに行った。

\---

「ロキ！」  
「こんにちは、父上」ロキは小さなテーブルからボウルを持ち上げ、小さなため息とともに椅子に体を落ち着けた。

「次の通信は数日後だと思っていたが、どうしたんだ？」  
「退屈なんです」ロキはゆっくり答えた。  
「それは良くないな。おまえは退屈するといつもトラブルを引き起こすからな」

ロキは不満げに声をあげた「こんなに魔力が弱くなってしまっていたずらもできないし、雪の獣みたいにお腹が大きいから、こっそり行動することもできません」

ラウフェイは笑って少し首を横に振った。「少なくともソーに嫌がらせをしろ、私のために」

ロキは肩をすくめた。「それもできないんです」

ラウフェイは片方の眉を上げた。「何故だ？」

「チタウリが地球を襲撃してると話したのを覚えていますか？ オーディンの持ち物を盗んだという話を」  
「ああ」  
「ミッドガルドの言い方を借りるなら、〝糞が扇風機にぶつかった〟のです」  
「つまり？」  
「ソーが戦ってるあいだ、私はこの星で一番退屈な場所に送り込まれました」  
「なるほど、あいつはおまえを一人っきりで放っているんだな？」

ロキは呻いた。「そんな言い方をしないでください。彼が私を見捨てたわけじゃないのですから」  
「だが、おまえがそんな状態で一人になればどれほど体に悪いか、あいつは知ってるのだろう──」  
「もちろん知っています！ どうしても必要でなければ、私を遠くに送ったりしません」ロキは怒って叫び、肋骨の内側を赤ん坊に蹴り上げられて泣き声を出した。ロキは背筋を伸ばし、短くため息をついた。「夫の愚痴を言いたくて父上に呼びかけたのではありません」

ラウフェイはため息をついてぼそぼそと謝り、片手で顔をこすった。「おまえを怒らせるつもりはなかった」  
「でも私は怒ってます」ロキはぴしゃりと言い、ボウルをテーブルに降ろした。「いつかは父上がソーをどんなに憎んでいるかという話をせずに会話できる日が来ることを願っています」  
「私はソーを憎んではいない」

ロキは額のあたりに頭痛の予兆を感じて頭を後ろに投げ出した。両手で乱暴に顔をこする。

「私はただ、あいつが大嫌いなだけだ──」  
「父上！」ロキは呻いた。  
「私も努力はしている」  
「さようなら、父上、また近いうちにお話しします」ロキはボウルに手を伸ばし、ひっくり返した。  
「ロキ、待て！」ラウフェイのくぐもった声が聞こえたが、ロキはそれを無視してボウルの底を強く叩き、内側の氷を下いて通信を終えた。

「やっぱり父上と話なんてしなきゃよかった」ロキはぶつぶつと言い、ボウルを元に戻して氷を床に落とした。立ち上がってドアに向かう。「もしかして外に何か面白いものがあるかも」

\---

ソーは鎧をまとって空を泳ぐ獣たちに向かって、強烈な稲妻の一撃を見舞った。体をエネルギーが駆け抜けるのを感じながら、ムジョルニアで電光を操る。これで三体倒した。別のビルに向かって飛び立ち、その側面につかまって攻撃を続ける。

さらに二体を倒してから地上に舞い降り、仲間の様子を確かめた。バナーはハルクの姿になり、咆哮しながらチタウリをおもちゃのようにちぎっては投げていた。頭上にはチタウリの一軍が飛び、そのすぐ後ろをトニーが追っている。クリントとナターシャは道路の少し先で戦っていたが、二人とも疲れている様子だった。クリントの矢筒は空で、仕方なく敵から奪った武器で反撃している。ナターシャも同様だった。ソーは二人に向かって走ったが、チタウリに行く手を阻まれた。その時、ソーが呼んだ嵐のせいだけではなく、空が暗くなった。ソーはまた雷を呼んで新しく現れたチタウリの一群を退け、仲間につかの間の余裕を与えた。

「おまえたちは少し休んで怪我の手当てをするべきだ」

二人は首を横に振った。

「敵が多すぎるわ」ナターシャが息を弾ませて言った。

ソーはナターシャの肩をつかみ、優しく揺すった。「だがこのままではもうすぐ君は戦えなくなる。行け、ここは俺たちが守る」

ナターシャはクリントの方を見た。クリントは肩をすくめた。「ちょうど矢を切らしたことだしな」

「応急手当てだけしてすぐ戻ってくるわ」

ソーはうなずいて、SHIELDの車に向かう二人を見送った。大きく息をついて混沌の街を振り向く。ムジョルニアを回転させ、ソーはまた別のビルの屋上へと飛び立った。

\---

ペッパーが叫んだ。「テレビを消して！」

コールソンは飛び上がり、慌ててリモコンをつかんで電源ボタンを探し当てた。やっと画面が黒くなる。「何だ？」

「こんなニュースを見たらロキが大騒ぎするわ。今朝だって誰かのコンピュータの画面でぼろぼろになってるソーの画像を見てしまって、落ち着かせるのが大変だったんだから」

もう遅い、とロキは思った。ちょうど今、あの醜い生き物にソーが吹っ飛ばされる瞬間を見たところだった。動悸が激しくなり、喉の奥が苦しくなって、目には涙が滲んだ。苦しげな声とともに、涙が溢れてきた。ペッパーは両手を顔の横にあげ、ゆっくりと振り向いた。

ロキはすっかり動揺してテレビ画面を指差した。「今のを見たか！？」

「ロキ！」ペッパーはロキを安心させるように言った。「実際にはそれほどひどくないはずよ」

ロキはすすり泣いた。「あの醜い獣たちは私の夫を殺す、私は子供をたった一人で育てるんだ、そしてあの馬鹿な夫もいないまま、私はたった一人で死ぬ！」ロキは最後の言葉を地団駄を踏みながら叫んだ。もう一度わっと叫び声をあげ、両手で顔を覆う。ペッパーはロキの肩に腕を回し、優しくなだめるように声をかけながら、ゆっくりとドアの外へと導いた。

「大丈夫よ、ロキ。さあ、お茶でも飲む？」

「ソーが死ぬなんて嫌だ！！」

\---

ソーは確かに死にそうな気分だった。ヴァルハラの戦士たちの奏でる音楽や笑い声さえ聞こえるような気がした。あるいはただの頭の中の想像かもしれない。何しろここ数時間でかなり何度も頭を打っているのだから。兜を持ってくるべきだった。乾いた唇を舐めると鉄の味がした。すぐそばでチタウリの咆哮が聞こえる。空腹だし、喉も渇いたし、何よりも眠りたかった。そしてロキを思い浮かべた。どこか遠くで、おそらく病気になりそうなほど心配しているだろうロキ。ロキが欲しくてたまらなかった。

ソーは地面から自分を引きずり起こした。ムジョルニアが手のひらに飛んでくる。血の滲んだ歯でニヤリと笑い、目の前のチタウリの大群を見る。暗い空に向かって、ソーは手を高々と突き上げた。

\---

ロキは呻きながら寝返りを打った。赤ん坊はロキと同じくらい落ち着きがなく、じたばたと動き続けた。ロキは何とか娘をなだめようとして、下腹を上下に撫でた。

「頼むから落ち着いてくれ」

小さな肘が押し返してくる。

「ああ、何を言ってるんだろう。私だって落ち着けない」情けない気持ちで独り言を言い、どうぞ、と言うように下腹に向かって手を振った。「好きなだけ暴れればいい」また涙が溢れてくる。ロキは顔を枕に押しつけて泣き声をあげた。もう我慢する気力も残っていなかった。

ドアがゆっくりと開き、ロキの心臓は喉元まで跳ね上がった。顔をあげると、ドア口に見慣れた体の輪郭が見えた。

「ソー！」ロキはすすり泣きをして起き上がった。ソーの方が早く、ベッドの横にひざまずいてロキの頰を両手で挟んだ。ソーの顔には血や汚れがこびりついていて、今まで見たことがないほど疲れた目をしていた。それでも、ソーは顔を輝かせてロキに笑いかけた。

「終わったのか？」ロキは静かに訊いた。  
「ああ」ソーはうなずいて言った。ロキを抱き寄せ、情熱的なキスをする。ロキの心臓はそれでやっと落ち着いた。「だが、テッセラクトをアスガルドに持って帰らなければならない」唇を離すとソーは言った。

「その前に入浴じゃないか？」ロキはにやりとして言った。

ソーは片頬で笑った。「ああ、それもだ。俺が戻ってくるまで眠っていていいぞ」

ロキはうなずいて横になり、ソーは立ち上がった。

ソーはドアに戻っていってそれを背後で閉め、部屋はまた真っ暗になった。

ビフレストから飛び降りて着地すると、ソーは危うく顔から前に倒れそうになった。ぼんやりとしたままテッセラクトをヘイムダルに渡す。

「少し休んだらいかがですか？」  
「ロキと一緒にベッドで休みたい。ロキのところに送り返してくれ」

ヘイムダルはため息をつき、ソーはまたビフレストに飲み込まれた。

ロキを起こさないよう、ソーは寝室の外で甲冑を脱いだ。裸になるとそっと部屋に入り、まっすぐバスルームに向かって熱い湯を出した。壁にもたれかかり、湯に打たれて戦の名残を洗い流していると、ついうとうとしてしまう。湯がほとんど水に変わるまでそうしてからシャワーを出て、タオルで水を拭った。

ベッドにもぐり込むと、ロキはにっこり笑ってソーを抱き寄せた。ソーは疲れたため息をつき、ロキの顎の下に頭を押しつけて腰に腕を回した。目を閉じると同時に、夢も見ない深い眠りに引き込まれていった。

\---

ソーは呻いた。頭がずきずきと痛む。誰かの指がゆっくりと髪を撫でて、少し痛みを和らげてくれた。無理やり目を開くと、隣にロキが座っていた。閉じた本を下腹に立てかけ、ソーに笑いかけている。

「おはよう、マイラブ。正確にはもう午後だけど」

ソーは咳払いをした。「俺はどれくらい眠っていたんだ？」

「丸一日以上」  
「本当か？」

ロキはうなずいた。

ソーは大きく伸びをした。その動きにこわばった筋肉が抗議し、うめき声をあげる。

「膝枕をしてあげたいけど、今はあまりスペースがない」ロキは下腹をポンポンと叩いて言った。

ソーは笑い、目を細めて手をロキの下腹に伸ばした。「また大きくなったんじゃないか？」

ロキはため息をついて肩をすくめた。「そうかもしれない⋯⋯」

ソーは嬉しそうな声を出してロキに体を近づけ、脇に頬ずりした。「もうすぐ生まれるんだな」

「そうだといいんだが。早く魔力を取り戻したい」

第三十六章 おっと、赤ちゃんが！

ロキがカウチに座ると、重みでフレームが軋んだ。トニーは反対側の端からロキをちらりと見たが、すぐにテレビ画面に目を戻した。ロキの予定日が近づき、ソーは出来るだけそばにいたかったのだが、被害の大きかったビルを修復したり、街の秩序を保つためにまだまだ仕事が残っていた。

そんなわけで、チームはくじ引きで誰がロキの側についているかを決めていたのだった。今日はトニーのラッキー・デーだ。

ロキはカウチの上で身じろぎし、腰の痛みを和らげようとした。少し楽になってため息をつき、カウチに身を預ける。

ソニーは片方の眉を上げてロキを見た。「大丈夫か？」

「なんでもない。ガスが溜まってるだけだ」

トニーは顔をしかめ、ロキはにやりとした。

数分後にまた腰の痛みが走った。ロキは腰に手を当て、こわばった筋肉に指を押しつけて、鼻でゆっくり息をした。

やっと楽になると、トニーがじっと見ていた。

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。「妊娠すれば誰でもこうなるんだ」

トニーはじろりとロキを見てから、また仕方なさそうにテレビ画面に目を戻した。

その後も何度か痛みはあったが、ロキはゆっくりと呼吸をして体の力を抜き、なんとか動かずにやり過ごした。しかし下腹がより強く収縮した時は、強い痛みに思わず息を呑んだ。トニーはさっと振り向き、目を見開いてロキを見た。

「誤報かな？」ロキは出来るだけなんでもないように言ってみた。収縮が去り、体の力を抜く。

トニーは飛び上がり、ロキに人差し指を突きつけた。「おい──ふざけてる場合じゃないぞ！ 今にも赤ん坊が飛び出してきそうじゃないか！ 痛みはどれくらい続いてるんだ？」

ロキは唇を噛んだ。「もう二、三時間前から。多分」

トニーはさらに目を大きく見開いた。「二、三時間だって！？ 陣痛が始まってるのにソーを出かけさせたっていうのか？」

「そのうち消えるかと思ったんだ」ロキは唸った。

トニーは呆れてロキを見た。「もう二週間以上も今にも生まれそうな状態だったじゃないか」

ロキはまた陣痛に襲われ、呻いて頭を後ろに投げ出した。「いいから、ソーを呼んでくれ」

「素晴らしい考えだ。ジャーヴィス？」

「はい、もう対応しております」

トニーは部屋を行ったり来たりし始め、ロキは呼吸を続けた。痛みを和らげようとするように下腹をなんども撫でる。

「誰にも連絡が取れませんが、呼び出しを続けてみます」数分後にジャーヴィスが言った。「ドクターか救急車を呼びましょうか？」

トニーとロキは顔を見合わせた。「いや」トニーが答えた。「青い生き物を病院に送れば、ちょっとした騒ぎになるだろう」

「了解しました」

ロキが少し落ち着くと、トニーはまた行ったり来たりを始めた。「それ、やめてくれないか」ロキはぴしゃりと言った。「何だか落ち着かない」

トニーは立ち止まり、くるりとロキを振り向いた。「君が落ち着かないだって？」

ロキは短くため息をついた。

「ソー様に連絡が取れません。他の誰にも。呼び出しを続けます」

トニーは口の中で悪態をついた。「くそっ」また行ったり来たりし始め、ロキは痛みをやり過ごそうと深呼吸をした。

「そうだ！」トニーは突然目を見開き、ロキの目の前で飛び上がった。「君を離着陸場まで連れて行って、アスガルドに送り戻すというのはどうだ？ ソーはここに戻り次第送るから」

ロキは苦笑いをした。「私が今、時空を超えた移動ができそうな状態に見えるか？ 私はソーと一緒でなければ絶対にここを離れない。ソーと一緒でなければこの子を産まない」

「だが赤ん坊には別の考えがあるようだぞ」

階上にどんと何かが着地する大きな音が聞こえ、二人は同時に天井を見上げた。

「トニー様、アスガルド人が一名、離着陸場にいます」

ロキと一瞬顔を見合わせた後、トニーはエレベーターに向かって走り出した。

\---

数分後、トニーはフリッガを後ろから押すようにして戻ってきた。また陣痛をやり過ごそうと息を吐いているロキに駆け寄る。「お姑さんが来たぞ！ 歴史上初めて姑が歓迎される場面かもしれないな」

「フリッガ？」ロキは振り向こうとした。フリッガは走ってきてロキの隣にしゃがみ込み、微笑みかけた。

「もう大丈夫よ、ダーリン。エイルとヴィルマーも後から来るわ」フリッガはなすすべもなく立っているトニーを振り向いた。「もっと寝心地の良い場所にロキを移動させなければ」

「では二人の寝室に連れて行きましょう」

フリッガはうなずいて立ち上がり、ロキに手を差し伸べて助け起こした。ロキは何度か目の試みでやっと起き上がり、フリッガにもたれかかって一緒にエレベーターに向かった。

「まだ誰にも連絡がつきません、トニー様」

フリッガは声だけで姿のない存在に驚いた顔をした。

「ありがとう、ジャーヴィス。もう少し通信を試み続けてくれ」

「このタワーはしゃべるんです」ロキはフリッガの耳にささやいた。フリッガはうなずいた。

ロキはエレベーターの壁にもたれ、また陣痛に襲われて顔をしかめた。少し前かがみになってレールをつかみ、歯を食いしばって息をする。「今のは特に痛かった」

フリッガが背中を撫でて何事かささやきかけたが、ロキの耳には入ってこなかった。

突然体から何かが溢れだし、ロキのスウェットパンツを濡らして、足の間に水溜りを作った。

ロキは驚いてそれを見下ろし、トニーは悲鳴をあげてエレベーターの隅に後ずさった。

「もしかして、私は粗相を⋯⋯？」  
「違うわ、ハニー。破水したのよ」

トニーは広がってくる水を避けようと爪先立ちになった。「うわぁ、君は体の中に海でもあったのか？」

\---

ロキはうめき声とともにベッドに横たわった。スウェットパンツとTシャツは脱ぎ、お気に入りのローブに着替えていた。着替えは渋々ならがトニーが手伝ってくれた。寝返りを打って横向きになり、ソーの枕を抱きしめる。

陣痛が始まるとフリッガはロキの髪に指を走らせ、よくやってるわ、と優しく囁いてから、ふいに立ち上がってトニーに近づいた。何事かトニーに伝えてからバスルームに消え、後にはトニーとロキだけが残された。

トニーはゆっくり近づいてきて咳払いをした。「調子はどうだ？」

ロキはトニーを睨みつけた。「私は最高の気分だよ、スターク。おまえの観察眼は実に鋭いな」

トニーは何も言わず、ただもう一度咳払いをした。

「フリッガは何をしてるんだ？」ロキは好奇心を抑えきれなくなって訊いた。トニーはドアに近づき、細く開けて中を覗き込んでから、素早く閉じた。

「さっぱりわからない」

近くでドンと何かがぶつかる音が聞こえ、部屋が振動した。

ロキは片腕で体を支えて起き上がった。「ソー！？」

「ソー様がたった今着地しました」

「ああ、神様ありがとう」トニーはほっと肩を落とした。

数秒後、ソーが駆け込んできた。マントと甲冑を脱ぎながらまっすぐにロキに向かってきて、トニーは跳ね飛ばされないように脇に退かなければならなかった。ソーはロキの隣にひざまずき、両手で優しく頰を包んだ。「どんな気分だ、マイラブ」

ロキは片方の眉をあげてソーを見た。「まあまあだな」

フリッガがドレスをなびかせ、微笑みを浮かべてバスルームから出てきた。「エイルとヴィルマーも到着するはずよ──」

また頭上でどしんと音がした。

「──今！」フリッガは明るく言った。

\---

ヴィルマーは部屋の隅に座り、エイルとフリッガは準備に走り回っていた。トニーは酒を探しに行ったきり戻ってこなかった。ロキはゆっくりと部屋を歩き回り、着替えを済ませたソーはただその場に立って、やや途方に暮れていた。

ロキは息を整えるために一瞬立ち止まり、するとソーが駆け寄ってきて、そっとロキの腰を抱いた。ロキはその手を振り払ってぴしゃりと言った。「触るな！ これも全部あんたのせいだ！」

ソーは素早く手を引いた。

ロキは突然まだ陣痛に襲われ、膝が崩れかけた。ソーはロキを支え、陣痛が去るまで優しく抱きしめていた。

\---

ロキはベッドの上で身悶えし、汗だくになってローブを引っ張った。「暑い！ ここは暑すぎる！」

呆然としてロキの側についていたソーを、フリッガが腕を引いて現実に引き戻した。「氷を持ってらっしゃい、ダーリン」

ソーはぼんやりとうなずき、エレベーターに走った。

ドアが開くとスティーブがいたが、ソーはほとんど気づかずにキッチンに走り、ボウルをつかむと冷凍庫を開き、入るだけの氷をそこに入れた。

「調子はどうだ？」

「ロキに氷が要るんだ」ソーは無表情で答えた。

スティーブは片方の眉を上げてソーを見た。「そうみたいだな⋯⋯大丈夫か？」

ソーは立ち止まり、ゆっくりと振り向いて、目を見開いて友人を見た。

「何だ、何か問題があるのか？」

「俺は父親になる」

スティーブはゆっくりうなずいた。「そうだな⋯⋯」

「俺に子供ができる。今夜！」

「ああ、そうだ」

ソーがボウルを取り落とし、スティーブは慌ててそれを受け止めた。ソーは床にしゃがみ込み、空気を求めて喘いだ。「なんだか空気が薄くないか？ 空気が──ちょっと薄いみたいだ」

スティーブは素早くボウルをカウンターに置き、ソーの目の前にひざまずいた。「心配するな、ソー。君はパニックを起こしているだけだ」

ソーはスティーブの顔に指を突きつけた。「俺はパニックなんて起こさないぞ。俺は嵐を呼んで世界を破壊するんだ、他の者にパニックを与える側だ」

「君は震えているじゃないか」スティーブは指を突きつけているソーの手を顎をしゃくって示した。

その通りだった。ソーはゆっくりと手を下ろした。

スティーブはソーの肩をしっかりとつかみ、軽く揺すった。「きっとうまくいくよ。君とロキは素晴らしい両親になるだろう。心配するな──おい、息をしろ、ソー」

ソーは慌てて息を吸った。

「とにかく落ち着け、わかったか？ 今はロキに集中するんだ。できそうか？」

ソーはうなずき、スティーブの手が離れると、立ち上がった。スティーブはソーにボウルを戻し、肩を叩いた。「さあ、行ってロキに氷を渡してやれ」

ソーはうなずき、また深呼吸をしてエレベーターに向かって歩いた。

\---

これほど辛い経験は生まれて初めてだった。熊に食われた方がまだマシな気がした。またひとつ陣痛の波が去り、ロキは情けない声ですすり泣いた。顔は涙と汗でぐっしょり濡れていて、それをソーが冷たく濡れた布で拭ってくれた。

「もう嫌だ」ロキは弱々しく言って啜り上げた。「信じられないくらい痛い」

「あともう少しだ、俺の愛しいロキ」ソーはロキの脇腹を優しく撫でた。

ロキは呻いた。また陣痛が近づいてきて、体をぎゅっと丸める。「少しじゃない、長すぎる」

そこにエイルが近づいてきて、遠慮なくロキの膝を割り開き、中を覗き込んだ。そしてにっこりと笑った。

「さあ、いきむ時間が来ましたよ！」

ロキの鼓動が早くなった。「今？」

「そうです」エイルはきっぱりと言った。フリッガがタオルを何枚か持ってきて、それをロキの脚の横に置いた。

「ソー」フリッガが近づいてきて、ソーは視線をタオルから母へと戻した。「ロキの後ろに回って、支えてあげて」フリッガはロキの体を持ち上げ、二人が正しい位置に落ち着くのを手伝った。「それでいいわ」

エイルがロキの脚をさらに押し広げ、その前にひざまずいた。「さあ、子供を持つ準備はいい？」

「いや、まだだ！」

「もう遅いですよ」ヴィルマーが冷静に言った。

ロキはヴィルマーをにらみ、何かを言おうと口を開いたが、代わりに全身を強張らせて悲鳴をあげた。

「いきんで！」

その後の記憶はすべて霧の中のようだった。苦痛に満ちたいきみを繰り返すごとに、体は疲れていった。

「いきむんだ、ロキ！」

ロキは頭をソーの肩に投げ出し、すすり泣きながら首を横に振った。「もうできない」

「ロキ、赤ん坊はもうすぐそこまで出てきてるぞ。おまえにはできる」ソーは耳もとで優しくささやいた。「さあ、頑張れ」

ロキは呻き、頭を前に戻してぎゅっと目を閉じると、またぐっと体に力を入れた。

体が二つに引き裂かれているに違いない。これだけの痛みを説明するには、それくらいの理由しか思い浮かばなかった。ロキは悲鳴をあげた。ソーとそのろくでもないペニスめ、こんな仕打ちをしやがって、と思い切り悪態をつく。握っているソーの手から、何かが折れるような音が聞こえたような気がした。渾身の力でいきんだ次の瞬間、一気に解放された感覚があった。

耳の中ですべての音がくぐもって聞こえた。ロキは空気を求めて喘ぎ、解放された体は大きく震えた。そして鋭い産声が響いた。

「見ろ、ロキ」ソーは目を見開き、満面の笑顔で二人の前方を見ていた。ロキの視線の先で、エイルが二人の娘の肌をタオルで拭っていた。赤ん坊は小さな顔を歪めて泣き叫んでいる。

エイルが赤ん坊をロキの胸に渡すと、ロキの震える腕はごく自然に赤ん坊を抱いた。赤ん坊はロキの腕の中でもがき、小さな足をばたつかせながらまた何度か泣き声をあげた。しばらくして静かになった赤ん坊を見下ろしてロキはにっこりと笑った。赤ん坊は小さな青い瞳でロキを見上げていた。

「完璧だ」ソーは小声で言って、赤ん坊の頰を撫でた。ロキは無言でうなずいた。

\---

「手のことはごめん」ロキはぐったりとした声で言った。ソーはベッドの横に立ち、二人の娘を腕に抱いて左右に揺らしていた。片手は腫れ、包帯が巻かれている。

ソーは笑顔のまま肩をすくめた。「もっとひどい怪我はいくらでもしたことがある⋯⋯疲れたか？」

「ああ、とても」  
「じゃあ、俺はこの子を皆に見せてくるから、その間に休んでいろ」

ロキはうなずき、ソーはゆっくり歩き始めた。ロキは何か奇妙な感覚に襲われ、少し体を起こした。「ソー？」

ソーは立ち止まって振り向き、ロキが続きを言うのを待った。

「すぐに戻ってきてくれ」  
「数分で戻ってくる。とにかく休め」

ロキはまた横になり、つい癖で手を下腹にのせた。そこが平らになっているのはとても不思議な気がした。なんだか体が空っぽになってしまったような感覚だった。

仲間たちはソーを待ち構えていた。廊下で座っていた場所から一斉に立ち上がり、近づいてきて赤ん坊を覗き込む。

「なんだ、青くないのか」トニーががっかりしたように言った。全員が振り向き、トニーをにらんだ。

「なんだよ？ ロキは青いじゃないか」

\---

「名前を考えなければ」ロキはソーの胸に頭を乗せたまま言った。反対側の隣にはゆりかごが置かれている。

ソーはにやりと笑った。「ソーラはどうだ？ 強そうな名前だろう？」

ロキは呆れて笑い、瞳をぐるりと回した。

「真面目に答えると、ちょうど今朝、ダグニーはどうかと思っていたんだ」

「ダグニー？」ロキは起き上がり、ゆりかごを覗き込んだ。「ダグニー？」

赤ん坊は瞬きをして目を開き、ロキを見上げて足を少しばたつかせた。ロキは微笑んでまた横になった。

「どう思う？」  
「ああ、気に入ったみたいだ」

第三十七章 その日、ラウフェイの心臓は三倍に膨れた

「おまえはじゅうぶん綺麗だ、ロキ。服を引っ張るのはやめろ」

ロキはため息をつき、身につけているエレガントなローブをもう一度強くひっぱった。「なんだか全身がぶよぶよしている気がする」

ソーは笑い、もがきはじめたダグニーを抱き直した。「出産したばかりなんだから、少しくらいぶよぶよしていたって誰もなんとも思わない」

ロキは両手で下腹を撫でて短くため息をついた。「わかった。ダグニーをこっちへ」ロキが両手を伸ばすと、ソーは注意深く娘を手渡し、ロキの頰に素早くキスをした。

「さて、さっさと終わらせるか」  
「ああ、早ければ早いほどいい」

ソーは衛兵たちにうなずき、玉座の間の扉を開かせた。そこに歓声をあげる群衆はいない。ソーの友人、両親、ロキの父親と兄二人だけが立ち、静かに赤ん坊の登場を待ち構えていた。二人はまずオーディンとフリッガに近づいた。フリッガに赤ん坊を手渡すと、取り返すのはほとんど不可能に思えた。次にソーの友人とロキの兄たちが来た。それぞれ待ちきれないように赤ん坊を抱き、あやす。

ロキは父親が立っている場所を振り向いた。ラウフェイは少し離れた場所にいて、その顔は石のように無表情だった。

「まだもう一人、ダグニーに挨拶をしていない誰かがいる」ロキはへルブリンディに合図してダグニーを取り戻し、素早くソーの手に戻した。ソーはラウフェイとロキを見比べ、片方の眉を上げた。

「さあ、早く」ロキは何気なさを装って言った。「私の父はまだ孫娘を見ていない」

「ロキ！」

ロキは抑えきれずにやりと笑った。ソーは静かにため息をつき、ゆっくりとラウフェイに近づいた。ラウフェイはロキを見た。息子の表情に瞳をぐるりと回し、仕方なさそうに屈み込んだ。

ソーは咳払いをした。「俺たちの娘、ダグニーを紹介します」

ラウフェイは片手を差し出し、ソーは注意深く娘をその上に乗せた。ダグニーは目を瞬いてラウフェイを見上げた。険しかったラウフェイの表情は瞬時に和らぎ、かすかなしかめっ面はゆっくりと微笑みに変わった。ダグニーはあーあーと声を出し、足をばたつかせた。

ロキはソーの背後に近づき、腕を回して肩に顎を乗せた。

ラウフェイは大きく笑みを広げ、手の上でダグニーを揺らし始めた。「もしかしたら⋯⋯何もかも、これで良かったのかもしれんな」

\---

ソーとロキは安堵の呻き声をあげながら、ベッドに倒れ込んだ。

「ああ、もう永遠に眠らないのかと思った」ソーはあくびをしながら言った。

「もう永遠に乳を飲み続けるのかと思った」ロキが続けた。

ソーは柔らかく笑い、片手をロキに巻き付けて抱き寄せ、髪に顔を押し付けた。

ロキは目を閉じた。「とにかく眠ろう、あと何日も」

ソーはふむ、と同意した。「素晴らしい考えだ。そうしよう」

ロキは横を向き、ソーに笑いかけてそっとキスをした。

長い、甲高い泣き声が静けさを破った。扉と壁の向こうからくぐもった泣き声が響き続ける。ソーとロキは同時にため息をつき、起き上がると、よろよろと扉に向かった。

第三十八章 お約束の「五年後」エンディング

ソーは胸に飛び乗ってきた小さな二組の足に起こされた。「ううっ」

「起きて！ 起きて！ 起きて！」ダグニーが叫んだ。一言ごとにソーの胸で飛び跳ねる。ソーは手探りで腕を伸ばし、ダグニーとエイヴィンドルをぎゅっと抱きしめた。二人は悲鳴をあげて笑う。ソーが二人のくしゃくしゃになった黒とブロンドの髪に顔を埋め、耳元で獣のように唸ると、二人とも手足をバタバタさせて喜んだ。

ソーはやっと手を緩めて子供たちを両脇に抱え、それぞれの頭のてっぺんに優しくキスをした。二人はまだくすくす笑っている。ソーは隣を見て、そこが空っぽなのに気づいた。「お母さんはどこだ？」

「バルコニーだよ」エイヴィンドルが答えた。金色の癖っ毛を紫色の目からはねのけ、ソーを見上げる。「お父様を起こすように言われたんだ」

ソーはうなずいた。「なるほど」それぞれにもう一度素早くキスをすると、エイヴィンドルをダグニーの隣に並ばせ、ベッドを出て立ち上がる。「戻ってきたときにおまえたちがベッドの上で跳ねていたら怒るからな」ダグニーを鋭い視線で見る。ダグニーは無邪気な笑いを浮かべてソーを見返した。

「はあい、お父様」二人は声を揃えて答えた。まるで聞き分けの良い子供達のように。

ソーはバルコニーに立つロキの背後に近づき、腰に腕を回して、丸い下腹の上に手を置いた。手のひらに小さな動きを感じて微笑む。ソーはロキの顎にキスをした。

「今朝は早く起きたんだな、ラブ」

ロキはうなずき、ソーに寄りかかった。「まだ時間があるうちに静けさを楽しみたかったんだ。肋骨を蹴り上げられながらね」

ソーは笑った。「あとどれくらいだと思う？」

「あともう少しだ、ありがたいことに。なんだか岩を飲み込んだような気分だ」ロキは下腹のソーの手の下あたりをポンポンと叩いた。

「だがおまえは美しい」

「また言ってる」ロキは呆れて瞳を回したが、顔は微笑んでいた。

ソーはまた笑い、ロキの頰にキスをした。二人はしばらく無言で日の出の光景を楽しんだ。

「私の父親は玉座を譲る予定だ。へルブリンディの戴冠式が一ヶ月後にある。できれば出席したい」  
「母上に子供を見ていてもらおう。孫をしばらくひとり占めできて喜ぶと思うぞ。俺の仕事はシフに代行してもらえばいい」

ロキはにやりとした。「これが他にどういう意味を持つか、わかるか？」  
「何だ」ソーは見当もつかず眉をひそめた。

ロキはソーを振り向き、肩に腕を回した。「私の父は引退して時間がたっぷりできる。きっと子供たちに会いにここにきたがるだろう。それもしょっちゅう。この子が生まれれば余計に」

ソーは呻き、頭を後ろに投げ出した。ロキは笑ってソーの喉にキスをした。

「ヘルブリンディが戴冠後にすぐに落ち着くのだけが望みだな」

ソーは情けない声をあげた。「絶対にそうはならないだろうな」

ロキは笑った。「あなたは子供よりも手に負えないな、時々」

「子供といえば、そろそろ戻って様子を見なければ。そろそろ何かを壊してる頃だろう」

ロキはため息をついて背すじを伸ばし、両手を腰に回した。「私が見てくる。あなたはそろそろ、王の仕事をする準備をしたらどうだ」

ソーは両手をのばしてロキの頰を包み、にっこりと笑いかけてからキスをした。そこに痛々しげな悲鳴が響いてきて、キスは突然中断された。

「今のはエイヴィンドールだ」  
「ああ、そうだな」  
「すぐ見てこなければ」

二人は部屋の中に戻った。ソーはまっすぐバスルームに向かい、ロキはベッドの前に立って、子供たちを見下ろした。二人はフクロウのように目を見開いてロキを見上げた。エイヴィンドールの額には赤い跡があり、目には涙が溜まっていた。ロキは説明を求めてダグニーを見た。

「わざとじゃないもん！」

\---

ソーは玉座の上で密かにため息をついた。評議会はアスガルドや他の国での様々な退屈な議題について、長々と議論をしている。父が長い昼寝をしていたのも今ならわかる。言葉の意味が耳に届かなくなり、ソーは空中を見つめた。その時、入り口で動きがあってはっとそちらを見た。

こっそりと忍び込んできた子供たちが円柱の後ろに隠れるのを見て、ソーは口もとを手で覆って微笑みを隠した。

咳払いをして背筋を伸ばす。「そこまでだ」

部屋は静まり返った。ソーは立ち上がり、ゆっくりと高座を降りた。「二名の侵入者がいる」

あちこちで驚きの声やささやきが広がり、ソーは微笑みを隠しきれなかった。急いで付け加える。「心配する必要はない」広間に戸惑ったようなつぶやきが広がった。

ゆっくりと円柱に近づく。ダグニーの頭が覗き、黒髪をキラリと光らせてさっと隠れた。ソーは逆側から素早く近づいてダグニーをとらえた。ダグニーはくすくすと笑い、ソーに足首をつかんで持ち上げられ、悲鳴をあげた。

「さあ、一人見つけたぞ！」

評議会の人々は一斉に安堵のため息をついた。

ソーはダグニーの顔を自分の顔の前まで持ち上げた。「おまえの弟はどこだ？」

ダグニーはにやりとして円柱の背後を指差した。円柱の足元に砂色の子猫が座っているのを見て、ソーはまた笑った。かがみこんで抱きかかえると、猫はソーに向かってミャーと鳴いた。

「また新しい魔法を覚えたな。お母さんも自慢に思うだろう」ぱっと煙が上がり、エイヴィンドールが元の姿に戻ってソーの腕の中で丸くなった。

「おまえたちは侍女と一緒にいると思ったが」

ダグニーは胸の前で腕を交差させて笑った。「でもあの人たちすごく退屈なんだもの、お父様。何も楽しいことをさせてくれないの」

エイヴィンドールは姉に同意するようにうなずき、やはり胸の前で腕を組んだ。

ソーはダグニーを持ち上げて空中に放り、横抱きにして受け止めた。「だからといって逃げてきちゃダメだぞ」

「私たち、逃げてないもの。侍女が逃げ出したのよ」ダグニーは自慢げな顔で言った。

ソーは目を細めてダグニーを見た。「何をしたんだ？」

「私は何もしてない！ エイヴィンドールが蛇に変身したら、逃げていったの！」

ソーは息子に険しい目を向けた。「エイヴィンドール、そんな悪戯はダメだぞ」

エイヴィンドールはくすくす笑った。「だって面白いんだもん」

「まったくおまえたちは」

シフが駆け込んできて、全員を驚かせた。シフは急停止し、くるりと振り向いてソーを見て、顔を輝かせて笑った。「ロキの陣痛が始まったわ！」

ソーはその場に凍りついた。「今？」  
「そうよ！」

頭が真っ白になり、ソーはダグニーとエイヴィンドールを見下ろした。「ええと、まず──」

シフが駆け寄ってエンヴィンドールを受け取った。「まずは治療室に行って！ 私が子供たちを見てるわ」

ソーはうなずき、ダグニーをシフに手渡し、扉を飛び出した。直後に戻ってきて評議会の閉会を告げる。

「この件についてはまた来週に話し合う。解散⋯⋯酒を飲むなりなんなり、各自好きなことをするように！」

\---

「もう一度！」

ロキは歯を食いしばってシーツを握りしめ、体を丸めて渾身の力でいきんだ。ソーの胸に倒れこみ、空気を求めて喘ぐ。体は疲れ切ってぐったりとしていた。目を閉じ、赤ん坊の産声を聞いて微笑む。娘は治療師たちの手で清められ、検査をされていた。

ソーは息を弾ませて笑った。「ロキ、赤ん坊を見てみろ」

ロキは胸に受け取った赤ん坊を見て、同じように笑った。赤ん坊は青い肌をして、赤い瞳でロキを見上げていた。ロキは赤ん坊の体を包む毛布を開き、その肌をおおう紋様を指でたどった。赤ん坊は声を震わせて泣き、顔をしかめて足をばたつかせた。ロキは急いでまた赤ん坊を毛布で包んだ。頰が痛くなるほど大きな微笑みが顔に広がっていた。

「美しい子だ」

ソーは黙ってうなずき、ロキの顔に張り付いた髪をかきあげ、頭のてっぺんにキスをした。

\---

ソーはベッドの横をゆっくりと行ったり来たりしながら、眠っている赤ん坊を腕の中で揺らした。

ロキは座ったまま背を伸ばし、両手を差し出して、待ちきれないように指先を動かした。「私の番だ」

ソーは笑い、ロキに近づいてそっと赤ん坊を手渡した。ロキは幸せそうにため息をつき、背中に重ねた枕にそっともたれかかった。娘に微笑みかけ、ただ眺めているだけで何時間も過ごせそうな気がした。ソーはベッドの端に座り、シーツの下でロキの腿を撫でた。

「名前は何にしよう？」

ロキは少し考えた。「シニは？」

ソーはふっと笑った。「その言葉は青いという意味だろう？ 単純すぎないか？」

ロキは片方の眉を上げてソーを見た。「これ以上クリエイティブになるには、ちょっと疲れすぎているんだ」

「もう少し考える時間はある」

ロキはまたため息をつき、二人はしばらく心地よい沈黙の中で二人の娘を見つめた。

扉が開き、フリッガが入ってきた。両脇に抱いた子供たちはすっかり眠り込んでいる。

「お客様よ。でも、歩いてくるうちに眠っちゃったみたい」

ソーは立ち上がり、母親からダグニーとエイヴィンドールを受け取った。二人とも身じろぎさえしない。ソーは小声で母親に礼を言い、ドアを閉めた。

ソーは子供たちをベッドに運び、揺すり起こした。子供たちはぼんやりと目を開いた。

「妹に会いたいか？」

二人は瞬時にはっきりと目を覚まし、キョロキョロと周りを見た。そしてロキの腕に抱かれた毛布の包みを見ると、ソーの腕を飛び出して駆け寄っていった。ロキの膝に這い上がり、妹を見て嬉しそうに息を呑む。

ダグニーはぴょんぴょんと飛び跳ね始め、ソーは慌ててその肩に手を置いて動きを止めた。「お母様、この子はお母様そっくりね！」

ロキは明るく笑った。「そうだね、ちょっと似ているかもしれないね」

エイヴィンドールはロキの隣に伸び上がり、肩越しに妹を覗き込んだ。「名前はなんていうの？」

ロキとソーは顔を見合わせた。ロキはエイヴィンドールに向き直った。「シニにしようかと思ってるんだ。どう思う？」

二人はうなずいた。「いい名前だと思う」エイヴィンドールが小声で付け加えた。

ソーはロキの隣に座り、ダグニーを膝に乗せて頭をロキの頭にもたせかけた。赤ん坊の目は瞬きをして開き、手足を動かしてあーあーと声を出しながら、興味深げに二人の顔を見た。

ロキは幸せそうにため息をついた。「私たちの家族にようこそ、シニ」

＊＊END＊＊


End file.
